Heritage of the Ancients
by Olaf74
Summary: Authorisierte Übersetzung der gleichnahmigen Geschichte von Wolfswalkerron Ron . Harry Potter-Stargate-Stargate-Atlant-Crossover!
1. Informationen

Personen:

Weasley's

Arthur

Schicksal:

vom Ministerium remordet

Wann:

180 Tage vor Abflug

Molly

In der Ausibldung zur Heilerin

Oberhaupt der Waisenhäuser

Bill

neues Oberhaupt der Familie Weasley

179 Tage vor Abflug

Charlie

Kommandant der Arche

Überwachung der Rettung der magischen Tiere sowie Unterbringung selbiger in Stasis für den Transport zur neuen Heimatwelt

Percy

Schicksal unbekannt

Fred

Mitglied in der Fortschungs- und Entwicklungsabteilung

Teil der beruhmten Weasley-Zwillinge

George

Mitglied in der Fortschungs- und Entwicklungsabteilung

Teil der beruhmten Weasley-Zwillinge

Ron

Alter: 21

Kommandant der Eingreiftruppe Alpha der Sicherheit

Ginny

Wurde bei einem Todesserüberfall während Harry's siebten Schuljahres von Bellatrix Lestrange er mordet

ca. 4 Jahre vor Abflug

Granger

Hermione

Wurde bei einem Todesserüberfall während Harry's siebten Schuljahres von Bellatrix Lestrange er mordet

ca. 4 Jahre vor Abflug

Dan Verbleib unbekannt

Emma Verbleib unbekannt

Tonks

Andromeda

Verbleib unbekannt

Ted

Verbleib unbekannt

Nymphadora

eine von zwei Leitern der Internen Sicherheit

Lupin

Remus

Botschafter

Longbottom

Neville

Alter 21

Kommandant Biologische Systeme

Augusta

Familienoberhaupt, Neville's Grossmutter

für Neuankömmliche Zuständig

Frank Verbleib unbekannt

Alice Verbleib unbekannt

Creevey

Colin

Alter: 19

Dennis

Alter: 17

Harry

Alter: 21

Rang: Lord Commander

Jack O'Neill – Major General der US Air Force, Kommandant Heimatwelten-Sicherheit, Später zum Gouverneur O'Neill der ersten amerikanischen Kolonie befördert

Mini Jack O'Neill

Alter: 2 years / Biologisches Alter: 17

Bryce

Alter: 14

Geboren auf Tylene

Cadfael

Alter: 10

jüngerer Bruder von Bryce.

Derek

Pilot eines Rettungsshuttles

Scott

Pilot eines bewaffneten Aufklärers

Steven

Cheftechniker der Astria

Hendricks

Stellvertreter von Tonks bei der Internen Sicherheit

Chuck

Chefwissenschaftler der Wasserkulturen

Derrick

Ausbilder für Piloten

Chief Ryan

Cheftechniker der Aufklärungsschiffe

Lantera

Befehlshaberin des vernichteten Hospitalschiffes "Cyrorar"

zuletzt auf Tylene stationiert

Ollivander

teilweise Aufgestiegen

selbstauferlegte Aufgabe: Überwachung jener mit alteranischem Blut, wartet auf jenen Tag, der die Alteraner wieder zu den Sternen führt.

Goblins

Griphook

Persönlicher Bankberater von Harry

Kommandant des Pylonen Delta

Bane Breaker

Oberhaupt des Goblin-Rates

Stone Crusher

vierter Goblin im Rat

Kriegsrat

Granthorn

der älteste der Goblins

Bewahrer des alten Wissens der Goblins

Department Heads

Jack O'Neill (der Kleine):

Einsatztruppen:

Weltraumtruppen

Bodentruppen

interne Sicherheit

Neville Longbottom:

Biologische Abteilung:

Botanik

Exo-Botanik

Lebensmittelproduktion

Minerva McGonnagal:

Ausbildung:

Magische Ausbildung

nichtmagische Ausbildung

Agatha Christanson:

Lebenserhaltungsbereiche:

Heiler

Medikamente

Genetische Abteilung

Vlad Sidorov:

Technische Leitung:

Bauarbeiten

Schiffsbau

Wohnungsbau

Kevin Gosteli:

Allgemeine Betriebsabläufe:

Reparatur und Erhaltung der technischen Anlagen

Reparatur und Erhalt der Lebensbereiche

Augusta Longbottom:

Unterstützung Lebenserhaltung:

Überwachung Wohnungsverteilung

Aufnahme von Neuankömmlingen

Überwachung der Waisenhäuser

Remus Lupin:

Botschafter:

Handel

Oberhaupt Diplomatisches Corps

POWAQA

Hopi name meaning "witch.":

Befehlshaberin Stadtkontrolle:

Befehlsdeck

Überwachung der Stargates

Bill Weasley:

Kommando Pylon Alpha

Griphook:

Kommando Pylon Delta

Charlie Weasley

Kommandant:

Arche

Pylon Omicron

Pylon Theta

Haruki Tanaka:

Chefwissenschaftler

**Medical technology / potions**

Energietrank – Blau

Regenerationstrank – Lila – leichte Zellregeneration

Gamma Wiederaufbautrank – weiss – starke Zellregenerationsfähigkeit, darunter auch für Organe

Schmerzlindernder Trank – Rot

Aufbautrank – schwarz weiss

ELR – Bezeichnung des Energielevels des magischen Kerns

DCEF – Wiederherstellende Strahlung für den magischen Kern, zugeführt über einen Generator.

**Alteran Dictionary**

Eiloloari – Aktivieren

Astria Porta – Sternentor

Toria Ai Shas – Stadt erbaut für einen Krieg

Department classifications

Interner Sicherheit

Überwachung der internen Geschehnisse, ausserdem Einsatzgruppe für Invasionsver­suche. Ausserdem für Enteraktionen trainiert.

PEGASUS GALAXY SYSTEMS

Lantea – ehemalige Zentralwelt der Alteranischen Föderation in der Pegasus Galaxie, jet­zt Zentralwelt des Alteranischen Imperiums

Anm.: Harry führte seine Leute von der Erde hier her, um neu anzufangen.

Tylene – Zentralwelt der Nexus Astria – Sonne des Systems wurde zur Supernova dadurch Zusammenbruch des Nexus Netzwerks und damit des Kontakts zu gut dreiviertel der Galaxie – Supernova vor gut 18369 Jahren

Laynie- Wissenschaftsstation im Sektor Sieben, nächstgelegene Welt zum zentralen Knotenpunkt des Nexus-Systems auf Terease Nine

System 348 – unbewohntes System, dient zur Gewinnung von Rohmaterialien.

Terease Nine – primäre Schiffswerft Knotenpunkt für die Nexus Astria – grösste Schiff­swerft in der Pegasus Galaxie – enthält mehrere Tausend Schiffe und Anlagen unter Sta­sis-Feldern.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Leaving day – Present day T minus Zero**

Der junge Mann ging die Treppen an dem Kontrollraum vorbei zu der Ankunftshalle hinauf und hielt am Balkon inne, von dem er die Kontrollstationen überblickte, die, wie er erkannte, vollständig bemannt waren und zwar sowohl von Goblins als auch von Menschen. Nun drehte er sich um und setzte sich in einen hochlehnigen Sessel.

Er schloss kurz seine Augen und dachte an jenen Tag zurück, an dem er sein wahres Erbe herausgefunden hatte und an dem er der Verbindung gefolgt war und diesen Ort gefunden hatte. Seufzend dachte er daran, wie viele Dinge hätten anders verlaufen können, wenn das Wissen um diesen Ort nicht verloren gegangen wäre. Aber so vieles wurde nach seiner Wieder-Entde ckung erreicht, und auch er hatte endlich eine Familie gefunden.

Nun lehnte er sich im Sessel zurück und schloss erneut seine Augen, während sich der Rücken des Kommandostuhls sich leicht nach hinten neigte, woraufhin er seinen Geist öffnete so dass seine Sinne mit der Stadt in Kontakt standen.

Um ihn herum aktivierten sich nun die Systeme des Stuhls als nach und nach die Systeme hochgefahren wurden. Dieses mal geschah es aber nicht zum Testen der Systeme. Nun umgab ihn ein goldenes Leuchten.

Er spürte nun die Vorfreude von Seiten Aloria's als die Energie durch die Waffensysteme floss, aber auch das Gefühl, das sie ihre Bestimmung antrat. Unter den Gefühlen war aber auch die freudige Erwartung, zum ersten Mal ihren Sternenantrieb einsetzen zu können.

Bryce bemerkte das goldene Leuchten, das selbst ihn erreichte und drehte sich zu Harry's Stuhl um, der leicht lächelte.

Das Stadtraumschiff begann sich langsam aus seinem Stationären Orbit zu lösen, den es viele Tausend Jahre lang eingenommen hatte und nahm nun langsam Geschwindigkeit auf, während es in die Tiefen des Alls flog. Anfangs, in der Nähe der Planeten noch sehr langsam, nahm es immer mehr Fahrt auf, wobei sich der Schild dem steigenden Tempo anpasste.

Als er von Aloria die Bestätigung erhielt, das alle Systeme bereit waren, gab Harry Potter, der Lord Commander der Überlebenden des Alteranischen Volkes den Befehl zum Sprung. "**Sprung in Fünf****…Vier…Drei…Zwei…Eins**." und dann verschwand jene Stadt, die von den Antikern in Zeiten des Krieges erbaut worden war, in einer regelrechten Lichtexplosion, als sich ihr Dimensionsantrieb aktivierte und sie aus dem Erdsystem in der Milchstraße sprangen, um im Lantea-System in der Pegasus-Galaxie fast ohne Zeitverlust wieder aufzutauchen

XXXX

T minus 6 months and counting

Harry betrachtete nun zum siebten Mal das Pergament, er am frühen Morgen erhalten hatte, und er spürte wie seine Wut immer größer wurde, als er zu einer Entscheidung kam.

_Mr. Potter_

Die Welt der Magier kann nicht länger abwarten, während sie sich in ihrem sogenannten Training befinden. Der Tod von zu vielen guten REINBLÜTIGEN Magiern und Hexen kann nicht län ger hingenommen werden.

Aus diesem Grund befehle ich ihnen hiermit SOFORT aus ihrem Exil zu erscheinen und mit dem Wahnsinnigen, der als Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer bekannt ist, abzurechnen.

Um sicherzustellen, das sie dies tun, habe ich Befehl gegeben, folgende Personen umgehend in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, bis sie ihre Aufgabe als der Auserwählte endlich erfüllt haben.

Fred Weasley – in Gewahrsam

George Weasley - in Gewahrsam

Molly Weasley - in Gewahrsam

Ron Weasley

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Arthur Weasley – Hingerichtet wegen Hochverrats am Ministerium

Ihre Eule hat sich geweigert, diese Nachricht zu überbringen, aus diesem Grund benutzten die Unsäglichen ihren Körper und den von Arthur Weasley für ein Ritual das einen Portschlüssel durch ihre Schutzzauber erschafft.

Eine formelle Herausforderung wurde in ihrem Namen an den Dunklen Lord überbracht, und das Duell wird morgen Mittag in der Winkelgasse stattfinden. Sollten sie nicht erscheinen, werden die Gefangenen an den Dunklen Lord übergeben.

Rufus Scrimgeour

Minister für Magie

Harry ließ nun die Wut die er spürte, ihn Einvernehmen und mit einem Schub an Magie ging das Pergament, das er in den Händen hielt, in Flammen auf.

Auf mentaler Ebene befahl er den Robotern, die Körper von dem Vater seines Freundes sowie den seiner ersten Freundin in die Krankenstation zu bringen wo sie in Stasis zu versetzen wa ren, bevor Harry das Kommandodeck verließ und zu seinem Quartier ging.

Er betrat sein Quartier und zog die Arbeitskleidung aus, die er trug, bevor er zu seinem Schreibtisch ging, auf dem seine letzte Entwicklung lag, bevor er die Vorrichtung an seinen Armen befestigte.

Anschließend ging er zu seinem Schrank und öffnete ein Fach neben dessen Tür und legte eine Hand in das silbern schimmernde Feld hinein. Er schickte etwas von seiner Magie zu seiner Haut, so wie er es gelernt hatte, als er die Magie endgültig zu beherrschen begann, und die Flüssigkeit kroch über seinen Arm und umgab bald seinen kompletten Körper der silbern schimmerte. Er trug nun eine Art Kampfanzug.

Anschließend ging Harry erneut durch sein Quartier und betrat einen kleinen Raum und berührte mit seinem Finger eines der Bilder die einen Turm zeigten, und wartete, bis dieser näher herangezoomt wurde, bevor er das Stockwerk wählte und den Raum markierte, der die zentrale Krankenstation darstellte, und nach einem kurzen Lichtblitz drehte er sich um und betrat die Krankenstation.

Hier ging er zu einem der Synthetisierer und gab dort seine Bitte für bestimmte Tränke ein.

Als die angefragten Phiolen im Ausgabeschacht erschienen, befestigte Harry diese vorsichtig in den Halterungen an seinem Arm. Nachdem er jede Halterung mit einer Phiole gefüllt hatte, trat Harry dorthin, wo die Roboter Mr. Weasley und Hedwig abgelegt hatten, und beugte in Trauer den Kopf nach vorne, wodurch seine Wut wieder geringer wurde, nur um dem Gerechtigkeitssinn platz zu machen.

Harry legte seine Hand noch einmal auf den Körper seiner ersten Freundin bevor er zurück trat und "Eiloloari" flüsterte.

Harry stand noch eine Zeit lang dort, und sah, wie die Tische aufleuchteten und die Stasis-Felder sich aktivierten, bevor er sich um wandte und die Krankenstation in die absolute Stille der Stadt verließ, während er zu Fuß zum zentralen Knotenpunkt ging.

XXXX

**Diagon Ally T minus 5 month 30 days 15 hours**

Harry verbrachte den die gesamte folgende Nacht in den Höhlen von Gringotts. Nach der langen Nacht seufzte Harry, als die letzten Gegenstände aus seinen Verließen in den Koffern und Kisten verschwanden. Er beobachtete wie sie durch das Portal schwebten, das zu der Stadt Shas führte, jener Stadt, die seit mehreren Jahren seine Heimat war, genauer gesagt seit dem Tod von Professor Dumbledore, und wandte sich dann dem Goblin zu, der ihm während der gesamten letzten Nacht geholfen hatte. "Griphook, Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, das ich mich mit dem Hohen Rat der Goblins treffe."

Griphook zuckte leicht zusammen, als er an die letzte Nacht dachte, als Mr. Potter in der Bank eingetroffen war, aber auch an den Aufruhr, den seine Ankündigung, seine gesamten Verließe leer räumen zu wollen, verursacht hatte. "Natürlich, Mr. Potter. Sie warten bereits auf Sie. Folgen Sie mir bitte"

Harry folgte dem kleinen Goblin zu dem Karren und war doch überrascht, als dieser statt in Richtung der Oberfläche tiefer hinab in die Tunnel fuhr.

Nach einer gut fünfzehn minütigen Fahrt, die fast senkrecht hinab führte, verlangsamte sich die Fahrt und die Karre hielt in einer riesigen Höhle, in der so viele Juwelen schimmerten, das es aussah, als stünde sie in Flammen.

Griphook führte Harry von dem Ankunftsbereich aus nach rechts in die Tunnel. Er führte den jungen Mann in ein Gebiet, das bisher kein Mensch je betreten hatte, und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel heraus wie der junge Mann seine Umgebung musterte, aber er sah auch die überraschten anderen Goblins, denen sie auf dem Weg zur Ratshalle begegneten.

Harry war von dem, was er sah tief beeindruckt, während er durch die Stadt geführt wurde, obwohl gerade dieser Anblick in seinem Hinterkopf eine Erinnerung hervorzurufen begann, als wenn er diesen Ort schon einmal gesehen hätte.

Als Harry vor den Türen zum Ratssaal stand, betrachtete er jene Runen und Worte, die auf der Tür angebracht waren, die wie er vermutete, in Gobbledygook verfasst war, als sein Geist praktisch zwei und zwei zusammenzuzählen begann und endlich die Erinnerungen freigab, nach denen er suchte.

Als Harry die Kammer betrat und sich den praktisch uralten Goblins gegenübersah, die in ei nem Halbkreis um ihn herum saßen, begann er die Unterschiede der heutigen Goblins und jenen Wesen, von denen sie früher einmal abstammten,zu bemerken.

Während Ältesten der Goblins dort saßen und den jungen Mann beobachteten, beobachtete Stone Crusher, der Kommandeur der Krieger der Goblins, ihn mit wachsendem Unwohlsein. Sein Gefühl verschwand aber umgehend, als er bemerkte, wie der junge Mann zu einer Art Lösung zu kommen schien, denn er starrte nun den Rat an, als würde er sie bis in ihr tiefstes Untersuchen.

Harry schaute sich in der Kammer um und bemerkte, das er jene Schrift lesen konnte, welche die Wände bedeckte, wodurch seine Schlussfolgerung, die er im Geist getroffen hatte, nur gefestigt wurde.

Da niemand zu sprechen begann, erhob sich Bane Breaker als Oberhaupt des Rates und wandte sich an den jungen Menschen vor ihnen. "Mr. Potter die Entnahme aller Sachen aus ihren Verließen, die gut ein drittel aller Gelder innerhalb Gringotts weltweit beinhalteten, bereitet unserem Volk große Sorgen. Wir haben sie hier her gebeten, damit sie uns bitte erklären, wieso sie dies getan haben? Und was können wir tun, um ihre Gelder hier zu belassen?"

Harry drehte seinen Kopf leicht, bevor er antwortete. "Mit allem Respekt, werde ich, als Vertreter einer der vier großen Rassen, von denen auch die Goblins abstammen, folgendes sagen"

"Der derzeitige Minister für Magie hat entschieden, das zu viele gute Reinblütige Magier und Hexen von Voldemort getötet werden, und auf Grund einer seiner sogenannten genialen Ideen hat er alle überlebenden Mitglieder der Familie Weasley gefangen genommen, um mich zu zwingen, ein kleines Duell bis zum Tod, das er für mich gegen Voldemort arrangiert hat, zu bestreiten, das heute Mittag hier in der Winkelgasse stattfinden soll, zu bestreiten."

Die Ältesten des Rates bewegten sich in den Sitzen, während sich Wellen der Energie über sie hinweg flogen, während der junge Mann vor ihnen sprach.

"Ich gedenke sie zu retten, da mir meine Spione mitteilten, das Voldemort nicht im gerings ten daran denkt, aufzutauchen, sondern er schickt einige seiner brutalsten Anhänger um den Minister und die Geiseln zu ermorden. Sie sollen nur den Todesfluch einsetzen." sagte Harry

Als er die überraschten Gesichter sah, sagte Harry. "Ich habe einen Plan, der bereits läuft und das seit mehreren Monaten. Er ist erstaunlich einfach."

Während er zu einer der Wände hinüber ging, sagte er weiter. "Wissen sie, Tommie hat einen unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen, als er die Überreste seines Vaters nach seiner Wiedergeburt nicht vernichtete."

Er drehte seinen Kopf so herum, das er die Ratsmitglieder ansehen konnte während er die Wände entlang ging. "Er hinterließ dabei die wichtigste Zutat für meinen Plan."

Als er sah, das er ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte, bewegte sich Harry zu der anderen Wand und untersuchte sie ebenfalls. "Er hinterließ die Überreste seines Vaters, die es mir erlaubten, einen kleinen Trank zu entwickeln."

Er bemerkte, das diese Runen die Koordinaten für ein Sternentor waren, vermutlich jene der Heimatwelt der Goblins, wandte sich Harry zu den Ältesten. "Da Tommie sich magisch mit seinen kleinen Anhängern verbunden hat, benötige ich lediglich einen markierten Todesser, um den Trank einzusetzen"

"Hiernach ist es nur noch eine Frage von Stunden, nachdem er die Roben seines Meisters geküsst hat, bevor der Trank aktiviert wird und damit beginnt, Tommie's Magiekern zu vernichten." sagte Harry lächelnd. "Es ist wirklich schlimm, das sich Tommie so wenig um seine Untergebenen kümmert, denn sie werden ebenfalls ihre Magie verlieren, denn er vernichtet auch ihre Kerne, wenn er seinen eigenen mit ihrer Magie zu stabilisieren versucht."

"Es ist wirklich eine Schande, denn die Techno-Magie ist in der Beziehung sehr genau, wenn es um das Ziel geht und wenn er nur ansatzweise an das glauben würde, was er verbreitet, hätte er jene Verbindung unterbrochen, die er mit seinen Anhängern teilt. Aber wie wir alle wissen, ist nur Tommie für Tommie wichtig." sagte Harry und trat von der Position zurück, von der aus er seine Ansprache begonnen hatte.

"Um ihre Frage zu beantworten; nachdem ich meine Freunde gerettet habe gedenke ich auch meine Muggelkonten aufzulösen und diese Welt zu verlassen. Gibt es noch weitere Fragen?" sagte Harry und hoffte, das es bald beendet war.

Die Ältesten der Goblins saßen mit offenen Mündern auf ihren Plätzen, während sie jene Dinge verarbeiteten, die sie erfahren hatten. Es war aber Griphook, der seit kurzem arbeitslose Goblin von Harry, der die Dinge als erster begriff.

"Sie verlassen diese Welt, nicht nur die magische Welt…das bedeutet" hier verließ Griphook seinen Posten neben der Tür und trat vor Harry und schaute ihn an, bevor er sich auf ein Knie kniete und dabei die erregten Geräusche der anderen ignorierte. "Harry Ich möchte dich gerne auf deiner Reise begleiten."

Stone Crusher spürte, wie seine Wut wuchs, als er den Anblick des vor dem Magier knienden Goblins sah. Als er sich erhob, um den jungen Goblin zu bestrafen, begannen jene Dinge zueinander zu finden, und er trat schnell an die Wand heran, auf der die Runen sich befanden und starrte sie an, während er sich an die Lehren zu erinnern versuchte.

Das ist nicht möglich, dachte er immer wieder, bevor er sich zu Harry Potter umdrehte und angst vor jener Antwort hatte die er auf jene uralten Worte erhalten würde, die er nun in einer Sprache sprach, die er selbst nicht mehr ganz verstand ~ Ich rufe hiermit die Große Allianz der Vier Rassen an und erbitte um die Hilfe der Allianz, um unsere Heimat wiederzufinden ~

Harry's Kopf fuhr so schnell herum, das es ein fast hörbares, schnappendes Geräusch gab, als er die uralte Sprache der Alteraner hörte, gesprochen in einem halb verständlichen Dialekt.

Er Verband seinen Geist mit Shas und lies sich diesen Satz erneut vorspielen, in der Hoffnung, das es nicht jene Bedeutung hatte, die er vermutete. Als er aber die Bestätigung erhielt, das es ein formelles Hilfeersuchen war, wurde Harry bleich, denn ihm wurde klar, was er zu tun hat te.

Harry seufzte, denn er wusste, das er diese Diskussion nicht gewinnen würde, bevor er nachgab. "In Ordnung, du gewinnst. Kein flehen mehr bitte. Sollte ich noch einmal etwas ähnliches hören, werde ich jeden deiner Kontrollkristalle suchen und sie vernichten"

"Nebenbei, ich kann dich nicht einfach weiter Shas nennen. Es ist etwas irritierend, dich wie deine eigentliche Aufgabe zu nennen, also denk dir bitte einen Namen aus" sagte Harry der Kontrollinstanz der Stadt.

Mit Hilfe seiner Magie erschuf Harry ein Duplikat seines Stuhls auf dem Kommandodeck und ließ seine Tarnung fallen, bevor er sich setzte und in die geschockten Gesichter der Goblins schaute.

Nachdem er ihnen Gelegenheit gegeben hatte, sich zu beruhigen, sagte er. "Bitte, Griphook, steh auf…Du kannst mich gerne begleiten" Er seufzte nun ein letztes Mal und gab dem un ausweichlichen nach.

Das Wesen, das die Kontrollinstanz jener Stadt war, welche für den Krieg und die Rettung der Alteraner gebaut worden war, spürte die Genugtuung, und wenn es ihr möglich gewesen wäre, hätte sie angefangen vor Freude zu weinen, als ihre Verbindung mit Harry sich zu einem Maß erweiterte, bis diese komplett war.

Vor Harry erschien ein glühendes Band mit Runen aus Edelsteinen, aber es waren auch die Gefühle der Freude zu spüren.

Er nahm das Band auf und rollte es auf, so dass er es besser sehen konnte, wobei er erkannte, das hier nicht das Alphabet abgebildet war, sondern die Schrift der Vier großen Rassen.

Er hatte dieses Problem jetzt seit drei Jahren gemieden, seit jenem Tag, als er die Stadt das erste Mal betreten hatte und seine Studien begonnen hatte.

Er legte das Band um seinen Kopf und richtete sich in seinem Stuhl erneut auf. "Ich kann kein formelles Hilfeersuchen eines Volkes der Großen Allianz ignorieren."

Er beruhigte sich und schaute dann zu Stone Crusher "Ich, Harry James Potter als Repräsentant der Nation der Alteraner und Lord Commander der Großen Allianz erhöre euer Hilfeersuchen und werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um den Furlingen dazu zu verhelfen, in ihre Heimat zurückzukehren."

Nun brach das totale Chaos aus, als Harry's Worte in der Kammer hörbar wurden und allen wurde das Versprechen deutlich, das von der Magie mitgetragen wurde.

XXXX

Nachdem er noch eine gute Stunde lang weitere Fragen beantwortet hatte, erhob sich Harry und ließ seinen Stuhl erneut verschwinden. Die Ältesten waren sehr ruhig und beobachteten ihn, wie er zu einer Wand hinüber ging, welche die Koordinaten enthielt, an der er eine be stimmte Folge von Runen berührte, woraufhin die Wand sich öffnete und eine Art Tor sichtbar wurde.

Er überprüfte das Kontrollpult an der Wand nahe dem Eingang und bemerkte, das die Energielevels bei einhundert Prozent lagen.

Er drehte sich um und ging zu dem Tisch, wo er neun Symbole aufzeichnete.

Aufschauend schaute er jedem Goblin in das Gesicht. "Ich werde nun leider gehen müssen, da ich mehrere Personen retten möchte. Ich weiß, das wir noch bei Leibe nicht alles besprochen haben."

Er drehte das Pergament um und schob es über den Tisch. "Morgen Mittag betätigt ihr bitte diese Symbole auf der Seitenwand nahe dem Tor und zwar in genau dieser Anordnung" sagte Harry und deutete auf das Pergament.

"Nachdem das neunte Symbol berührt wurde, wird ein wasserähnliches Feld im Tor erscheinen und ihr könnt hindurch treten. Ihr werdet direkt in meiner Heimat, Toria Ai Shas landen." Harry richtete sich nun auf und hielt einen Moment inne, um Sicherzustellen, das sie es ver standen hatten, bevor er zur Tür ging.

"Wenn sie mich nun entschuldigen würde, ich muss mehrere Mitarbeiter des Ministerium kastrieren" sagte Harry über die Schulter während er aus gemeinsam mit Griphook aus dem Raum ging.

XXXX

Während Harry durch die Eingangshalle von Gringotts lief, bemerkte er zwei Personen mit rotem Haar, die sich im Schatten der Türen versteckten.

Als er auf die beiden zuging, bemerkte er, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas Außerhalb der Türen gerichtet war und sie sich leise unterhielten.

Er blieb direkt hinter ihnen stehen und legte jedem eine Hand auf die Schultern. "Bill, Ron Ich möchte, das ihr wisst, das alles gut gehen wird."

Ron zuckte heftig zusammen und drehte sich um, wobei er seinen Zauberstab auf Harry richtete. "Harry…Merlin…Harry tu das bitte nicht."

Bill zog die beiden näher in die Schatten und flüsterte dann. "Harry du weißt, das dies eine Falle…"

Harry ließ nun den Hass, den er auf die feigen Taten des Ministers empfand freien lauf und sagte. "Oh ich weiß nur zu gut, was vor sich geht, der Minister war so freundlich, sicherzustellen, das ich es weiß, als er mir die Nachricht schickte."

Ron trat einen Schritt zurück, während er seinen Freund beobachtete, während dieser Bill antwortete, denn er hatte noch nie so viel Hass in seinem Freund bemerkt. "Richtig…nun, was werden wir jetzt tun?"

Harry hielt einen kleinen silbernen Zylinder in der einen Hand und in der anderen mehrere kleine kristalline Splitter. "Bill weißt du, was ein Blasrohr ist?"

Bill nahm die lange Röhre aus Harry's Hand und schaute sie genauer an. "Nein…Wie funktioniert es?"

Harry benutzte das zweite Blasrohr und demonstrierte die richtige Benutzung des Pfeils und wie sie funktionierten. "Es spielt keine Rolle, wo ihr sie trefft, solange der Pfeil sie berühren, solange sie in der Kleidung stecken bleiben."

Er reichte das Blasrohr an Ron und ebenso einige Pfeile, bevor er sagte. "Lasst mich dies noch sagen. Es geht einzig darum, jene Gefangenen des Ministeriums zu treffen und nicht gesehen zu werden. Wir können uns keine Fehler leisten."

"Geht einfach ungesehen hin, befestigt die Pfeile an den Gefangenen und verschwindet, und das bevor die Todesser erscheinen." sagte Harry und trat aus den Schatten.

"Aber Harry was ist mit dem Dunklen Lord. Du wirst jede Hilfe brauchen, die zu kriegen kannst, wenn er erscheint." sagte Ron mit hochrotem Gesicht, da er sich nicht aus den Kämpfen heraus halten wollte.

Harry hielt inne und drehte sich leicht um. "Er wird nicht kommen."

Er ließ nun die Illusion seiner Kleidung fallen und überprüfte seinen Kampfanzug. "Er hatte nie vor, zu erscheinen…er schickt lediglich einige des inneren Zirkels um die Geiseln sowie den Minister zu ermorden."

Bill und Ron beobachteten, wie Harry inne hielt und eines der Bänder an seinem Arm berührte, woraufhin beide aufleuchteten.

Als Bill Harry gerade aufhalten wollte, weil er wissen wollte, was er meinte, starrte er fassungslos den silbernen, hautengen Kampfanzug an, der sich zu verflüssigen schien und über Harry's Kopf floss und nur das Gesicht frei ließ.

Bevor er Harry's Schulter ergreifen konnte, um ihn aufzuhalten, beobachtete er geschockt wie Harry praktisch im Nichts zu verschwinden schien, während Harry sagte. "Markiert eure Familie und verschwindet bitte beide. Überlasst den Rest mir."

Bill war noch überraschter, als er die Stimme von Stone Crusher hinter sich vernahm. "Hören sie auf seine Worte, Mr. Weasley…und befolgen sie sie sehr genau, denn andernfalls gefährden sie seine Plane und es würde für sie gefährlich."

Als er die Dinge zu verarbeiten versuchte, die er gehört hatte und was der alte Goblin ihm gesagt hatte, schüttelte er seinen Kopf und ergriff seinen Bruder und zog ihn zu den Türen.

"Mr. Weasley…sollten die Dinge nicht so laufen wie geplant, wird Gringotts ihnen Asyl gewähren" sagte Stone Crusher während er seinen Kriegern bedeutete, Position zu beziehen und den Kassieren sagte, ihre Schalter zu verschließen.

XXXX

Harry trat aus der Bank heraus und die Stufen hinunter, und bemerkte, das er noch gut vierzig Minuten Zeit hatte. Er entschied, das es eine Gute Idee sei, durch die Gasse zu laufen, um Sicher zu stellen, das es keine Überraschungen gab, als er bemerkte, das Ne ville auf einem der Tische bei Fortescue's Eisdiele saß.

Harry setzte sich neben Neville wobei er noch immer getarnt war und flüsterte. "Neville, was zur Hölle machst du hier?"

Erschrocken, als er Harry's Stimme neben sich hörte schaute sich Neville vorsichtig um, sah aber niemanden, weshalb Neville davon ausging, das Harry einen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang einsetzte. "Die gesamte DA, aber auch einige andere Freunde sind hier um bei der Befreiung der Weasley's zu helfen, bevor Voldemort auftaucht."

"Harry du weißt, das die DA dich nicht alleine gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfen lassen wird." sagte Neville ohne das er die Lippen bewegte.

"Tommie wird nicht auftauchen, Nev. Es werden vermutlich die Lestrange's sowie einige andere Mitglieder des Inneren Zirkels auftauchen, gemeinsam mit vielen anderen einfachen Kämpfern" sagte Harry

Harry entschied sich schnell dafür, diese überraschende Hilfe zu nutzen. "Neville triff mich bitte hinter dem Laden der Zwillinge in Drei Minuten und bring so viele DA-Mitglieder mit wie möglich. Komm nicht zu spät, denn es gibt nur ein kleines Zeitfenster um euch zu integrieren."

"Wir werden dich nicht im Stich lassen, Harry" sagte Neville flüsternd, bevor er aufstand .

Er hob seinen Eisbecher auf und warf ihn seitlich vom Tisch und rief. "VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, DÄMLICHE SCHERZKEKSE, Die können einen einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen." bevor er die Gasse entlang lief.

Harry stand nahe der Hintertür des Ladens der Zwillinge in der Gasse und wartete auf Neville und die anderen. Er legte eine Hand auf den Türknauf. "Ich schwöre feierlich das ich ein Tunichtgut bin"

Nachdem die Tür kurz aufleuchtete, gab das Schloss nach und Harry kontrollierte mit seinen Sinnen, ob jemand im Laden war.

Er spürte keine Anwesenheit einer Person und drehte sich wieder um, woraufhin er sah, das Neville sechs andere Personen mitgebracht hatte.

Harry nickte, als er ein mehrfaches "Hallo Harry" von Colin und den anderen hörte, bevor Harry zu erklären begann. "Entgegen dem Plan des Ministers hat Voldemort keineswegs vor, hier heute zu erscheinen. Er wird allerdings mehrere seiner „Freunde" schicken."

"Ich möchte, das hier klar ist, das die Todesser nur den Todesfluch einsetzen werden, weshalb ich möchte, das ihr in Deckung bleibt."

„Sobald die Geiseln in Sicherheit sind, möchte ich, das ihr sicherstellt, das alle Mitglieder der DA sich in das Innere von Gringotts begeben oder gemeinsam die Winkelgasse verlassen."

Als er sah, das einige widersprechen wollten, sagte er. "Hört bitte zu. Ich habe vor, Voldemort auszuschalten und kann dies auch, aber um dies zu schaffen, müssen die Todesser den Kampf verlieren, damit sie heimkehren können."

Er hob einen der Glaspfeile auf und zeigte die schimmernde Flüssigkeit, wobei er überlegte, wie er am besten die Technologie der Naniten erklären konnte. "Ich plane, diese Flüssigkeit einem der Todesser zu injizieren, der diese dann in seinem Innern tragen wird. Wenn der unverdächtige Bauer Tommie gut einem Meter nahe kommt, wird er leider explodieren und die Flüssigkeit über Tommie verteilen, was dessen Untergang bedeuten wird."

"Danach werde ich einfach abwarten müssen und der Trank wird Voldie's magischen Kern langsam vernichten, was ihn zum Squib macht." sagte Harry lächelnd.

"Und was möchtest du, das sie tun, Harry?" fragte Neville und deutete auf die anderen.

Er erschuf einen Dartpfeil und lud drei der Pfeile in eine Halter und und fragte dann. "Wer von euch hat bereits einmal eine hiervon benutzt?" und deutete dabei auf eine Dartpistole.

Zu seiner Überraschung meldete sich Colin. "Mein Onkel nimmt mich gerne auf die Jagd mit, Harry"

Er schaute kurz zu Colin und ahnte, das der Junge von mehr Ahnung hatte vom Photographieren, und sagte. "In Ordnung, Colin geh bitte auf das Dach des Ladens…Neville achte bitte auf das Geschehen in seinem Rücken."

Harry gab die Waffe an Colin und sagte. "Colin ziel bitte auf ein Mitglied des inneren Zirkels. Sie sind jene, die in der Mitte oder im Hintergrund stehen."

Harry legte nun seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen. "Die anderen verteilen bitte einige der „Geschenke" der Zwillinge und verursacht soviel Chaos wie möglich. Ich möchte nicht, das die Todesser in der Lage sind, auf ihre Umgebung zu achten."

Nun ließ er Colin's Schulter los und sagte. "Gebt bitte diese Anweisungen über die DA-Galleonen weiter, das diese am Freitag Morgen zu Portschlüsseln werden und das um zirka Acht Uhr, und das ziemlich genau bis Mittags. Sie werden euch zu einem sicheren Ort bringen, wo wir uns treffen können. Das Aktivierungswort ist mein Name."

"Ihr habt gut zehn Minuten um auf Position zu gelangen. Und passt um Himmels Willen auf euch auf" sagte Harry während er zurück trat und verschwand.

Einige der Mitglieder sprangen überrascht auf, als Harry verschwand. "HEY wo ist er hin?"

Neville fluchte leise bevor er Colin die Stufen hinauf folgte. "RUHE, wir haben nicht viel Zeit und Harry zählt auf uns, also BEWEGUNG!"


	3. Kapitel 2

Harry aktivierte seinen Umhang und glitt wieder auf die primäre Wegstrecke der Winkelgas­se, gerade rechtzeitig um die ankommenden Auroren zu bemerken, die den Eigentümern der Lä­den mitteilten, das sie diese Schließen sollten.

Als er sich umschaute bemerkte er mehrere Goblins, die nahe der Stufen der Bank Stellung bezogen. Und er sah die beiden Weasley's die langsam die Stufen hinunter schlichen und die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge aufsetzen.

Knapp zehn Minuten vor Fristende betrat Harry die Nockturnengasse, denn er ging davon aus, das die Todesser aus dieser Richtung erscheinen würden.

Er sah auch recht bald Lucius Malfoy nahe Borgin und Burkes, so dass Harry einen seiner drei Dartpfeile hervorholte und mittels seiner geistigen Kräfte Malfoy einen Moment lang ein­frieren ließ, damit er sich hinter ihn schleichen konnte, am ihm den Pfeil tief in den Po ram­men zu können.

Er entfernte nun grinsend den leeren Pfeil, als er daran dachte, das sein Plan damit vollendet war und es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis alles zu Ende war.

Außer natürlich, wenn dieser Trottel gefangen genommen oder getötet wird. Er fand dank sei­ner Sinne mehrere Portschlüssel und entschied sich dafür, die auslösenden Faktoren zu verän­dern, und an das Dunkle Mal anzupassen, um sie zu aktivieren, sollte eine Zauber näher als einen Meter an den Mann heran kommen, so dass der Mann direkt zu Voldemort geschickt würde.

Er entließ nun den Mann aus seiner Erstarrung, ohne das dieser es bemerkte und glitt weiter die Gasse entlang um noch mehr Chaos zu verursachen.

Nachdem er seinen letzten Pfeil verwendet hatte, bemerkte er, das er nur noch fünf Minuten hatte, um zum Eingang der Winkelgasse zu gelangen.

Er betrat die Gasse genau in dem Moment als der Minister den Tropfenden Kessel verliess, gefolgt von mehreren Auroren, und, und das verärgerte Harry noch mehr, neben den Weas­ley's, unter denen auch ein arg mitgenommener Charlie war, auch noch Tonks sowie ein ein­deutig kranker Remus Lupin zu finden waren.

Seine Wut nahm beinahe überhand, da er bereits drei wichtige Mitglieder des inneren Zirkels infiziert hatte, aber dann sah Harry die silbernen Punkte in den Schatten und jeder traf sein Ziel.

Rufus begann sich nun Sorgen zu machen, da nur noch wenige Augenblicke bis Mittag waren und Potter noch immer nicht hier war.

Der Minister ähnelte immer mehr einen wütenden Troll und marschierte an dem vordersten Auror vorbei und schrie "POTTER WO BIST DU"

Er hielt aber geschockt inne, als ein in kuriose Kleidung gekleideter Potter mehrere Meter vor ihm in der Gasse erschien und fies grinste, während seine Körpersprache von purem Hass sprach.

Der Minister trat nun mehrere Schritte zurück als er ein Lächeln sah, das ihm größte Schmer­zen von Seiten des Jungen-der-Lebte versprach.

Dank seiner Verbindung konnte er Shas darum bitten, die Portschlüssel-Systeme zu aktiveren und er beobachtete grinsend, wie die Flüchtlinge in einem Lichtblitz spurlos verschwanden.

"Haben sie wirklich geglaubt, das ich ihnen ihren Plan durchgehen lasse, Minister?" sagte Harry wütend.

"Voldermort hatte in keinster Weise vor, hier aufzutauchen" sagte Harry und schaute zum Dach des Ladens und erblickte das Ende einer Dartpistole, das über das Geländer schaute und er bewegte seinen Kopf zur Nockturnengasse, bevor er sich wieder dem Minister zuwandte.

"Zwei Wochen…ZWEI VERDAMMTE WOCHEN…Mehr hätte ich nicht gebraucht, um meine Pläne im Bezug auf Voldemort und seine Todesser vernünftig zu beenden." rief ein wütender Harry.

"Wie sollte ich das wissen, was du plantest…Wenn du dich aber an mich…" begann Scrim­geour, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen.

"ES REICHT… Ich werde ihnen sicher nicht Rede und Antwort stehen, weder ihnen oder ih­ren Lackeien" rief Harry.

"Sie sagen mir auf der Stelle, wer für den Tod von Hedwig und Arthur Weasley verantwort­lich ist, oder ich werde sie persönlich dafür verantwortlich machen." sagte Harry zu dem ver­ängstigten Mann, auf den er zuging.

Während Harry auf den Minister zuging, begann er grün zu leuchten, ein Leuchten, das immer Dunkler wurde, je stärker sich seine Magie manifestierte.

Gerade als er den Minister ergreifen wollte, um die Antworten zu bekommen, begannen die Todesser in die Gasse zu strömen und den Todesfluch auf die Leute zu sprechen, während die Mitglieder der DA genau diesen Moment dazu wählten, anzugreifen.

Harry lehnte sich über die gestürzte Form des Ministers, auf dem er nach einer starken Deto­nation gelandet war. "Wenn sie das hier überleben, werden wir ihren Verrat noch besprechen. Und sie werden mir absolut ALLES verraten, was ich wissen möchte."

Er stand nun auf und schoss mehrmals um sich, bevor er verschwand. "Vielleicht können sie sogar Teile ihres Körpers behalten, wenn wir fertig sind."

Die Wut überlagerte nun die Angst des Ministers und er schrie"POTTER KOMM SO­FORT ZURÜCK"

XXXX

Harry erschien in der Nähe des Tores und überlegte kurz, in seine Wohnräume zurückzukeh­ren, um sich um zuziehen, wurde aber von einem Klingeln gestört, dem der Satz "Der Lord Comman­der erscheint" folgte.

Er murmelte etwas von dem Entfernen von Sprachkristallen und der Verwandlung selbiger in Toilettenpapier, bevor Harry schnell aus dem Raum lief und die nächste Transfereinheit er­reichte.

Er verliess sie in der Krankenstation wieder und war kurz überrascht darüber, das die Körper von Hedwig und Mr. Weasley von einem Quarantänefeld umgeben waren, das ihre Körper vor der Krankenstation abschirmte.

Das war vermutlich eine sinnvolle Idee, dachte Harry. Kurz bevor die anderen ihn bemerkten, bat er mental um eine Aufzeichnung darüber, was bei den ehemaligen Gefangenen geschehen war, als sie ankamen, damit er wusste, wie sie auf ihn reagieren würden.

Bill erschien in einem hellen Aufleuchten von weißem Licht und schaute sich nach seiner Mutter und seinen Geschwistern um.

Als er die wütende Stimme von Ron hörte, der etwas von Kontrollsüchtigen Idioten murmel­te, vermutlich auf Harry bezogen, begann sich Bill zu beruhigen, besonders als alle scheinbar in Sicherheit waren und nur etwas geschockt drein schauten.

Nun sah er sich zum ersten Mal um und es überraschte ihn, das er in einer ihm unbekannten Umgebung war, mit unbekannter Ausrüstung, auf der Lichter blinkten und verschiedene Ein­stellungen unbekannter Art sichtbar waren. Außerdem befanden sich komische Betten im Raum.

Bill wurde in seinen Beobachtungen von einem verängstigten Schrei von Tonks unterbrochen.

"_REMUS" Schrie eine verängstigte Tonks während sie darum Kämpfte sich von Charlie zu lösen, der sie festhielt._

Bill erreichte den am Boden liegenden Remus noch vor Tonks und durchtrennte die Fesseln mit seinem eigenen Messer und rollte ihn herum, um ein aufgedunsenes und tiefblaues Ge­sicht zu bemerken.

"Lasst mich durch_" sagte Molly zu den Zwillingen und zwängte sich zwischen ihnen hin­durch._

Bill hatte seinen Zauberstab hervor geholt und sprach einige medizinische Diagnosezauber auf ägyptisch.

Er schaute zu Tonks die Remus's Kopf auf ihren Schoss gelegt hatte und sprach jene Worte, die einem Todesurteil gleich kamen "Vergiftung mit Silber"

Während Molly die geschockte Tonks zu beruhigen versuchte, die immer wieder sagte "Nein…Nein…" wurden sie plötzlich von einer weiblichen Stimme unterbrochen, die aus dem Nichts zu sprechen schien.

"_Legt bitte euren Freund auf den beleuchteten Untersuchungstisch__" sagte die weibliche Stim­me._

"Wer_…Was" sagte Ron und schaute sich irritiert um._

"_Bitte beeilt euch__. ..Das Leben eures Freundes hängt davon ab…Legt ihn bitte auf den be­leuchteten Tisch" sagte die Stimme mit ernstem Unterton._

Bill schaute zu Charlie und sagte. "Nimm du bitte die Seite bei dir"

Während Molly Tonks fortführte, hoben Bill und Charlie Remus vom Boden empor und leg­ten ihn mit der Hilfe von Fred und George auf den Tisch.

Sobald sie ihn abgelegt hatten bemerkten sie, wie mehrere Geräte um den Tisch herum zum Leben erwachten und die Bildschirme zu blinken begannen und alle möglichen Daten anzeig­ten.

"_Versagen der Lebenszeichen…Versagen der Lebenszeichen__" sagte eine weitere Stimme nahe dem Tisch._

Die weibliche Stimme sagte dann "Eiloloari"

Tonks brach endgültig zusammen, als ein graues Leuchten von dem unteren Teil des Tisches ausging und Remus zu umgeben begann.

Sie schlug immer wieder auf das Feld ein, aber ohne Wirkung, während die andere Stimme fort fuhr.

"_Stasis Feld aktiviert….Stasis Feld aufgebaut."_

Bill hatte nun Mitleid mit der hysterischen Frau und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und be­täubte sie mit einem "Stupefy".

"_Fred, George helft mir bitte, sie auf einen der anderen Tische zu legen" sagte Molly zu ihren Söhnen während sie das betäubte Mädchen auffing._

"_Merlin…Wo zur Hölle sind wir" sagte Ron der sich nun umschaute. _

Bevor einer auch nur darauf Antworten konnte, hörten sie mehrere Glocken und den Satz „An­kunft des Lord Commander".

Harry verbrachte ein oder zwei Minuten damit, diese Szenen zu verarbeiten bevor er fragte. "Wie geht es Remus?"

"Das Stasis-Feld wurde gerade noch rechtzeitig aktiviert, und die eingetretenen Schäden sind nicht so schlimm, das sie nicht heilbar wären" sagte die Stimme.

"Harry…" sagte die Stimme erneut.

Harry schaute nach Westen zum Kommandobereich. "Ja?"

"Das mag nicht der beste Augenblick sein…aber ich habe mich für einen Namen entschieden" sagte die Stimme.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und umrundete nun die Quarantänezone. "Und für welchen?"

"Aloria, Ich wähle den Namen Aloria" sagte die Stimme.

Er ging den Namen einige Male im Geiste durch und lächelte, bevor er sagte. "Er passt. Also dann Aloria, dann wollen wir mal meinen Freunden helfen."

Harry spürte ein warmes Gefühl von Zufriedenheit, während er das Quarantänefeld umrunde­te und damit für alle anderen sichtbar wurde.

Während Harry schnell zu der Gruppe hinüber ging, erkannten ihn die Zwillinge als erstes. "Harry" riefen sie.

Harry sagte schnell "Fred…George" während er das Bett umrundete und mehrere Knöpfe drückte.

"Harry Junge, was geht hier vo-…" begann Ron.

Harry hob eine Hand um seinen Freund zu unterbrechen. "Ich möchte erst Remus heilen, be­vor ihr mich mit Fragen überhäuft." sagte Harry.

"Aloria bitte greif auf die Protokolle des Bettes zu und übernimm die Kontrolle von Bett sie­ben." sagte Harry laut und nahm mehrere Gefäße, die mit lilaner Flüssigkeit gefüllt waren, aus seinem Armband und legte sie auf einen Beistelltisch, der an der Ecke der Liege erschien.

Nachdem er die Anzeigen studiert hatte, ergriff Harry den schnellsten, aber nicht zwangsläu­fig besten Behandlungsweg.

Da er wusste, das er nur eine Seite bedienen konnte, benötigte er eine weitere Person, welche die Kontrollen bediente, weshalb mehrere Symbole auf dem holographischen Display berühr­te und das Stimmerkennungssystem aktivierte.

Ein blaues Leuchten erschien um die Liege, währen Harry sagte "Aktivierung der Elektrolyti­schen Reinigung, gezielt für Element 47."

Bill dachte einen Moment nach, und nachdem er sich denken konnte, das Tonks sich beruhi­gen würde, wenn sie sehen konnte, wie Remus geheilt wurde, ging er zu ihr hinüber und er­weckte sie mit "Ennervate".

Er beugte sich zu der erwachenden jungen Frau hinüber und flüsterte. "Remus wird es bald besser gehen; Harry beginnt gerade mit seiner Heilung."

Harry holte nun ein dickes Kabel aus einer Schublade hervor und betrachtete den Diagnose­bildschirm erneut, auf dem er sah, dass das Reinigungsfeld in vollem Betrieb war, bevor er sich an die Gruppe wandte. "Ich könnte hier etwas Hilfe gebrauchen, denn ich benötige je­manden, der meinen Anweisungen folgt und mir direkt gegenüber steht."

Molly durchquerte schnell den Raum. "Sag mir bitte einfach was ich tun soll."

Harry ließ auf mentalen Befehl hin einen Tisch direkt neben Molly Weasley erscheinen und holte nun drei blaue Gefäße sowie ein Rotes hervor und reichte diese Molly, mit der Auffor­derung, sie auf den Tisch zu legen.

Er zeigte ihr das Kabel mit den beiden Öffnungen und sagte. "Sobald ich es dir sagen, befesti­ge bitte die Rote Phiole in der dir nächsten Öffnung und drehe sie solange, bis ein deutliches Zischen erklingt."

"Sobald dies geschieht, wirst du erkennen, das der Trank sich aus der Phiole entleert und so­bald das zischen aufhört, entferne die Phiole bitte und halte eine der blauen Bereit."

Er griff nun über den Tisch und berührte eines der Symbole auf Molly's Bildschirm, bevor Harry auf eine der Anzeigen deutete. "Du musst besonders auf diese Zahlen achten und so­bald sie vierzig erreichen, schließe bitte die erste blaue Phiole an, und zwar auf die gleiche Weise wie die Rote zuvor."

"Fred und George, ihr beiden geht bitte zu dem Wandpanel neben der leuchtenden Wand. Ge­nau, das mit dem Fach darunter, denn dort erscheinen jene Tränke, die ich benötigen werde und die ihr mir dann bitte herüber bringt." sagte Harry zu ihnen.

Er schaute erneut zu Molly die eine der roten Phiolen in der Hand hielt und fragte. "Fertig?"

"Ja" sagte Molly und versuchte ihre Nervosität zu verbergen.

"Aloria deaktiviere bitte das Stasisfeld." Nachdem Harry dies gesagt hatte, verschwand das Geld und Harry befestigte sofort das Kabel an Remus's Hals und richtete die beiden Öffnun­gen genau aus.

Er zog das Kabel etwas fester, als Remus sich vor Schmerzen zu krümmen begann. Harry er­griff nun schnell eine der lilanen Phiolen, welche einen Zellregenerationstrank enthielten. "Bitte die rote, Molly."

Er sah nicht auf, um zu sehen ob sie den Anweisungen folgte sondern er befestigte die Phiole schnell und beobachtete zufrieden, wie der Trank injiziert wurde, bevor er mehrere Symbole auf dem Bildschirm berührte.

"Silberkonzentration bei vierzig Prozent." sagte Harry zu den anderen, während das Feld et­was dunkler wurde.

"Es scheint so, als wenn es Silberstaub war, den sie benutzt haben." sagte Harry mehr zu sich selbst.

"Einsatz der ersten blauen Phiole" sagte Molly während sie die nächste Phiole ergriff und sah wie die Zahlen auf 80 stiegen.

Harry bewegte seine Hand durch ein Hologramm der Organe von Remus, die über dem Mann als Hologramm erschienen.

Harry injizierte eine weitere lilane Phiole, während Harry die Angaben über Remus's jetzt still liegenden Körper ablas.

"Höhere Gehirnfunktionen intakt…Gehirnstruktur intakt" sagte Aloria.

"Gut, solange sein Geist noch in Ordnung und intakt ist, können wir fast alles wieder in Ord­nung bringen." sagte Harry.

"Aloria ich werde gleich eine Gamma-Wiederherstellungstrank benötigen." sagte Harry auch an die Zwillinge gerichtet. "Das wird die weiße Phiole sein, Jungs."

"Zweite blaue Phiole injiziert" sagte Molly während sie die Zahlen weiter beobachtete, die nun auf sechzig kletterten, bevor sie sagte. "Harry sie stiegen diesmal nur bis sechzig und ich habe nur noch eine Phiole."

"Freigabe von vier weiteren Regenerationstränken." sagte Aloria.

"Danke" sagte zu den Zwillingen, wobei er nicht aufschaute. Seine Augen waren immer auf den bleichen Mann vor sich gerichtet.

"Silberkonzentration Null Prozent, Reinigungsfeld wird deaktiviert." sagte Aloria während das blaue Feld um Remus herum verschwand.

Fred lief nun zur anderen Seite des Tisches. "Bitte sehr, vier weitere Tränke für dich, Mum."

Er beobachtete, wie die lila Gebiete an der Leber und den Nieren langsam zurückgingen und die dunkelroten Gebiete in den Lungen sich wieder normalisierten und das war der Moment wo Harry sich zu entspannen begann, als er hörte wie Molly sagte. "Dritte blaue Phiole inji­ziert…diesmal nur 55 Prozent."

Harry befestigte die dritte lilane Phiole wieder in seinem Armband, bevor er sich selbst eine seiner blauen Phiolen injizierte, die ihm wieder Energie zuführte, während er sich darauf vor­bereitete, einen Teil seiner Energie an den Mann auf dem Tisch abzugeben.

"Vierter Trank injiziert" sagte Molly während Harry seine linke Hand, die nun leuchtete, auf Remus's Herz legte und mit Hilfe seiner Magie den letzten lebenden Freund seiner Eltern heilte.

"Es stabilisiert sich bei fünfundfünfzig" sagte Molly erleichtert.

Harry nahm nun seine Hand von Remus, während sich die Anzeigen praktisch normalisierten, und nur kleine Bereiche der Lunge noch lila leuchteten, wobei er eine leichte Schwäche spür­te, da er sehr viel seiner Magie an Remus abgegeben hatte, so dass er einen weiteren blauen Trank einsetzte.

Harry bemerkte nun, das gerade einmal dreißig Minuten vergangen waren und richtete sich auf, da er wusste, das Remus Außer Gefahr war.

"Eintreffende Nachricht von einer der Sonden" sagte Aloria bevor sie inne hielt.

"Harry…Du hast einen ziemlich perversen Sinn für Humor" sagte Aloria.

"Fünfter Trank injiziert…" sagte Molly und schaute auf. "Diesmal hält es sich bei neunund­sechzig...halt es steigt, jetzt siebzig...es stabilisiert sich bei siebzig."

"Er ist außer Gefahr, wir können uns jetzt entspannen, er wird wieder Gesund…Aloria berei­te bitte das Scannen der DNA vor und beginne es" sagte Harry zu ihnen, während er beide Arm­bänder entfernte und sich streckte.

"Das war sehr gute Arbeit, Jungs, eure Hilfe hat vieles einfacher gemacht. Für euch und mich" sagte Harry lächelnd zu Tonks.

"Ron, siehst du den Schrank dort neben der Tür? Darin befinden sich mehrere Wasserflaschen sowie einige Energiebarren; sei so freundlich und verteile sie bitte." sagte Harry grinsend.

"Die Lila gestreiften schmecken wie Erdbeeren, die Pink gestreiften wie Birnen und die brau­nen schmecken nach Schokolade. Gib mir bitte einen mir Schokoladengeschmack." sagte Harry zu dem rothaarigen.

Grinsend fragte Harry. "Aloria wie genau lautete die Nachricht?"

"Es war eine sehr schief gesungenen Nachricht. Ding Dong! Der Magier ist Tod…Ding Dong der böse Magier stirbt" sagte Aloria kichernd, da sie sich an den Film der Zauberer von Oz er­innerte.

"Danke, Ron" sagte Harry als er den Energiebarren sowie eine Flasche Wasser entgegen nahm.

"Also Harry" begann Fred.

"Was bedeutet diese interessante" sagte George

"Nachricht eigentlich" Sagte erneut Fred

"exakt" sagten beide gemeinsam.

"Und zu wem gehört diese Stimme." fragte Bill.

"Und vor allem WO sind wir" sagte Charlie

"Harry, was für kuriose Dinge trägst du da eigentlich" fragte Molly.

Harry lachte laut, als diese Fragen alle auf einmal gestellt wurden, genauso wie er es von den Weasley's gewöhnt war und hob eine Hand.

"Fred, George eure Antwort lautet. Diese Nachricht sagt mir, das jener kleine Trank, den ich speziell für Tommie entwickelte an ihn übergeben wurde." Harry erzählte ihnen aber nicht, das der Trank dadurch verteilt wurde, das der Todesser direkt vor Voldemort explodiert war.

"Tommie hat das Pech, das der Trank am Ende seine Magie vernichten wird." grinsend sagte er noch. "Und es gibt keine Heilung."

"Bill nun zu dir. Genau wie Hogwarts ist Toria Ai Shas durchaus sich ihrer Umgebung be­wusst. Aber anders als Hogwarts kann sie sich auch zu Worte melden." sagte Harry grinsend zu Bill der ihn fassungslos anstarrte. "Und wie ihr bereits gehört habt, lautet der Name der Künstlichen Intelligenz Aloria."

"Charlie wir befinden uns in der primären Krankenstation von Toria Ai Shas in der Nähe der Primären Zentrale. Diese Stadt war seit gut drei Jahren mein Zu hause. Morgen werde ich sie euch noch genauer zeigen." sagte Harry und bat Aloria mental darum, mehrere Wohnungen für die Weasley's vorzubereiten.

Aloria meinte daraufhin nur, das sie diese Wohnungen bereits auf der östlichen Plattform nahe den Gewächshäusern vorbereitetet hatte, und das diese auf der selben Ebene wie seine lagen.

Harry meinte noch, das es am besten sei, alle Kontrollpanele zu deaktivieren und die Räume zu überwachen, um Unfälle zu vermeiden.

"Nun, Molly, dies ist ein speziell für mich entworfener Kampfanzug, der neben einer Tarn­vorrichtung auch einen Schutz gegen den Todesfluch sowie jeden anderen Zauber besitzt." sagte Harry.

"Aloria wird Remus überwachen um sicherzustellen, das alles wie geplant weiter läuft. Tonks, möchtest du hier bleiben?" fragte Harry und schaute zu Tonks.

Als er sah, das ihre Haare fast alle Regenbogenfarben beinhalteten, sagte Harry. "Wenn ir­gend etwas nicht richtig läuft, wird Aloria umgehend das Stasisfeld aktivieren, so, was auch immer du machst, Schlaf nicht auf Remus liegend ein. Ich kann dich nicht retten, wenn du in zwei Teile geschnitten wirst."

Während die anderen kicherten, zog Harry Bill zur Seite und flüsterte. "Bill, wissen die ande­ren von deinem Vater?"

Mit tiefer Trauer auf dem Gesicht sagte Bill. "Ja, Mum und die anderen Wissen alles darüber, denn die verdammten Bastarde, die uns gefangen nahmen, gaben die ganze Zeit mit der Tat uns gegenüber an."

Traurig sagte Harry. "Sie werden dafür bezahlen, was sie getan haben, Bill, dafür werde ich sorgen, und ihr bekommt ALLE Hilfe, die ihr braucht. Der Körper eures Vaters befindet sich derzeit in einem Stasisfeld. Wir können uns wann immer ihr wollt um die nötigen Dinge küm­mern, aber am besten erst morgen Früh."

Leise Tränen liefen Bills Gesicht entlang. "Danke Harry. Für alles."

"Tonks, wenn du irgend etwas benötigst, frag einfach Aloria danach." sagte Harry bevor er sich umwandte und den Rest der Gruppe um sich versammelte.

Er führte die Weasley's aus der Tür hinaus und den Flur entlang zu einer der vielen Trans­portstationen der Stadt und Tonks hörte, wie Harry sagte. "Aloria hat einige Wohnungen für euch vorbereitet. Warum führ ich euch nicht dort hin und ihr richtet euch ein und ruht euch aus, bevor wir uns zum Frühstück treffen."


	4. Kapitel 3

Sunrise T-Minus 5 months 29 days

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen und blieb noch eine Zeit lang im Bett liegen und ent­spannte sich. Zögernd, als er sich an die Ereignisse vom Vortag erinnerte, warf er die Decke von seinem Körper und zog sich schnell seine Trainingskleidung an. "Aloria, wie geht es Re­mus?"

"Die Veränderungen der DNA wurden heute Nacht um 03:30 beendet und werden derzeit analysiert. Seine Energielevel nähern sich langsam neunundachtzig Prozent und er scheint sehr ruhig zu schlafen." sagte Aloria. "Ich schlage vor, das Koma langsam aufzuheben so dass er um die Mittagszeit erwacht."

Harry betrat nun die Transfereinheit und bat sie gleichzeitig die entsprechenden Schritte einzuleiten, bevor er fragte. "Ich von den anderen schon jemand erwacht"

Aloria überprüfte die internen Sensoren und sagte. "Nein, bisher nicht, aber das hat nichts zu bedeuten, außer das deine Gäste sich bisher nicht außerhalb ihrer Wohnungen bewegen."

Harry legte einen Finger auf den Bildschirm und gab mental den Befehl, ihn zur Transferstati­on nahe dem Gewächshaus Sigma Alpha 33 zu bringen, das er selbst aber einfach nur als „den Park" bezeichnete, da die eigentliche Bezeichnung ihm zu umständlich war.

Während er den Korridor in Richtung des riesigen kuppelförmigen Gewächshauses entlang ging begann er mehrere Aufwärmübungen. Anschließend begann er seinen morgendlichen Rundlauf um die gut drei Kilometer, welche die Kuppel durchmass, während er über die Er­eignisse der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden nachdachte.

Harry nahm nun erneut Geschwindigkeit auf und begann die zweite Runde, während dieser Lauf dafür sorgte, das sein Kopf wieder etwas klarer wurde.

Nachdem er seine letzte Runde beendet hatte, während der er zu schwitzen begonnen hatte, verliess Harry den Weg und ging in Richtung der Mitte der Kuppel, wo er einen Moment inne hielt, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, bevor er mit seinen mentalen Übungen begann.

XXXX

Bill aus dem Bad, wo er eine Dusche genommen hatte, und ging zum Waschbecken, als er die graue Kleidung entdeckte, die daneben lag. Er hob sie auf und bemerkte, das neben der Tatsa­che das sie sauer war, sie genau seiner Größe entsprach.

Nun, Harry hatte ja gesagt, das er sich um die Dinge gekümmert hatte und das sie sich ent­spannen sollten um die letzte Nacht zu verarbeiten.

Bill fühlte sich, nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, deutlich besser und trat zu der Tür seiner Wohnung. Als diese sich von selbst öffnete, sprang er fast ein Stück zurück.

Bill murmelte etwas über intelligente Gebäude und trat auf den Flur hinaus, wo er beinahe mit Charlie zusammenprallte, der die gleiche Kleidung trug wie er.

"Hallo Bill, du bist auch schon wach." sagte Charlie grinsend.

„Oh als du die Unschuld in Person wärst. Du wolltest mich wecken oder." fragte Bill grin­send.

Charlie sagte mit ernster Stimme. "Nun, eigentlich hoffte ich das wir beide in Ruhe mit Harry reden können, bevor die anderen Aufwachen."

"Genau das hatte ich vor, aber das Problem dürfte sein, das ich vielleicht in der Lage bin, uns in unsere Wohnungen zurückzuführen, aber ich habe keine Idee davon, wie wir in die Kran­kenstation gelangen sollen." sagte Bill, während er vor dem dunklen Display an der Wand in jenem Raum standen, wo sie letzte Nacht angekommen waren.

"Harry sagte letzte Nacht das wir, wenn wir etwas benötigen, Aloria fragen sollen." sagte Charlie.

"Aloria, kannst du uns dabei helfen, Harry zu finden, falls er bereits wach sein sollte?" fragte Charlie.

Bill zuckte leicht zusammen, als das Display vor ihm aufleuchtete und zu einem Korridor nahe einer riesigen Kuppel in der Mitte der Stadt wechselte. Er wäre wesentlich erleichterter, wenn er jene Sprache hätte lesen können, die auf dem Display erschien, denn diese schien den Ort zu beschreiben.

Als er sah, das sich das Display erneut veränderte und nun jenen Raum zeigte, wo sie standen, dachte er, das Raum vielleicht der falsche Name war, denn der Raum hatte die Größe eines Schranks, aber dann wanderten seine Gedanken zu jenem Raum nahe der Kuppel und alles veränderte sich.

Bill drehte sich um und murmelte etwas, während er sich umsah, denn es war eindeutig, das sie an einem anderen Ort waren. "Verdammt nochmal, erinnere mich bitte daran, sie niemals zu verärgern, denn ich weiß nicht, wo ich dann landen würde."

Charlie kicherte leicht und verliess den kleinen Raum direkt nach Bill und folgte diesem nach Links den Korridor entlang, allerdings rammte er dann auf einmal Bill, der plötzlich angehal­ten hatte.

"Bei Merlin." rief Bill erstaunt, während er den Anblick vor sich verarbeitete, den er durch die Glasscheiben vor sich in einer Art Park sah.

"Mutter aller Drachen." sagte Charlie. "Siehst du auch, was ich sehe?"

Beide beobachteten erstaunt wie Harry durch Übungen glitt, die einem gefährlichen Tanz äh­nelten, während er von einer glühenden Energie umgeben war.

Charlie kam als erster wieder zu Sinnen und lief den Korridor entlang zu den Türen und durch diese in den Park. Leider überraschte er damit Harry völlig, der sich umdrehte und seine Arme ausstreckte, so dass die Energie Charlie ergriff und ihn fest an die nächste Wand drückte.

Harry öffnete nun seine Augen und beendete seinen Trance-artigen Zustand und lächelte leicht, als er sich erhob und die Arme senkte, wodurch Charlie wieder auf dem Boden landete.

Harry schnaubte leise als er mental das Kommando gab, das lautete „AUFWACHEN" und grinste, als Charlie überrascht aufsprang, wodurch er wiederum Bill um warf, der ihm gerade aufhelfen wollte.

"Gibt es einen Grund dafür, das ihr beiden euch an mich heranschleicht?" fragte Harry wäh­rend er ein Handtuch erscheinen ließ und sich den Schweiß abwischte.

Da er mit beiden Mitleid bekam sagte er außerdem. "Kommt, lasst uns nach Remus und Tonks schauen und dafür sorgen, das sie sich etwas frisch macht. Die anderen sollten bis da­hin aufgestanden sein und dann können wir uns zum Frühstück in meiner Wohnung treffen."

"Warte bitte einen Moment, Harry, wir wollten mit dir über Dad's Körper sprechen." sagte Charlie während er hinter Harry herlief.

Harry hielt vor der Transferstation inne und drehte sich mit ernstem Gesicht um. "Es tut mir wirklich Leid, das euer Dad leiden musste. Er war ein guter Mann, der es nicht verdiente, so vom Ministerium behandelt zu werden."

"Es ist nicht dein Fehler. Es ist der von Scrimgeour. Und er wird dafür bezahlen…nicht du." sagte Bill.

Harry nickte und schaute zu beiden. "Was kann ich tun?"

"Mit Dad's Tod bin ich das neue Familienoberhaupt. Die Tradition der Familie besagt norma­lerweise, das er in unserer Familiengruft begraben wird, aber da Voldermort noch immer aktiv ist und es liebt, Inferi zu kreieren, um sie gegen Familienmitglieder einzusetzen, denke ich ist es am Besten, ihn einzuäschern und die Asche im Grab beizusetzen." sagte Bill.

Harry hielt kurz inne, um die beste Antwort zu finden. "Voldermort wurde mit dem Trank in­fiziert, den ich erschaffen habe und während wir hier reden, wird sein magischer Kern zer­stört."

"Maximal drei Monate, etwas länger, wenn er mehr markierte Todesser hat als ich denke. Und selbst wenn er irgendwie den Schock überlebt, wird er nichts anderes als ein schwacher Mug­gel sein." Nun schaute er erneut zu Bill. "Ich frage mich daher, möchtet ihr für drei Monate mit der Familientradition brechen?"

Als er sah, das Bill unentschlossen war, sagte Harry, "Könnt ihr diese wenigen Monate war­ten? Ich versichere euch, das der Körper eures Vaters sicher in einem Stasisfeld liegt und bis ans Ende des Universums dort verbleiben kann, wenn es nötig ist."

Zögernd sagte Bill. "Ich weiß nicht, mein Instinkt sagt mir ihn einzuäschern, aber anderer­seits hast du hier auch einen sehr wichtigen Punkt."

"Ein paar Stunden werden keine Rolle spielen. Warum fragen wir nicht die Zwillinge und Ron, was sie darüber denken, bevor wir es mit Mum besprachen." sagte Charlie.

Daraufhin nickte Bill und Harry trat erneut auf die Transferstation zu und grinste leicht, als Bill etwas über „besessene Gebäude" murmelte, während er auf die anderen beiden Wartete und, nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatten, die Tür schloss.

"Harry, was ich fragen wollte, was ist dies für ein Teil?" fragte Charlie.

Harry setzte ein regelrechtes Lehrergesicht auf und sagte. "Überall in der Stadt findet ihr diese Transferpunkte, oder TP abgekürzt, am besten lässt es sich mit dem Flohnetzwerk verglei­chen, nur ohne Feuer und die ganzen Sachen."

"Betretet sie, und gebt dann über das Display hier euren Zielort ein, oder in eurem Fall, bis ihr die Sprache der Alteraner lesen und sprechen könnt, sagt ihr einfach euer Ziel." sagte Harry und demonstrierte es in dem er laut und deutlich "Krankenstation Eins, Hauptdeck." sagte.

"Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt, gibt es ein kurzes Aufleuchten an dem Display, das anzeigt, das sich das System aktiviert hat und uns zu der gewünschten TP bringt." sagte Harry und verliess die Station in Richtung der Krankenstation.

"Und die Türen, Harry, was ist mit denen. Sie reagieren als wenn sie entsprechend verzaubert wären." fragte Charlie.

"Ich denke, streng genommen sind sie es auch, aber nicht auf eine Weise wie ihr es kennt. Sie erkennen schlicht wenn jemand nahe genug an sie heran tritt und öffnen sich." sagte Harry la­chend, als er die sprachlosen Gesichter der beiden sah.

Harry ging zu Tonks hinüber, die halb in einem Stuhl in der Nähe von Remus lag und schüt­telte sanft ihre Schultern. "Tonks… Tonks aufwachen, es ist bereits früh am Morgen."

Als Tonks sich zu bewegen begann, ging Harry zu dem Bett hinüber und entfernte die Verbin­dung von Remus' Hals, da er außer Gefahr war und legte sie wieder in die Schublade unter dem Tisch zurück.

Harry bemerkte, das weite Teile des grauen Haares von Remus verschwunden waren und sein Gesicht viel jünger wirkte. Deshalb fühlte Harry sich sehr zufrieden, besonders da seine neuen Tränke eindeutig funktionierten.

Er betrachtete kurz die Anzeigen, während Bill und Charlie es übernahmen, Tonks endgültig aufzuwecken, und führte einen letzten Scan durch und war sehr zufrieden als er sah, das die Zellregeneration noch immer aktiv war und einige der schweren Jahre, die Remus als Wer­wolf erleben musste, behoben wurden.

"Er wirkt irgendwie jünger." flüsterte Tonks.

Tonks drehte sich zu Harry um und fragte. "Ist er…"

Harry lächelte, "Es geht ihm gut, besser sogar als früher, wie du sehen kannst." sagte Harry und deutete auf das dunkle Haar des Mannes.

Tonks begann zu weinen und sagte. "DANKE."

Harry ging um den Tisch herum und umarmte Tonks sanft, bevor er sagte. "Tonks, Komm, geh dich frisch machen. Charlie wird dich zu den Gästewohnungen bringen, die vorbereitet wurden und wenn du fertig bist, und die anderen erwacht sind, könnt ihr mich in meinen Räu­men zum Frühstück treffen."

"Aber ich will…" begann sie.

"TONKS…Tonks, Remus wird noch mindestens bis heute Mittag schlafen, es ist schlicht un­möglich, das er vorher erwacht. Aus diesem Grund möchte ich, das er als aller erstes, wenn er erwacht, eine ruhige, und erfrischt drein schauende Tonks sieht. Und nicht jemanden, der aus­sieht, als wenn alle Last des Krieges auf ihm liegen würde." sagte Harry.

"Aber was ist, wenn er doch früher aufwacht." sagte Tonks.

Harry bewegte seine Hand in Richtung aller Geräte um das Bett herum. "Diese Geräte werden dafür sorgen, das er nicht vor Ende seiner Heilung erwachen kann. Er hat da keine Wahl."

"Oh." sagte Tonks, bevor sie tief durch atmete und leicht grinste, als sie ihren eigenen Geruch wahrnahm. "In Ordnung, aber nur weil du dir sicher bist."

Und dann, mit etwas besserer Laune sagte sie. "Kann ich einen dieser interessanten Anzüge bekommen, wie du ihn gestern getragen hast?"

Lachend sagte Harry. "Sicher, aber nur, wenn du mein modifiziertes Trainingsprogramm be­stehst, meine liebe Tonksie. Bis dahin wirst du dich mit etwas ähnlichem zufrieden geben müssen wie es Bill und Charlie tragen." Nun bewegte er sich etwas zur Seite um einen Klapps auf den Po von Seiten Tonks' zu vermeiden.

"Charlie, würdest du bitte Tonks zu jenen Wohnungen bringen, die neben deiner liegen?" sag­te Harry.

"Das Ziel ist das Alpha Level Eins, Korridor einundsiebzig. Und um hier her zurückzukehren, sag einfach Kommandodeck eins." sagte Harry dann noch zu ihm.

Charlie wiederholte das Ziel noch einmal und nickte dann zu Harry. Harry hielt indes Bill zu­rück und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Bill auf der anderen Seite dieses Feldes…hmm, Schutzzaubers, wenn du so willst, befindet sich der Körper deines Vaters. Ich möchte dich als Befugten einfügen. Später könnt ihr dann selbst bestimmen, wann das Feld aufgehoben werden soll. Ihr müsst dazu nur Aloria Bescheid sagen." sagte Harry während er Bill zu dem Quarantänefeld führte.

Harry bat Aloria mental, Bill die letztendliche Kontrolle über das Feld zu übertragen, aber auch die Entscheidungsgewalt, wann das Feld abgeschaltet werden soll, bevor Harry Bill durch das Feld zu seinem Vater führte. "Lass dir soviel Zeit wie du brauchst."

"Du weißt noch, wie du zum Kommandodeck gelangst?" fragte Harry.

"Kommandodeck Eins." sagte Bill sanft und fing an zu weinen.

Unsicher, wie er sich fühlen sollte, denn die Wut über das Ministerium war noch immer vor­handen, trat Harry etwas zurück und beschloss auf das Wissen aus den alten Verhaltensbü­chern der Alteraner für solche Fälle zurückzugreifen. "Euer Verlust ist riesig, ich trauere mit euch."

Er verbeugte sich kurz vor dem trauernden und wandte sich dann um, und durchschritt das Quarantänefeld, um in Richtung des Kommandobereiches und dessen TP zu gehen.

XXXX

Harry ließ das heiße Wasser seine Haut entlang laufen und gab nun endlich seiner eigenen Trauer über den Verlust seiner ersten Freundin nach. Obwohl sie kein Mensch gewesen war, hatte sie doch einen wichtigen Punkt in seinem Leben ausgefüllt, der jetzt fehlte. Die bloße Tatsache, das er wusste, das es ein Lebewesen dort draußen gab, das ihn bedingungslos lieb­te, hatte ihn immer wieder vor dem Wahnsinn bewahrt.

Während ihm die Tränen das Gesicht herunter liefen, drehte Harry das Wasser aus und akti­vierte den Trocknungsprozess. "Aloria, gibt es einen Ort, wo ich Hedwig begraben kann, ohne das ihre Ruhe gestört werden kann?"

"Es gibt eine kaum erkennbare Lichtung in der Mitte des Parks, in dem du deine morgendli­chen Übungen abhältst. Diese wäre perfekt. Wenn du möchtest, lasse ich die Roboter alles für eine Bestattung vorbereiten, am besten heute Abend." sagte Aloria.

"Danke." sagte Harry und verliess die Dusche.

Harry entnahm einer Schublade eine der Uniformen und begann sich anzukleiden. Dabei dachte er darüber nach, wie viel angenehmer diese zu tragen waren, verglichen mit den Roben der magischen Welt.

Nachdem er den Gürtel befestigt hatte, und die Armbänder angelegt hatte, fühlte sich Harry für den Weasley-Clan bereit. "Aloria, haben die Roboter bereits die Aufstellung der Tische in der Ankunftshalle beendet?" fragte er, denn er dachte, das der Ausblick von dort, die Erklä­rungen erleichtern würde.

"Ja Harry, und das Frühstück ist auch bereit und wartet nach Art eines Buffets an den Fens­tern." sagte Aloria. "Außerdem sind nun alle deine Gäste über das TP-System unterwegs und werden dich dort erwarten."

Als Harry außerhalb der Halle stand lauschte er einen Moment lang den Unterhaltungen. Als er hörte, das keiner von ihnen ihm die Schuld am Tod von Mr. Weasley gab, betrat er die Hal­le durch die Tür.

Wieder war eine laute Glocke zu hören, als Harry die Tür durchschritt und Aloria sagte. "Der Lord Commander erscheint."

Harry stöhnte mental und dachte erneut darüber nach, bestimmte Kontrollkristalle zu suchen und sie in Hygieneprodukte zu verwandeln.

"Guten Morgen zusammen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt gut geschlafen?" Er sah, das selbst Molly Weasley eine der Uniformen trug, obwohl sie noch einen Umhang dazu gewählt hatte, ging Harry zu dem Tisch hinüber und hob einen Teller auf, um sein Frühstück zuzubereiten.

Harry setzte sich dann an den Tisch und schaute sich um, so dass er die verwirrten Gesichter der anderen sah, die sich noch immer umschauten, denn die Halle war größer als die Große Halle von Hogwarts.

"Tonks fühlst dich heute Morgen etwas besser…" begann Harry.

"Eintreffende Nachricht…Nachrichtengeber identifiziert als Zentralcomputer von Atlantis…Erhalte Datensatz." sagte eine männliche Stimme.

"Aloria, Alpha Prioritätskommando. Stelle die Daten unter Quarantäne…Zugriff nur über einen Avatar." sagte Harry schnell, und irritierte damit seine Freunde.

'H...Ha…Harry?" fragte Molly.

Harry hob kurz seine Hand um weitere Fragen zu verhindern.

"Alpha Prioritätskommando akzeptiert, Datensatz erhalten und unter Quarantäne." sagte Alo­ria, leicht verwundert als sie mit den Alteranischen Computern kommunizierte.

"Aloria?" fragte Harry, besorgt über einen möglichen Trojaner Virus in der Nachricht.

"Also Wirklich, Harry, es geht mir gut. Hast du vergessen, das meine Systeme von denen der Stadt komplett getrennt laufen?" fragte Aloria.

"Nicht wirklich, aber ich will keinen wichtigen Freund dadurch verlieren, das ich ein unnöti­ges Risiko eingehe." sagte Harry.

"Harry mein Lieber, könntest du uns bitte erklären, wo wir sind und was in Merlin's Namen hier vor sich geht." bat Molly mit sanfter, aber fester Stimme.

Als er sah, das der Rest dieser Frage ebenfalls zustimmte, wartete Harry bis der Rest der Weasley's ebenfalls ihr Frühstück geholt hatte und sich gesetzt hatte, bevor er begann.

Er entschied sich dazu, ihnen zuerst über die Entdeckung seines Erbes zu berichten, aber auch über die letzten Jahre in der Schule, bevor er zu dem wichtigen Teil überging.

Er bat sie, an jenen Tag der Abschlussfeier zurückzudenken, und erzählten ihnen, wie er bin­nen einer Stunde nachdem er Hogwarts zum letzten Mal als Schüler verlassen hatte, er den Zur zur Heimfahrt wieder verlassen hatte, um zu einer Lichtung am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes zu gehen, von wo er zur Stadt transportiert worden war.

Er berichtete kurz über die nächsten drei Jahre und wie er sich an die Stadt gebunden hatte, wodurch einer einen Lehrer für eine neue Magieform sowie Wissenschaften und Kriegskünste gefunden hatte, der seinesgleichen suchte.

Nachdem er sein Frühstück beendet hatte, bat Harry Aloria die Stadt so zu drehen, das die Sichtschilde, wenn sie sich öffneten, den Blick auf die Erde freigeben würden, damit seinen Gästen klar würde, das sie sich nicht länger auf ihrem Geburtsplaneten befanden.

Harry spürte das Amüsement durch seine Verbindung und erhob sich. "Ihr wollt wissen, wo ihr seid?"

Er bedeutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen und führte sie durch die Halle zu einer Wand und bat men­tal darum, die Sichtschilde zu öffnen.

"Harry." begann Fred.

"Ist das." sagte George während er eine Hand auf die Scheibe legte.

"Mein lieber Bruder." flüsterte Fred.

"Wir sind nicht mehr in London." flüsterte George.

Geschockt sagte Molly. "Mein Lieber, wo sind wir?"

Harry bat darum, die Schilde zu schließen und bewegte seine Hand so dass ein Hologramm in der Mitte des Raumes erschien, das einen Blick von Oben auf die Stadt zeigte.

"Ihr befindet euch derzeit im zentralen Kommandoturm." sagte Harry und ging in die Mitte des Raumes und zeigte auf einen bestimmten Turm.

"Ich weiß, dies gibt euch kein genaues Bild davon, wie groß diese Stadt ist, aber vergleichen wir es mit der Größe von Hogwarts, den entsprechenden Ländereien und Hogsmead zusam­men." sagte Harry, während ein weiteres Hologramm erschien, das etwas dunkler war und das er über eine der äußeren Pylonen der Stadt legte, so dass das Größenverhältnis deutlich wur­de. Nun konnte er die schockierten Gesichter der anderen erkennen, da Hogwarts samt Gelän­de und Hogsmead kaum ein Viertel der Pylone einnahmen.

Er ließ ihnen eine Minute zeit, die Information zu verarbeiten, bevor Harry fort fuhr. "Diese Stadt wurde zu einer Zeit gebaut, als ein großer Krieg herrschte. Sie wurde als Rettungsplatt­form gebaut, welche die Macht hatte, ihre Feinde zu vernichten, aber auch die Macht hatte, ganze Planeten zu vernichten."

"Bevor die Stadt aber beendet war, wurde der Krieg beendet und die Alteraner hatten ihn verlo­ren. Die überlebenden Alteraner gaben ihr gesamtes Wissen und etwas von ihrer eigenen Es­senz an die Stadt und deren Erschaffung weiter, bevor sie zur Erde gingen und unsere magi­sche Gemeinschaft gründeten." sagte Har­ry, während er Ron beobachtete, der mit der Hand durch das Hologramm fuhr, und dabei einen komplett verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck hatte.

"Dies war allerdings die sehr stark vereinfachte Version der Geschehnisse und ich habe auch einiges ausgelassen." sagte Harry während er das Hologramm löschte.

Er entschied sich dann dazu, etwas zu tun, von dem er wusste, das er sie treffen wusste, aber die er nicht treffen wollte. "Jene, die sich entscheiden, mit mir zu reisen, werden die gesamte Geschichte der Alteraner erlernen, auch ihre Errungenschaften und alles über diese Stadt. Aber weit wichtiger ist, das sie lernen werden, was ich mit der Stadt plane."

"Du willst verschwinden, oder Harry?" fragte Ron, der überraschenderweise die Punkte auf den Punkt brachte, etwas, das ihm in Hogwarts selten gelang, aber der Krieg war ihm damals nicht real erschienen, mehr wie ein Abenteuer, aber das endete an jenem Tag, an dem der Krieg zu ihm nach Hause kam und die Todesser Ginny und Hermine getötet hatten.

Harry setzte sich erneut und schaute zu seinem Freund. "Ja, Ron, das will ich."

Molly seufzte traurig. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich nach dem Grund fragen, aber ich erah­ne ihn. Du betrachtest die Zauberergemeinschaft von England nicht länger als deine Heimat oder?"

Bevor er antworten konnte, sagte sie noch. "Mit den schlimmen Dingen, die du in unserer Welt erfahren musstest, Harry, kann ich dich verstehen."

Sie schaute den jungen Mann, der ihr gegenüber saß, lange an und ignorierte dabei ihre Kin­der. "Ich habe nur eine Frage. Wie schnell kannst du mich zurück zum Fuchsbau bringen, da­mit ich die nötigen Dinge zusammenpacken kann, um permanent jene wunderschöne Woh­nung hier in der Stadt zu beziehen."

"MUM." rief Charlie. "Was sagst du da…Warum willst du uns verlassen…"

Ron schaute geschockt zu seiner Mutter bevor er zu seinen Brüdern schaute und bemerkte, das die Zwillinge sehr ernst drein schauten, während Bill nachdenklich wirkte. Er wandte sich erneut zu seiner Mutter um und verpasste beinahe ihre Antwort.

"Ihr Jungs seid alle Erwachsen." sagte sie und schaute zu Charlie. "Ihr lebt nicht mehr zu Hause und das schon seit langer Zeit."

"Die Zwillinge leben über ihrem Laden, und besuchen uns hin und wieder, und auch Bill steht auf eigenen Beinen. Der einzige, der noch zu Hause lebt, ist Ron, und selbst er verbringt die meiste Zeit mit dem Rest des Ordens oder übt neue Zauber." begann Molly.

"Der Krieg nahm mir meine Tochter, und jetzt ermordete die Seite des Lichts, unsere eigene Regierung, meinen Ehemann." begann Molly und begann nun zu weinen.

"Ich kann nicht länger in einer Welt bleiben, welche die Ermordung eines treuen Ehemannes gutheißen kann, nur damit ein anderer guter Mensch das tut, vor dem viele zu viel Angst ha­ben." sagte Molly leise und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme und die Trauer brach schließlich durch.

"Wohin Harry geht." sagte George zu Charlie.

"Gehen auch wir" beendete Fred den Satz.

"Was ist mit V…Vol…Voldermort." fragte .

"Sein magischer Kern wird in diesen Minuten vernichtet. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, sich zu retten, und selbst wenn er den Schock überleben sollte, etwas was ich bezweifele, da er keinen wirklich menschlichen Körper mehr besitzt, wäre er weit schwächer als ein Muggel und besäße keinerlei Kräfte mehr." sagte Harry.

"Derzeit schwächt er seine Anhänger während er frenetisch versucht, seinen zusammenbre­chenden Kern zu reparieren, indem er ihnen die Magie über das dunkle Mal entzieht. Sie wer­den ebenfalls sterben, sobald ihre Kerne kollabieren." sagte Harry.

"Bill, Charlie warum geht ihr nicht mit eurer Mutter und euren Brüdern zu dem Park hinab, wo ihr mich heute Morgen gefunden habt. Macht einen Spaziergang und unterhaltet euch dar­über, denn nichts muss heute entschieden werden. Während ich Tonks mitnehme um Remus zu wecken." sagte Harry während er sich erhob und zu Tonks hinüber ging, sagte er noch.

"Das Mittagessen wird von den Robotern nahe den inneren Türen des Parks platziert werden, damit ihr alle Zeit habt, die ihr braucht. Ich werde mich dort mit euch treffen um euch zum Essenssaal zu bringen und das um gut sechs Uhr abends. Treffpunkt ist die TP nahe dem Park." als alle nickten gingen Harry und Tonks los.


	5. Kapitel 4

Harry betrat den TP und berührte mit der Hand das Display und gab den mentalen Befehl, sie zur primären Krankenstation zu bringen.

Er drehte sich zu dem Ausgang um und ging durch die sich öffnenden Türen, wurde aber durch eine überraschende Frage von Tonks aufgehalten.

"Wie machst du das?" fragte Tonks.

Etwas irritiert darüber, was Tonks meinte, fragte Harry. "Was mache ich?"

"Die Sache mit den Transportern, jedes mal wenn ich in einem von ihnen war, gemeinsam mit dir, legst du deine Hand auf diese Zeichnung und mit einem Blitz sind wir dort. Die anderen wiederum müssen laut sagen, wo sie hingehen wollen." sagte Tonks mit deutlicher Neugier in der Stimme.

Harry musste sein Lachen unterdrücken, als sie die Transferpunkte beschrieb. "WENN du die Schrift der Alteraner lesen könntest, wärst auch du in der Lage, auf der Anzeige jenen Ort mit dem Finger zu markieren, wo du hin möchtest. Wenn du die gleichen Techniken bezüglich deiner Magie lernst, und deinen magischen Kern erreichen kannst, bist auch du in der Lage, genauso zu reisen, wie ich, indem du das Display berührst und einfach an dein Ziel denkst."

Tonks schien diese Aussage zu akzeptieren und trat neben das Bett von Remus. "Er sieht so viel jünger aus als früher."

Harry aktivierte nun das holographische Keyboard und gab einige Kommandos ein, bevor er antwortete. "Er sieht genau so aus, wie er normalerweise aussehen würde, wenn er nicht vor so vielen Jahren gebissen worden wäre."

Er sah, das der Großteil der Heilung bei Remus beendet war und er nur noch seine Energie wieder regenerieren musste, weshalb Harry die Einheit und jede sonstige Ausrüstung um Re­mus herum abschaltete.

Tonks sah etwas besorgt aus, als sie sah, das sämtlichen Geräte um den Mann, den sie liebte, abgeschaltet wurden.

Bevor sie aber reagieren konnte, sagte Harry. "Er ist soweit wieder hergestellt, das er nur noch ein- oder zwei Tage lang sich ausruhen muss und vor allem viel essen muss, um wieder bei Kräften zu sein. Später, wenn er nicht mehr so leicht ermüdet, können wir uns über eine Behandlung der Lykanthrophie unterhalten."

Harry drehte sich nun zu dem Quarantänefeld um und bemerkte, obwohl es immer noch schmerzte, das er nicht mehr die große Wut spürte, wenn er an den Verlust seiner Freundin dachte.

Während er noch immer von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt war, sagte Harry zu Tonks, das sie Remus aufwecken könne.

Er schob die traurigen Gedanken aus seinem Gedächtnis und drehte sich in dem Moment um, wo sich ein völlig durchnässter und verwirrt stotternder Re­mus Lupin aufrichtete und vom Bett sprang, nur das dieses leider nicht so nahe am Boden war, wie er dachte, was dazu führte, das er mit dem Gesicht voran auf die lachende Tonks zu viel, die ihren Zauberstab noch in der Hand hielt und leise sang. "Uh…Uh Wolfie du hättest lieber aufstehen sollen, als ich dich dar­um bat."

Leise lachend half Harry dem letzten Marauder wieder auf die Beine. "Willkommen zurück, Remus"

Remus erinnerte sich nun an den Moment, als er in die Winkelgasse gezerrt wurde und wurde weiß im Gesicht, als er sich daran erinnerte, das ein Beutel mit feinem Silberstaub über ihm ausgeleert wurde, aber auch, wie fürchterlich die Substanz in seinen Lungen gebrannt hatte, während er durch den Durchgang am Tropfenden Kessel gezerrt wurde.

"Wie…Ich sollte eigentlich Tod sein…das Silber" begann Remus stotternd, als er einfach nur geschockt drein schaute.

Harry schüttelte Remus heftig um ihn aus dem Schock zu holen. Als sich Remus wieder auf ihn konzentrierte, sagte er. "Remus…DU…BIST…IN ORDNUNG"

"Harry…Wie?" fragte Remus fassungslos

"Entspann dich, Remus meine Heilungsmöglichkeiten sind weit fortgeschrittener als jene, die du kennst. Tonks wird dir sicher alles erklären, was bisher geschah, während ich mich mit ei­nige Personen treffen werde." sagte Harry und umarmte den Mann, bevor er ihn Richtung Tonks schob.

Als Harry in Richtung Ausgang ging, hielt er noch einmal inne. "Die Wohnung von Remus befindet sich neben deiner, Tonks, du weißt doch noch, wie du dort hin gelangst, oder?"

Tonks wurde nun Rot im Gesicht und murmelte."Um, Ich glaube nicht."

"Das ist schon in Ordnung" sagte Harry. "Aloria, sobald die beiden den Transferpunkt betre­ten, schicke sie bitte zu dem TP in der Nähe der Weasley's."

Remus starrte Harry verwirrt an, da er nicht wusste, mit wem dieser redete und war noch ge­schockter, als eine weibliche Stimme antwortete. "Ja Lord Commander"

"Wer…Was…" begann Remus, aber als er nur noch Harry's Rücken sah, rief er. "Harry!"

XXXX

Harry lachte noch immer, während er die Gänge in Richtung des Gateraums entlang ging.

"Harry das Tor wird aktiviert. Überprüfe Ursprungsort." sagte Aloria, während er schneller zu gehen begann.

"Ursprungsort ist die Goblinenklave auf der Erde." sagte Aloria dann, während er den An­kunftsraum betrat und die insgesamt Sechs Stargates beobachtete, um zu sehen, welches sich aktivierte.

Er ging auf das äußerste Tor zu und beobachtete, wie der neunte Chevron aktiviert wurde.

Statt des wellen artigen Feldes das bei den alten Toren entstand, bildete sich das Empfangsfeld in der Mitte des Tores und erreichte schnell und geräuschlos den Rand.

Harry war etwas überrascht, als Griphook als erster aus dem Tor trat, gefolgt von mehreren Behältern.

"Seit gegrüßt, Lord Commander. Es mag etwas voreilig von mir sein, aber da ihr zuge­stimmt habt, das ich euch begleiten kann, habe ich meine Besitztümer zusammengepackt und mitgebracht" sagte Griphook während er die Behälter zu einer der Seiten des Tores dirigierte.

Lächelnd sagte Harry. "Ich werde euch, Commander, nach dem Treffen eure Wohnung zu­weisen und euch eure Aufgabenbereiche zeigen."

Harry öffnete die Verbindung zur Stadt und befahl den Robotern, alle verfügbaren Pylonen für den Bezug vorzubereiten, während er beobachtete, wie sein alter Geschäftspartner ge­schockt sich umsah.

Während der Rest des Hohen Rates der Goblins aus dem Tor trat, musste Stone Crusher sich fragen, was bisher besprochen worden war, während er das erstaunte Gesicht des jungen Gob­lins sah, der sich Harry Potter angeschlossen hatte.

Griphook riss sich schließlich zusammen und beschloss sich später an Harry zu wenden, da der Rest des Rates die Stufen herauf kam und zu einer Art Konferenzraum auf der oberen Ebene ging.

Griphook lief die Treppen hinauf, um den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren und entdeckte einen leeren Stuhl neben Harry, auf den er nun zuging.

Er setzte sich und holte etwas Pergament sowie eine Feder hervor, damit er sich Notizen ma­chen konnte.

Der ältere Goblin gegenüber von Harry meldete sich nun zu Wort. "Mr. Potter, mein Name ist Granthorn und ich bin der älteste Lebende Goblin und der Wahrer des Alten Wissens. Ich möchte sagen, das, nachdem ihr fortgegangen seid, wir die ältesten Bereiche der Ratskammer geöffnet haben und fast alles bestätigen konnte, was ihr gesagt habt, insbesondere über die Große Allianz."

Er verbeugte sich nun leicht. "Als Oberhaupt der Goblinnation, die früher als die Furlinge be­kannt waren, bestätige ich hiermit unsere Verbindung zur Allianz und zu euch, Lord Com­mander" sagte Bane Breaker ernst.

Harry neigte bestätigend den Kopf und sagte. "Danke. Obwohl ich euch so oder so geholfen hätte."

"Das mag sein, und sie haben uns immer mit maximal möglichem Respekt behandelt, insbe­sondere in geschäftlichen Dingen. Sie haben uns nie als eine niedere Rasse behandelt, sondern mit Respekt." sagte der Goblin links von Granthorn.

"Und wenn wir die Aufzeichnungen richtig verstehen, war unser Volk früher eine Rasse, die durch das Weltall reiste und als Händler und Entdecker berühmt und geachtet wurden. Und diese Aufgabe wollen wir wieder übernehmen. Und der beste Weg dazu ist als volles Mitglied der Allianz, so wie es früher war" sagte Stone

Gemeinsam mit Aloria überlegte er den besten Weg, den Goblins jenes uralte Wissen das über die Jahrtausende und in Folge der Großen Plage vergessen wurde, erneut zu erlernen und das auf dem schnellsten Weg. Aloria sagte ihm, das sie jene der Lehrerprogramme überarbeiten konnte, das sie für die Furlinge einsetzbar waren.

Harry nickte leicht und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Ratsmitgliedern zu. "Es sollte einen Weg geben, eurer Rasse das beizubringen, was sie früher wusste."

Als er die erfreuten Gesichter der Ältesten sah, hob Harry eine Hand. "Die Lehrerprogramme können so angepasst werden, da ihr ebenfalls magische Fähigkeiten besitzt. Der Nachteil ist, das, sobald das System an der Stirn befestigt ist, und aktiviert wird, es einen sehr starken Schmerz erzeugen wird, wenn es sich den nicht-Alteranischen Gehirnstrukturen anpasst."

"Wie lange dauert dies?" fragte Granthorn.

"Eine, maximal zwei Minuten. Aber es wird leider nicht besser werden, denn jedes mal wenn das Gerät eingesetzt wird, tritt der Schmerz erneut auf." sagte Harry.

"Also sollte er nicht entfernt werden." sagte Griphook.

Er schaute Griphook überrascht an. "An die Möglichkeit habe ich bisher noch nicht gedacht, da sie nicht von Zaubern verborgen werden können und ich dachte, das die meisten Personen nicht mit ihnen gesehen werden wollen. Ich habe allerdings auch nie darüber nachgedacht, da die Lernphase in der Regel während des Schlafes stattfindet." sagte Harry.

Mental bat Harry Aloria darum, ihm je eine Version des Moduls zu schicken, damit er sie zei­gen konnte. Dann ignorierte Harry die überraschten Geräusche, als zwei Module auf dem Tisch vor ihm erschienen.

Harry hob das kleinere der Module auf und öffnete seine Sinne um zu sehen, wie es konstru­iert war. "Dieses hier ist für Personen mit alteranischem Blut gedacht; auch hier wird es einen Augenblick des Schmerzes geben, wenn es aktiviert wird."

Harry nahm nun das zweite Gerät auf, das gut fünfundzwanzig Prozent größer war und un­tersuchte es ebenfalls. Als er sah, das beide Geräte ihren Sinn erfüllen würden, wenn sie per­manent getragen würden, nickte er leicht. "Griphook, deine Idee war genial, auf diese Weise wird es sogar noch besser und schneller funktionieren, und gleichzeitig eine Art mentale Ver­bindung zur Stadt schaffen, so dass ihr Zugriff auf bestimmte Systeme nehmen könnt, ohne das ihr die Befehle aussprechen müsst."

Er zeigte ihnen nun, wie das Modul platziert wurde. "Ihr befestigt es einfach an eurer Schläfe und berührt den roten Kristall in der Mitte. Er wird sich blau färben, sobald die Verbindung aktiv ist." sagte Harry und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.

Bevor Harry sich gesetzt hatte, ergriff ein aufgeregter Griphook über den Tisch und nahm das Modul auf, das Harry ihnen gezeigt hatte, und befestigte es an seiner rechten Schläfe und be­rührte den Kristall.

Leise fluchend drehte er sich um und sah, wie Griphook auf den Tisch fiel, allerdings landete er nicht auf dem Tisch, denn er hielt sich den Kopf, war weiß im Gesicht und schwitzte.

Griphook umfasste seinen Kopf mit den Händen und biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht zu schreien.

Als der Schmerz nachließ, atmete Griphook mehrmals tief durch und versuchte sein Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Kopfschüttelnd setze er sich wieder richtig hin und schaute zu Harry, der ihn skeptisch ansah, bevor er sich wieder zu den Ältesten umwandte, welche ihn genau beobachtet hatten.

"Aloria…" begann Harry.

"Ich beobachte ihn bereits, Lord Commander. Die Endorphin Werde lagen auf dem Höhe­punkt der Schmerzen bei zweihundert Prozent. Die Scans zeigen keine Schäden am Gehirn und die Verbindung ist noch immer aktiv, genau wie erhofft." sagte Aloria, die Harry's Frage bereits geahnt hatte.

"Nun?" fragte Stone Crusher

Griphook bekam gerade seine Atmung unter Kontrolle und auch die kleine Wunde im Mund schloss sich bereits wieder. "Der Schmerz war erträglich, allerdings ist die Definition des Lord Commanders von immensen Schmerzen eine Untertreibung. Anfangs meinte ich, das ein Kobald mir mehrmals auf den Kopf schlagen würde. Aber die Schmerzen gingen nach relativ kurzer Zeit wieder zurück."

"Ich würde vorschlagen, das jene Goblins, die aus bereits früher als Krieger gearbeitet haben, als erste trainiert werden, da sie die Schmerzlevel am ehesten gewöhnt sind. Für jene, die nicht zur Kriegerkaste gehören, sollte ein Schmerztrank bei Bedarf bereit stehen" Griphook schnaubte bei diesem Gedanken, das jemand diesen Trank benötigen könnte.

Harry schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und wollte etwas sagen, aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, das sein Freund zwar bisweilen etwas Aufbrausend sein konnte, seine bänkerischen Fähigkei­ten und seine Ratschläge unersetzlich waren.

"Wieviele von diesen Modulen können Sie für uns zur Verfügung stellen?" fragte Stone Crus­her.

"Die Frage lautet eher, wie viele eures Volkes wollt ihr mitnehmen. Sie sind es, welche die ersten Module haben sollten." sagte Granthorn

Bane Breaker unterbrach ihn. "Sollten wir nicht fragen, wie der Lord Commander nach unse­rer Heimatwelt suchen möchte?"

Die anderen Goblins hielten kurz in ihren Fragen inne und schauten zu Harry.

Harry lächelte, als er das mentale Lachen von Aloria hörte, die gerade eine Grobe Schätzung aufstellte, was als nächsten gefragt würde, und dieses Benehmen erinnerte sie an sechsjährige, die auf das Öffnen der Weihnachtsgeschenke warteten.

Harry erklärte auf ähnliche Weise, wie den Weasley's, wo sie sich befanden und zeigte auch ihnen das Hologramm der Stadt im Vergleich zu Hogsmeade, so dass sie sich die Größe der Stadt vorstellen konnten.

"Wieviele Personen kann die Stadt beherbergen?" fragte Stone Crusher.

"Wie ich bereits sagte, wurde die Stadt als Rettungsplattform konzipiert, die aber auch in der Lage ist, einen Krieg zu führen." sagte. "Jede der Pylonen kann bis zu sechszigtausend Perso­nen auf lange Sicht beherbergen. Bei Bedarf können die Farmen und Gewächsgärten für we­nige Tage auch noch einmal etwa eintausend Personen beherbergen."

Granthorn lehnte sich geschockt im Stuhl zurück. "Wir wären in der Lage, alle lebenden Gob­lins in einer Pylone unterzubringen."

"Das verändert die Dinge drastisch." sagte der Goblin rechts neben Granthorn

"Wie…wieviele Menschen der magischen Welt möchten sie mitnehmen?" fragte Granthorn während er auf seinen Stuhl stieg und sich das Hologramm der Stadt genauer anschaute.

Harry schaute nun aus den Fenstern auf die Baudocks. "Ich weiß es nicht genau. Es hängt da­von ab, wieviele ihre eingeschworenen Gedankengänge aufzugeben bereit sind und bereit sind, sich selbst als Alteraner zu sehen. Egal ob sie Magier, Squib oder Muggel sind, sie werden sich einfügen müssen und sich selbst als Alteraner sehen müssen." sagte Harry

Griphook schaute nun auf seine Notizen, lehnte sich dann vor und deutete auf eine Pylone, die wie ein Pfeil geformt war, und gleichzeitig die größte war."Und diese Pylone, was ist diese für eine Aufgabe?"

Harry sah, auf was Griphook deutete und sagte. "Dort befinden sich die primären Gewächs­häuser und Farmen, allerdings befinden sich noch weitere Gewächshäuser, die wie Parkanla­gen gebaut sind, in den anderen Pylonen."

Er bewegte seine Hand und die anderen Gewächshäuser wurden nun deutlich im Hologramm markiert. Griphook lächelte, als er sich erneut Notizen machte.

"Jene, die am ehesten bereit sind, die Dinge zu akzeptieren meinen sie, oder?" fragte Stone Crusher

Grinsend sagte Harry. "Unter anderem, Ja"

"Wären sie in der Lage problemlos gut zwanzigtausend Mitglieder der Goblin-Nationen auf­zunehmen?" fragte Granthorn.

Harry dachte kurz darüber nach, was der alte Goblin gefragt hatte und sagte. "Ja. Das dürfte kein Problem darstellen. Allerdings sollte ich dazu sagen, das bei dieser großen Menge an Goblins auch unterstützendes Personal darunter sein sollte, Heiler, Handwerker, Lehrer und solche Berufe."

"Können wir die Dinge eine Zeit lang unter uns Besprechen? Ich denke, danach werden wir einen genauen Plan vorlegen können." bat Granthorn.

"Sicher, Die Roboter werden euch Erfrischungen bringen. Es ist jetzt halb zwei Uhr; ich wür­de sagen, wir treffen uns um halb Drei wieder hier, dann solltet ihr genügend Zeit gehabt ha­ben." sagte Harry.

"Griphook folgst du mir bitte?" sagte Harry während er aufstand.

Als er das Nicken sah, trat Harry durch die Tür und sagte dann noch. "Nur damit ihr Bescheid wisst." Als alle ihn ansahen sagte er. "Einige der Roboter ähneln vierbeinigen, metallischen Spinnen."

Griphook sammelte seine Notizen ein und folgte Harry aus dem Raum und zwei Treppen hin­auf zu einer Empore, welche einen Überblick über drei ähnliche Stationen und Emporen gab.

Harry bedeutete Griphook ihm zu folgen und ging an einem thronähnlichen, großen Stuhl vorbei in einen weiteren Konferenzraum.

Griphook ging zu dem Balkon und sah zu den Stationen hinab und erblickte eine Gruppe von glänzenden, schwarzen, Spinnen sehr ähnlich sehenden Wesen, welche seinen Eigentum auf­hoben und auf größere Ihrer Art legten, bevor sie los liefen.

Nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie sein Besitz verschwunden war, drehte sich Griphook um. "Sie ähneln in der Tat den Acromantula, außer das sie nur vier Beine haben."

Griphook hielt hier inne, als ein hochlehniger Stuhl aus dem Boden wuchs und schaute dem Geschehen fasziniert zu. Er betastete ihn vorsichtig bevor er sich auf diesen Stuhl setzte.

Da er noch immer von dieser Tat überrascht war, sagte Griphook. "Harry ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, die Kontoauszüge von mehreren Bankkonten bei Muggelbanken anzufor­dern, die du besitzt."

Griphook griff nun nach einer bisher unbemerkt gebliebenen Schachtel und holte aus dieser einen Ordner mit Notizen, die er auf den Tisch legte und sie in einem Halbkreis ausbreitete. "Dank einiger Kommentare, die du vorhin gemacht hast, habe ich eine grobe Schätzung der Kosten durchgeführt, um die Farmen und Gewächshäuser auf volle Kapazität zu bringen, und das wahrscheinlichste Szenario habe ich hier vorliegen. Zieht man in Betracht, was an Kapital verfügbar ist, nämlich gut eineinhalb Millionen Pfund Sterling, und verteilt die Einkäufe dann weltweit, und verwendet die Transportmöglichkeiten der Stadt, musst du trotzdem noch gut fünfundsiebzig tausend Galleonen dazu zahlen."

Positiv überrascht davon, wie schnell sein Freund an Hand der wenigen Informationen, die er besitzt, diese Aufstellung machen konnte, sagte Harry. "Dies beinhaltet auch die Tatsache, das ich dieses gesamte Projekt alleine finanziere?"

Als Griphook nickte, dachte Harry laut. "Ich hatte gehofft, das meiste Geld für die Einkäufe zu verwenden…"

Nun schaute er zu seinem Verwalter, der nun ein Kommandant war und fragte. "Wenn du mit bedenkst, das jene aus der magischen Welt ihre Pflanzen und Tiere ebenfalls mit einbringen werden, und sich vielleicht auch an den Kosten beteiligen werden, um wieviel würden sich die Kosten verringern?"

Griphook drehte eines der Pergamente um und begann einige Dinge zu notieren, wobei er lei­se murmelte. "Wenn wir dies so ändern, würden wir gut siebzig Prozent der nötigen Pflanzen erhalten. Wenn wir außerdem noch die fünfzehn Prozent hinzunehmen, welche die Goblins mitbringen werden, vorausgesetzt, das ein Teil der kleineren Gewächshäuser für die Neube­pflanzung wenn nötig unseres Heimatplaneten, uns zugeteilt wird, blieben nur noch fünfzehn Prozent übrig."

Griphook wandte sich nun einem anderen Pergament zu und deutete auf den Stapel bevor er wieder zu schreiben begann. "Die Tiere sind da schon komplizierter, denn die Goblins bevor­zugen Fischnahrung, weshalb wir die Fischwelt mit einbringen werden."

Er schaute nun zu Harry und fragte. "Ich nehme an, die Stadt besitzt die nötigen Bereiche für eine Aquakultur?"

Harry amüsierte sich etwas über das Verhalten von Griphook, aber er sagte dann. "Die Fabri­katoren können praktisch jeden Gegenstand herstellen, den wir benötigen, also lautet die Ant­wort Ja."

Griphook wandte sich wieder dem Pergament zu und notierte mehrere Nullen. "Die Magier besitzen kaum Nutzvieh, aber wenn wir sie fragen würden, welches zu Kaufen oder zu sam­meln, während sie hier eintreffen, würden sich die Werte auf gut Sechzig Prozent verrin­gern."

Griphook ging noch einmal seine Notizen auf dem Pergament durch, bevor er auf die neuen Angaben deutete.

Er betrachtete seine Angaben erneut und fragte dann. "Ist die Zeit ein Faktor? Ich bin bei den Berechnungen davon einer minimalen Zeitspanne ausgegangen, die bei drei Monaten läge."

Harry sprach kurz mit Aloria und fragte, wie lange sie dachte, das es dauern würde, die neuen Alteraner richtig einzuweisen und auszubilden.

'Sechs Monate Harry' sagte Aloria. 'wenn wir es früher ansetzen, gäbe es bei eventuellen Problemen oder Kämpfen Probleme.'

"Sechs Monate, Griphook. Wir fliegen in sechs Monaten ab, abzüglich oder zuzüglich eines oder mehrerer Tage." sagte Harry.

„Hmm, ich könnte die Zahl noch um weitere fünfundzwanzig Prozent senken..." dachte Gri­phook zu sich selbst. „Nein, lassen wir es besser so" "Diese Zahlen sind leider nur sehr Grob gerechnet."

Während er darauf wartete, das Harry dies zur Kenntnis nahm, und als dieser Nickte, sagte er. "Die Gesamtsumme liegt bei geschätzten fünfhundert Tausend Pfund Sterling"

Harry's Lächeln war ansteckend, da er nun ebenfalls lächelte. "Nun gut, ich kann dann pro­blemlos die Trust-Fonds einrichten, wie ich es geplant habe."

Verwirrt darüber, wofür oder für wen Harry solche Fonds einrichten wollte, da er es nicht für seine Verwandten tat, die bereits über das Gericht ziemlich bestraft worden waren. Ihre Lügen und Verbrechen im gesamten Land waren wirklich erheiternd.

Schließlich fragte Griphook. "Einen Trust für welchem Zweck, Harry?"

"Ich möchte, das ein Trustfond dafür aufgebaut wird, um die Linie von den Dursley's zu über­wachen, insbesondere Dudley, und sollte er je ein Kind zeugen, das magisches Potential be­sitzt, möchte ich das Kind oder die Kinder aus seiner Fürsorge entfernt sehen. Außerdem soll dieser Trust ein Auge auf mögliche junge muggelgeborene Magier und Hexen haben, damit sie die Chance erhalten, sich uns anzuschließen." sagte Harry, wobei sein Hass auf den Na­men Dudley deutlich hörbar war.

"Eine meiner Besitzungen aus der Potterlinie ist eine heruntergekommene Insel an der Küste von Wales. Das einzig gute an dieser Insel ist, das sie absolut unauffindbar ist."

Griphook wusste nicht, wieso Harry an diese Sache dachte und was sie mit dem Trust zu tun hatte, ließ ihn vor sich hin murmeln, da er wusste, das er bald die Hintergründe erfahren wür­de.

"Im vergangenen Jahr begannen die Roboter und Fabrikatoren damit, eine Art Hauptquartier auf der Insel zu errichten, das ein neuestes Modell des Astria beinhaltet. Der Trust wird von den Goblins beaufsichtigt und geführt, wobei die Mitarbeiter sich auf dieser Insel befinden werden und unter strengen Richtlinien eingreifen werden." sagte Harry und ging zu dem Bal­kon hinüber und überblickte die noch nicht besetzten Stationen.

"Keine magischen Kinder sollen mehr in Kinderheimen aufwachsen, um zu potentiellen Dunklen Lords zu werden. Kein magisches Kind soll mehr Missbraucht und gehasst aufwach­sen." sagte Harry und drehte sich wieder um.

"Ich werde vermutlich niemals wieder den Planeten dort unter mir betreten, aber das heißt nicht, das ich ihn komplett aufgeben werde. Der Großteil des Stabes wird aus Alteranischen Freiwilligen bestehen. Aber sie benötigen alle möglichen Materialien. Und diese Kosten Geld." sagte Harry, denn er sah nun die Ratsmitglieder der Goblins aus dem Konferenzraum treten.

Ein Grinsen erschien auf Griphook's Gesicht, als er an die Möglichkeiten dachte, die Harry vorschlug. Es schien so, das er den Abschied schon sein längerem geplant hatte und entspre­chende Pläne vorbereitet hatte.

Er schüttelte sich kurz und sagte dann. "Es scheint so, das die Ältesten fertig sind und auf uns warten. Gehen wir zu ihnen" sagte Harry und ging in ihre Richtung.

Griphook ergriff den Stapel seiner Unterlagen und lief ihm nach.

XXXX

Harry setzte sich wieder an de Tisch und wartete darauf, das die Anwesenden sich setzten und bemerkte, die aufgeregten, aber nervösen Gesichter der Goblins.

"Bevor wir mit unserem Vorschlag beginnen, wollen wir fragen, ob eine Gruppe von zwan­zigtausend als Kolonialgruppe akzeptabel ist?" sagte Bane Breaker

'Kannst du die Module entsprechend modifizieren?' fragte Harry Aloria.

'Es wird gut eine Woche dauern. Ich habe bis jetzt gut fünfhundert Module modifiziert und die Pläne fertiggestellt, aber auch drei Fabrikatoren den Befehl erteilt, sie zu produzieren' sag­te Aloria.

Harry nickte und sagte. "Ich sehe darin kein Problem, es wird gut eine Woche dauern, um die Module zu produzieren, aber fünfhundert sind bereits einsatzbereit. Aber ich sehe keinen Grund dafür, jene, die ihr auswählt, nicht so bald wie möglich herzuholen."

Während Harry sich zurück lehnte, und den Rest der Präsentation beobachtete, welche auch darlegte, wie die Kolonialgruppe nach Können und Alter aufgeteilt würde, wobei Griphook hin und wieder Kommentare abgab, kam ihm auf einmal eine Idee.

'Aloria, wie schwer wäre es, ein Lernsystem aufzubauen, das auf der Erde verbleiben könnte, und den Rest der Goblins so relativ schnell auf das Level ihrer Vorfahren bringen könnte, das sie vor ihrem Rückzug besaßen?' fragte Harry mental.

'Das Programmieren wäre einfach, aber wenn es eine permanente Lösung sein soll, was ich übrigens nicht vorschlagen würde, da es auf der Erde bleiben müsste und dort entdeckt wer­den könnte.' sagte Aloria mental.

'Was ist, wenn wir es auf der Insel erbauen würden, und die Frequenz der Verbindung so modifizieren, das die Verbindung auf durch den Subraum möglich ist. Würde es dann funktionie­ren?' fragte Harry mental.

'Da wir geplant hatten, die Insel zu vernichten, sollte sie in die falschen Hände fallen, wäre es möglich. Ich werde einige Roboter und Fabrikatoren sofort hinab schicken.' sagte Aloria.

Er sah nun, das dieses Treffen praktisch beendet war und schaute zu dem Stapel an Notizen, der sich neben Griphook befand und machte sich mental die Notiz, ihm die Funktion von Da­tapads zu erklären.

"Eine letzte Sache, bevor wir für heute Schluss machen." sagte Harry zu den hocherfreuten Goblins die gerade gehen wollten.

"Ich habe einige Nachforschungen angestellt und herausgefunden, das ihr die letzten Überle­benden eurer Rasse seid." sagte Harry und begann seine Erklärung damit, denn er hatte nun die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden.

"Vor Äonen, als sich die beiden Gruppen eurer Rasse aufspalteten, gab es eine große Plage, welche sowohl euch als auch uns an den Rand der Ausrottung brachte. Die Überlebenden teil­ten sich in zwei Richtungen. Jene mit magischen Fähigkeiten folgten meinen Vorfahren zu dieser Welt in einer unbekannten Ecke der Galaxie. Der Rest eures Volkes zog sich auf die primäre Kolonialwelt zurück und wurden dort zu einer friedlichen Rasse, die keinen Hass kannte."

Leider wurden sie von einer anderen Rasse komplett ausgerottet, die parasitären Ursprungs ist, da sie eure Rasse nicht als Wirtskörper nutzen konnten, egal ob willentlich oder nicht." sagte Harry und sah in geschockte Gesichter.

"Meine Frage an euch ist. Plant ihr den Planeten als Ganzes zu verlassen, sobald wir eure Hei­matwelt finden, oder wenn diese Unbewohnbar sein sollte, eine andere, passende Welt finden?" fragte Harry.

Während sich die Goblins anschauten, während sie seine Worte verarbeiteten, sagte Grant­horn. "Wir hatten eigentlich geplant, den Torbogen dazu zu verwenden, die meisten unserer Bevölkerung zur Heimatwelt zu bringen. Wir würden nur genug Personal hier belassen, um Gringotts am Laufen zu lassen, wobei dieses Personal immer wieder Rotiert. Dieses würde es dem Rest erlauben, alles zu erlernen, was möglich ist."

Harry drehte seinen Kopf leicht und konzentrierte sich nun auf den ältesten Goblin. "Die nöti­gen Dinge um jene zu Unterstützen, die jenes Lernen, was die anderen bereits beherrschen, während die erste Kolonisierungsgruppe abreist. Diese Dinge werden derzeit gebaut. Jene, die zurückbleiben, werden von jene, die Abreisen auf das nötige Level gebracht. Dadurch wird es keine Probleme geben."

"Während ich zustimme, das Gringotts geöffnet bleiben sollte, da kein anderer in der Lage ist, das Einkommen zu verwalten und die nötigen Dinge zu beschaffen, die ihr auf der neuen Welt benötigen werdet. Der Rest eurer Bevölkerung muss allerdings ein anderes Tor verwenden." sagte Harry

Als er die leicht verwirrten Gesichter der Goblins sah, sagte er. "Der Durchgang wie ihr ihn nennt, ist streng genommen ein Tor. Das in der Kammer ist allerdings nicht stark genug, um ein anderes Tor, als das im Orbit zu erreichen."

Als Harry das Gestottere hörte, das begann, hob Harry eine Hand. "Bitte lasst mich erst ausre­den. Ich hatte nie vor, den Rest eurer Rasse zurück zulassen. Ich plane an einem geheimen Ort ein Tor der neuesten Variante zu bauen. Dieses Tor ist in der Lage, jedes andere Tor des Netz­werks, egal wo es ist, zu erreichen."

Als er sah, das die anderen sich beruhigten, sagte Harry. "Ich hatte von jeher geplant, das neue Tor dazu zu verwenden, eure Bevölkerung zu verlegen, da ich das Risiko nicht eingehen kann, das die Tore in die falschen Hände fallen. Während ich nicht glaube, das irgend einer, der sie vielleicht findet, sie zu demontieren vermag, um neue zu bauen, denke ich, währen sie durchaus in der Lage, sie zu verwenden, und das möchte ich nicht riskieren."

Stone Crusher, der verstand, was Harry sagen wollte, fragte. "Wie schlagen sie vor, soll der Verkehr zwischen der Enklave und dem Tor funktioniere?"

Als Harry sah, das die anderen seine Worte akzeptierten, sagte er. "Ich werde noch heute Nacht einige Roboter hinunter schicken, um eine Transferstation neben eurem Tor zu errich­ten. Sobald sie fertig sind, haben sie Befehl, das Tor zu entfernen, um die Sicherheit zu erhö­hen."

„Jene mit dem Blut der Goblins betreten die Station und einer von ihnen muss seine Hand auf den Kristall an der Wand legen, woraufhin die Gruppe umgehend zu der Station nahe dem neuen Tor transportiert wird."

„Ich muss sie allerdings warnen, das, sollte jemand, der nicht über das Blut der Goblins ver­fügt, diese Station aktivieren will, sie sich selbst vernichten wird und jene, Goblins, die noch zurückgeblieben waren, ihren Weg zu der versteckten Basis mit dem neuen Tor selbst finden muss. Also bewacht es sehr gut."

Angenehm überrascht von der hohen Sicherheit, sagte Stone Breaker zum Rest des Rates. "Eine sehr weise Entscheidung. Eine, die Zeigt, wieviel Planung Sie bereits in die Sicherheit von uns allen investiert hast."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend und Harry stand auf um sie zurück zu den Toren zu führen, als Bane Breaker hinter ihm sagte. "Diese Begründung zeigt, wieso er der Lord Commander ist oder?"

Harry ging die Stufen hinunter und hielt an der Konsole in der Mitte des Raumes inne und drückte eine Sequenz von Knöpfen, welche das mittlere Tor aktivieren würde und gab anschließend die Adresse des Tores in der Goblin-Enklave ein.

Nachdem sich das Portal geöffnet hatte, und eine Gruppe von Robotern hindurch zugehen be­gann, wandte sich Harry an die Gruppe. "Wann wird vermutlich die erste Kolonisierungs­grupppe eintreffen?"

Während die anderen den Robotern folgten, antwortete Bane Breaker auf seine eigene Frage. "Wir werden unser eigenes Tor weiter verwenden können, während der Transporter gebaut wird, oder?"

Als Harry nickte, sagte er. "Dann werden die Anführer in ihren Spezialgebieten, gemeinsam mit Stone Breaker morgen Nachmittag eintreffen. Ihre Familien werden in kleinen Gruppen kurz danach eintreffen."

"Also bis morgen dann" sagte Harry.


	6. Kapitel 5

Nach einem langen, sehr harten Tag saß Harry alleine an seinem Schreibtisch und dachte über jene Dinge nach, die der neue Tag bringen würde, aber er fragte sich auch, wieviele Mitglie­der der DA erscheinen würden.

Harry schloss seine Augen und ließ seine Sinne wandern, wobei er eine leichte Störung nahe des Balkons bemerkte. Als er sich darauf konzentrierte rief er. "Ollivander sie können genau­so gut sich sichtbar machen."

"Ich sagte schon früher, das wir große Taten von ihnen erwarten können, Mr. Potter." sagte Ollivander, während er sichtbar wurde.

Harry ließ seine Stuhl sich umdrehen und schaute zu seinem Gast. "Das erste Mal wo ich sie traf, dachte ich, das sich etwas ungewöhnliches bei ihnen befinden musste, besonders bezüg­lich ihrer Augen. Sie haben mich sehr nervös gemacht, als ihre eigentliche Persönlichkeit."

Harry beobachtete, wie Ollivander zu grinsen begann.

"Sie sind teilweise aufgestiegen. Warum zeigen sie sich mir jetzt?" fragte Harry.

Leicht überrascht darüber, das er keinen Stuhl erscheinen lassen konnte, kreuzte Ollivander seine Beine und lehnte sich gegen die Brüstung. "Ihre Mutter wäre so stolz auf sie. Sie sind wirklich der Lord Commander dessen Rückkehr wir so sehr erhofft hatten."

Als er Harry's ungeduldigen Gesichtsausdruck sah, entschloss er sich, zum wahren Grund sei­ner Anwesenheit zu gelangen, denn Harry war mit der Stadt gebunden und konnte selbst ihm schwere Probleme bereiten. "ich bin aus zwei Gründen hier. Zum einen um sie um nach ihren Plänen zu fragen und diese bitte so anzupassen, das eine Kolonie von Brounie Elfen mitreisen kann, deren Zahl immer mehr abnimmt, bedingt durch die Probleme mit der normalen und magischen Welt, aber auch um zum anderen das Geheimnis der Baudocks der Stadt, an wel­che sie noch immer angedockt ist, zu lüften."

"Brounie's?" fragte Harry und versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob er je etwas von ihnen gehört hat­te.

"Vor Jahrhunderten waren die Zeiten bei Leibe nicht so leicht und es war sehr schwer, freie Wesen zu finden, die den Magiern in ihren Häusern freiwillig halfen. Sie wollten diese Be­diensteten in jedem Weg kontrollieren. Sie waren es Leid, das die Bediensteten verschwan­den, sobald sie bezahlt werden sollten oder Kleidung bekamen. Also versklavten sie diese Wesen auf sehr trickreiche weise." sagte Ollivander.

"Die Hauselfen." sagte und setzte sich geschockt auf. "NEIN! Sagen sie nicht, das sie so arro­gant waren…"

"Nur wenige waren wirklich böse, und sie veränderten jene, die sie versklavten so, das sie nicht mehr als Brounie's erkennbar waren. Sie erklärten, das sie etwas neues waren, das sie er­schaffen hatten, mit dem Ziel, die Aufgaben der Brounie's zu übernehmen, nur das sie zur Ar­beit und zum Gehorsam gezwungen waren und nicht verschwinden konnten, wenn man ge­gen sie Gewalt anwandte." sagte Ollivander traurig.

Entsetzt über das, was einige Magier und Hexen getan hatten und dann als etwas anderes aus­gaben, sagte er. "Es gibt nichts, was wir tun können, da sie mich nicht darum bitten, ihre Kon­ditionen und Veränderungen rückgängig zu machen, oder?" fragte Harry.

"Ich fürchte nein, ihre magischen Kerne sind so verändert, das es es bereits zu physischen Veränderungen kam. Selbst wenn du ihre DNA verändern würdest, würden ihre magischen Kerne sie bald wieder korrumpieren und wieder zu dem machen, was sie zuvor waren." sagte Ollivander. "Nein, ich fürchte, es gibt nichts, was für sie getan werden kann. Es ist aber eine gute Sache, das ihre Zahl sehr gering ist. Allein Hogwarts besitzt gut ein Fünftel aller Hausel­fen."

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er fragte. "Über wie viele Brounie's reden wir und was für Lebensbereiche benötigen sie?"

"Es sind einfache Wesen im Bezug auf ihre Bedürfnisse und zum Großteil reicht es ihnen, wenn sie in den Parks leben dürfen. Sie werden ihre eigenen Städte aus dem Material bauen, das sie mitbringen werden."

„Zu deiner ersten Frage; es gibt insgesamt knapp drei tausend von ihnen. Sie haben ihre Be­völkerungszahl sehr streng unter Kontrolle gehalten, da ihr Lebensraum sehr begrenzt ist." sagte Ollivander.

"Aloria, was weißt du über diese Rasse?" fragte Harry.

"Nichts, Harry, ich habe rein gar nichts in den alteranischen Datenbanken über diese Rasse ge­funden." sagte Aloria.

Ollivander holte nun einen langen, roten Datenkristall aus seiner Tasche und überreichte ihn. "Dies sind alle bekannten Fakten über die the Brounie Elfen, ihre Gepflogenheiten, ihre Ess­gewohnheiten, die nötigen medizinischen Daten, einfach alles."

"Ich nehme an, sie werden die nötigen Vorbereitungen treffen, damit ich die Führer der Rasse treffen kann, oder?" fragte Harry während er den Datenkristall betrachtete, nur um ihn zum Datenport im nächsten Raum schweben zu lassen, in den er sich selbst einfügte.

Während Aloria zufrieden vor sich hin summte, als sie die Daten verarbeitete, fragte . "Und der zweite Teil eures Besuchs? Ich habe festgestellt, das die Docks und ihr Aufbau absolut keinen Sinn ergeben, sie wirken absolut nicht so fließend in ihrer Bauweise wie es bei sonsti­gen alteranischen Raumstationen üblich ist."

"Tatsächlich scheint der zentrale Kern irgendwie in der Mitte geteilt worden zu sein." sagte Harry während er seine Augen schloss und die Plattform sich vorstellte.

Lächelnd sagte der alte Alteraner. "Wir haben das aus gutem Grund getan; die meisten Anla­gen und ihre Umgebung sind unter einem noch weit moderneren Tarnschirm verborgen, den kaum jemand kennt, und der auch von den Aufgestiegenen nicht durchbrochen werden kann. Wir taten dies um das Wissen zu sichern, das die letzten Alteraner mit königlichem Blut sich auf diesem Planeten befinden und zwar gezielt vor den Aufgestiegenen."

Harry schaute den alten Alteraner zögernd an. "Sie glauben also, das jene, die aufgestiegen sind, versuchen würden, Regeln aufzustellen, die unser Leben diktieren würden."

"Ja." sagte Ollivander und erhob sich. "Es ist an der Zeit, die Kontrolle über den Rest der Sta­tion an dich zu übergeben."

Ollivander bedeutete Harry, zu ihm zu treten und ergriff ihn. "Ich werde dich durch das Tarn­schild bringen müssen. Es ähnelt einer doppelten Apparation."

Harry stand aus dem Stuhl auf und ging zu dem Ort, wo Ollivander stand und hielt inne, als er neben ihm stand, und Ollivander erfasste seinen Bauch und zog zu sich und vergrößerte nun das magische Feld, das nun auch Harry umgab, und beide erschienen auf dem Kommando­deck der Station.

Harry stolperte leicht und fühlte sich verwirrt und komisch, er war schwach und desorientiert und hörte kaum Ollivander's Stimme die ihm sagte, ruhig zu bleiben, bis er in die Computer­systeme integriert war.

Wie eine Art Schalter richtete sich Harry nun auf und schwankte fast, da er von dem Schwa­chen Zustand fast umgehend wieder in den normalen Zustand zurückkehrte. "Was zur Hölle war das?"

"Die Sicherheitssysteme hatten deine Verbindung zu deinem magischen Kern kurzzeitig un­terbrochen. Ich sagte es nicht, damit du dich nicht wehren konntest, denn dann hätten die au­tomatischen Systeme Maßnahmen gegen dich ergriffen." sagte Ollivan­der.

Harry schaute ihn ernst an, unsicher ob er die Wahrheit sagte.

Harry beobachtete, wie Ollivander zu einer der Wände ging und seine magische Energie wur­de sichtbar, genauso wie seine, wenn er seine Übungen absolvierte. Als er die Wand berührte, schimmerte diese kurz bevor sie verschwand und den Blick auf einen ähnlichen Stuhl wie sei­nen, auf dem Kommandodeck der Station freigab.

Ollivander deutete auf den Stuhl und sagte zu Harry. "Setz dich bitte in den Stuhl und verbin­de dich mit deinem Geist und deiner Magie, genauso wie du es getan hast, als du die Stadt ak­tiviert hast. Danach werden jene versteckten Dinge wieder sichtbar."

Harry ging zum Stuhl und murmelte leise etwas über verrückte Alteraner und wie sie es doch mochten, einen zu ärgern, bevor er sich in den Stuhl setzte.

Er entspannte sich nun und die Lehne des Stuhls senkte sich, während Harry seine Augen schloss und zu Glühen begann, während er seinen magischen Kern freigab und seinen Geist darin versenkte.

Ollivander beobachtete, wie der junge Mann vor ihm kurz zusammenzuzucken schien, wäh­rend die Systeme nach und nach wieder aktiviert wurden.

Harry schwitzte stark, während er dort lag und spürte im Hintergrund seines Geistes ein kit­zeln, bevor er zusammen zuckte als über dieses Gefühl erst Schmerzen kamen und diese dann verschwanden, als die Verbindung zur Station beendet war.

Harry öffnete seine Augen und ergriff das Handtuch, das vor ihm erschien, während der Stuhl wieder seine normale Position einnahm.

Harry wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und ließ dann das Handtuch wieder los, das spurlos verschwand. Er schaute sich nun um und sah überrascht, das der Kommandoraum ei­nem zylindrischen Kuppelbereich ähnelte, der ihm einen dreihundertsechszig Grad Blickwin­kel erlaubte.

Harry sprang aus dem Stuhl auf und drehte sich mehrmals um und betrachtete die Station zum ersten mal.

Um ihn herum befanden sich Waffenplattformen, und zwischen diesen kleine und mittelgroße Kriegsschiffe, die Glitzerten, als wenn sie aus dem selben Material bestünden wie sein Kampfanzug.

Während Harry jede neue Entdeckung anstarrte, erhielt er immer wieder auf mentaler Ebene entsprechen Informationen über das, was er sah, darunter auch die Namen und eine kurze Be­schreibung.

Schließlich schaute er nach unten und ließ seinen Blick auf einem riesigen, ovalen Dom ru­hen, der zwischen den Pylonen heraus stand und stöhnte laut auf, als er durch die Verbindung erfuhr, was für ein Schiff er dort sah.

"Ja, Harry, die Zukunft deiner neuen Heimat. Jede magische Rasse, welche die Alteraner je erschaffen haben ist dort unten, in der Arche in Stasis vertreten, in einer Bevölkerungszahl, welche es ihnen erlauben wird, wieder zu einer gesunden Spezies heran zuwachsen." sagte Ol­livander mit Stolz in der Stimme.

"Es gibt noch genügend Raum, um alle magischen Wesen auf der Erde zu evakuieren." sagte Ollivander nicht ohne Stolz.

Ollivander verbeugte sich tief und begann zu verschwinden. "Euer wahres Erbe, Lord Com­mander. Sie machen ihre Eltern genauso Stolz wie sie mich Stolz machen."

Harry starrte noch immer aus dem Fenster auf das Bild vor ihm, und zum ersten Mal hatte er wieder echte Hoffnung, das die Zukunft golden werden würde.

Harry öffnete seine Verbindung zu Aloria und fügte ihre Verbindung in jene zur Station ein und gab ihr vollen Zugriff auf die Systeme und damit die völlige Kontrolle über die Station.

Während Aloria die neuen Systeme überprüfte und die Informationen verarbeitete, aber auch die letzten Verbindungen zwischen der Stadt und der Station wiederherstellte, flüsterte sie. "Diese Schiffe und Systeme sind sogar moderner als die der Stadt."

Er kehrte nun zum Kommandostuhl der Station zurück, der sich wieder absenkte, bevor er die Beleuchtung reduzierte und seinen Geist und seine Magie freigab und in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel, wobei er hell leuchtete, während das Wissen in seinem Geist verankert wurde.

XXXX

Bill beobachtete, wie seine Familie frühstückte, während seine Mutter das Esszimmer aus Richtung der Küche betrat.

Es waren einige verwirrenden Tage vergangen, dachte er bei sich, während er wieder einmal das Modul an seiner Schläfe berührte, eine Geste, die zur Gewohnheit wurde.

Er saß hier und aß fast mechanisch, während er den Unterrichtsstoff der letzten Nacht über die Sprache der Alteraner sowie deren Runensymbole durch ging. Er spürte, das er die Sprache jetzt schon recht gut verstand und plante, dieses Wissen nach dem Frühstück an einer der TP zu testen, um zu sehen, ob er sein Ziel korrekt erreichen konnte, ohne verbale Kommandos geben zu müssen.

Bill schaute sich nun wieder um und fragte. "Charlie wann willst du mit Mum zum Fuchsbau reisen?"

"Wir wollen gerade los." sagte Molly, während sie neben Charlie inne hielt, der sein Glas er­griff und den letzten Rest Saft austrank.

"Sollen wir dich begleiten, Mum?" fragte Ron, der seine alteranische Unterhaltung mit den Zwillingen unterbrach.

"Nein danke, ihr könnt euer Frühstück in Ruhe beenden. Aloria schickt mehrere Roboter mit hinunter, gemeinsam mit einige Kisten, die mir helfen" sagte Molly während sie zur Tür ging.

Ron wurde ziemlich blass, als er an die spinnen ähnlichen Roboter dachte und sagte "In Ord­nung."

Er drehte sich wieder zu Fred und George um, um die Diskussion fortzuführen, darüber ob die Zwillinge ihre Erzeugnisse als Waffen verwenden konnten, etwas, dem er erstaunlicherweise zustimmte.

Bevor sie die Diskussion fortführen konnte, sagte Aloria. "Entschuldigung, aber kann ich die Weasley's um einen Gefallen für Harry bitten?"

"Natürlich" sagte George.

"Worum geht es?" fragte Fred.

"Harry ist noch immer mit dem Projekt beschäftigt, das er gestern Nacht begann, und die Mit­glieder der DA werden in kürze eintreffen, weshalb jemand dort sein sollte, bis Harry ein­trifft." sagte Aloria, während sie Harry überprüfte und bemerkte, das dieser schlief, allerdings leuchtete seine Magie weniger stark, und er sollte bald aufwachen.

Ron sprang auf und ergriff das Geschirr von Charlie sowie seines. "Natürlich. Kein Problem." sagte er und ging in Richtung der Küche um das Geschirr abzuräumen, so dass die Reini­gungsautomatik es säubern würde, wobei er die kleinen Roboter umkurvte.

Bill beobachtete wie seine drei Brüder den Raum verließen und beendete sein Frühstück, um dann sein Geschirr zu entsorgen, bevor er ihnen folgte.

"Aloria, weißt du, wie lange Harry brauchen wird?" fragte Bill.

"Ich denke noch eine weitere Stunde, bevor er aufwacht." sagte Aloria während sie Harry weiterhin überwachte.

Bill führte ihre Unterhaltung fort, während er das Esszimmer verliess und zu dem TP ging. "Ich denke, normalerweise hätte er mit etwas derartigem gewartet, da er weiß das die DA-Mitglieder heute kommen."

"Ich fürchte, das ich dies ohne Harry's Erlaubnis nicht besprechen kann. Aber soviel kann ich sagen, es war komplett unerwartet und sobald die Informationen bekannt waren auch unver­meidbar." sagte Aloria.

Bill betrat den TP und schaute zum Display, auf dem er die möglichen Zielorte durch ging, und suchte nach dem passenden. "Das kann ich verstehen."

Bill fand recht schnell sein Ziel und berührte es aus der Karte des TP und drehte sich dann um, als er sah, das er am richtigen Ort war und ging auf die Türen zu, wobei er von mehreren rothaarigen Personen überholt wurde.

Schmunzelnd, da er näher an den Ankunftsraum herankam als seine Brüder, war Bill in der Lage eine männliche Stimme zu hören, welche sie über eintreffende Reisende informierte.

Bill betrat den Raum und sah zu seinem Erstaunen die riesige Menge an Personen die sich hier befanden, und es kamen immer neue Personen hinzu.

Bill dachte, das bei Leibe nicht so viele auftauchen würden und flüsterte, "Merlin, wo sollen wir die alle unterbringen, bis Harry auftaucht."

"Ein kleines Stück den Korridor entlang hinter der TP gibt es einen Versammlungsraum der Piloten, der einem Konferenzsaal ähnelt. Er dürfte groß genug sein." sagte Aloria, die irritiert war, das Harry nicht mehr glühte und nun tief schlief.

Bill stieg die Treppe zur ersten Plattform hinauf und betrat den Balkon über der zentralen Kontrollstation. "Aloria, könntest du Ron bitte sagen, wie er zu dem Raum gelangt, während ich es ihnen sage?"

Als Aloria dies bestätigte, verstärkte Bill auf magischem Wege seine Stimme und lehnte sich auf die Reling.

Ron legte auf einmal seinen Kopf schief, als Aloria mit ihm sprach und nun sagte Bill. "Dürf­te ich bitte um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten?"

Er hielt einen Moment inne, bis sich alle beruhigt hatten und zu ihm schauten, bevor Bill fort fuhr. "Wenn ihr bitte Ron zu einem Konferenzraum folgen würdet, dann können wir anfan­gen. Harry wird uns dort in Kürze treffen."

Als Bill sah, wie sich Ron und Neville durch die Menge bewegten, ließ Bill seine Stimme wieder auf das normale Niveau absinken und beobachtete jene, die sich Harry anschließen wollten.

Bill war darüber überrascht, wieviele Erwachsene in der reinen Schülerorganisation vertreten waren und hoffte, das Harry sehr bald erscheinen würde.

XXXX

Harry streckte sich, als er erwachte. Dann stand er aus dem Stuhl auf und ging zu dem Fenster hinüber. Er starrte einige Zeit hinaus und betrachtete jene kleine Flotte, die an den Andockar­men hing.

Harry bewegte sich einige Zeit lang nicht, bevor er seufzte und leise flüsterte. "Aloria."

"Ja, Harry." sagte Aloria sanft.

Harry bewegte seinen Kopf nicht und beobachtete die vor ihm liegende Flotte, bevor er etwas sagte. "Aloria ich gebe dir hiermit ein Alpha Prioritätskommando, das niemals aufgehoben werden kann und darf."

Als er das laute Einatmen aus dem Lautsprecher hörte, sagte Harry. "Du wirst die Wächterin über die Thronfolge sein. Du bist die letzte Instanz über die Entscheidung ob eines meiner Kinder in der Lage ist, als Lord Commander zu fungieren, und sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, darfst du ihnen keinesfalls die Kontrolle über die Stadt geben."

Harry drehte sich um und beobachtete zwei kleine Fahrzeuge, welche zu dem Fenster vor ihm geflogen waren. Auf mentaler Eben befahl er der Stadt die versteckten Protokolle und Pro­gramme für Aloria freizugeben, während er den beiden Sonden vor ihm ihre nötigen Befehle für ihre Erkundungsmission erteilte.

Harry seufzte, als er ein geschocktes Geräusch aus dem Lautsprecher hörte. "Wenn ich ge­wusst hätte, was mich erwartet, hätte ich den Rang des Lord Commander nie übernommen. Die Hölle hätte zufrieren müssen, bevor ich jenen Raum betreten hätte, in dem sich der Stuhl befand und ich hätte mich nicht darauf gesetzt, und du hättest mich sicher nicht überredet, ihn aufzusetzen."

"Harry, das wusste ich nicht." versuchte Aloria ihm beruhigend zu sagen.

"Das weiß ich." sagte er und ging zur Konsole des Astria hinüber, an der er die nächsten Ko­ordinaten zur abgeschotteten Galaxie Altare eingab.

Harry starrte das Stargate noch eine Zeit lang an, durch das die Sonden kurz zuvor ver­schwunden waren, bevor er etwas sagte. "Als ich endlich akzeptierte, das ich nicht jeden ret­ten kann, war es auch einfacher für mich zu akzeptieren, das ich ebenfalls nicht jeden retten kann. Danach schlief ich nachts deutlich besser."

„Als ich mein Erbe akzeptierte, gab ich die falsche Hoffnung auf, einfach ein normaler Mensch zu sein."

„Als ich heraus fand, das es keine einfache oder normale Person geben kann, akzeptierte ich meine Art und die Unterschiede."

„Jetzt haben Wesen, die seit tausenden von Jahren Tod sind, mir im Versuch, ihre Fehler wie­dergutzumachen, die ultimative Macht und Möglichkeit gegeben."

„Sie machten mich zu der ultimativen Waffe."

„Sie haben mich zum König gekrönt."

Aloria war einen Moment lang sprachlos während sie die gesamten bis dahin versteckten Pro­tokolle und neuen Programme durch ging die für sie freigegeben worden waren.

"Eine solch schwere Aufgabe haben sie mir aufgebürdet." sagte Harry während er seinen Kopf gegen die Fensterplatten legte.

Besorgt ob der möglichen Antwort, fragte Aloria fast unhörbar. "Wirst du es annehmen?"

Harry schnaubte leicht und sagte. "Als wenn ich eine Wahl hätte."

Er gab sich mental einen Klapps. "Ich denke, das man sagen könnte, Zur Hölle mit ihnen und weiter im Plan, indem ich die Alteraner aus dem Versteck führe."

"Das wäre alles kein Problem, wenn nicht die Tatsache wäre, das ich sie zum Schutz jener Gebiete benötige, die wir aufbauen werden." sagte Harry während er seine Hand über das Bild der ruhenden Flotte bewegte.

"Ich verstehe nicht." sagte Aloria.

"Die große Alteranische Föderation beinhaltete tausende von Welten in insgesamt zehn Gala­xien." sagte Harry und deutete dann auf die Erde. "Aber alles, was von dieser Föderation üb­rig geblieben ist befindet sich auf dieser einen Welt. Gemeinsam mit einigen Schiffen, die sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit knapp unter der Lichtgeschwindkeit in Sicherheit bringen wollen."

"Die Plage, welche die Galaxie so dezimierte, war keine natürliche Plage." sagte er und ging zu einer Konsole und dann durch den Raum, bevor er mehrere Dutzend Schwadronen schwer bewaffneter Sonden und Aufklärer aktivierte, um die Shuttles zu ersetzen, die derzeit in den Andockbuchten der Stadt lagen.

Aloria setzte die kryptischen Aussagen zusammen, und beobachtete den Abflug der Sonden. "Du suchst nach der Ursache der Plage, denn du glaubst, das sie irgendwo in der Galaxie Al­tare liegt."

"Ich denke, jetzt da ich die Hoffnung habe, aber auch einen Neuen Traum einer besseren Zu­kunft, das ich nicht kampflos aufgeben werde." sagte Harry.

Harry schaute sich noch einmal jene Schiffe an, die nun wieder mit Energie versorgt wurden, und spürte auch, über seine Verbindung, wie die Station selbst wieder zum Leben erwachte. Nun sagte Harry. "Ich wollte eigentlich nie ein König sein, aber jetzt bin ich es und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich, was auch immer die Vernichtung meiner Rasse verursachte, diese Tat fortführen lasse. Nicht jetzt, nicht mit diesen Möglichkeiten."

Während Aloria Harry beobachtete, reiste dieser aus der Station zurück in die Stadt. Sie ver­spürte nun wieder einen Sinn für eine Aufgabe und auch den Stolz, die Wächterin zu sein, denn nun hatte sie wieder eine ausfüllende Aufgabe, für die sie gebaut worden war.

XXXX

"Harry ist unterwegs." sagte Aloria zu den.

Erleichtert aufseufzend steuerte Bill die Diskussion auf die Ursprünge der magischen Rasse und wollte gerade die Fragerunde eröffnen, als er von Trompetenstößen unterbrochen wurde.

"Der Lord Commander erscheint." erklang Aloria's Stimme durch die Leere Stadt.

Bill fragte sich, was jetzt wieder geschah und starrte wie der Rest zu Harry, der nun den Raum betrat.

Als sie sahen, das die Weasley's alle ruhig geworden waren und zu einer Seite schauten, dreh­te sich auf der Rest der Anwesenden herum, um zu schauen, wen die Weasley's anschauten, nur um einen sehr gut gekleideten Harry zu erblicken, der die Stufen mit einem hellen Licht­ring über seinem Kopf hinab stieg.

Harry amüsierte sich leicht als er beobachtete, wie die Anwesenden ihn geschockt anschauten.

Als er hinter den Weasley's stand, sagte Harry. "Danke, das ihr für mich eingesprungen seid."

"Ich weiß, das euch gesagt wurde, wo ihr seid, genauso wie einiges an Hintergründen, wieso die Alteraner heutzutage als Magier und Hexen bekannt sind." sagte Harry.

Harry bewegte seine Hand seitlich und ließ damit die Wand hinter sich durchsichtig werden. "Aber seht es euch am besten selbst an."

Auf seine Worte folgte geschocktes nach Luft schnappen, als die Wand verschwand, und der Blick auf die Stadt über der Erde schwebend sichtbar wurde.

Harry kicherte, als Colin und Dennis Creevy aus ihren Sitzen aufsprangen und zur Wand hin­über liefen und hinaus starrten.

Während sie den Anblick genossen, fuhr Harry fort. "In einem Zeitalter lange vor unserer Zeit fanden unsere Vorfahren, gemeinsam mit einer Rasse, die sich Furlinge nannte, diese Welt. Sie hofften dadurch beide Rassen vor dem Aussterben zu bewahren, da eine schwere Krank­heit herrschte. Aber dann brach ein Krieg in der Pegasus-Galaxie aus, der die letzten Altera­ner zur Flucht auf diesen Planeten zwang."

„Im Laufe der Zeit ging das Wissen, wer und was wir waren, bei beiden Rassen verloren."

„Wir verloren nicht nur unsere Identität, sondern auch das Wissen, wie wir unsere Kräfte einst verwendeten, weshalb wir uns auf die Nutzung von Zauberstäben stützen mussten, obwohl wir früher keine brauchten." sagte Harry während er auf die Bühne vor den Tischen trat und seine Hand bewegte, allerdings eher zu Demonstrationszwecken als aus Notwendigkeit, wor­aufhin ein gemütlicher Sessel mit einem Tisch und Essen erschien.

Er setzte sich und hatte die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. "Jene, die ihr wahres Erbe an­treten wollen und mich begleiten möchten, wenn ich auf die Suche nach den letzten Resten der Alteraner gehe, die in einer zeitlosen Blase gefangen sind, um dann anschließend einen neuen Heimatplaneten zu finden, werde ich anbieten, als Teil meiner Gemeinschaft hier in der Stadt zu reisen."

Er erhob sich und ließ die Gegenstände mit einem Gedanken verschwinden. Nun begann Har­ry damit, auf der Bühne auf und ab zu laufen. "Jeder mit alteranischem Blut, egal ob sie magi­sche Fähigkeiten haben oder nicht, ist hier willkommen. Ich werde die besten und klügs­ten Köpfe der magischen Welt einladen, und sobald sie ihr rechtmäßiges Erbe angetreten ha­ben, werden wir nach einer neue Welt suchen, die wir besiedeln."

Während Harry sprach, dachte Bill bei sich. „Ein Glück, das Harry kein dunkler Magier ist, denn so charismatisch wie er ist, könnte er die Welt vernichten."

Harry verbrachte die nächsten eineinhalb Stunden damit, seine Pläne zu erklären und seine Ziele zu verdeutlichen.

Mit Hilfe der Weasleys erklärte er die Lehrermodule und wie sie dazu genutzt würden, jedem das vergessene Wissen beizubringen, das ihnen helfen würde.

Harry beendete seine Ansprache indem er sagte. "Vergesst alles, was ihr je über die Reinheit des Blutes gelernt habt, aber auch über die Muggelgeborenen. Was festlegt, ob jemand ma­gisch ist, ist die Tatsache, ob er alteranisches Blut besitzt oder nicht."

"Und die Squibs?" rief einer der Erwachsenen Zuhörer.

Harry hatte diese Frage erwartet und war darauf vorbereitet. "Die meisten von Ihnen würden die technischen Erklärungen nicht verstehen, deshalb werde ich sie vereinfachen."

"Ein Squib wird mit einer Krankheit geboren, die dem Kind nicht wirklich schadet, außer das sie ihre magischen Fähigkeiten unterbindet. Dies kann auf einfachem Wege behoben werden, und wenn ein Kind früh genug behandelt wird, gibt es keine Folgeschäden." sagte Harry.

Als er sah, das einige verwirrt waren, schaute er zu ihnen. "Wir haben die Möglichkeit dieses Problem zu behandeln, wenn ich einmal so ausdrücken darf, die es der betreffenden Person die zum Beispiel ein Squib ist erlaubt, ihre Magie voll zu nutzen."

Er hob die Hand um Fragen zu vermeiden und sagte. "Wenn wir eine Person finden, bevor sie die Teenager-Jahre erreicht, werden sie ihr volles Potential ausschöpfen können. Ansonsten müssten sie einen Fokus dafür verwenden, wie zum Beispiel einen Zauberstab, sollten sie et­was aus dem Wissen zaubern wollen, das über dem vierten Schuljahr liegt."

"Meine Eltern können uns auch begleiten, und vielleicht sogar Magie erlernen?" fragte Den­nis.

Er kicherte leicht über den enthusiastischen jungen Mann. "Ja, Dennis, deine Brüder und du, sowie eure Eltern sind hier Willkommen, egal ob sie magisch sind oder nicht."

Jeder von ihnen dachte nun, das Harry sie direkt anschauen würde, "Die Alteraner stören sich NICHT daran, ob eine Person magisch ist oder nicht, es zählt nur, ob diese Person guten Her­zens ist."

Als er sah, das es fast Mittags war, sagte Harry. "Eine Frage noch, bevor wir uns zum Mittag begeben. Nach dem Mittagessen können jene, die es wünschen, eine Besichtigungstour durch Teile der Stadt machen, da eine komplette Tour weitaus länger als ein paar Stunden dauern würde, so dass wir nur einen Teil der Wunder von Toria Ai Shas sehen können."

Augusta Longbottom stand auf und fragte. "Mr. Potter, sie sagten, die Furlinge zogen sich ge­meinsam mit den Alteranern auf die Welt unter uns zurück. Leben sie sich noch immer dort?"

"Ja das tun sie. Wir kennen sie heutzutage als die Goblins, wie sehen sie jedes mal, wenn wir eine Bank von Gringotts betreten." sagte Harry.

Er hob seine Hand, um weitere Fragen zu verhindern. "Ja, wir haben mit ihnen gekämpft. Und ja, auch sie haben all jenes Wissen verloren, was und wer sie waren."

„Aber jene von uns, welche die Vergangenheit nicht ruhen lassen können und deshalb die neue Zukunft nicht akzeptieren können, werden zurückbleiben müssen." sagte Harry zu ihr und fügte noch hinzu. "Damit sind BEIDE Seiten gemeint."

"Das ist für mich akzeptabel." sagte Mrs. Longbottom.

"Aloria erinnert mich gerade an eine Sache. Das Mittagessen ist fertig. Für jene, die ihre Häu­ser mitnehmen wollen, wird die Möglichkeit bestehen, dies zu tun, so dass ihr eure Häuser, die ihr seit langem kennt, nicht zurücklassen müsst. Wir haben die technischen Möglichkei­ten, sie in eine Art gesondertes Universum auszulagern." sagte Harry während er die Stufen hinauf ging.

"Also, wenn ihr mir bitte alle folgen würdet, damit wir gemeinsam zum Essen gehen können." sagte Harry und ging aus dem Raum, ohne darauf zu achten, ob sie ihm folgten.

Nachdem er den Anwesenden eine Kurze Erklärung gegeben hatte, wie die Transferstationen funktionierten, und es gleichzeitig mit dem Flohnetzwerk verglichen hatte, bat Harry die Zwillinge darum, die erste Gruppe als Führer zu begleiten, während die anderen als Nachhut folgten.

Während Harry sich dem Buffet widmete und seinen Teller füllte, trat Neville mit seinem Tel­ler neben ihn. "Hallo Harry."

"Hallo, Neville wie geht es dir?" fragte Harry neugierig.

"Gut, Sehr gut, denn Großmutter hat mich in der Hoffnung hier her begleitet, mit dir über et­was bezüglich des Wizengamots und des Chaos im Ministerium zu besprechen." sagte Neville während er gemeinsam mit Harry zu einem der Tische ging.

"Sag ihr, sie soll mich am Ende der Tour ansprechen. Dann können wir uns zusammensetzen und über jene Dinge sprechen, die sie Wissen möchte." sagte Harry.

"Du wirst uns begleiten?" fragte Harry während er sein Messer ablegte um sich Neville voll widmen zu können.

"Großmutter und ich haben uns auf dem Weg zur Cafeteria bereits unterhalten. Sie sagte, ich solle mit dem Zusammenpacken beginnen, sobald wir zurück sind. Sie hofft auch, das deine weit fortgeschritteneren Heiler hier vielleicht in der Lage sind, meinen Eltern zu helfen." sag­te Neville.

Harry unterhielt sich kurz mit Aloria bevor er irgend etwas sagte, und ging mit ihr die mögli­chen Behandlungen durch. "Ich denke, das wir durchaus in der Lage sind, ihnen zu helfen, Neville. Allerdings muss ich dich warnen, das, wenn uns die Behandlung gelingt, eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit besteht, das sie sich nicht daran erinnern können, einen Sohn gehabt zu haben." warnte er seinen Freund.

"Ich denke, das ich damit fertig werde. Danke, Harry." sagte Neville.

Nachdem Harry sein Mittagessen beendet hatte, während dessen ihm die Anwesenden immer wieder Fragen stellten, stand er auf und platzierte sein Geschirr in der Ablage, welche es in die Küche transportieren würde und ging zur Tür hinüber, da er noch mehrere Dinge zu erle­digen hatte.


	7. Kapitel 6

**T Minus 5 months 24 days**

Harry stand getarnt auf einer Seite der Kammer des Wizengamot und beobachtete die auslän­dischen Minister die eintraten und hörte ihre Kommentare über das Chaos das in der Führung der magischen Welt Großbritanniens herrschte.

Harry dachte an jenes Gespräch mit Neville und seiner Großmutter vor gut drei Tagen, und war nicht überrascht über das Chaos das er sah.

Nachdem Augusta Harry gesagt hatte, das die meisten Auroren in dem Angriff der Todesser getötet worden waren, gemeinsam mit den meisten Abteilungsleitern des Ministeriums, dar­unter auch dem Bastard, Rufus Scrimgeour, war ihm klar, das dies während des Angriffs auf die Winkelgasse passiert sein musste.

Sie hatte ihm mitgeteilt, das der Wizengamot das Kriegsrecht verhängt hatte und die Kontrol­le über das magische Großbritannien übernommen hatte, aber kurz danach hatte das amerika­nische Ministerium gemeinsam mit dem französischen einen Abgesandten geschickt, da sie ihren britischen Brüdern helfen wollten.

Harry schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, während er die verschiedenen Parteien um die Kontrolle kämpfen sah. Schließlich stellte er fest, das die Alteraner die Richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatten, als sie sich für die Monarchie entschieden hatten, wobei er gerne eine größere Wahl gehabt hätte, aber er hatte seinen Rang als König jetzt akzeptiert.

Harry bemerkte, das die WWN und ihre Schwesterstationen rund um die Welt Live berichte­ten, aber einfach ignoriert wurden, und entschied sich dafür, das es an der Zeit war, das je­mand reagierte.

Harry ging zur Mitte des Raumes und lies seiner Magie freien Lauf und ließ alle Anwesenden in ihrer Bewegung einfrieren, während er sichtbar wurde.

Harry schaute jeden Anwesenden ernst an und sagte dann.

"HINSETZEN UND KLAPPE HALTEN!" sagte er und verstärkte seine Worte mit seiner Magie.

Jede Person im Raum setzte sich sofort, egal wo sie sich befand, was teilweise dazu führte, das sie sich auf dem Boden wiederfanden.

Jeder beobachtete fasziniert, aber auch verängstigt, als der Junge der Lebte seine Finger auf eines der Armbänder legte und flüssiges Metall seinen Körper zu bedecken begann.

Harry übernahm wieder die Kontrolle über seine Magie und gab die Anwesenden wieder frei, während er mit der ihn umgebenden Magie, die um seinen Kampfanzug herum schwebte, sehr gefährlich aussah.

"Also auf diesen Stand hat sich die magische Welt zurückversetzt." sagte Harry.

"Wenn du deine Aufgabe endlich erfüllt hättest, indem du den Dunklen Lord getötet hättest, wären wir nicht gezwungen, auf Aussenseiter zu hören, die uns vorschreiben wollen, wie wir unsere Nation zu regieren haben." sagte eines der Mitglieder des Wizengamot.

Harry drehte sich zu dem Sprecher um, wobei seine Wut regelrecht sichtbar wurde. Harry wurde immer wütender und begann hin und her zu laufen.

Minerva McGonagall zuckte zusammen, als sie hörte wie Abercrombie seinen Mund öffnete und Harry beschuldigte, seine Aufgabe nicht zu erfüllen. Oh Merlin, dachte sie, jetzt rastet er aus.

"MEINE AUFGABE…MEINE AUFGABE! " rief Harry und hielt inne und drehte sich zu dem Feigling um, der es wagte, dies zu ihm zu sagen.

"Jemand muss erst dafür bestimmt werden, und vor allem die Aufgabe annehmen, bevor sie der Befehlsverweigerung bezichtigt werden können." jetzt erschien eine Energie die um Harry herum wirbelte, der zu Leuchten begann.

"Wo wart ihr das letzte Mal, als der Orden oder die Auroren gegen die Todesser kämpften, die wieder einmal Angriffen. Ich habe euch jedenfalls nie dort gesehen." sagte Harry mit vor Verachtung triefender Stimme.

"Ach, jetzt verstehe ich, ihr habt entschieden, da ich den Verrückten bereits einmal besiegt habe, das es, da er wieder da ist, erneut meine Aufgabe sei, ihn zu töten, da ihr alle magisch gesehen ZU SCHWACH seid, es selbst zu tun, da ihr euren Abschluss in Hogwarts euch ver­mutlich erkauft habt, da eure Magie für jede andere Art zu schwach ist." sagte Harry.

Minerva starrte Harry fassungslos an, als dieser die Politiker regelrecht auseinander nahm, wobei sie der Meinung war, das er genau das richtige tat.

Leider griff die Angst nun um sich, da sie sahen wie die Wände hinter den Mitgliedern des Wizengamot zu schmelzen begannen, da sie auf Harry's Wut reagierten.

"Oh und da ich meinen JOB beim ersten mal nicht beendet habe, ist es natürlich wieder mein JOB ihn für euch Schwächlinge zu beenden, da ihr viel zu viel Angst habt, es selbst zu tun." sagte Harry.

"Also nun Pass mal auf…" rief jemand, schluckte aber dann aus Angst einen Kommentar her­unter, als Harry sich umdrehte.

"Zwei Wochen, ich hätte noch genau zwei verdammte Wochen gebraucht, damit meine Pläne problemlos funktioniert hätten, und ich hätte ihnen hier dann den toten Körper von Voldemort präsentieren können." sagte Harry und hob seine Arme.

"Aber NEIN, der verdammte Minister war der Meinung, es besser zu wissen, und da ich der so genannte Auserwählte bin, der Voldermort töten muss, befahl er es mir, wie einem trainier­ten, miesen Hund." Harry stand nun in der Mitte des Raumes und dank der Energie um ihn herum kaum sichtbar.

In diesem Moment griffen mehrere Abgeordnete des Wizengamot sowie mehrere Besucher der Ministerien an ihre Arme und fielen schreiend zu Boden.

Jeder schaute nun zu Harry, während dieser zu den gestürzten Personen mit einem Grinsen schaute, während diese unkontrollierbar zitterten, als ihnen ihre Lebensenergie entzogen wur­de.

"BEENDE DAS SOFORT!" rief der amerikanische Abgesandte.

Harry drehte sich um und sagte in ruhigem Tonfall. "Ich mache gar nichts. Das ist die Schuld von Vol­dermort."

"Lüg mich nicht an, Junge, wir haben alle gesehen, das deine Magie völlig außer Kontrolle ist." sagte er und deutete auf die Magie die um Harry herum sichtbar war. "Der Beweis ist di­rekt vor euren Augen."

Der französische Abgeordnete wollte nicht übergangen werden und sagte. "Ja…ja, nur ein starker, dunkler Magier wäre in der Lage die Geschehnisse von Heute hervorzurufen. Wir müssen ihn aufhalten, bevor er uns alle vernichtet."

Harry sah nun rot und trat zu dem gestürzten Franzosen, der seinen Arm hielt. Er riss diesem den Ärmel auf und schob ihn nach oben, so dass jeder Anwesende das Dunkle Mal auf dem Arm sehen musste.

Harry blieb trotz der langsam verstummenden Schreie, bedingt dadurch das die Personen star­ben oder ihre Stimmbänder versagten, ruhig und meldete sich zu Wort.

"Es ist gut, das ich diese Welt verlassen werde, ansonsten wäre ich geneigt, sie zu vernichten."

„Erst bejubelt ihr den Boden auf dem ich stehe, jedenfalls bis zu dem Moment, in dem ich eu­ren absolut unmöglichen Erwartungen nicht mehr gerecht werden kann, besonders, da ich ge­zielt über mein Erbe und die magische Welt nicht informiert wurde."

„Und als er sich gegen Dementoren verteidigt, die vom Ministerium geschickt wurden, um ihn zur Räson zu bringen, übergehen die Machthaber erneut ihre eigenen Gesetze und klagen den Jungen vor dem gesamten Wizengamot an."

„Oh, die Krönung aber ist, das der Minister in letzter Minute die Anfangszeit des Verfahrens ändert und diese neue Zeit dem Angeklagten erst fünfzehn Minuten vor Beginn der Verhand­lung mitteilt."

„Vergessen wir nicht den Minister der seinen persönlichen Folterknecht in eine Schule voller Schüler schickte, um ihre persönlichen Folterinstrumente gezielt an jenem Jungen auszupro­bieren, und das es nur dem schnellen Denken einer der besten Freunde des Jungen zu verdan­ken ist, das ihm der Cruciatus erspart blieb."

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt saßen alle vor Angst zitternd auf ihren Sitzen, während ihre Straftaten ihnen vorgehalten wurden. "Und da wundert man sich, wieso der Betroffene nicht einfach sagt „zur Hölle mit euch" und euch eurem Schicksal überlässt."

Als der letzte Todesser gestorben war, herrschte Ruhe in der Kammer des Wizengamot. "Ihr habt Glück, das ich kein Dunkler Lord bin, wie ihr mich nennt. Zum Glück habe ich hart ge­lernt und ich weiß, was nötig ist, um Voldermort zu besiegen und habe die nötigen Schritte er­griffen." sagte Harry und schaute in die verängstigten Gesichter und seufzte, da sie nicht rea­gierten.

Harry drehte sich mit enttäuschter Mine um und wollte gehen, denn er hatte geahnt, das es so enden würde. "Ich werde gehen, und ich werde die Besten und klügsten Köpfe der magischen Welt mit mir nehmen, und wir werden neu anfangen."

Der amerikanische Unterhändler zog nun seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn ebenfalls auf Harry und sagte. "Es tut mi5r Leid, aber selbst mit diesen Beweisen, das der Dunkle Lord stirbt, wirst du noch viele Fragen beantworten müssen, und deshalb verbieten wir dir, zu ge­hen."

Harry amüsierte sich, das jemand seine Angst überwinden konnte um ihn zu stoppen. "Sie ha­ben keinerlei Rechte über mich." sagte Harry während er mit einer Handbewegung ein längst vergessenes Relikt heraufbeschwor.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten alle Teilnehmer der ausländischen Delegationen ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und auf Harry gerichtet, um ihn auszuschalten.

Langsam öffnete sich der Boden in der Nähe von Harry. Als sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller dorthin richtete, sahen sie, wie ein weißes Podest aus dem Boden emporstieg, auf dem eine leuchtende Kugel lag in der eine unbekannte Energie zu zirkulieren schien.

"NEIN, DAS DÜRFEN SIE NICHT!." rief eine Stimme aus dem Schatten, vermutlich von ei­nem der Unsäglichen.

"Ich bringe nur Merlin's Kugel wieder an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz. Ihr wart es, die das uralte Vertrauen gebrochen habt, und zwar auf Aufforderung durch den Minister und das schon vor sehr langer Zeit. Es waren die Unsäglichen, welche jedes Gesetz verletzt haben, indem sie die Kugel versteckten." sagte Harry zu dem verängstigten Oberhaupt der Unsäglichen.

Als Harry seine Hand auf die Kugel legte, umgab ihn ein Weißes Licht, als das Gesicht von Merlin vor ihm erschien jene Worte, die aus der Kugel erklangen, wurden durch die Magie überall auf der Welt gehört.

"Der Mann, der vor euch steht, wird ein neues Zeitalter begründen. Harry James Potter, Sohn der Alteraner, akzeptiere dein Erbe als der Lord Commander, Herrscher der Alteraner. Herr­sche mit Gerechtigkeit, mein Sohn und mögen deine Feinde in Angst erzittern."

Harry stand still, als der Tarnzauber um den Ring über seinem Kopf verschwand und der Zir­kel zu einer Krone wurde.

Harry verbeugte seinen Kopf und ließ seine Stimme mit der Magie durch die Kugel erklin­gen. "Jene, die ein besseres Leben wünschen, die ein Teil eines Größeren sein wollen, ihr seid in der neuen Heimat willkommen, die wir gemeinsam erschaffen werden".

„Ihr werdet in den alten Dingen und dem alten Wissen gelehrt, und ihr werdet eure Köpfe hoch erhoben tragen können, denn ihr wisst, das ihr Teil eines besonderen seid, Teil eines Traumes von einer schöneren Zukunft für euch und eure Kinder".

„Wenn ihr wirklich diesen Traum träumen möchtet, begebt euch zu einer der magischen Schulen oder Einkaufspassagen und legt eure Hand auf das leuchtende Podest das sich dort befindet und ihr werdet an einen besonderen Ort gebracht."

„Ein Ort, den eure Vorfahren einst mit Stolz und in Freiheit bewohnten. Einen Ort, an dem ihr und eure Kinder erstaunliche Dinge lernen werdet."

Harry drehte sich nun zu jenen um, die ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet hatten. "Wagt es ja nicht, Leute daran zu hindern, ihr Erbe anzutreten. Wenn eure Träume nur aus Dunkelheit und der Versklavung anderer bestehen, versucht gar nicht erst, die Stadt zu betreten. Ihr würdet die Ergebnisse nicht mögen."

Schließlich verstärkte Harry erneut die Angst in den Herzen der Politiker, als er langsam aus dem Blickfeld verschwand und durch die als undurchdringlich geltenden Schutzzauber hinaus verschwand, um sich im Haus der Longbottoms mit Neville zu treffen, um ihm beim Trans­port der Gewächshäuser zu helfen.

Minerva schaute in die Augen ihres Bruders, aber auch der anderen Lehrer, die an der Sitzung teilnahmen, und deutete ihnen den Raum zu verlassen. Während sie leise den Raum verließen, dachte sie nur, das sie viele Planungen zu treffen hatten.

XXXX

**T minus 4 months and 18 days**

Harry saß in seinem Stuhl an der neuen halbkreisförmigen Plattform in der Ankunftshalle und winkte den eintreffenden Personen hin und wieder zu, die ihn erkannten.

"Huch, Harry du hast wieder einmal die Einrichtung verändert?" sagte Ron, als er die Stufen zur Plattform hinauf stieg.

"Ja nun, wir brauchen einen Ort, wo die unterstützende Infrastruktur für die neue Krankensta­tion untergebracht werden konnte, da einige der neuen Ankömmlinge zum Teil massive Ver­letzungen aufweisen." sagte Harry.

Harry hörte ein Kichern und dann „Sicher hast du das, Harry" von mehreren Personen, und zu den Zwillingen sagte er. "Und ich habe mich vielleicht dazu entschieden, einen Teil meiner täglichen Arbeit hier zu absolvieren. Jeder sagt mir, das die Leute die eintreffen sich sicherer fühlen, wenn sie mich sehen können." murmelte Harry.

Harry entschied sich, die Dinge ins Laufen zu bringen und sagte, als die anderen sich in zwei Halbkreisen um ihn herum setzten, . "Last uns am besten beginnen."

"Molly, fängst du bitte an?" fragte Harry.

Sie sah sich um und als sie sah das niemand von der medizinischen Abteilung hier war, sagte sie seufzend.. "Nun gut, da sonst niemand anderes hier ist."

Molly sagte ihm, wobei sie seinen unschuldigen Blick ignorierte. "Schau mich nicht so an, das mag bei anderen wirken, aber wieso glaubst du, wirkt es bei mir."

Unbeteiligt drein schauend sagte Harry. "Wir haben jetzt so viele Bewohner, das wir Leiter der einzelnen Abteilungen benötigen werden, um mich zu informieren, aber das bedeutet nicht, das unsere Treffen nicht mehr stattfinden werden, da mir gerade eure Meinungen am Herzen liegen."

Leicht befriedigt begann Molly. "Bisher benötigten rund fünfundzwanzig Prozent der Neuan­kömmlinge die Hilfe eines Heilers. Wir stellen allerdings auch fest, das diese Personen in der Regel aus dem magischen Großbritannien stammen."

"Wir arbeiten noch immer an der genetischen Sequenzierung jener die alteranisches Blut be­sitzen, aber keine magischen Fähigkeiten haben." sagte sie und versuchte dabei die ihr unbe­kannten Begriffe zu verwenden, aber Hinweise auf Muggel oder Squibs dabei zu vermei­den.

Harry schaute auf sein Datapad., das die Pläne von Molly enthielt und als Molly zu sprechen begann, hörte Harry genau zu, besonders als Remus fragte. "Das Problem ist, das wir nicht genügend Heiler haben und zusätzlich haben wir nicht genügend Räume für die Resequenzie­rung."

Harry hörte dem Gespräch nur halb zu, da Aloria ihm eine mögliche Lösung vorschlug. "Was, wenn wir Krankenstation Nummer 5 in der Alpha Pylone für jene, die eine Resequenzierung benötigen vorbereiten und das Minimum an Personal dort unterbringen, dadurch würden mit Aloria's Hilfe die anderen Krankenstationen massiv entlastet, aber trotzdem würden die Be­handlungspläne weiterhin eingehalten."

Als er die Zustimmung hörte, sprach Harry mental mit Aloria und wies die Roboter an, die Alpha Pylone vorzubereiten. "Schickt die Personen bitte ab Sonntag zur Krankenstation Al­pha 5."

Er schaute nun zu „Nenn mich „GRAN", Neville's erfahrener Großmutter. "Wie läuft es bei den Ankommenden?" fragte Harry und berührte sein Datapad.

"Insgesamt läuft es sehr gut. Wie ich bereits mehrfach sagte, sind jene, die dich persönlich bei ihrer Ankunft sehen, und wenn du sie auch nur kurz anschaust, davon überzeugt, das du sie persönlich willkommen heißt." sagte Garn.

"Jene, die in der Stadt eintreffen, bringen ihre wichtigsten Besitztümer mit, und gut sechzig Prozent derer, zu denen wir ein Team geschickt haben, bringen auch ihr Haus mit." sagte Gran als sie erkannte das Harry zu leuchten begann.

"Wenn wir nur Zugriff auf das Buch der Seelen aus Hogwarts hätten, könnten wir sehr schnell reagieren, um jene zu kontaktieren, die noch nicht schulpflichtig sind oder welche die Ankün­digung nicht mitbekamen." schließlich fügte Gran noch hinzu.

"Während der letzten Woche nahm die Zahl jener, die aus der magischen Gemeinschaft Groß­britanniens eintreffen massiv ab. Und bis jetzt hatte ich noch nicht eins und eins zusammenge­zählt, was zu einem sehr fürchterlichen Bild führt." sagte sie.

"Ich möchte das die Situation extrem Eng überwacht wird, und ich denke es sollten mehrere Personen eingeteilt werden, die alles überwachen." sagte Harry und schaute auch zu den Zwil­lingen.

Als sie sah, das Harry sie anschaute, sagte sie, "Ich möchte noch andeuten, das wir jene Kin­der mit alteranischem Blut, die wir in Waisenhäusern fanden, bei Familien unterbringen konn­ten, aber ich fürchte, das wir bald unsere eigenen Waisenhäuser aufbauen müssen, da wir un­sere Suche bereits auf die anderen Kontinente ausweiten." sagte Gran.

Als er sah das Molly wieder im Mutter-Modus war, sagte Harry. "Nenn sie ruhig Crèches und du, Molly und jeder, den ihr als Hilfreich betrachtet, könnt etwas entsprechendes vorbereiten. Denkt nur an Voldermort, er wurde als Tommie Riddle geboren, der ungeliebt und schwer missbraucht in einem Waisenhaus aufwuchs."

"Kinder sind etwas sehr wertvolles und sollten geliebt werden. Stell bitte sicher, das wir ihnen dies deutlich machen." sagte Harry.

"Remus, wie laufen die Gespräche mit den Werwolf-Gemeinschaften?" fragte Harry den letz­ten lebenden Freund seiner Eltern.

"Sowohl gut als auch schlecht, Harry. Wir haben herausgefunden wieso die nicht-magischen Betroffenen sterben anstatt infiziert zu werden war relativ einfach, denn es lag an dem Altera­nischen Blut. Gut neunzig Prozent jener nicht magischen Betroffenen wünschen eine Behand­lung und weitere siebzig Prozent davon wünschen uns zu begleiten." sagte Remus.

"Ich hasse es, dies zu sagen, aber bei gut zehn Prozent fürchte ich, werden wir die Behand­lung zwangsweise durchführen müssen und das Wissen darum später aus ihrem Gedächtnis löschen müssen. Jene zehn Prozent sind die Sadisten und jene welche die Dunkelheit lieben." sagte Remus.

"Ich mag die Idee nicht, aber ich sehe deine Beweggründe. Bereite bitte einen Plan vor und überprüfe die Hintergründe jener die unsere Hilfe ablehnen, damit ich eine gut informierte Entscheidung treffen kann, Remus." sagte Harry und fragte dann. "Was ist mit jenen Magiern, die betroffen sind, wie geht es dort voran?"

"Langsam, es hat nie sehr großes Vertrauen zum Ministerium und zu den normalen Magiern und Hexen im allgemeinen gegeben, aber es gibt Fortschritte. Es hilft definitiv das sie einige Mitglieder ihres Rudels gesehen haben, die zurückkehren konnten und geheilt waren, so dass sie wieder ein normales Leben führen können." sagte Remus.

"Gute Arbeit bitte sag mir, was nötig ist, um die anderen zu überzeugen, selbst wenn wir dazu einen vorläufigen Rückzugsort auf dem Planeten erschaffen müssen." sagte Harry und schaute zu Ron, damit er anfangen konnte.

Bevor Ron antworten konnte erkannte Harry Professor Vector, die gerade eintraf, dabei aber stark schwankte und dann direkt zu ihm schaute.

Beatrice Vector schwankte bei ihrer Ankunft bedenklich, schaute sich dann aber um und er­kannte fast alle anderen Lehrer, die verletzt am Boden saßen oder lagen, allerdings fehlten mehrere, die vermutlich bei den Kämpfen um die Heulende Hütte von ihnen getrennt worden waren.

Sie schaute auf und erblickte eine Gruppe von Leuten auf einer erhöhten Plattform, die gerade eine Art Konferenz abzuhalten schienen, als sie Harry Potter unter ihnen erkannte.

"**HARRY, BITTE, WIR BRAUCHEN HILFE****.**" rief Beatrice so laut wie möglich.

Als Molly die Stimme eines Lehrers aus Hogwarts hörte, sprang sie gemeinsam mit August auf lief gemeinsam mit Neville zu der Ankunftshalle.

Griphook und Stone Crusher, gemeinsam mit Remus und dem Rest der Weasley's sprangen kurzerhand über die Reling und liefen zu den verletzten hinüber, um direkt Erste Hilfe zu leis­ten, und die am schwersten verletzten direkt in die Krankenstation im Nebenraum zu transpor­tieren.

Harry shiftete aus seinem Stuhl direkt hinüber zu Professor Vector und fing sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auf als sie erneut schwankte und zu stürzen begann.

Als Beatrice sah, das Harry sie festhielt, stöhnte diese auf und fiel in Ohnmacht. "Minerva und Filius wurden von uns getrennt, als wir zu dem Fluchtpunkt in Hogsmeade liefen. Bitte finde si…"

Harry übergab Professor Vector an einen der jungen Heiler und rief dann Ron und die Zwil­linge zu sich herüber, um eine Such- und Rettungsoperation zu beginnen, als Aloria mental rief „HARY HINTER DIR!"

Harry drehte sich um und bemerkte einen schwerst verletzten und blutenden Professor Flit­wick der versuchte, seiner alten Hauslehrerin, die zusammengebrochen war, zu helfen.

Harry lief zu ihr hinüber und fror ihren Körper sofort ein und shiftete sie gemeinsam in die Krankenstation.

Harry schaute sich schnell um und lief zu einem der freien Betten und legte Minerva sanft darauf.

Als sich die diagnostischen Systeme automatisch aktivierten, als sie auf dem Bett lag, sah Harry das ihm die Zeit ausging.

Harry nahm ihr ein altes, großes, staubiges Buch, das sie umklammert hielt ab und reichte es Remus der gerade in den Raum gelaufen kam.

Harry sah nun, das er nicht viel Zeit hatte und begann die Behandlungssequenz und sagte. "Eilo­loari" woraufhin er tief durch atmete, als er hörte das der Computer sagte. "Stasisfeld wird aktiviert_….Stasisfeld aktiv:"_

Harry rieb sein Gesicht mit den Händen und aktivierte dann mehrere Kontrollsystemen, wobei Hologramme ihm anzeigten, welche Schäden vorhanden waren.

Remus sah, das die anderen Heiler noch immer beschäftigt waren und sagte. "Was soll ich tun?"

Harry gab mehrere Kommandos ein, die ein Neutralisierungsfeld aktivieren würden, das jene Zauber entfernen würde, die noch wirksam waren und schaute dabei nicht zu Remus. "Geh bitte zu der Einheit an der Wand hinter mir, jene mit dem Ausgabefach und bring mir die Tränke die dort liegen werden."

Harry bat Aloria um zehn Energietränke, einen Gamma Regenerationstrank, einen Schmerz­trank sowie zwei Regenerationstränke, welche in dem Ausgabeschacht nahe Remus erschie­nen, und beendete nun seinen Scan, der dafür sorgte, das Harry sich ernste Sorgen zu machen begann, da ein graues Feld im Gehirn anzeigte, das Minerva's Gehirn unter Sauerstoffmangel litt.

Remus stand wieder bei den anderen. "Was jetzt?"

Harry holte einen der Behandlungsgürtel aus einer Schublade und erklärte, wie dieser funktio­nierte und wo er angebracht wurde.

"Die weißen und Lilanen Phiolen sind für mich, den Rest kannst du auf den Tisch neben dir ablegen, ich werde dir gleich sagen, wann sie benötigt werden."

Nachdem Remus Harry die drei erbetenen Phiolen gereicht hatte, wollte er fragen, welcher Tisch gemeint war, als eben dieser neben ihm erschien.

Remus hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts weiter, sondern legte die Phiolen ab und war­tete auf weitere Anweisungen.

Harry schaute nun zu Remus und deutete auf den Monitor. "Siehst du hier den ELR-Wert, Re­mus?"

Remus nickte und sagte. "Ja, das kann ich."

"Du schaffst das, Remus, entspann dich." sagte Harry zu dem älteren Mann als er sah, das dieser zögerte.

"Derzeit liegt der Wert bei zweiunddreißig. Du musst die blauen Tränke injizieren, sobald das Stasisfeld deaktiviert ist, und jedes mal einen neuen, wenn die Zahl unter vierzig fällt. Wenn der Wert die fünfundsiebzig erreicht oder übersteigt, kannst du aufhören." sagte Harry.

"Ok, das kann ich tun. Was ist das für eine rote Phiole?" fragte Remus während er eine blaue Phiole ergriff.

"Hoffentlich benötigen wir den Schmerztrank nicht, in dem wir sie in ein tiefes Koma verset­zen, aber sicher ist sicher." sagte Harry, während er die nötigen Einstellungen für das Behand­lungsfeld vorbereitete, das nach dem Energieneutralisationfeld folgen würde.

"Bereit, Remus?" fragte Harry und schaute dem Marauder in die Augen.

Remus hob die Phiole empor und sagte. "Als wenn ich das je sein würde."

Harry begann leicht zu leuchten während er sich in die medizinischen Systeme mental ein­klinkte.

"Stasisfeld deaktiviert. " sagte die Computerstimme.

Ein gelbes Feld erschien als eine Stimme sagte. "Neutralisierungsfeld aktiviert."

Harry öffnete schnell das Oberteil von Minerva's Robe in Höhe seines Nackens und befestigte den Behandlungsring um den Hals.

"Jetzt, Remus." sagte Harry während sich seine Hände über das holographische Keyboard be­wegten.

"Fremde Einflüsse neutralisiert." sagte die Stimme.

Harry aktivierte mental das Behandlungsfeld und hob den Gamma-Regenerationstrank an, um ihn zu injizieren.

"Merlin, das war der dritte Trank und ihre Level überstiegen fünfundvierzig nicht, bevor sie wieder sanken." rief Remus während er den vierten Trank injizierte.

Harry schaute auf den Monitor neben Remus und veränderte das Feld so, bis die Farbe des Feldes der der Energietränke entsprach.

Verdammt, dachte Harry, ihre Energielevel müssen bei mindestens fünfzig liegen, bevor er das Regenerationsserum einsetzen konnte. Wenn nicht das Problem gewesen wäre, das ihr Gehirn unterkühlt war und unter starkem Sauerstoffmangel litt, hätte er den Einsatz des Ser­ums noch hinaus geschoben, aber erst mussten ihre Lungen so schnell wie möglich wieder normal funktionieren.

Harry veränderte das Feld so, das nur Minerva's Mund sowie die Injektionsvorrichtung zu­gänglich waren, und ließ nun auf dem holographischen Projektor ihre internen Organe er­scheinen, wobei er sah, das die roten Bereiche in folge der beginnenden Regeneration zu ver­schwinden begannen.

Harry veränderte mental das Display und untersuchte nun die Anzeigen des magischen Kerns von Minerva.

Als Harry sah, das dort keine Schäden waren, beobachtete er wie der Kern sich langsam wie­der füllte, während Remus einen weiteren Trank injizierte. Da es nicht so zu funktionieren schien wie es sein sollte, verpasste Harry der Seite des Tisches einen Tritt so dass sich eine Schublade öffnete und holte dann einen Gegenstand daraus hervor.

"Harry Ich habe noch vier Phiolen." sagte Remus, da die Werte derzeit nie über fünfzig klet­terten.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry das sich alle um ihn herum versammelten.

Griphook trat an Harry vorbei zur Ausgabestelle. "Aloria, ich benötige weitere fünf Phiolen jener Tränke die Remus verwendet, da diese ihm ausgehen."

Da Harry sich dank Griphook voll auf die Behandlung konzentrieren konnte, befestigte Harry ein Ende der Energiezuführung an der entsprechenden Schnittstelle am Tisch und rief dann den Wagen mit dem portablen Energiegenerator zu sich.

Harry sah den Wagen schnell hinter sich erscheinen und Griphook rief. "VORSICHT, MACHT DEN WEG ZU HARRY'S SEITE FREI." daraufhin gingen die Zuschauer sehr schnell aus dem Weg.

Harry befestigte das andere Ende der Kabel an dem portablen Generator; Harry befestigte dann die anderen Kabel am Tisch.

Harry aktivierte nun die Maschine und seufzte erleichtert, als er sah, wie sich Minerva's magi­scher Kern langsam aber sicher wieder zu füllen begann.

"Whoa, er liegt jetzt bei Sechzig." sagte Remus überrascht und entfernte die elfte Phiole.

Harry atmete erleichtert tief durch und hob eine der Phiolen mit dem Regenerationstrank auf und gab sie an Remus weiter. "Diesen bitte als nächstes, Remus."

Griphook bemerkte, das Harry schwitzte und seine Bewegungen fahrig wurden, während er die Einstellungen an den holographischen Systemen vornahm, weshalb er zu dem Ausgabe­schacht hinüber ging. "Aloria, ich denke, Harry benötigt einen Pepper-Up-Trank. Könnte ich bitte einen bekommen?"

Griphook nahm die schwarz-weiß gestreifte Phiole auf und steckte sie in einen Injektor, den er aufgehoben hatte und trat zu Harry.

„Habe ich etwas verpasst, Aloria?' fragte Harry mental, und als er ein Nein vernahm, arbeitete Harry weiter.

Griphook hatte nun einen großen Hocker herüber geholt und stieg darauf. Er drückte nun den Injektor vorsichtig gegen Harry's Nacken und hielt ihn dort, bis ein Hissen ihm sagte, das der Trank injiziert war.

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, als er das Hissen hörte und spürte, wie etwas seinen Nacken berührte, aber dann spürte er wie seine Energie wieder zurückkehrte. "Danke Griphook." sag­te Harry als er sich umwandte.

Als er ihre Muskelbewegung sah, die auf massive Schmerzen hindeuteten, reagierte er. "Re­mus jetzt die Rote bitte." sagte Harry während er die Kontrollen entsprechend einrichtete, da­mit sie ihren Kern und die internen Organe zeigten.

Inzwischen war auch der Rest der Professoren von Hogwarts erschienen und beobachteten das Geschehen leise.

Agatha Christenson beendete die Behandlung ihrer Patienten und kam nun zu Remus herüber und berührte ihn an der Schulter. "Ich übernehme jetzt."

Remus sah, das jemand in der weißen Kleidung mit roten Streifen einer Heilerin neben ihm stand und überließ ihr umgehend seinen Platz. "Danke, das sie hier sind."

Agatha aktivierte ein holographisches Kontrollpult auf ihrer Seite und begann die Anzeigen zu überprüfen, bevor sie sich auf die inneren Organe konzentrierte und die Zellregenerations­rate überprüfte.

Sie überprüfte die ELS und sah, das die Level bei einundsechzig Prozent lagen, woraufhin sie einen Befehl eingab, der den Rest des Regenerationstrankes injizierte, den sie vor gut einer halben Stunde zum Teil gegeben hatte.

Agatha sah, das die Konzentration auf dreißig Prozent gesunken war und sagte. "Lord Com­mander, haben sie eine weitere Dosis des Regenerationstrankes verfügbar?"

Harry griff ohne auf zuschauen nach einer weiteren Phiole und reichte sie hinüber, während er eine Liste jener Flüche durch ging, die bei ihrer Entfernung aufgezeichnet worden waren.

"Sie sollte langsam und qualvoll sterben." flüsterte Harry wütend.

Harry erkannte nun die weiße Kleidung einer Heilerin ihm gegenüber und begann seine Ver­bindung zu trennen, hielt aber kurz inne als er nur einen roten Streifen auf der Brust sah, und nicht die üblichen beiden Roten und den Lilanen Streifen einer voll ausgebildeten, alterani­schen Heilerin.

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und überließ die meisten Überwachungsaufgaben der Heile­rin, die Remus ersetzt hatte, und ging zu dem Monitor und überwachte den magischen Kern von Minerva.

Agatha injizierte ein weiteres Regenerationsserum und bemerkte, das die ELS Level zwischen achtundfünfzig und einundsechzig zu schwanken begannen.

"Die ELS Level steigen und sinken willkürlich." sagte Agatha.

Harry schaute auf den Monitor und sagte. "Bitte injizieren sie einen weiteren Energietrank."

Harry ließ Minerva's Kleidung verschwinden und erschuf direkt neue, da sie nun außer Ge­fahr war. Harry sprach anschließend mehrere Reinigungszauber, als Poppy Pomfrey endlich zu der Gruppe trat und sich neben Harry stellte.

"Harry?"" fragte Poppy verwirrt ob der vielen Ausrüstung und dem leuchtenden Monitor das über ihrer alten Freundin schwebte.

"Sie ist nun außer Gefahr, zwar noch nicht zu einhundert Prozent, aber sie liegt nicht länger im Sterben. Sie wurde von so vielen Flüchen getroffen, die sie langsam und auf die nur irgend schmerzhafteste Weise getötet hätten. Bisher gelang es uns, ihre inneren Organe zu heilen, und die zellulare Regeneration läuft." sagte Harry zu ihr und deutete auf die leicht pinken Or­gane, die langsam die normale, graue Farbe Annahmen.

"Wir haben sie in ein künstliches Koma versetzt um sie besser heilen zu können, und positiver weise gibt es keine Gehirnschäden und ihr magischer Kern stabilisiert sich auch langsam wie­der, und wir werden uns bald etwas entspannen können, da dann ihre eigenen Heilkräfte wir­ken werden." sagte Harry während er eine weitere Einstellung vornahm und den magischen Kern vergrößerte.

Zufrieden das die Mikrorisse sich geschlossen hatten und ihr magischer Kern jetzt nur noch komplett Leer war, schaltete Harry den Scanner wieder in den normalen Modus.

Poppy musste das Verlangen unterdrücken, ihren Zauberstab zu zücken und sie selbst zu un­tersuchen, aber sie wusste, das es keine gute Idee war, in die Arbeit einer anderen Heilerin einzugreifen, weshalb Poppy ruhig daneben stand und besorgt ihre Freundin beobachtete.

Harry sah das sich die Frauen unterhielten und wurde völlig überrascht, als Agatha die meis­ten Systeme und Monitore abschaltete zu zu Poppy sagte. "Das ist gut, denn wir benötigen diese Überwachungsmonitore jetzt nicht mehr, da es ihr jetzt deutlich besser geht."

"Danke, Heilerin?" fragte Poppy.

Agatha stellte sich nun vor. "Christenson, Agatha Christenson. Sehr erfreut sie kennenzuler­nen, Poppy."

Harry senkte nun die Abgabe des Energiegenerators und beobachtete dabei die ELS sehr ge­nau, um notfalls den Generator wieder hochzufahren.

Als er sah, das die ELS nur noch auf fünfundsechzig sanken, schaltete Harry Energiegenera­tor zurück so dass dessen Abgabe auf zehn Prozent sank.

Harry wartete einige Minuten lang und entspannte sich dann als die Level nur noch bis sech­zig sanken.

Harry schaltete den Generator nun endgültig aus. "Agatha, würden sie bitte einen weiteren Energietrank geben?" sagte Harry während er langsam die Kabel und Verbindungen zum Ge­nerator entfernte.

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und streckte sich, während er zufrieden beobachtete, wie die ELS Level sich bei neunundsechzig stabilisierten. Obwohl sie noch immer zu niedrig waren, waren sie aber doch so stabil, das seine lieb gewonnene Schulleiterin außer Gefahr war.

Harry gab mehrere Befehle in das Keyboard ein und unterbrach seine Verbindung mit der Krankenstation, bevor er sagte. "Der Patient gehört ihnen, Heilerin Christenson."

"Ich habe den Patienten übernommen, Lord Commander, danke für ihre Hilfe." sagte Agatha und bedeutete Poppy, ihr bei den letzten Behandlungen zu helfen.

Harry trat vom Tisch zurück und ging zu den wartenden Professoren hinüber, begleitet von seinen Beratern, abzüglich der Zwillinge, bevor er ein staubiges Buch aufhob, auf dem „SEE­LEN" stand, das Remus abgelegt hatte. "Lasst uns den Heilern genug Platz geben um Miner­va richtig zu versorgen."

Harry ging nun zur Tür hinüber. "Wenn ihr mir bitte alle folgen würdet, dann können wir in mein Büro gehen, wo einer von euch mir bitte ERKLÄREN kann, was hier vor sich geht."

Harry schaute sich nicht um, ob sie ihm folgten und ging aus der Krankenstation hinaus in Richtung der Ankunftshalle, und zu den Treppen zu seinem Büro hinüber.

„Harry, ich glaube nicht, das diese Personen in der Lage sind, die drei Treppen hier herauf zu steigen. Die meisten fallen noch immer fast um, selbst nachdem die Heiler sie versorgt ha­ben." sagte Aloria.

Er schaute über seine Schulter und sah, was sie meinte, und sah, wie erschöpft die meisten Lehrer aussahen und das einige von ihnen auch humpelten.

Seufzend sagte Harry. „Du hast recht, wir werden die Plattform für das Treffen verwenden, könntest du bitte weitere Stühle schicken?'

Harry betrat den Kommandobereich vom Ankunftsbereich her kommend und umging die Stu­fen und ging in Richtung des Ankunftsbereichs, genauer gesagt zu der Plattform, die sie meist für ihre Treffen verwendeten.

Als Remus dies sah, erschienen weitere Stühle auf Harry's Tischseite und er lächelte, denn er wusste, wie müde und erschöpft die Lehrer sein würden. Sie würden auch dankbar sein, nicht noch viele Stufen steigen zu müssen.

Harry setzte sich und es amüsierte ihn zu sehen, das der Lehrerstab von Hogwarts sich kom­plett auf die andere Seite gesetzt hatte, während seine „Berater" neben ihm saßen.

"Ich weiß, das ihr alle müde und erschöpft seid, aber ich muss wissen, was genau geschehen ist." sagte Harry.

Die anderen schauten sich erst kurz an und schauten dann zu Professor Flitwick, da die Schul­leiterin nicht anwesend war.

Seufzend beugte sich Filius vor und fragte. "Harry was genau weißt du über die Geschehnis­se in der magischen Welt in diesen Augenblicken?"

Harry lehnte sich zurück und dachte einen Moment nach. "Nicht wirklich viel."

Harry bewegte seine Hand als wenn er jene um sich herum umkreisen würde. "Wir hatten die letzten Monate sehr viel zu tun und haben erst jetzt die Zeit gefunden, nachdem die Dinge un­ter Kontrolle waren, uns wieder den anderen Problemen zu widmen." sagte Harry.

"Minerva und I haben genau dies befürchtet." sagte Filius.

"Während einige der anderen deine Worte so deuten, das du nie wieder britischen Boden be­treten wirst, fliehen tausende in versteckte Lager und hoffen, das du zu ihrer Rettung zurück­kehren würdest." sagte Madam Hooch.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie er auf diesen Satz reagieren sollte und schüttelte den Kopf als Aloria sagte. „Hör sie bitte erst an, vielleicht gibt es dieses mal einen wirklich guten Grund, wieso sie auf Rettung hoffen."

Harry forderte den kleingewachsenen Professor auf, fortzufahren, da er sich erst seine eigene Meinung bilden wollte.

"Ich denke es begann alles vor zwei Wochen, an jenem Tag, als der Wizengamot, oder besser gesagt, was davon übrig war, ein neues Ministerium aufzubauen begann. Die Leute waren froh, denn sie hatten die Hoffnung, das sie endlich eine Regierung bekamen, die zuerst an sie Denken würde. Und sie hofften dadurch, mehr Zeit zu gewinnen, um dein Angebot genauer zu prüfen."

„Schließlich verschwanden über das Wochenende hinweg jene Mitglieder des Wizengamot, die nicht Teil der neuen Ministeriumsregierung waren. Und ihre Kammern wurden versiegelt, als wenn sie nie dort gewesen wären."

„Minerva misstraute der Art, wie die Dinge abliefen, was zur Folge hatte, das wir die Räu­mung von Hogwarts vorbereiteten."

„Wir verstauten die Bibliothek sowie alle Büros und brachten diese Dinge in die Heulende Hütte, die wir unter einen modifizierten Fideliuszauber setzten, bei dem es zwei Geheimnis­verwahrer gab."

„In dieser Zeit bauten wir einen geheimen Tunnel, der nach Hogsmeade führte und präparier­ten ihn so, das er nach der Flucht zusammenbrechen würde." sagte Filius.

Seufzend schaute er nach unten. "Es scheint so, als wenn Minerva's Paranoia und ihre Ver­zweiflung, die Pläne auszuführen, berechtigt waren."

Filius schaute nun auf und ihm liefen die Tränen das Gesicht hinab. "Vor drei Tagen hörten wir, dass das Ministeriumsgebäude in London verschwunden war, weshalb wir uns im Büro der Schulleiterin versammelten, als wir die Einheiten des Ministeriums bemerkten, welche auf die Tore von Hogwarts zumarschiert kamen, konnten aber rechtzeitig fliehen."

Harry wandte sich zu dem fast hysterischen Schnauben von Professor Sprout. "Als wenn wir sie in ihren silbernen Roben übersehen hätten."

Harry wusste das er nur ein kleinen Teil des Geschehenen erfuhr, aber was er hörte mochte er nicht.

Bevor er die Gelegenheit bekam irgend etwas zu sagen, erschienen Fred und George in der Ankunftshalle und beide trugen ein verschnürtes Bündel, aus dem ein pulsierender Kristall heraus sah.

Fred lief schnell die Stufen hinauf und legte das verschnürte Paket vor Harry ab.

Kaum das Fred das Paket abgelegt hatte, packte George das Paket aus und es war ein pulsie­render Kristall mittlerer Größe zu sehen.

Um zu verdeutlichen, wie ernst ihnen die Sache war, wichen sie von ihrem üblichen Sprach­wirrwarr ab.

"Als wir die Professoren sahen, die so verletzt waren, entschieden wir uns dafür, nachsehen zu gehen." sagte Fred.

"Nachdem wir die fünfte Patrouille umgangen hatten, erreichten wir Honeydukes, und nach­dem wir unseren Weg durch die Trümmer gefunden hatten, stiegen wir in den Keller hinab und stiegen mit Schwebezaubern hinab, um die geheime Passage nach Hogwarts zu nehmen." sagte George.

"Als wir das Ende der Treppe erreichen, die zur Statue der Hexe führten, sahen wir auf einmal Stufen, die mehrere Stockwerke hinab, zu einem anderen Tunnel führten, der in einem kreis­runden Raum endete, in dem sich ein Podest befand." sagte Fred während er auf den Kristall vor Harry deutete.

"Wir spürten ein ziehendes Gefühl zu dem Kristall, wodurch wir ihn aufnahmen und los lie­fen, denn wir gingen davon aus, das irgend etwas wollte, das wir diesen Kristall mitnehmen, also si­cherten wir ihn und wandten uns zum Gehen." sagte George und schaute zu seinem Bruder.

"Die Sache ist, das, sobald wir uns umdrehten, wir diesen Spiegel sahen, der das Innere des Schlosses zeigte, und dieses schien menschenleer, fast schon Tod." sagte Fred.

"Die Frage ist, Was ist es?" sagte Molly während sie auf den Kristall deutete.

"In den ganzen Jahren in Hogwarts habe ich nie etwas von einem solchen Gegenstand gehört oder ihn gesehen." sagte Filius, der noch immer den Kristall anstarrte.

Da ihn der Kristall immer mehr interessierte, griff Harry nach diesem und legte seine Hand auf ihn.

Er spürte eine Gefühl der Freude, das von dem Kristall ausging. Harry spürte immer mehr Emotionen und Bilder auf ihn ein stürmen, die mit dem starken Gefühl der Hoffnung und des Verlangens endeten.

"Das ist die Seele von Hogwarts." sagte Harry flüsternd.

"Beim Barte Merlin's." rief Filius Flitwick.

"Wie ist das möglich?" fragte Professor Sprout.

"Ich wusste, das Hogwarts lebendig war, aber das es soweit reichte…" sagte Madam Hooch flüsternd.

"Sie war so lange alleine." flüsterte Harry.

Nun sah er auf und schaute zu Professor Flitwick. "Seit sie die Verbindungen mit Dumbledo­re zu Beginn meines ersten Schuljahres getrennt hatte, da er sich weigerte, ihre Warnungen bezüglich eines sich in Gefahr befindlichen Schülers zu beachten." sagte ein geschockter Har­ry.

Harry stand auf und hob die Seele von Hogwarts vorsichtig an. "Entschuldigt mich bitte einen Moment." sagte er und verliess den Raum.

Als Harry zurückkehrte, wurde er mit Fragen regelrecht bombardiert.

Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und sah, das ihn alle anstarrten. "Was ist?" fragte Harry.

"Harry, wo hast du Hogwarts hingebracht?" fragte Molly.

Grinsend sagte Harry. "An den sichersten Ort der Stadt, und Aloria wird ihr ein neues zu Hau­se bauen, zusammen mit einem Interface, so dass sie auch eine Stimme hat. Auf diese Weise kann sie gemeinsam mit Aloria die neue Schule planen, da diese ihr neuer Körper sein wird, und ich denke, sie sollte deshalb ein Mitspracherecht haben, oder nicht?"

Harry wurde wieder ernst und schaute zu den übermüdeten, aber auch erschöpften Professo­ren. "Also, was mache ich jetzt mit euch."

Sie hob ihr Datapad auf und scrollte durch die wenigen Seiten, in denen die bereits belegten Wohnungen notiert waren, bevor sie sagte. "Was wäre wenn wir sie vorläufig in den neuen Klassenräumen nahe den Lehrerquartieren unter brächten?"

Lächelnd sagte Harry. "Das klingt gut."

"Ich bin sicher, das ihr gerne eine Dusche nehmen wollt, und vielleicht auch eine Chance, sich auszuruhen, aus dem Grund überlasse ich euch Gran's fähigen Händen. Sie wird euch er­klären, wie ihr in die Cafeteria gelangt, aber auch all jene Dinge, die ihr wissen müsst. Sagte Harry und erhob sich.

Harry setzte sich nachdenklich auf einen Stuhl und bemerkte nicht das kurze Aufblitzen, mit dem jemand in der Ankunftshalle erschien.

Jack pfiff leicht vor Erstaunen als er in einem mehrstöckigen Ankunftsraum erschien. Ihm war gesagt worden, das er in einer Art hochtechnisierten Stadt erscheinen würde, die sehr gut versteckt sei, deshalb hatte er eine dunkle, unheimliche Umgebung erwartet.

Er erblickt einen gut aussehenden jungen Mann der mit geschlossenen Augen auf einer Art halbhohen Plattform saß. Jack hob seine Tasche auf, die er hatte fallen lassen und ging am Rand der Plattform entlang, bis er die fünf Stufen erblickte und hinauf stieg.

Jack trat vor den Tisch und sagte laut und deutlich. "Hallo, können sie mir helfen? Ich soll et­was an den Chef hier übergeben."

Harry hatte die fremde Person bereits gespürt, aber er ging davon aus, sie zu kennen, weshalb er noch kurz inne hielt, bevor er sich der nächsten Katastrophe zuwandte.

Harry's Augen öffneten sich, als er die unbekannte Stimme hörte, die darum bat, zu dem An­führer gebracht zu werden.

Als er einen jungen Teenager vor sich sah, der eine einfache Trainingsjacke sowie eine Base­ball-Kappe trug, fragte Harry. "Wer bist du denn und was meinst du damit, du sollst etwas überbringen?"

Jack reichte Harry nun seine Hand zur Freundschaft. "O'Neill, Jack O'Neill."

Harry starrte den jungen Mann vor ihm nur an und dachte nur „WAS ZUR HÖLLE!"


	8. Kapitel 7

Jack fühlte sich nun etwas selbstsicherer, während er dort stand und die Hand ausgestreckt hielt, während er angestarrt wurde. Langsam senkte er seine Hand wieder.

Seufzend fragte sich Harry was heute noch schief gehen würde.

"Setz dich doch, Jack." sagte Harry und deutete auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber, während er Alo­ria bat, den jungen Mann nach Zaubern zu scannen.

Harry begann sich selbst schon als Paranoid zu bezeichnen. "Entschuldigung, Jack, es war ein anstrengender Morgen und der Tag scheint nicht besser zu werden. Nebenbei, mein Name ist Harry."

"Das kann ich verstehen, es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Harry." sagte ein erleichterter Jack O'Neill.

'Es sind keine Zauber vorhanden, Harry, ebenso keine magischen Gegenstände, allerdings ist er sehr stark magisch begabt, allerdings nicht seinem Alter entsprechend trainiert. Und seine Erinnerungen wurden teilweise massiv manipuliert. Keine neuen Erinnerungen, aber es wur­den Teile der Erinnerungen gelöscht. Und das auf sehr schlechte Art.' sagte Aloria.

"Möchtest du etwas Essen oder Trinken, Jack?" fragte Harry während er Aloria's Anmerkung durchdachte.

Aloria griff einer Antwort vor und ließ einen Teller mit Sandwiches auf dem Tisch erschei­nen, und zwar aus der Richtung der neuen Krankenstation, da Harry ebenfalls etwas zu Essen benötigte.

Jack bewegte seine Hand um den Teller herum und suchte nach versteckten Drähten oder an­dersartigem. "Danke."

Nun, das beantwortet eine Frage, dachte Harry zu sich selbst und beobachtete den Jungen.

Harry bot dem Jungen eine Tasse Tee an, den dieser aber ablehnte und lehnte sich mit seinem Tee in der Hand zurück und beobachtete den Jungen, wie er das Sandwich aß.

Als er seine Beobachtungen des Jungen beendete, bemerkte er neben dem amerikanischen Akzent und seiner Kleidung, das er, obwohl er sehr viel Älter wirkte, das Alter eines Klein­kindes zu haben schien.

Als Harry sah, das sein Gegenüber fast fertig war und sein Glas Milch abgestellt hatte, sagte Harry. "Also Jack, du sagtest, du hättest etwas zu übergeben?"

Jack holte nun einen Umschlag aus einer Jackentasche und sagte. "Das kuriose ist, das vor wenigen Tagen ein Mann in meine Schule kam und mich aus dem Unterricht holte. Er sagte, das er ein Regierungsmitarbeiter sei und ich dank meiner besonderen Fähigkeiten für die Re­gierung einen Brief überbringen solle."

„Er sagte mir, das der Ort den ich betreten würde, eine Stadt der uralten Wunder wäre. Die Art wie er Antik sagte, weckte mein Interesse."

„Er sagte mir, das es eine Art Schattenwelt gäbe, die versteckt sei und das ich die Fähigkeit besäße, Teil von ihr zu sein. Aber der einzigste Weg, der mir dies ermöglichen würde, einige Lehrer brauchen würde, da die meisten den Gebrauch ihrer Fähigkeiten in jungen Jahren er­lernen, sollte ich möglichst bald anfangen."

"Also hast du deine Dinge einfach zusammengepackt und hast alles hinter dir gelassen." frag­te Harry.

Seufzend setzte sich Jack und sagte. "Nichts lief so, wie ich es geplant hatte."

Jack schaute Harry direkt in die Augen. "Du glaubst, du hast alles genau geplant, nur um dann sehen zu müssen, wie alles um dich herum zusammenstürzt, und nicht so läuft wie geplant?"

Kichernd sagte Harry. "Oh ja, es scheint eine Lebensgeschichte zu sein. Alles was ich in mei­nen jungen Jahren wollte, war ein normales Leben."

Als er einen ähnlichen Geist vor sich erkannte, lächelte Jack und erinnerte sich an jene frem­den Worte der Regierung, die ihm sagte, das er nicht länger an das Gesetz der Geheimhaltung gebunden sei, da jener Ort, den er betreten würde, dieses Gesetz nicht besaß und er dort will­kommen sein würde.

Das war der eigentliche Grund, wieso er diese Gelegenheit ergriffen hatte. Er sagte nämlich. "Ich mag wie Siebzehn Jahre aussehen, aber technisch bin ich erst rund Zwei Jahre alt."

Als er den überraschten Blick sah, sagte er. "Mein älteres Ich wurde von einem verrückten Alien gekidnappt, um den Schlüssel zum Überleben seiner Rasse zu finden. Er hatte die Erde scheinbar bereits mehrmals besucht und Leute entführt, um Proben zu sammeln."

Grinsend sagte Jack. "Er muss geglaubt haben, das ich etwas besonderes war, als er mein älte­res Ich geklont hatte und den Klon, also mich zur Erde zurückschickte, damit er die nötige Zeit hatte, um mein älteres Ich zu studieren. Wie alle verrückten Wissenschaftler auch war er exzentrisch und übersah gewisse Details."

Jack schnaubte. "Dinge wie zum Beispiel nicht sicherstellen, das der Klon das selbe Alter hat wie das Original."

Da die Männer in weißen Kitteln scheinbar in nächster Zeit nicht erscheinen würden, sagte Jack. "Hier war ich also, oder besser gesagt mein älteres Ich. Ich war eines Abends zu Bett gegangen und am nächsten Morgen fand ich mich in diesem Körper wieder."

Er grinste erneut. "Nun, etwas kürzer ist sie schon. Aber der Punkt ist, das ich mich statt in ei­nem knapp vierzigjährigen Körper in einem Körper eines Jugendlichen wiederfand. Nachdem ich meine Vorgesetzten überzeugt hatte, das ich wirklich ich war, nahmen wir mit einigen Al­liierten Kontakt auf, die der selben Rasse entstammten wie der Wissenschaftler. "

Jack schien eine Zeit lang weit weg zu sein, bevor er antwortete. "Anscheinend war dieser Wissenschaftler doch nicht so klug wie er dachte. Er wurde nachlässig und die jüngere Versi­on, also ich, starb langsam, da meine DNA instabil war."

„Nun, nachdem wir den verrückten Wissenschaftler endlich gefangen genommen hatten, stimmte mein älteres Ich zu, das ich geheilt würde, anstatt das ich sterben würde, und nach­dem die Schäden geheilt waren, gab er mir ein neues Leben."

„Sagen wir es so, nachdem die Dinge nicht so liefen wie geplant, und ich mich mit Thor zu­sammensetzen musste, damit er sich erneut meiner Annimmt, damit ein Teil der Erinnerungen meines älteren Ichs verschwinden."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es schien so, als sei das Leben des Jungen genauso verworren wie seines.

"Also nimmt dich dieser Beamte zur Seite und bietet dir ein neues Leben an, solange du die­sen Brief als eine Art Eulenpost überbringst, ohne dir zu sagen, in welche neue Welt du ge­langst und wie und auf welche Weise sie funktioniert." sagte Harry leicht wütend über das amerikanische Ministerium.

"So in Etwa." sagte Jack und fragte dann. "Was ist die Eulenpost?"

Harry dachte, das er am besten herausfinden sollte, was er wollte. "Kann ich den Brief bitte einmal sehen? Ich denke du Verdienst eine Erklärung, aber ich denke wir sollten eines nach dem anderen Abarbeiten, da ich das Gefühl habe, das die Erklärungen unsererseits länger dau­ern werden."

Da er von dem Mann keine Gefahr ausgehen spürte, schob Jack den Brief über den Tisch zu ihm hinüber.

Harry ließ den Brief vor ihm schweben, während er seine Sinne auf den Brief konzentrierte und ihn auf versteckte magische Signaturen überprüfte.

"Whoa heilige Mutter Gottes." sagte Jack erstaunt, als der Brief abhob und vor Harry schweb­te.

Harry fand, das es an der Zeit war, Jack in die Neue Welt einzuführen und sagte. "Es gib jene, die mit der Fähigkeit, die Energie zu manipulieren geboren werden. Sie bezeichnen diese Fä­higkeit auch als Magie. Für eine lange Zeit lebten die Magier und Hexen mit den nicht magi­schen Menschen in Frieden neben einander."

„Dann änderten sich die Zeiten und die Angst vor dem Unbekannten wuchs, und letzteres spielte eine Rolle dabei, das die Magie als Dämonenwerk angesehen wurde, denn direkt da­nach wurden die magischen Gemeinschaften versteckt."

„Wodurch wir diese erstaunlichen Dinge schaffen, ist nichts anderes als genetisch bedingt, weder mystisch noch durch Menschenopfer." sagte Harry um den Schock zu mildern.

"Verdammt, also dürfen wir keine Jungfrauen opfern." sagte Jack lächelnd.

Harry lachte über Jacks Sinn für Humor. "Leider nein." sagte Harry und die anderen schauten enttäuscht drein.

"Das war ein Schwebezauber; einfach ausgedrückt bringe ich durch meinen Geist die Energie um den Umschlag herum dazu, ihn vom Tisch anzuheben. Es ist sehr einfach, sobald man es verstanden hat." sagte Harry, und griff nach dem Briefumschlag, da er keine magischen Be­sonderheiten erkennen konnte.

Harry öffnete den Umschlag und lächelte als er sagte. "Du besitzt ebenfalls alteranische DNA, die für die magischen Fähigkeiten von Nöten sind."

"Cool." sagte Jack, wurde aber von einer Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel abgelenkt.

Während Harry den Brief las, erkannte Jack mehrere Personen, die im selben Bereich erschie­nen waren, wo er angekommen war, und das diese Personen wie Flüchtlinge aussahen.

Jack wollte gerade etwas sagen, als eine eine Gruppe von Personen in weißer Kleidung er­kannte, die zu den Personen liefen und mit der Notfallbehandlung begannen.

Da sie die Behandlung erfolgreich begannen, wanderten seine Augen in eine Richtung die er vorher nicht betrachtet hatte.

"Sechs…Sechs Tore, Wie zur Hölle schaffen sie das." murmelte Jack.

Harry hatte gerade den Brief beendet und den Jugendlichen amüsiert beobachtet. Er war so eine Gegensätzlichkeit, und er fragte sich, wie schnell die Weasley's ihn adoptieren würden.

Jack schaute wieder auf, als Harry ihn ansprach.

"Aloria, nimm bitte mit den anderen für eine Notfallsitzung Kontakt auf, und bitte auch Gri­phook und Stone Crusher dazu." sagte Harry laut, nachdem er sich Klar war, wie er weiter vorgehen wollte.

"Geht in Ordnung, Lord Commander." sagte Aloria.

'Cleveres Kerlchen' sagte Harry auf mentalem Wege.

"Jack, es wird einige Minuten dauern, bis der Rest eintrifft, und da du bereits Kontakt mit Ali­ens hattest, wird dies nicht sehr schwer für dich sein, zu akzeptieren." sagte Harry.

Harry hob im Aufstehen den Brief wieder auf. "Folge mir bitte, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen, das dir gefallen wird."

Jack hob seinen Rucksack auf und folgte Harry von der Plattform herunter und dann eine Treppe hinauf.

Er folgte Harry die Treppe hinauf und dachte, was für ein hübscher Mann.

Als sie die dritte Treppe hinauf stiegen, „Verdammt, haben diese Leute noch nichts von Auf­zügen gehört."

Harry bat Aloria mental, die Sichtschilde vor seiner Station zu senken.

Jack betrat hinter Harry dessen Bereich und ging um den Stuhl herum zum Rand, wo Harry stand, und hielt dann geschockt inne.

Sie waren im Erdorbit, schrie sein Geist immer wieder, während er dort stand und die riesige Stadt betrachtete, über der ein Teil der Erde sichtbar war.

Als er das Pure Erstaunen auf Jacks Gesicht sah, ging Harry zum Kommandostuhl zurück und setzte sich, so dass der Jugendliche den Anblick verarbeiten konnte, während der Rest lang­sam eintraf.

Jack hatte die angebotene Chance wahrgenommen und war nun froh, seinen Instinkten gefolgt zu sein. Er dachte, sein älteres Ich würde es verstehen, und hoffte, das er sich nicht zu viele Sorgen machen würde, bevor er sich zu seiner neuen Zukunft umdrehte.

Und er wäre beinahe den Balkon herunter gefallen, als vor ihm zwei relativ kleine Außerirdi­sche auftauchten, die neben Harry standen.

"Definitiv keine Asgard." sagte Jack.

Jack fühlte sich etwas unwohl, als Harry und die fremden Aliens sich verwirrt gegenseitig an­schauten und sich dann wieder ihm zu wandten.

"Auf der rechten Seite steht Stone Crusher und auf der linken steht Griphook; beide gehören zu der Rasse der Furlinge." sagte Harry, um seine Begleiter vorzustellen.

"Cool, Ich habe auch schon die Asgard getroffen, sie haben mir sehr geholfen. Und mein älte­res Ich traf bereits die Nox, also muss ich nur noch einen Alteraner treffen und das Set ist komplett." sagte Jack und hielt inne, als die beiden ihm vorgestellten auf Harry deuteten.

"UNMÖGLICH. " flüsterte Jack.

Als Harry nun auch noch nickte, glitt Jack die Wand zum Boden hinab und murmelte immer wieder. "Aber wenn ich ebenfalls jene Dinge beherrsche wie er, dann bedeutet das…"

Nun war auch der Rest der Gruppe eingetroffen und Molly erblickte den verwirrten Jugendli­chen auf dem Boden und fragte. "Geht es ihm gut, soll ich einen Heiler rufen?"

"War es der Anblick der Goblins, der dies auslöste?" fragte Molly besorgt, während sie auf Jack zutrat.

"Nein, es war die Erkenntnis über das Erbe des Lord Commanders, das dies auslöste, denn bis dahin ging es ihm gut." sagte Griphook.

"Oh du armer." sagte Molly und kniete sich neben den Jugendlichen und umarmte ihn sanft.

Während er aufstand, bedeutete er dem Rest, bereits in den Sitzungsraum zu gehen. "Molly, würdest du Jack wohl zu meiner Wohnung bringen, ich werde so bald wie möglich nachkom­men."

Er ließ nun Jack in Molly's fähigen Händen und ging zur Tür, bevor er sagte. "Jack brachte einige interessante Neuigkeiten mit, abgesehen von denen heute Morgen. Ich denke, wir müs­sen eingreifen, bevor die Magier und Hexen auf den britischen Inseln nur noch Vergangenheit sind."

"Was für Nachrichten hat er mitgebracht, Harry?" fragte Bill.

Harry setzte sich auf seinen Platz und sagte. "Einen Brief der Internationalen Gemeinschaft der Magier, die um ein Treffen bitten, und zwar zwischen dem gesamten Rat und mir, und es geht um die Krise in Großbritannien. Sie schrieben auch, das sie mir die Ortswahl und die Si­cherheitsvorbereitungen vor Ort überlassen würden."

"Sie sind besorgt. Was auch immer geschieht, es muss sie massiv verängstigen, wenn sie dir im Bezug auf den Begegnungsort derart entgegen kommen." sagte Gran Longbottom.

"Die Frage ist, stimmst du zu, und wenn ja, wo soll es stattfinden?" sagte Remus, als er den Raum betrat.

"Mit dem, was wir heute Morgen gehört haben, können wir nicht ruhig bleiben. Wenn wir das Problem ignorieren, könnte es zu einem Rennen um jene ausarten, die magische Fähigkeiten haben." sagte Bill.

Gran schüttelte den Kopf. "Einigen der alten Reaktionäre würde ich nicht vertrauen, denn sie würden sicher die Gelegenheit ergreifen, massive Probleme zu bereiten, wenn sie die Stadt betreten könnte. Für sie ist es nichts anderes als ein Spiel um die Macht."

"Also müssen wir sie an einem Ort treffen, den wir kontrollieren und der auf der Erde ist." sagte Remus.

"Unterstützt von einer Einsatzeinheit bewaffneter Shuttles." sagte Ron, dem die Idee nicht be­hagte, das Harry sich in Gefahr begeben würde.

"Darf ich vorschlagen, das wir die Ratshalle in der italienischen Gringottsfiliale verwenden? Sie ist groß genug um die Delegierten unterzubringen, und noch zusätzlich getarnte Wachen." sagte Stone Crusher.

"Wieviele Mitglieder besitzt dieser Rat?" fragte Harry.

"Wenn jeder erscheint, achtundsechzig. Etwa dreimal so viele Gehilfen und Stabsmitglieder gehören auch noch dazu." sagte Gran.

"Du weißt, das alle erscheinen werden, selbst wenn es nur dazu dient, mehr Informationen über Harry's Pläne zusammen, und den Standort der Stadt zu erfahren." sagte Neville.

"Also, Stone Crusher, wenn wir die Halle verwenden, wie lange braucht ihr, um sie so vorzu­bereiten, das nur die Delegierten selbst sie betreten können?" fragte Harry.

Stone Crusher dachte kurz nach und sagte. "Sie wäre morgen Abend fertig."

Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach und sagte dann. "Ich denke, Samstag Morgen ist ideal. Dadurch haben wir einige weitere Stunden, um in Ruhe weitere Überraschungen vorbereiten zu können, wenn es nötig sein sollte."

Harry sah zu den Zwillingen hinüber, die völlig ruhig dasaßen und sagte. "ihr beiden seid er­staunlich still."

Fred und George schauten sich an, bevor Fred George zunickte.

George holte ein Datapad hervor und schob es zu Harry hinüber.

Harry nahm das Datapad auf und schaute zu Ron und Bill, so dass er die Sorge in deren Gesi­chern erkannte, als sie zu ihren Brüdern schauten. Was in Merlin's Namen war in Hogwarts geschehen.

Harry aktivierte das Datapad und schaute auf das Display und las sich den Vorschlag der Zwillinge durch.

Harry erkannte die Genialität, aber auch die deutlich sichtbare Brutalität des Planes fast so­fort, und lehnte sich zurück und schloss seine Augen um mit Aloria zu reden.

'Es wird nicht berücksichtigt, das die Roboter heute Abend nur für den Abtransport der Güter aus der Heulenden Hütte eingesetzt werden sollen' sagte Harry.

'Ja, der Fehler wurde bereits einmal gemacht, und es artete zu einer unbesiegbaren Plage aus, die alles vernichtete.' sagte Aloria.

'Aber der Rest?' fragte Harry.

'Wenn er um einige Grad angepasst wird, wäre es ein guter Plan sagte Aloria.

"Harry, das steht in dem Datapad, denn laut deinem Gesichtsausdruck ist es nichts erfreuli­ches." fragte Remus.

"Diese beiden hier haben einen Plan entwickelt, um Großbritannien zu besetzen und völlig zu kontrol­lieren. Das besorgniserregende daran ist, das es funktionieren könnte." sagte Harry.

Harry bat Aloria nun, eine Präsentation der Daten für den Rest durch die Verbindung vorzu­bereiten, während er die Zwillinge anstarrte.

"Man sieht, das ihr einige Arbeit hinein gesteckt habt, und deshalb bin ich sicher habt ihr alle den Teil mit den Robotern gesehen, und genau deshalb weigere ich mich, den Plan auszufüh­ren." sagte Harry ernst.

"Ja, aber wenn…" begann Fred.

Harry schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und rief wütend. "ES REICHT!"

"Bitte greift alle auf eure Verbindung zu, denn Aloria hat etwas vorbereitet." sagte Harry mit einem Befehlston, wobei die Magie vor Wut zu glühen schien.

Jeder tat genau das, was er verlangt hatte und die Zwillinge wurden bleich, als sie die Massa­ker an ganzen Zivilisationen beobachteten, ausgeführt von den Robotern.

Als sie alle die Verbindung beendet hatten, waren selbst die Goblins bleich geworden.

Zum Glück wurde niemandem Schlecht, obwohl einige sehr grün im Gesicht geworden wa­ren.

„Die Alteraner haben es nicht verboten, sondern ich. Es wäre aus meiner Sicht das aller letzte Mittel, aber ich Persönlich werde jeden HINRICHTEN, der diese Anweisung missachtet, egal ob Bruder im Herzen oder nicht." sagte Harry.

Die Augen noch immer auf die bleichen Gesichter der Zwillinge gerichtet, sagte Harry leise. "Der Rest ist Nachdenkenswert. Die Roboter aber können den Fidelius ignorieren und alle eingelagerten Dinge aus der Heulenden Hütte holen."

Harry warf das Datapad auf den Tisch und stand auf. "Würdet ihr anderen bitte an einer Idee arbeiten, wie wir die Hütte bis Samstag leer räumen können? Ich werde mich am Montag mit dem Rat treffen und dann werden wir Entscheidungen treffen."

Harry deutete mit dem Finger auf die Zwillinge. "Ihr beiden begleitet mich jetzt SOFORT." sagte Harry und verliess den Raum.

Fred und George waren noch immer blass, während sie Harry folgten.

XXXX

Nachdem er durch die Tür war, drehte sich Harry um und ergriff die Arme der Zwillinge und Shiftete sie in einen versteckten Park, den er als Entspannungsort nutzte.

Nachdem sie wieder auftauchten, ließ Harry beide los und beide Zwillinge landeten auf dem Grassboden.

Harry schaute beide ernst an. "Seit ihr heute Morgen aus Hogwarts zurückgekehrt seid, wart ihr verändert. Kälter, Brutaler. Die Scherzhaften Zwillinge schienen Tod zu sein. Also, was ge­nau ist geschehen?" fragte Harry.

Fred und George sahen sich an, während sie Tränen in den Augen hatten und umarmten sich.

"Harry, wenn du es gefühlt hättest, es war schrecklich. Wir waren in Hogwarts und jegliche Magie war aus dem Schloss verschwunden." sagte Fred.

"Das Gefühl der Taubheit und das Verlangen nach Rache ist für uns fast unerträglich." sagte George.

"Wir dachten, das mit dem Tod des Dunklen Lords die Dinge besser werden würden, aber je­des mal erscheint eine neue Dunkelheit." sagte Fred als er zu Zittern begann.

Harry kniete sich schnell vor die Zwillinge und umarmte sie fest.

"Es tut uns Leid, Harry." sagten Fred und George leise.

"Wofür?" fragte Harry.

"Wir sind nicht stark genug." flüsterte Fred.

"Denk nicht, das wir es noch weiter ertragen können." murmelte George fast unhörbar.

"Bitte steck uns in Stasis" bat George.

"Bitte, Harry, bevor wir endgültig zusammenbrechen." sagte Fred und ergriff Harry verzwei­fel..

'Aloria, bereite bitte zwei Tiefschlafkammern vor.' sagte Harry mental, während er traurig den Zusammenbruch der Zwillinge beobachtete.

Harry lehnte sich vor und küsste Fred und George auf die Stirn und nutzte seine Magie dazu sie genau in dem Moment in einen tiefen Schlaf zu versetzen.

Harry wischte sich den Schweiß mit dem Ärmel aus den Augen und stellte dann sicher, das er beide Arme der Zwillinge ergriffen hatte, und shiftete dann mit den beiden in eine versteckte Kammer in seinem Turm.

Er lies Georg schweben und zog ihn dann aus und reinigte dessen Gesicht bevor er ihn in eine der Einheiten ablegte, bevor er das selbe mit Fred tat und ihn in die Einheit rechts neben sei­nem Bruder ablegte.

Harry gab nun mehrere Befehle in die Konsole über jeder Einheit ein, woraufhin mehrere Mo­nitore sich aktivierten und die Daten des Biolinks anzeigten.

Harry legte je ein Sensorband auf jeden Kopf und aktivierte sie mental. Nun beobachtete er wie die Deckel sich schlossen und verriegelten, bevor die Einheiten summend ihren Betrieb aufnahmen.

Er stellte nun sicher, das die Systeme problemlos arbeiteten, bevor er in seine Wohnung shif­tete, um Molly über die Ereignisse zu unterrichten.

Nachdem er sein Büro betreten hatte, atmete Harry mehrmals tief durch; er überlegte die beste Möglichkeit, mit dem Problem an Molly heranzutreten.

Harry betrat zuerst das Wohnzimmer und nahm umgehend den Geruch von frisch gebacke­nem Brot wahr, aber auch den von frischem Auflauf, der aus der Küche kam.

Als er niemanden sah, ging Harry zur Küche hinüber.

Harry ging um die Ecke in den nächsten Gang und sah gleich darauf Molly und Jack, die am Tisch saßen, und assen.

"Es riecht wunderbar, Molly." sagte Harry als er die Küche betrat.

"Harry, bist du schon fertig?" fragte Molly und schaute über Jacks Schulter zu dem jungen Mann, der eintrat.

"Nicht wirklich, Molly." sagte Harry ohne ihr in die Augen zu schauen, aber sie sah trotzdem die Sorgen in seinen Augen.

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun Jack zu und fragte. "Geht es dir besser, Jack?"

Jack schluckte sein Essen herunter und sagte dann. "Ja."

Mit hochrotem Kopf sagte er. "Möchtest du etwas zu essen? Ich kann es für dich holen?"

Harry lächelte, als er den jungen Mann mit hochrotem Kopf sah und sagte. "Nicht jetzt, Jack, Ich muss leider Molly einen Moment lang entführen."

Harry sagte dann. "Ich bin in gut einer halben Stunde zurück. Lass mir bitte etwas zu essen üb­rig, wenn ich zurück bin."

Jack wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu und wedelte mit der Hand um die ungewohnten Ge­fühle die ihn durchströmten unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Harry bat Molly, zu ihm zu kommen und er erkannte den besorgten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie außer Sicht der anderen war.

"Harry? Was ist passiert?" fragte Molly vor Angst flüsternd, während sie mit dem Jungen zu­sammen den Raum verliess.

Als er sah, das Molly panisch zu werden drohte, tat Harry genau das, was er nie zuvor getan hatte, denn er umarmte Molly.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Molly, niemandem wird wehgetan. Fred und George hatten eine Art Epi­sode, und ich möchte dich, Bill, Charlie und Ron hier her holen um euch zu erklären, was hier geschieht." sagte Harry sanft.

Als er Jacks Gesicht um die Ecke schauen sah, sagte Harry leise „Schlechte Nachrichten" be­vor er die Umarmung löste.

Jack nickte leicht und verschwand um die Ecke herum, vermutlich um zu Ende zu essen.

Molly wischte sich über die Augen und sagte. "Diese beiden, ich schwöre, ich weiß nicht, wieso sie sich nicht bereits mehr als einmal selbst umgebracht haben."

Harry lächelte leicht. "Lass uns die anderen beiden holen."

Harry shiftete wieder zurück in den Konferenzraum und sah, das das Treffen praktisch been­det war.

Remus sah eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel und sah, das Harry und Molly wieder er­schienen.

"Ah, Harry. Genau zur richtigen Zeit. Die Pläne der Zwillinge müssen nur ein wenig überar­beitet werden, bevor wir sie nutzen können." sagte Remus, bevor er bemerkte, das Harry ohne die Zwillinge zurückgekehrt war Molly.

"Gut, klingt so, als wäre alles unter Kontrolle. Wir werden die Dinge am besten Morgen be­sprechen. " sagte Harry während er weiterhin Ron, Charlie und Bill beobachtete.

Neville schaute sich nervös um und entschied sich dafür, die Stille zu durchbrechen, bevor je­mand eine dumme Frage stellen konnte. "Sicher, Harry, am besten nach dem Mittag."

Bill begann sich nun Sorgen zu machen, und fragte sich, ob ihm nun gesagt würde, was mit seinen beiden jüngeren Brüdern war.

Neville nickte nun. "Danke, Neville, das scheint eine gute Idee zu sein." sagte Harry.

"Ron, Bill, Charlie, würdet ihr uns bitte begleiten, wir müssen zu den Zwillingen." sagte Har­ry leise.

Als Harry sie mit müden Augen anlächelte, entspannte sich Ron einen Moment lang, und dachte, es wäre nicht so schlimm, wenn Harry schon ein wenig lächeln konnte.

Er ging um den Tisch herum zu seiner Mutter und seinen Brüdern und legte eine Hand auf Harry's Arm.

Nachdem Harry sie aus der Kommandozentrale in eine völlig fremde Krankenstation trans­portiert hatte, meinte Ron. "Ich kann nicht abwarten, bis ich auch die Kontrolle über meine Magie habe, damit ich das auch beherrsche, es ist so viel angenehmer wie das Apparieren."

Molly bemerkte, das sie sich in einer Art Krankenstation befanden und fragte. "Harry, wo sind wir, ich dachte ich hätte schon jede Krankenstation der Stadt gesehen?"

Bill und Ron sahen sich um und Charlie starrte Harry an, bis ihre Mutter jene Frage stellte, nämlich wo sie waren, und erkannten nebenbei das sie sich in einer Art Krankenstation befan­den, aber die Unterschiede waren gravierend genug, das sie ihren Aufenthaltsort nicht erken­nen konnten.

"Dies ist eine private Einrichtung, mehrere Stockwerke unter meiner Wohnung. Diese Kran­kenstation ist anders, es werden keine Mitarbeiter benötigt, denn Aloria hat die volle Kontrol­le." sagte Harry.

"Hier befinden sich Einrichtungen, die ihr in keinem anderen Teil der Stadt finden werdet, wie zum Beispiel die Tiefschlafkammern." sagte Harry.

"Bevor die Alteraner die Stasis-Technologie ausgereift hatten, benutzten sie diese Tiefschlaf­kammern. Sie waren auf langen Reisen sehr nützlich."

„Einer der größten Nachteile war, das sie nicht als Notfallsystem verwendet werden konnten, um eine Person am Leben zu erhalten."

„Indem sie die Modulverbindung nutzten, waren sie in der Lage, ihren Geist mit dem Zentral­computer zu verbinden, und während ihr Körper sich im Tiefschlaf befand, war ihr Geist in der Lage, das tägliche Leben fortzuführen, als wenn sie sich nicht im Tiefschlaf befänden."

„Nachdem die Stasisfelder perfektioniert waren, ging das Wissen um die Nutzung der Hyber­nations-Kapseln langsam verloren. Jedenfalls solange, bis ein Geistesheiler, auch Psychologe genannt, erkannte, das sie sich ideal für seinen Fachbereich eigneten." sagte Harry.

Bill sah das Symbol für die Hybernationskapseln und wusste sofort, wo sie hingingen.

Harry ging den Gang zu den Kapseln entlang.

"Harry, was ist mit meinen Jungen geschehen, wieso mussten sie hier untergebracht werden?" fragte Molly während sie die Hand auf die Kapsel von Fred legte.

Harry überlegte lange wie er er die Situation am besten verständlich erklären konnte und sagte dann. "Jeder geht verschieden mit seiner Trauer um".

„Nach dem Tod von Ginny, verwendeten die Zwillinge ihre große Intelligenz dazu, an Din­gen zu arbeiten, die im Krieg eingesetzt werden konnten und so viele Todesser wie möglich töten konnten, und ließen gleichzeitig ihren andere Seite, die des Spaßes verschwinden."

„Ihre Trauer wandelte sich in den Hass gegen jene, die ihrer Familie geschadet hatten."

„Sie schienen sich zu beruhigen, und nach mehreren Jahren schien ihre Wut und ihre Rache­gedanken nachzulassen."

„Schließlich griff das Ministerium an und im dem Chaos danach wurde ihr Vater ermordet, je­ner Mann, dem sie am nächsten standen."

„Und sie gingen noch nach Hogwarts, etwas, das wohl zu viel für sie war."

"Sie haben mich regelrecht darum angefleht, sie in Stasis zu versetzen, bevor sie endgültig verloren waren, da sie fühlten, das sie dem Wahnsinn nahe waren." sagte Harry.

Er schaute zu Ron, der es hoffentlich verstand. "Sie sagten mir nie, was dort unten geschah, vielleicht werden sie es auch niemals, aber was immer es war, es war zu viel für sie und sie brauchten einen Ausweg."

Molly legte ihre Hand auf die Einheit, in der George lag und fragte. "Wie lange?"

Er schaute zu Molly und sagte. "Die Zeit vergeht dort drinnen anders als für uns Aussenste­hende, während für uns mehrere Monate vergehen, werden für Fred und George vermutlich mehrere Jahre der Heilung vergehen."

Besorgt fragte Bill. "Es wird ihnen gut gehen oder?"

"Ja, sie werden vollkommen erholt wieder erwachen, bereit die Welt zu erobern." sagte Harry.

Ron flüsterte mit Angst in der Stimme. "Harry? Würdest du schlechter von mir denken, wenn ich mich auch für eine Zeit dort drin entscheiden würde?"

Überrascht, ergriff Harry Ron an der Schulter und zwang ihn dazu, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. "Niemals…Niemals würde ich schlechter von dir denken, wenn du eine Zeit in den Einheiten benötigst."

Harry schüttelte ihn leicht. "Denkst du schlechter über mich, wenn ich dir sage, das ich sechs Monate in einer dieser Einheiten verbrachte, um mit meinen Problemen fertig zu werden, Ron?"

Ron musste seine Tränen zurückhalten als er seinen Kopf schüttelte.

"Wie lange warst du…?" begann Bill.

"BILL." rief Molly, und schlug ihm auf den Arm.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Molly, es macht mir nichts aus." sagte Harry.

"Wie ich sagte, ich verbrachte sechs Monate in so einer Einheit, aber ihr möchtet wissen, wie­viel Zeit für mich verging oder?" fragte Harry Bill.

Als Bill nickte sagte er. "Zweihundert Jahre."

"Ich verbrachte zweihundert Jahre in der Heilphase, habe gelernt, und bin als Person herange­wachsen. Ich denke ich bin jetzt eine bessere Person, die weit besser damit umgeht, was ich bin, als es früher der Fall war." sagte Harry, bevor er von Molly umarmt wurde.

Merlin, kein Wunder das Harry sich selbst und seine Magie so gut unter Kontrolle hatten. Wenn man bedenkt, das er gut zweihundert Jahre Zeit hatte, zu lernen.

Harry griff nach Bill "Lasst sie am besten vorläufig alleine, wir können ihr Willkommen spä­ter richtig planen." sagte Harry während er sie zurück zum Kommandodeck brachte.

AN: Hybernationskapseln Tiefschlafkapseln


	9. Kapitel 8

**T Minus 4 months and 16 days**

Harry grinste, als er sich umdrehte und aufstand. Er war spät zu Bett gegangen, da er noch sehr lange mit Jack geredet hatte und dabei versucht hatte, Jack's Erinnerungsprobleme besser zu verstehen.

Harry zog sich nun an und meinte zu sich selbst, das, wenn er jenen Asgard treffen sollte, der scheinbar keine Ahnung von der Gedächtnisveränderung hatte, besonders bei Alteranern, er ihm einen kräftigen Kinnhaken verpassen würde.

Harry entschied sich relativ schnell für seinen Kampfanzug und zog sich fertig an.

Er betrat nun den Transferpunkt und aktivierte ihn mit den Koordinaten der alten Station nahe der Ankunftshalle. Wenn er schon sein morgendliches Training verpasste, so konnte er sich we­nigstens den Fußmarsch gönnen.

Es war schon ein komisches Gefühl bei seinem Gang zu der Ankunftshalle auf so viele Perso­nen zu treffen, die alle alteranische Uniformen trugen und ihrer Arbeit nachgingen.

Die überraschende Sache war, das Harry sah wie glücklich alle zu sein schienen, selbst wäh­rend des falschen Friedens während Harry's erster Rückkehr in die magische Welt war er nie auf so zufriedene Menschen getroffen.

Harry antwortete erneut auf ein Guten Morgen, Lord Commander, und betrat nun die An­kunftshalle und sah das Buffet, das nahe seiner Arbeitsplattform aufgebaut worden war, an dem eine größere Menge an Personen saßen, die frühstückten.

Harry wartete bis er an der Reihe war und belud seinen Teller mit seinen Lieblingsspeisen und ging dann zu seinem leeren Stuhl hinüber.

Harry stellte sein Glas und den Teller ab und begann zu essen, bevor er ein nur zu bekanntes Gelächter hörte.

Harry schaute nach rechts und sah wie Jack frühstückte und gleichzeitig gemeinsam mit Ron lachte. Einem Ron der seit dem Tod von Hermine erstaunliche Tischmanieren entwickelt hat­te.

"Jack." sagte Harry. "Zwei Fragen. Wer hat dir den Kampfanzug gegeben, und wo willst du hin?"

Jack drehte seinen Kopf langsam um und erkannte nun Harry, der nicht wütend wirkte, wes­halb er auf ähnliche Art antwortete. "Um, das war er." und deutete auf Ron.

"Er braucht jemanden der auf seinen Hintern aufpasst, da er kein wirklich guter Schütze ist." sagte Jack.

"Oi, ich kann durchaus schießen." rief Ron.

"Das meinst aber auch nur du, Freckles. Und vielleicht, wenn du dein Gemüse auf isst und groß und stark wirst, wirst du vielleicht das treffen, auf das zu zielst." sagte Jack.

Harry fing ebenfalls an zu lachen, das auf Ron's Kosten ging. "In Ordnung, stellt nur sicher das ihr seinen Hintern sicher zu seiner Mutter zurückbringt, sie würde ihn sonst vermissen. Obwohl seine Brüder andererseits..."

Charlie rief, während er die Stufen hinauf stieg. "Hey lasst meine Brüder dabei heraus, wir möchten nichts über seinen Hintern wissen."

Jeder setzte sich nun nach der Diskussion zum Essen an den Tisch, obwohl Harry hörte, wie Ron etwas über Freckles und seinen Arsch murmeln hörte, der die richtige Größe hätte.

Nach einem ausführlichen Frühstock, bei dem Harry bemerkte, das die Leute sich immer wie­der abwechselten, so dass jeder mit ihm frühstücken konnte, war es an der Zeit mit der Unter­weisung zu beginnen.

Harry stand auf und ging zur Ecke der leeren Plattform. Er betrachtete die anwesende Menge und bemerkte, das sich die Anwesenden in drei Aufgabengruppen geteilt hatten.

Harry wandte sich zuerst an Ron's Gruppe. "Jack, Ron bitte unterlasst alberne Späße. Ich möchte das ihr sicher zurückkehrt. Keine Heldentaten bitte." sagte Harry.

Harry schaute nun zu der mittleren Gruppe und bemerkte Professor Sprout in dieser; außer­dem trug diese ein Lernmodul, woraus er schloss das sie bleiben würde. "Professor, danke für ihre Hilfe."

"Neville, rein und raus. Räumt die Gewächshäuser von Hogwarts so schnell wie möglich leer. Wenn du zwischen der letzten seltenen Pflanze und der Sicherheit deines Teams entscheiden musst, kann die Pflanze sicher noch einen Tag warten. Das Team hat VORRANG." sagte Harry.

"Verstanden, Harry." sagte Neville, und fragte sich, wie nahe er an eine der Pflanzen gelan­gen konnte, bevor Harry ausrastete.

Er schaute nun zur der größten Gruppe. "Remus mein alter Freund." begann Harry.

"Hey, ich bin nicht alt." rief Remus.

"Nun du bist alt genug, um mein Vater zu sein." sagte Harry. "Oh, stimmt ja, du bist genauso alt wie mein Vater."

"Verglichen mir mir, Remus, ist es alt." sagte Harry schmunzelnd, während alle lachten.

"Griphook, ist alles vorbereitet?" fragte Harry.

"Stone Crusher hat eine Nachricht geschickt, das alles vorbereitet ist. Obwohl einige der Mit­glieder der Sicherheitsabteilungen der Abgeordneten sich darüber aufregen, das sie nicht früh­zeitig Zugang zur Kammer haben." sagte Griphook.

"Das ist nicht mein Problem. Meine Party, meine Regeln." sagte Harry.

"Mitglieder der Gruppe Gryphon, ich möchte das ihr das Bild der Alteraner repräsentiert und das auf die best mögliche Art. eure Gruppe ist gemeinsam mit den Goblins für die Sicherheit verantwortlich." sagte Harry nun.

"Wenn sie etwas beginnen, greift ein. Wenn ihr angegriffen werdet, erledigt sie umgehend und permanent." sagte Harry.

"Remus, Es tut mir Leid, aber du wirst das primäre Ziel für die Wut der Ratsmitglieder sein, bis ich auftauche. Stell aber sicher, das es nur verbale Attacken sind." sagte Harry.

"Der Rest wird sich getarnt in der Kammer verteilen und auf jede Art von Verrat achten. Wenn ihr eingreifen müsst, tut es schnell und ohne Rücksicht." sagte Harry.

"Aloria wird jetzt damit beginnen meine Gruppe hinab zu transportieren; Ron und Neville, eure Gruppen folgen in dreißig Minuten. Ich hoffe, das wir eine Ablenkung für euch sind, aber kann es euch nicht versprechen. Wenn ihr die Gelegenheit seht, einige Überwachungsro­boter zu platzieren, die einer der silbernen Personen folgen, tut es." sagte Harry während er die Treppe hinab stieg und der abreisenden Gruppe folgte.

XXXX

Harry stellte fest, das er das freiwillige Shiften weit lieber mochte, da er es hasste, nicht die Kontrolle darüber zu haben.

Harry aktivierte in einer dunklen Ecke das Tarnfeld seines Anzuges und ging durch die Han­gars und an den Wachen vorbei um etwas mehr über die Abgeordneten und deren Gefühle und Verhaltensweisen zu lernen.

Harry bemerkte nichts wirklich wichtiges in den Unterhaltungen und ging die Stufen nach un­ten und trat zwischen den Wachen hindurch in die Kammer.

Harry trat seufzend hinter Remus, denn diese Leute schienen es wohl nie zu lernen, denn er hörte wie der französische Abgeordnete mit vor Hass triefender Stimme zu Remus etwas sag­te.

"ICH VERLANGE, DAS SIE MIR SOFORT SAGEN, WANN EUER SOGENANNTER ANFÜHRER HIER SEIN WIRD, WERWOLF!" sagte der Franzose mit vor Hass triefender Stimme.

Laut seufzend, dachte Remus, das er sich eine passende Rache für Harry aussuchen musste, wenn diese Sitzung vorbei war.

"Wie ich bereits vor fünf Minuten sagte, wird er zu Beginn der Sitzung erscheinen und keine Minute früher." sagte Remus der sich bemühte, ruhig zu bleiben.

"Und erneut für das Protokoll, ICH BIN KEIN WERWOLF MEHR! Man sollte wirklich mei­nen, das jemand solch hohen Ranges nicht zu solchen Beleidigungen greifen würde." sagte Remus langsam und man merkte, das er kurz davor war, auf diesen Mann los zugehen.

Harry ließ seiner magischen Energie genug Freiraum, damit Remus sie erkannte und flüs­terte. "Denk daran, du machst es freiwillig."

Genervt setzte sich Remus, denn er wusste, das Harry recht hatte.

Remus schaute zu den amerikanischen Delegierten und war überrascht, das auch der amerika­nische Präsident der Magie anwesend war.

Remus schrieb nun eine Notiz über seine Beobachtungen, die er so hielt, das Harry sie sehen konnte, und ging nun durch den Raum und erklärte Harry, was er genau über die bereits an­wesenden Ratsmitglieder wusste.

Als Harry sah, das nun die achtundsechzig Mitglieder anwesend war, entschloss sich Harry, nicht die zusätzlichen fünfzehn Minuten bis zum Beginn der Sitzung zu warten und schloss mit einem Gedankenbefehl die Türen und versiegelte diese.

Als nun laute Rufe erklangen, die laut fragten, was geschah, während andere laut VERRAT triefen, deaktivierte Harry seine Tarnung und wurde für alle Anwesenden sichtbar.

Harry schaute jedes Ratsmitglied an, bis diese zusammenzuckten und ruhig wurden.

Harry schaute als letztes zum französischen Abgeordneten und zeigte dabei ein wenig seiner Wut über das Verhalten des Mannes zu einem seiner Leute deutlich werden.

"Ich hoffe für sie, das ihr Verhalten bei möglichen weiteren Verhandlungen dem Botschafter der Alteraner gegenüber deutlich höflicher und respektvoller wird." sagte Harry und wandte sich nun deutlich von dem Mann ab, eine Vorgehensweise, die deutlichen fehlenden Respekt verdeutlichte.

Rasend vor Wut über diese Beleidigung von Seiten eines Emporkömmlings sprang dieser nun auf. "WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN…WIE KÖNNEN SIE ES WAGEN, MIR NIICHT DEN MIR ZUSTEHENDEN RESPEKT ZU ZOLLEN, DU HALBBLÜTIGER EMPOR­KÖMMLING."

Der amerikanische Präsident zuckte zusammen, als er die Worte des Franzosen hörte, denn er wusste sehr wohl um die mächtige Magie, die der junge Mann vor ihm besaß.

Harry drehte sich langsam um, als wenn er das gehörte nicht glauben könne. Er starrte den Mann an und machte dann eine kleine Bewegung mit seinem Kopf und Vladik, eine der Al­teranischen Wachen, der freiwillig Anwesend war, erschien und betäubte den Mann.

Vladik ließ den nervigen Mann auf einen der Tische schweben und fesselte ihn, bevor er ihm einen Knebel in den Mund steckte.

Grinsend, als er die Reaktionen der anderen auf diese Szene sah, sagte Harry. "Danke, Vladik, sehr gute Arbeit."

"Gerne geschehen, Lord Commander." sagte Vladik und beugte seinen Kopf, bevor er ver­schwand.

Harry legte seinen Kopf seitlich und wandte sich wieder dem Rat zu und fragte. "Wieso bin ich hier?"

Harry beobachtete, wie die Mitglieder sich unter einander anschauten und keiner schien eine Erklärung abgeben zu wollen.

Harry verlor recht schnell seine Geduld. "Soll ich es euch sagen?" fragte Harry die verängs­tigten Männer und Frauen.

"Ich will mal etwas erzählen. Die Geschichte beginnt kurz nach Voldermort's Tod und meiner Erklärung, das ich die magische Welt verlassen werde."

„Ich habe nicht nur gesagt das ich abreisen werde, sondern auch, das ich jene mitnehmen wer­de, die ein besseres Leben für sich selbst und ihre Familien suchen." sagte Harry.

"Der alte Minister ist gestorben, da er von jenen Todessern verraten wurde, an die er mich und meine Familie verraten hatte."

„Durch verschiedene politische Manöver, aber auch Morde, das genaue Geschehen interes­siert mich dabei nicht, hat das Wizengamot ein neues Ministerium gewählt."

„Das neue Ministerium hat nicht aus seinen alten Fehlern gelernt sondern ist sogar noch einen Schritt weiter gegangen und hat die Bevölkerung mehr oder weniger versklavt."

„Die Bevölkerung muss jetzt dem Ministerium dienen und sich niemals beschweren und über­glücklich damit sein, ansonsten werden sie ruhig gestellt." sagte Harry während er sich unter den Ratsmitgliedern umsah.

"Kommt euch das irgendwie bekannt vor?" fragte Harry während sie in ihren Sitzen zusam­menzuckten.

"Also noch einmal, wieso bin ich hier?" sagte Harry.

Da Harry ihm den Rücken zuwandte rief der deutsche Abgeordnete mutig. "Wir sind hier um herauszufinden, was sie gegen das Geschehen in Großbritannien unternehmen wollen."

Wieso weiß er, das ich es war, dachte Karl Schmidt, der deutsche Abgeordnete, während sich Harry umdrehte und ihn anstarrte.

"Was ich dagegen unternehmen werde?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Ich habe jegliche Verbindungen zur magischen Welt in Großbritannien abgebrochen, als ich meine Aufgabe in To­ria Ai Shas übernahm, der Stadt der Alteraner." sagte Harry.

"Sagt mir bitte, wieso es mein Problem sein soll, und wieso ich es beheben soll." sagte Harry.

Harry lies nun seine Sinne durch den Raum schweifen und begann leicht zu leuchten, was ei­nige Ratsmitglieder nervös machte. Er bemerkte, das Bill in der Tat hinter einem der Dele­gierten stand und lächelte, da er wusste, das er bald einige Antworten bekommen würde.

Der amerikanische magische Präsident murmelte etwas über reinblütige Europäer, die genau solche Idioten waren wie die Menschen aus Kentucky, erhob sich, denn wenn er schon etwas sagen wollte, dann wollte er es wie ein Mann tun und sich nicht im Schatten verstecken.

Der amerikanische Präsident räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden zu be­kommen und sagte. "Nachdem ich den Bericht meines Botschafters gelesen habe, bin ich mir nicht sicher, mit welchem Titel ich sie anreden soll. Ist es Lord Commander, Mr. Potter oder eure Majestät, wie es die Kugel von Merlin erklärte."

Geschocktes Geflüster erklang in dem Raum, als sie die Bestätigung des amerikanischen Prä­sidenten über die Gerüchte hörte, den wahren Status des Jungen der Lebte betreffend.

Erstaunt darüber das jemand wirkliches Rückgrad bewies, drehte sich Harry zu den Amerika­nern um. "Mr. Potter reicht aus, da der Titel Lord Commander und eure Hoheit mehrere Be­deutungen haben können."

Harry ging nun zu jenem Mann hinüber, der wenigstens etwas Courage bewiesen hatte, und fragte. "Wieso wurde ich hier her gebeten?"

Während er den Blick nicht von Harry's Gesicht nehmen konnte, sagte der Amerikaner. "Ich kann in diesem Fall nur für mich selbst sprechen."

Als er sah wie Harry leicht nickte, fuhr er fort. "Mr. Potter, ich wollte sie eigentlich über die Ereignisse in ihrem ehemaligen Heimatland informieren und sie um Rat fragen, wie wir am Besten darauf reagieren können."

"Die Weltgemeinschaft ließ die Bürger von Großbritannien einmal alleine, als wir die Hilfe­gesuche der ehemaligen Regierung nur wegen wirklicher Kleinigkeiten ignorierten. Ich per­sönlich möchte diesen Fehler nicht erneut begehen." sagte der amerikanische Präsident.

Diese Worte gefielen Harry und dieser sagte. "Ein ehrlicher Politiker, ganz ehrlich, das ist mir bisher noch nie passiert."

"Danke für diese ehrliche Antwort." sagte Harry nun und wandte seinen Blick zu den anderen um, die so reagierten, wie er es erwartet hatte.

Harry ging nun wieder in die Mitte des Raumes und lehnte sich auf den Tisch der dort stand. "Ich bin mir im Klaren darüber, was in fast allen magischen Gemeinschaften der Welt ge­schieht, da jene, die zu uns kommen, ihre Informationen und ihr Wissen freiwillig mit uns tei­len."

„Wir waren in der Lage das meiste zu verstehen, was geschieht, da wir die verschiedenen Be­richte zusammengefasst haben."

Harry fragte nun, als ob niemand anderes im Raum wäre. "Also, wieso hab ihr nicht von euch aus entsprechend Reagiert?"

Der amerikanische Präsident erhob sich nun und trat vor seinen Tisch, bevor er sich auf des­sen Ecke setzte und antwortete. "Ich muss sicher sein, das Sie keine Ansprüche an ihr ehema­liges Heimatland stellt, und nicht vielleicht bereits Pläne habt, die mögliche Aktionen meiner­seits behindern würden."

Harry schaute noch immer zu den Amerikanern und sagte. "Und wenn keine derartigen Pläne existieren würden?"

"In dem Fall würde ich, sobald ich abreise, meinen Einheiten befehlen, in Großbritannien zu landen, und sobald ich die Antworten habe, die ich zur Behebung der Probleme benötige, würde ich eine Regierung einsetzen, die von der Bevölkerung bestimmt wurde." sagte der Präsident.

Harry schaute über die Schulter des Präsidenten zu Bill, der dort getarnt stand und sagte. "Nun, ich habe bereits Pläne in Vorbereitung, aber sie sind so ausgelegt, das ich Sie und ihre Truppen mit einbinden kann."

Harry erhob sich nun und gab Bill ein Zeichen, damit dieser den Mann gefangen nehmen konnte, bevor Harry sagte. "Und um Bezug auf die Fragen, warum fragen wir nicht den briti­schen Vertreter, der jedes Wort hier hören konnte."

Bill, der sich intensiv damit beschäftigt hatte, die Verbindung zu seiner Magie und seine geis­tigen Fähigkeiten dazu zu meistern, hob die Tarnung mit einem Gedanken auf and verhinder­te durch einen bloßen Gedanken, das sich sein Ziel bewegen konnte.

Bill ließ ihn nun langsam die Stufen zu Harry hinab schweben, und fragte sich dabei, wieso sich die meisten Ratsmitglieder nicht aufregten. Und genau diese Frage stellte er dann auch als er bei Harry ankam.

"Ich dachte, sie würden mehr Probleme bereiten." sagte Bill und deutete über seine Schulter.

Harry starrte zu den stillen Beobachtern und sagte dann. "Sie waren nervig und im Wege, so dass ich sie ruhig gestellt habe."

Der amerikanische Präsident fing nun an zu lachen. "Ich wollte genau dies schon so lange im Kongress tun."

Als er einige sehr wütende Gesichter unter jenen, die er ruhig gestellt hatte, erblickte, sagte Harry." Ja nun, ich denke ich sollte etwas hier sehr deutlich machen, bevor ich euch wieder freigebe. Wie sie bereits bemerkt haben, haben sie hier keinerlei Macht!"

„Und zum zweiten möchte ich, das Sie einfach ruhig sind und nur zusehen, und nicht immer die Erwachsenen bei ihrer Arbeit unterbrechen."

„Ich meine damit jene, die kein einfaches Englisch verstehen, Seid einfach ruhig und seht zu."

Harry gab nun das Signal woraufhin der Rest der Sicherheitstruppen ihre Tarnschirme deakti­vierten und damit deutlich machten, das sie in der Mehrzahl waren.

Bill drehte den Gefangenen nun so, das er in einer sitzenden Position war und holte nun ein dünnes, elektronisches Halsband hervor und befestigte es am Nacken des Gefangenen.

Bill stellte nun noch sicher, das der Mann nur sein Gesicht bewegen konnte und weckte ihn dann auf.

Hans versuchte umgehend, zu fliehen, musste aber feststellen, das er nur noch seinen Mund bewegen konnte. "Es wird nicht funktionieren, ich bin darauf trainiert, Folter und Zauberträn­ken zu widerstehen."

Hans bekam es nun mit der Angst zu tun, und versuchte etwas Zauberstablose Magie einzu­setzen um die Giftphiole in seinem Magen zu zerbrechen, musste aber feststellen, das keine Magie funktionierte.

'Dann ist es eine gute Tatsache, das ich keines davon plane." sagte Harry bevor er Bill zu­nickte, der das Halsband aktivierte.

Ein lautes Summen ertönte vom Mann vor ihnen, oder genauer gesagt von dem Halsband das dieser trug, und fast alle waren erstaunt, als die Augen des Mannes weiß wurden und leicht leuchteten.

"Wie lautet euer Name?" stellte Bill die erste Frage um sicherzustellen, das die Einstellungen stimmten.

"Hans Dippet." Sagte der Mann.

Bill nickte nun, da die Werte die er aus dem Kontrollsystem erhielt zu den Antworten des Mannes passten. "Es funktioniert, Lord Commander."

"Was ist das für ein Ding…Was macht das Ding mit ihm…" rief eine Stimme bevor sie vor Schmerzen aufschrie.

"Beobachtern ist es verboten, sich zu Wort zu melden, denn sie sind NUR Beobachter. Wenn sie ihren Mund erneut öffnen, erleben sie mehr als nur Schmerzen." sagte einer der Sicher­heitswächter zu dem Mann.

"Mr. Potter, sind Sie sicher, das sie mir nicht ein Paar ihrer Leute für die nächste Kongresssit­zung leihen können?" fragte der Amerikaner.

"Nur wenn sie gut die Hälfte des Kongresses nach der Sitzung ersetzen wollen." sagte ein amüsierter Harry.

"Entscheidungen, immer nur Entscheidungen." sagte der Amerikaner und tippte sich mit dem Finger auf das Kinn.

Harry musste nun leise Kichern und wandte sich erneut der Befragung zu.

"Zu welchem Teil des Ministeriums gehören sie?" fragte Harry.

"Zu dem Herrschenden Rat." sagte der Mann.

"Zu welcher Abteilung gehörten sie vor ihrem jetzigen Rang?' fragte Harry in eine andere Richtung gehend.

"Ich war ein Unsäglicher in der Mysteriumsabteilung." sagte der Mann.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. "Wieviele Personen gehören zum Herrschenden Rat?" fragte Harry.

"Neun Personen." sagte der Mann erneut.

Harry lehnte sich leicht zurück und nun kam ihm eine Idee. "Ist jedes Mitglied des Herrschen­den Rates ein ehemaliger Unsäglicher?"

"Ja." sagte Hans.

"Fragen sie ihn nach dem ehemaligen Ministeriumsgebäude in London." sagte der Präsident.

"Was geschah mit dem alten Ministerium in London?' fragte Harry den dies auch interessier­te.

"Wir haben die Kammer versiegelt, wo sich die Kugel des Merlin befindet und den Rest des Gebäudes mit Stein gefüllt, so das es nur noch festes Gestein ist." sagte Hans.

"Warum?" fragte Harry.

"Es gelang uns nicht, die Kugel zu kontrollieren. Sie war zu gefährlich um sie herumliegen zu lassen, denn dann hätte jeder nach belieben sie verwenden können. Das durften wir nicht zu­lassen, das sie jemals wieder für ihre Reale Aufgabe verwendet werden konnte." sagte Hans.

Wenn sie nicht länger im Ministerium sind, wo sind sie dann, dachte Harry. "Wo ist euer Standort?"

"Hogwarts." sagte Hans.

Da er zwei Teams dort hatte, von denen eines in direkter Gefahr war und eines in indirekter, wollte Harry das Verhör so schnell wie möglich beenden, damit er Verstärkungen dorthin schicken konnte.

"Sind jene Leute, die ihr gefangen genommen habt, noch am Leben?" fragte Harry, fragte sich aber wie er das beantworten würde.

"Ja." sagte Hans.

Fluchend veränderte Harry die Fragestellung. "Warum habt ihr sie Gefangen genommen?"

"Wir benötigen sie für unser Zuchtprogramm. Da so viele Menschen auf der Flucht sind und angesichts der Tatsache das die Bevölkerung durch den Krieg so oder so geschrumpft ist, ha­ben wir uns dazu entschieden, die Bevölkerung auf dem schnellstmöglichen Weg zu vergrö­ßern." sagte Hans bevor er von Harry betäubt wurde.

"Bill bring dieses…dieses Monster weg und entziehe ihm alle nur möglichen Informationen." sagte Harry mit einem üblen Gefühl im Magen, als er an die Antwort dachte.

Während Bill den Gefangenen nicht gerade sanft aus dem Raum zerrte, beobachtete Harry die Ratsmitglieder und bei den meisten sah er absolut geschockte Gesichter, während andere sich schuldig zu fühlen schienen.

"Ich werde bald abreisen, aber das bedeutet nicht, das ich nicht Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergrif­fen habe, für den Fall das eine weitere Regierung ebenfalls ein so genanntes Zuchtprogramm begonnen hat, denn für diese wird es keine Verstecke geben, in denen euch meine Leute nicht finden werden." sagte Harry.

"Wir distanzieren uns von diesem Abschaum." sagte das japanische Ratsmitglied und alle ja­panischen Delegierten standen auf und traten zu dem amerikanischen Präsidenten.

"Für meine Regierung gilt das gleiche." sagten die Amerikaner.

Harry schaute zu den Amerikanern und fragte. "Möchtet ihr noch immer bei einer Lösung des Problems helfen?"

"DEFINITIV JA." rief der amerikanische Präsident.

"Wir sind ebenfalls bereit, zu helfen." sagte der japanische Abgeordnete.

Harry schaute zu Remus, bevor er antwortete. "Remus wird euch am Montag Morgen um fünf Uhr früh hier an diesem Ort gemeinsam mit euren Truppen einsammeln und in das Einsatzge­biet bringen."

Harry bedeutete seinen Leuten, das sie zum Ausgang gehen sollten und sagte. "Meine Leute werden das Problem lösen, während ihr sicherstellen müsst, das es nie wieder passieren kann."

XXXX

Neville stand neben einem der schweren Frachtshuttles und nun trat Pomona Sprout zu ihm und beobachtete die Unterhaltung der Piloten.

"Neville, Ich möchte dir sagen, wie gut du dich in deiner Persönlichkeit entwickelt hast, wie stolz ich bin, das du so ein hervorragender Botaniker geworden bist. Was du in den Gewächs­häusern und Farmanlagen der Stadt getan hast, ist einfach umwerfend." sagte Pomona.

Neville drehte sich nun zu seiner ehemaligen Lieblingslehrerin um und war noch immer leicht Rot im Gesicht ob des Lobes. "Danke sehr, Professor."

Lächelnd sagte Pomona. "Dafür nicht, Neville. Ich bin nicht mehr deine Professorin, streng genommen dürfte ich vermutlich eher etwas von dir lernen, als umgekehrt."

Als sie sah, das Neville nun nervös wurde, wandte sie sich einem anderen Thema zu.

"Dank dieses nützlichen kleinen Gerätes hier." sagte Pomona und tippte auf ihre Schläfe. "war ich in der Lage, eine Liste jener magischen Pflanzen zu erhalten, die ihr bereits hier habt. Obwohl es mich freut, das ihr meine drei Gewächshäuser retten konntet, sind nur die Pflanzen aus dem Gewächshaus Nummer Drei jene, die du noch nicht katalogisiert hast oder?"

Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sie richtete sondern fuhr fort. "Lei­der gehören jene aus dem dritten Gewächshaus zu den gefährlichsten. Und jene, die wir benö­tigen sind am hinteren Ende."

Als er sah, das sich alle Piloten um ihn versammelt hatten, sagte Neville." Paul, wie nahe kannst du diese riesigen Maschinen an die Rückseite der Gewächshäuser bringen?"

"Ich denke sehr nahe, wenn wir die seitlichen Türen verwenden. Wenn wir je eines der Shutt­le in beide Lücken stellen, dürften wir bis auf wenige Zentimeter heran kommen." sagte Paul und kratzte sich am Kopf.

"So nahe." sagte Neville und überlegte sich den Plan neu.

"Genau, so werden wir es machen. Professor Sprout und Ich werden Paul zu Gewächshaus Nummer drei begleiten."

„Ihr anderen setzt und bitte so nahe wie möglich an den Wänden ab und wir nutzen die Robo­ter um hinein zu gelangen".

„Ich kann sie so programmieren, das sie alles aus den anderen beiden Gewächshäusern ein­sammeln, während wir gemeinsam mit den Robotern uns um die problematischen Pflanzen kümmern." sagte Neville und deutete auf Pomona und sich selbst.

"Das dürfte funktionieren, je weniger Weg sie Roboter zurücklegen müssen desto geringer die Entdeckungsgefahr." sagte Paul.

Neville nickte mit dem Kopf und schaute zu den vier Piloten, welche die Luftüberwachung übernehmen würden.

"Harry bat mich darum, für viel Chaos zu sorgen, sollten wir von einer der silbern gekleideten Personen entdeckt werden. Solange keiner von ihnen in den Gewächshäusern ist, denke ich ist es am besten, wenn einer von euch gut ein Dutzend Roboter nimmt und sie auf dem Dach von Hogwarts absetzt, wo sie in das Schloss eindringen können und als Spione fungieren können." sagte Neville.

"Das sollte kein Problem sein, ich werde einfach einen langsamen Überflug über die Türme machen und die Roboter auf dem Astronomieturm absetzen." sagte einer der Piloten.

"Klingt gut. Dann wollen wir mal los." sagte Neville denn er sah das es soweit war.

Nach dem Abflug aus dem Hangar war eine Sache von fünfzehn Minuten um ihr Ziel anzu­steuern.

Weitere dreißig Minuten vergingen um ihre Shuttles vorsichtig in das Erdanziehungsfeld zu steuern, ohne das ihre Tarnung sich deaktivierte, denn dann würde das militärische Radar der Muggel sie erfassen können.

Genau eine Stunde nach ihrem Abflug landeten die Shuttles sicher neben ihren Zielen.

Neville öffnete die Irisartigen Türen und wartete, bis die Roboter eine kleine Öffnung in ihre Ziele geschnitten hatten, so dass kleinere Roboter aus schwärmen könnten und die ersten Bil­der der völlig verlassenen Gewächshäuser sichtbar wurden.

Neville gab nun einige Befehle in das Keyboard ein und dirigierte die Roboter zurück, wäh­rend andere die Eingänge wieder verschlossen und gleichzeitig andere die Löcher vergrößer­ten, wodurch sie mehr Zeit im Falle einer Entdeckung bekamen.

Als die Löcher groß genug waren, befahl Neville den Robotern, alles einzusammeln.

Neville stellte sicher, das alles wie geplant ab lief, bevor er sich den anderen Robotern zu­wandte, welche das Eindringen in das dritte Gewächshaus übernehmen würden und dabei ge­nauso vorgingen wie die anderen.

Sobald das Loch groß genug war, stiegen Neville und Professor Sprout durch die Tür und das Loch direkt hinein, um die Arbeit zu überwachen.

Neville schickte die letzte fleischfressende Pflanze in das Shuttle und spürte auf einmal ein Gefühl der Trauer, als er sich noch ein letztes Mal umschaute und jenen Ort betrachtete, der ihm in seinen sieben Jahren in Hogwarts so sehr ans Herz gewachsen war.

Während er darauf wartete, das sich das Shuttle vorwärts bewegte, damit der Einstieg frei war, dachte Neville, das eine Halbe Stunde nicht gerade Langsam war. Gerade als er hinter Professor Sprout das Shuttle betrat, rief Paul, das Ron's Team Probleme hatte.

Neville lief an Professor Sprout vorbei und öffnete den Kommunikationskanal zu den Scout­schiffen. "Scott, wir sind hier fertig, ihr könnt euch zurückziehen und Ron helfen."

"Harry wird keine Probleme damit haben, wenn es einige Löcher im Boden gibt, wenn dafür unsere Freunde in Sicherheit sind." sagte Neville, während das Shuttle startete.

"Geht klar." sagte Scott

XXXX

Ron hatte sich regelrecht auf den Sitz gelegt der sich auf dem Flugdeck des Shuttles befand und dachte an Fred und George, während er auf den Start wartete.

Jack betrat nun den Raum und verstaute seine Waffe in dem Schrank neben der Tür.

Jack ging nun die wenigen Schritte bis zum Sitz des Co-Piloten und grinste, als er Ron's Füße herunter stieß. "Hey Freckles, was überlegst du."

Run bewegte genervt seine Füße, während er sich wieder richtig hinsetzte. "Hey, was soll das mit Freckles heißen?"

"Nun du hast nun einmal einen roten Kopf." sagte Jack grinsend.

Ron wurde nun hochrot im Gesicht und erinnerte sich an jene Unterhaltung vor wenigen Ta­gen.

Jack rief mit erhobener Hand. "JA! Jack neunundneunzig, Freckles Eins."

Mit einem so roten Gesicht, das es seinen Haaren Konkurrenz machen konnte, murmelte Ron. "Du machst das mit Absicht."

Schmunzelnd meinte Jack. "Ich glaube schon."

Als Ron die Uhrzeit bemerkte, aktivierte er Mental die Kontrollen und die holographischen Kontrollen. Er bewegte seine Hände in verschiedene Richtungen, während er dem anderen Shuttle mitteilte, das es an der Zeit war, bevor er die Triebwerke startete und das Shuttle mit hohem Tempo aus dem Hangar schoss. "YAHOO."

Er gab die Koordinaten in das Navigationssystem ein und lehnte sich zurück, als der Autopilot übernahm.

"Wie geht es dir sonst?" fragte Ron mit besorgter Stimme.

Während er aus dem Fenster sah, sagte Jack. "Es wird besser."

Er lächelte nun, als er sich an den Abend erinnerte, an dem er mit Harry fast seine gesamten Fragen durchgehen konnte. "Es geht immer besser, aber die Asgard sollten sich sorgen ma­chen, wenn Harry je auf einen trifft, besonders wenn er jenen trifft, der sich um meinen Geist gekümmert hat."

Neugierig, denn es war das erste Mal, das Jack über jene Details sprach, die ihm angetan wor­den waren, fragte Ron. "In deinem Kopf herum gepfuscht? Was haben sie getan?"

Jack schien kurz inne zu halten, bevor er begann. "Nachdem ich ein neues Leben bekam, hatte ich massive Probleme mit den ganzen Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen, die ein vierzigjähriger Mann gesammelt hatte und die ich nun besaß."

„Ich wollte sie erneut erleben, aber dieses mal einiges anders machen, und dabei viel Spaß ha­ben."

„Das Problem war, so oft wie ich es versuchte, blockierten die Erinnerungen immer wieder die Versuche."

„Nach dem fünften Fehlversuch erkannte ein Teil der Regierung, das ich ein Klon meines äl­teren Ichs war und wollte mich studieren."

„Sie behaupteten, das selbst wenn ich jünger war, das mein älteres Ich Eide geschworen hätte, meinem Land zu dienen und verlangten von mir die selben Eide."

„Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sie zu ihren Tests zu begleiten."

Jack schloss nun seine Augen und sprach dann weiter. "Ich nutzte die Kontakte meines älteren Ichs um mit der Abteilung der Air Force in Kontakt zu treten, zu der er gehörte, und diese wiederum schickten mich zu den Asgard."

„Der medizinische Spezialist der Asgard löschte anschließend die meisten meiner Erinnerun­gen, so dass meine Probleme eigentlich endeten."

„Ich weiß, das mein älteres Ich verheiratet war und einen Sohn hatte, der sich bei einem Un­fall mit einer Waffe selbst tötete."

Als er auf Ron's Gesicht dessen Bestürzung sah, sagte Jack. "Ich weiß, es ist hier oben, als wenn ich einen Bericht lesen würde, als wenn es jemand anderem passiert war. Alles andere ist entfernt worden, deshalb habe ich keine Ahnung, was das ältere Ich erleben musste, um zu dem Mann zu werden, der er heute ist."

"Sie veränderten jede wichtige Erinnerung von mir." sagte Jack.

Wenn dies vor dem Tod von Hermine und Ginny geschehen wäre, hätte Ron nicht gewusst, was er tun sollte. Aber er war an dieser Tragik gewachsen und reifer geworden.

Er stand nun auf und zog den jüngeren Mann in eine Umarmung und flüsterte. "Har­ry ist nicht der einzigste, der diesen Trottel verfluchen wird."

Ron lies Jack nun los und legte seine Hand auf das Herz des jungen Mannes. "Du wirst dir am besten neue, angenehmere Erinnerungen erschaffen müssen. Es wird helfen."

Jack saß dort und atmete mehrmals tief durch, während sie in die Atmosphäre eintraten. Die­se Leute nahmen ihn als Person wahr, anders als viele andere vor ihnen, sie gaben ihm ein zu Hause. Und wieder bedankte er sich bei seinem Glücksstern, das er sich ihnen angeschlossen hatte.

"Danke, Ron." sagte Jack leise.

Ron schaute nun auf und sah, das sie sich Großbritannien von der Atlantikseite her näherten. "Aber trotzdem bist du noch immer Freckles für mich." sagte Jack.

"Merlin steh uns bei, wenn du auf die Zwillinge triffst." sagte Ron lachend.

Er hatte viele Geschichten über ihre Scherze gehört, weshalb Jack fies grinste. "Ich kann es kaum erwarten."

Jack sah nun, das sie kurz vor der Landung waren und aktivierte die Scanner auf seiner Seite des Cockpits, während Ron die Landung auf einer kleinen Lichtung nahe dem Dorf durch­führte.

Ron schaute sich in der Lichtung um und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nun, ich weiß, das es hier ir­gendwo sein muss."

Jack erhob sich nun und ging durch den Laderaum zur Rückseite des Shuttles. "Nun, dann öffnen wir die Tür einmal und schicken einige Roboter hinaus um die Gegend abzusuchen."

Ron folgte Jack zur Rückseite des Shuttles wo Ron an einem Panel nahe der Tür inne hielt und seine Hand darauf legte. Er gab mental den Befehl, die Laderampe zu öffnen und beob­achtete, wie die Rampe sich zu öffnen begann.

Da er wusste, das Ron noch immer sehr nervös im Umgang mit den Robotern war, die sehr stark an Spinnen erinnerten, ging Jack zu den beiden vordersten Robotern und versuchte seine Magie in seiner Hand zu sammeln, die nun auf der Oberseite des Roboters lag, um damit das holographische Interface zu aktivieren.

Nach dem vierten Versuch gelang es Jack genügend Magie in seiner Hand zu sammeln um das Interface zu aktivieren und begann nun damit, mehrere Befehle dort einzugeben, damit die Roboter nach einem halb eingestürzten Gebäude zu suchen begannen, aber auch gleichzeitig die Daten weiter übertrugen.

Ron sprang gerade so eben aus dem Weg als die beiden riesigen Roboter an ihm die Rampe hinab liefen.

Ron ging zu einem der Monitore und beobachtete die Arbeit der beiden Roboter, die damit begannen, die Lichtung zu umkreisen und mit jeder Bewegung der Mitte näher kamen.

Jack überprüfte von der Laderampe des Shuttles die Lichtung als er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus einen der Roboter sah.

Er drehte den Kopf und sah wie der zweite Roboter aus seiner Sicht verschwand. Nun schaute er sich über die Schulter auf den Kontrollbildschirm und nun sah Jack die riesige Menge an Koffern und Artefakten im Erdgeschoss, und die Roboter hatten sich noch nicht einmal dem zweiten Stockwerk zugewandt.

Besorgt fragte Jack. "Haben wir genug Platz?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher." sagte Ron langsam während er seine Hände auf die Kontrollen leg­te und die Roboter zu programmieren begann.

Ron stieg nun die Treppe hinauf in den Leeren Raum. "Das zweite Stockwerk dürfte gerade so passen, aber ich denke wir schaffen es, alles in einem Transport mitzunehmen, denn wir können jederzeit zurückkehren, wenn wir nicht alles mitbekommen."

Ron nahm nun Kontakt mit Derek im zweiten Shuttle auf und bat ihn, die Laderampe zu öff­nen, damit die Roboter hinaus konnten.

Ron ergriff nun die Kontrolle über die kleine Armee von Robotern, die das zweite Shuttle ver­ließen und befahl ihnen, die Koffer und anderen Dinge in das zweite Shuttle zu bringen.

"Derek, würdest du bitte das Flugdeck verriegeln. Ich werde die Roboter veranlassen dich bis zum Rand vollzuladen." sagte Ron zu Derek, während er einen Kanal zum zweiten Shuttle öffnete.

Ron programmierte die Roboter so, so dass sie einen Gehweg auf dem Frachtdeck seines Shuttles frei liessen und versuchte die spinnen ähnlichen Roboter zu ignorieren, während sie die Objekte in das Shuttle luden.

Sie hatten gut drei Viertel der Objekte verladen, als es die ersten Zeichen von Problemen gab.

Jack der sich einige Meter weiter bewegt hatte, sah nun eine Bewegung am Waldrand und rief. "Ron, wie lange noch?"

Ron drehte sich zu der Stelle um, wo sich Jack befand und rief. "Noch gut fünf Minuten, wie­so?"

Jack wich einem roten Strahl aus und holte seufzend seine Pistole hervor, um das Feuer zu er­widern. "Wir haben Gesellschaft, und sie wollen uns nicht zum Essen einladen."

"Verdammter…MIST." fluchte Ron nun laut in der Sprache der amerikanischen Piloten, mit denen er trainiert hatte.

Ron öffnete nun die Verbindung zu Neville's Gruppe und berichtete ihm, das sie entdeckt worden waren und das sie besser vorsichtig sein sollten, da Verstärkungen vermutlich unter­wegs waren.

Ron war nun nicht mehr genötigt, sich zurückzuhalten und befahl den Robotern, ein höheres Tempo vorzulegen.

Während die Roboter die letzten Dinge in das zweite Shuttle räumten, kontaktierte Ron Derek und sagte ihm, das er voll geladen sei und das dieser die Luke verriegeln und starten solle.

Als Ron Jack am Boden liegen sah, geriet dieser in Panik, da er einen Treffer befürchtete, aber er entspannte sich, als er die Explosion nahe des Waldrandes sah, die von den Antimate­rie-Projektilen in Jack's Pistole erzeugt wurden.

"Harry wird mich töten, wenn Jack verletzt wird." murmelte Ron immer wieder.

"Ron, Vorsicht wir kommen jetzt, aber der Gegner ist direkt hinter uns." war die Stimme von Scott in einem der Aufklärer zu hören.

Ron kletterte auf die Kante der Luke und rief. "Bewegt eure verdammten Ärsche hier her, be­vor Scott und seine schießwütigen Freunde das Feuer eröffnen."

"Harry wird mich sicher umbringen." murmelte Ron während er auf seine Magie Zugriff und mehrere Energiebälle erschuf.

Ron warf mehrere Energiebälle so schnell wie möglich um sich, um den Rückzug von Jack zu decken.

Als er mehrere Gruppen von Personen auf sich zulaufen sah, rief Ron. "Scott, starte und mach so viel Löcher wie nur möglich in die Lichtung."

Ron verschloss die rückwärtige Tür des Shuttle und befahl ihm zu starten, während die beiden zum Cockpit hinauf stiegen.

"Verstanden, möglichst VIELE große Löcher. Wird erledigt." kam Scott's schnelle Antwort.

Sie sprangen in ihre Sitze und beobachteten wie die Aufklärer die Lichtung mit Hilfe mehre­rer Antimaterie-Schüsse in einen riesigen See verwandelten.

Gut eintausend Fuß oberhalb kicherte Ron und bevor er den Funk deaktivierte sagte er. "Scott, Junge, du brauchst wirklich eine weitere Beschäftigung, um deine Sexuelle Frustration abzubauen."

Ron gab mit dem Antrieb vollen Schub und brachte schnell eine größere Distanz zwischen sein Shuttle und die Aufklärer.

Fünfundvierzig Minuten später landete Ron mit dem Shuttle in dem Hangar und das Shuttle wurde auf seine Parkposition gezogen, als er Harry's Gelächter über Funk hörte.

"Die Aufklärer waren vor dir wieder in der Stadt, Ron. Jack, du solltest Ron einen Schlag auf den Kopf geben und hinauswerfen, denn Scott murmelte etwas über Verkleinerungszauber auf bestimmte Bereiche. Etwas, das dir wahre Frustration zeigen soll." sagte Harry lachend.

"Ernsthaft, ihr habt eure Aufgabe sehr gut erledigt; zum Glück wurde niemand verletzt. Trefft mich bitte in der Kantine, sobald ihr Scott endlich entwischt seid." sagte Harry und schloss die Verbindung.


	10. Kapitel 9

**T Minus 4 months and 15 days**

Harry trat aus seinem Schlafzimmer und ging an der offenen Tür zu Jacks Zimmer vorbei und schaute hinein. Als er dort niemanden sah, ging er weiter.

Komisch, dachte Harry, Jack schläft doch in der Regel so früh am Morgen noch.

Harry betrat, ohne sich weiter umzusehen das Wohnzimmer und ging in die Küche um sich seinen morgendlichen Becher Tee zu machen.

Während Harry seinen ersten Schluck nahm, ging er zurück in das Wohnzimmer und bemerk­te jetzt erst, das Jack in einer der Ecken saß. Er hatte seine Beine an sich gezogen und schaute sehr verloren drein.

Harry trat langsam zu dem jungen Mann hinüber, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, bevor er sich ihm gegenüber hinsetzte und seine Teetasse abstellte.

"Jack." sagte Harry leise.

Als er keine Reaktion bekam, versuchte Harry es erneut, diesmal etwas lauter. "Jack, geht es dir gut?"

Überraschend aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, schaute Jack zu Harry. "Entschuldige, ich hab dich nicht hereinkommen gehört. Was sagtest du?"

Jetzt doch besorgt, fragte Harry. "Jack, warst du letzte Nacht überhaupt in deinem Bett?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nach unserem Gespräch schaute ich auf die Sterne und war in Gedanken versunken. Nach einiger Zeit konnte ich noch immer nicht klar denken, deshalb kam ich in das Wohnzimmer und war mir nicht sicher, wie ich mich müde machen sollte, weshalb ich mich hier her setzte und dabei sah ich das Buch auf dem Tisch. Ich hob es auf und öffnete es." sagte Jack und deutete auf das verstaubte Buch.

"Nachdem ich es gelesen habe, bin ich tief in Gedanken versunken." sagte Jack.

Harry fragte sich nun, was das für ein Buch war, das Jack so in Gedanken versinken ließ und lehnte sich hinüber und nahm es auf, bevor er fragte. "Was ist in diesem Buch, das dich so aus der Bahn warf, Jack?"

"Es stehen sehr viele Namen darin, zusammen mit vielen Daten und Adressen." sagte Jack und sagte dann noch. "Das verrückte daran ist, nachdem ich wusste, das es eine Liste mit ma­gischen Personen war, gemeinsam mit deren Geburtsdaten und Wohnorten, entschloss ich mich, nach meinem Namen zu suchen, um zu sehen was über mich darin steht und ob sogar mein älteres Ich darin steht."

Er schaute nun das erste mal seit Beginn der Unterhaltung zu Harry und sagte. "Ich dachte, da das Buch die Geburtsdaten enthält, das ich endlich erfahren würde, wie alt ich bin, nicht wie alt ich laut Aussagen der Ärzte bin, die mich untersuchten."

„Ich war ziemlich geschockt, als mein Name nicht bei den Kindern zwischen vierzehn und neunzehn Jahren stand."

„Ich schaute nun in der Spalte nach, die jene aufführte, als mein älteres Ich geboren wurde und auch dort stand ich nicht."

„Der Schock war aber, als ich meinen Namen in der Zeile fand, welche jene aufführte, die vor zwei Jahren geboren wurden." sagte Jack, noch immer eindeutig verwirrt, obwohl er es doch recht gut unterdrückte.

Während Jack ihm erklärte, was ihn so schockiert hatte, öffnete Harry seine Sinne und unter­suchte die magische Struktur des Buches genauer.

Als Harry die Matrix um das Buch herum erkannte, grinste er, etwas das Jack noch weiter aufregte, bevor er sagte. "Jack, das Buch ist nicht das Buch der Geburten, sondern es gibt den Zeitpunkt wieder, an dem die Seele einer Person genügend magische Energie besitzt, um be­merkt zu werden."

Er drehte nun das Buch herum und deutete auf den Titel. "Darum lautet der Titel auch „Buch der Seelen"." sagte er sanft.

Deutlich erleichtert entspannte sich Jack nun und kurz darauf musste er lächeln. "Ich habe mir also um nichts Sorgen gemacht." sagte er.

Harry nahm das Buch unter den Arm und erhob sich, zog dabei aber auch Jack mit empor. "Komm, ab ins Bett mit dir. Du kannst dir die Informationen aus dem Treffen später besor­gen."

Nachdem Harry den Jugendlichen zu Bett gebracht hatte, musste er lächeln, denn nun hatten sie einen Weg gefunden, jeden zu finden.

XXXX

Harry traf als erstes zum Treffen ein und legte das Buch umgedreht auf den Tisch und ging zu den Fenstern hinüber um auf die wichtigen Ressourcen zu schauen, welche er heute Morgen seinen Beratern zeigen wollte.

Harry machte das Fenster gedanklich undurchsichtig und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zum Fenster und wartete darauf, das die anderen mit Hilfe der Transferpunkte eintrafen, wobei er grinsen musste, wenn er an die Gesichtsausdrücke denken musste, die er später auf ihren Ge­sichtern sehen würde.

Harry's Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Remus, der normalerweise als letzter erschien, zuerst eintraf.

Bevor Remus wegen dem Raumwechsel fragen konnte, trafen die anderen in zwei Gruppen ein, zuerst die jüngeren Mitglieder, gefolgt von Molly, Bill und Gran, die sich angeregt unter­hielten.

Harry wartete bis sie sich alle gesetzt hatten und amüsierte sich köstlich, das sie sich selbst an diesem ungewohnten Ort in ihrer gewohnten Anordnung hinsetzten.

Ron lehnte sich über den Tisch, "Harry, wieso der Ortswechsel?" fragte er.

Mit Ron's Frage hörten die Gespräche auf und sie schauten nun zu Harry, da das Treffen nun begann.

"Das ist der beste Ort um euch eines der beiden Dinge zu zeigen, die ihr für unsere künftigen Pläne wissen müsst." sagte Harry.

Remus schaute sich um und erkannte, das eines der neueren Mitglieder der Treffen fehlte. "Wo ist Jack?" fragte Remus deshalb.

"Er hatte eine anstrengende Nacht und ich habe ihn zu Bett geschickt. Er wird euch später über das verpasste befragen." sagte Harry zu Remus.

Als er einen übermütigen Gesichtsausdruck auf Ron's Gesicht sah, meinte Harry. "Nicht, was du denkst, Ron, Merlin bitte denk an etwas anderes."

Bevor einer von ihnen auf diesen Kommentar reagieren konnte sagte Harry zu Bill. "Bitte fan­gen wir an."

Bill schaute auf sein Datapad und sagte. "Seit letzter Woche hat sich so gut wie nichts verän­dert. Die Parkanlagen sind bepflanzt und dank eines Zeitdilitationsfeldes sind sie nun voll nutzbar."

„Die Abteilung für die Kinder und Waisenkinder ist zu gut der Hälfte einsatzbereit und meh­rere Türme sind für die Kinder und ihre Mentoren vorbereitet worden."

Harry unterbrach Bill's Bericht mit der Frage. "Molly, würdest du bitte die Aufgabe überneh­men, Erwachsene und Familien zu suchen, welche die Jugendlichen und jüngeren Waisenkin­der beaufsichtigen und in ihre Familien integrieren?"

Ihr Gesicht nahm das erste mal seit dem Tod von Arthur wieder vernünftige Farbe an und ein großes Lächeln erschien. "Natürlich, ich werde morgen beginnen. Ich denke ich werde sogar eines von ihnen selbst in Pflege nehmen, da meine Kinder mich nicht mehr in der Form brau­chen." sagte Molly

Bill lächelte, als seine Mutter von der selben Begeisterung ergriffen wurde, die er erlebt hatte, als er aufgewachsen war. Sie schien ihre Trauer langsam zu verarbeiten.

'Das einzig andere, was ich berichten muss, ist, das, da fast alles, was benötigt wird, kostenlos herstellbar ist, jeder, mit dem ich sprach, gerne bereit ist, bis zu zwanzig Stunden die Woche in Hilfsarbeiten zu investieren, wobei die meisten sogar mehr als zwanzig Stunden arbeiten, da ihnen teilweise Langweilig ist. Sie sind zufrieden mit dem, was sie tun und empfinden es als erfüllend." sagte Bill.

Harry war erleichtert, denn im Hinterkopf hatte er immer die Sorge, das der Sorglos-Faktor, der die magische Welt erfasst zu haben schien, sich übertragen würde, aber das schien nicht so.

"Es scheint alles gut zu klappen und sich einzuspielen." sagte Harry.

Tonks erhob sich aus dem Stuhl und sagte. "Dann bin ich die nächste."

Mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck sagte sie. "Die interne Sicherheit hat jetzt gut fünfzig Mitglie­der von denen gut zwei Drittel aus den nicht magischen Berufsgruppen stammen."

„Die meisten sind sehr gut trainiert, allerdings müssen einige der europäischen Auroren ihre Fähigkeiten wieder auffrischen, selbst jene aus kriegsgeschädigten Ländern."

„Überraschenderweise mussten wir bisher nichts anderes tun, als das hin und wieder verloren gegangene Kind zu suchen."

Harry nickte nach diesem Bericht und sagte. "Die meisten Personen die zu uns kommen, sind jene, die keine Probleme bereiten wollen. So wie ich es gehofft habe. Sagt mir bitte Bescheid, wenn etwas passiert, wo mehr Leute benötigt werden, denn diese können bei Bedarf von den militärischen Einheiten abgezogen werden."

Remus räusperte sich nun. "Harry, möchtest du, das ich Michalson und Yu sowie deren Be­gleiter in die Landezone bringe, sobald diese gesichert ist?"

Harry dachte einen Moment darüber nach, wie er es am besten ausdrücken konnte, das sie den Alteranern nicht im Wege stehen sollten sagte Harry. "Was ich von Jack und Ron gestern beim Abendbrot gehört habe, wäre es am besten, sie erst in den Shuttlehangar zu bringen, um ihnen zu verdeutlichen, das eine sehr schlechte Idee wäre, uns zu verraten und anzugreifen."

Als Ron nickte, da Harry den Hangar erwähnte, musste Harry wirklich fies grinsen.

Remus stöhnte laut genug, damit es alle hörten, bevor er sagte. "Ich habe diesen Gesichtsaus­druck bei deiner Mutter schon einmal gesehen, als sie ihre Rache für Scherze gegen sie plante, und das oft genug um zu wissen, das du meine Arbeit gerade massiv erschwerst."

Harry sagte nun grinsend, woraufhin übrigens die anderen anfingen zu lachen. "Nun, hoffent­lich haben jene die du mitbringen wirst ein starkes Herz, denn ich denke, das die Hangarwän­de durchsichtig sein werden."

"Nun, Harry ich werde sicherstellen das die Heiler in der Nähe sind." sagte Molly ebenfalls lächelnd.

Da sie dachte, das gerade eine Machtdemonstration oft genug definitiv die Politiker überzeug­te, sagte sie noch. "Da die Krankenstation Nummer fünf nun außen vor gelassen wird, hat sich die Arbeit der anderen Stationen deutlich vereinfacht, so dass das Personal die Zeit hat, die neuen Techniken zu erlernen."

"Der einzige andere wichtige Bericht ist, das Minerva heute Morgen endlich aufgewacht ist und die ersten Worte von ihr waren, das sie dich UMGEHEND Sprechen will." sagte Molly.

"Sag ihr bitte, das ich nach dem Mittagessen zu ihr kommen werde." sagte Harry und schaute zu Ron.

"Die Gegenstände aus der Heulenden Hütte wurden gestern Nachmittag entladen und in die Bibliothek nahe der Schule gebracht." sagte Ron und dachte dabei an die Aufregung vom gestrigen Tage.

"Ich für meinen Teil habe nichts weiter zu berichten. Jack hatte die Idee, die verletzten in die Shuttlehangars zu schicken, an einen Ort den er „Triage" nannte und die Heiler werden genau so etwas dort aufbauen, sobald wir starten."

„Es gab auch keine Probleme, Freiwillige für den Angriff zu finden, als sie hörten, was den Professoren angetan wurde. Sie wollen die Magier dort wieder zurechtstutzen." sagte Ron.

Harry schaute nun zu Charlie, der noch leicht verwirrt dreinschaute, da er nicht wusste, wieso er zu diesem Treffen gebeten worden war. Er hatte nur an wenigen Treffen teilgenommen, da er nach Rumänien gereist war um seine Besitztümer zu holen und einige der Drachenwärter zu überreden, ihn zu begleiten.

Als er die Verwirrung von ihm sah, sagte Harry. "Charlie, ich denke, zu dir kommen wir als letztes, da jene Sache die ich euch zeigen möchte, einer der Gründe ist, wieso ich dich heute hier haben wollte."

"Neville." sagte Harry nun.

"Ich war gemeinsam mit Professor Sprout in der Lage, sämtlichen Pflanzen aus den Gewächs­häusern von Hogwarts zu retten, besonders aber die seltenen Pflanzen sowie die experimentel­len Hybrid-Formen, ohne das wir bemerkt wurden. Wir konnten unsere gesamte geplante Lis­te abarbeiten."

Die Farmen produzieren nun genug, um unseren Bedarf zu decken und werden in gut einem Monat bei voller Leistung sein. Allerdings muss ich sagen, das wir ohne die Hilfe der Brou­nies Probleme mit den Tieren in den Farmen hätten, da wir nicht genügend trainiertes Perso­nal dafür haben." sagte Neville.

"Hoffentlich finden wir bald genügend Personal." sagte Harry, bevor er noch sagte. "Aber wenn du gerne aktiv Personal mit alteranischem Blut suchen möchtest, so habe ich keine Pro­bleme damit."

Er drehte sich nun zu Gran um, denn sie bestand darauf, das er sie so nannte.

Lächelnd sagte er, "Damit bleibt nur noch Gran, bevor ich meine Überraschung präsentiere." sagte Harry.

Augusta schaute kurz zu Harry bevor sich wieder ihrer Erziehung gemäß meldete. "Ich habe zwei Dinge zu melden. Zum einen haben wir noch immer einen steten Strom von Neuan­kömmlingen, aber jene aus Großbritannien sind seit gut fünf Tagen versiegt. Und jene die hier auftauchten, sind schwer Verletzt und verängstigt."

Sie holte nun eine kleine Kugel hervor und legte sie auf den Tisch.

"Nach einigen Überlegungen wie wir die Personen am besten Ansprechen, sobald wir unsere Einladungen öffentlich verschicken, kamen jene, die in der Regel mit den Neuankömmlingen zusammenarbeiten, zu einem Kompromiss, besonders bei den nicht magisch aufgewachsenen. Wir haben einen Hologrammprojektor entwickelt, der in dieser Kugel sich befindet und der die Einladung überbringt, ähnlich dem Brief aus Hogwarts." sagte Gran bevor sie die Obersei­te berührte, und damit das Hologramm aktivierte.

Eine dünne, weibliche Figur von gut einem Meter Höhe erschien über der Kugel. "Zum Gru­ße, Augusta Longbottom. Sie haben bei ihrer Geburt die einmalige Fähigkeit erhalten, die Ma­terie und die Energie direkt zu manipulieren. Im Allgemeinen wird diese Fähigkeit als Ma­gie bezeichnet."

Diese Fähigkeit ist direkt an eure DNA gekoppelt, und zwar über eure Eltern, sie kommt also praktisch aus eurer Erblinie.

Normalerweise würden Sie an ihrem elften Geburtstag einen Brief erhalten, und jene, die nicht von Geburt an Teil unserer versteckten Gemeinschaft sind, würden von einem der Pro­fessoren der Schule aufgesucht, der die Aufnahme in die nächstgelegene Schule bestätigt, welche den Umgang mit den Fähigkeiten lehrt."

„Da die Informationen verloren gingen, wie das Geschenk der Magie bei uns entstand, bieten wir euch an, jemanden zu Ihnen zu schicken, der Ihre Fragen beantworten wird."

„Wenn sie gegebenenfalls Beweise für jene Dinge benötigen, über die wir sprechen, so kön­nen diese erbracht werden. Um uns zu kontaktieren müssen sie nur die Oberseite dieser Kugel dreimal berühren und ein möglicher Termin wird über der Kugel erscheinen."

„Bitte denken sie daran, Mr. und Mrs. Longbottom, das dieses Geschenk etwas ist, das sie ebenso besitzen, aber sie bisher noch nie darauf zugegriffen haben, aus welchen Gründen auch immer."

„_Wir bieten ihnen ein völlig neues Leben für ihre Familie in dem sie Dinge erleben werden, von denen sie bisher nur geträumt haben." Kam noch aus der Kugel, bevor sich das Holo­gramm deaktivierte_.

Nachdem die Nachricht beendet war, hob Gran die Kugel auf und verstaute sie wieder, bevor sie sagte. "Wir haben mehrere Versionen entwickelt, die für alle Mitglieder der magischen Gemeinschaft angepasst wurden, in denen ihnen die Ausbildung in einer neuen Schule anbie­tet, aber auch ein neues Leben, allerdings gibt es auch Versionen für jene, die ohne das Wis­sen um die magische Gemeinschaft geboren wurden."

"Jede Nachricht für Personen ohne Wissen um die magische Gemeinschaft wurde mit Hilfe von Personen entwickelt, die ebenfalls in einer solchen Situation aufgewachsen sind, so dass sie soviel Neugier bei diesen Personen wie nur möglich erwecken wie möglich." sagte Gran.

Harry dachte nun an seine eigene Kindheit und erinnerte sich, wie sehr die Dursley's Angst vor der Magie hatten und sagte. "Das klingt nach einer sehr guten Idee. Aber ich möchte das eine Sache wenn möglich noch hinzugefügt wird."

"Nämlich einen Sensor der sicherstellt, das dieses Kind nicht in Folge des Kontakts in Ge­fahr ist. Sollte dies geschehen, müssen wir umgehend reagieren können, bevor die Situation außer Kontrolle gerät und das Kind verletzt wird." sagte Harry.

Als ihr Enkel nickte, machte sich Gran mental eine Notiz um ihn später nach den Gründen für diese ungewöhnliche Bitte zu fragen. "Das sollte kein Problem sein, aber wer sollte auf solche Situationen reagieren?"

"Die interne Sicherheit, unterstützt von den militärischen Einheiten sollten diese Situationen am besten Regeln können. Auf diese Weise haben meine Leute eine Chance, ihre Fähigkeiten gut zu nutzen. Die einzigste Frage ist, was soll danach getan werden, ?" fragte Tonks.

Harry schaute ernst in die Runde bevor er antwortete, denn es sollte niemand es falsch verste­hen. "Jedes Kind das in Gefahr schwebt wird mitgenommen und in Molly's Abteilung unter­gebracht."

Nun hob er die Hand, "Das schließt auch jegliche Geschwister ein, außer natürlich sie sind für die Probleme mit verantwortlich. In diesem Fall bleiben sie bei der Familie, und ihr Gedächt­nis wird so verändert, wie es der Situation angepasst scheint. Das schließt auch eine Meldung an die nicht magischen Polizeieinheiten für eine mögliche Verhaftung." sagte Harry.

"Hoffentlich ist eines der Elternteile bereit, die Kinder zu begleiten." sagte Harry mit ernster Stimme.

Harry entspannte sich sichtlich und reichte das Buch an Gran weiter. "Dies ist jenes Buch, das seit der Ankunft von Minerva und den anderen auf meinem Schreibtisch lag. Gestern Nacht konnte Jack nicht schlafen und öffnete aus purer Neugier dieses Buch. Es ist jenes Buch, nachdem wir so lange und verzweifelt gesucht haben."

Während sie das Buch anstarrten, das vor Gran Longbottom lag, er schien ein Grinsen auf den Gesichtern, während sie daran dachten, das sie endlich damit beginnen konnten, die Kinder einzusammeln.

"Und der beste Weg damit anzufangen? Ich denke mit den Kindern, welche die direkte Zu­kunft bilden." sagte Harry und beendete damit ihre Gedanken.

Augusta nahm das Buch an sich und fragte. "Wann sollen wir beginnen und wie viele?"

Harry schaute auf die Notiz auf seinem Datapad und lächelte, als er antwortete. "Plant es so, das ihr den Zeitplan für die Familien gut einhalten könnt, am besten anfangs eine Familie am Tag. Und das Wann? Wie wäre es mit Mittwoch, oder wann immer ihr bereit seid."

'Aloria, bitte binde die anderen in die Schutzschirme des anderen Teils der Station ein, denn ich denke es ist an der Zeit für die Überraschung Nummer zwei' sagte Harry auf mentaler Ebene, während die anderen in ihre Diskussionen vertieft waren.

'Das ist bereits geschehen, Harry' sagte Aloria durch ihre Verbindung und sie lachte ob dem kommenden.

Harry hörte zu wie die anderen sich angeregt über den Weg unterhielten, mit Harry's neuer Idee umzugehen, als er mental den Befehl gab, die Wand durchsichtig zu machen und setzte sich wieder, während er die Gesichter der anderen beobachtete.

Ron wollte Harry nach dessen Meinung zu seinen Argumenten fragen und war der erste, der den neuen Anblick erkannte.

Ron klappte der Unterkiefer herunter als er aufsprang und auf einmal rief. "VERDAMMT NOCHMAL."

Harry dachte, das dies eher komisch aussah, denn alle Anwesenden drehten sich um, um zu sehen, wieso Ron laut Schrie und sprangen auf, hielten dann aber in der Bewegung inne, als sie die riesige Flotte erkannten.

Harry ließ nun Aloria den Ankerpunkt der Arche hervorheben, so das sie deutlich sichtbar war und erhob sich um sich neben Ron zu stellen.

Harry ignorierte die Anwesenden und trat zu einer Wand hinüber und begann. "Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit euch zu zeigen, wie wir unsere neue Heimat beschützen werden sobald wir dort ankommen. Aber nicht nur das sondern wir haben auch die Ressourcen um Rettungsschiffe auszuschicken um die alteranischen Menschen zu retten, die auf Schiffen in Stasis liegen, weil ihre Schiffe auf Grund von Schäden nicht mehr zum Hyperraumsprung fähig sind."

Harry deutete nun auf das riesige Raumschiff, "Charlie, dies ist der Grund, wieso ich dich her gebeten habe. Als die Alteraner hier her kamen, haben sie all jene magischen Wesen die heute bekannt sind, erschaffen.

Innerhalb der Arche befinden sich genügend Wesen jeder Art um unsere neue Heimatwelt wieder mit jeder Art von ihnen zu bevölkern.

„Ich möchte, das du das Kommando darüber übernimmst, und soviel der bekannten magi­schen Wesen wie nur irgend möglich lebend in die Stasis-Kammern aufnimmst." sagte Harry.

Harry wandte sich dem geschockten Mann zu und sagte, "Nach unserem Abflug wirst du noch einige Zeit haben, um soviel magische und nicht magische Wesen zu retten wie möglich. Aber sobald wir das Abflugsignal senden, wirst du binnen vierundzwanzig Stunden zu uns kommen müssen, Kommander."

"Glaubst du, das einige deiner Freunde dir dabei helfen würden?' fragte Harry den völlig ge­schockten rothaarigen.

Charlie hörte den Informationen schock bedingt nicht wirklich zu sondern nickte einfach nur zustimmend, ohne wirklich mitzubekommen, was er da gerade zugestimmt hatte.

Bill bemerkte nun das Charlie nicht mehr anwesend war, und erinnerte sich, das dieser unfrei­willig und unwissentlich das Kommando der Arche übernommen hatte und lächelte, bevor er sich dazu entschied, seinem Bruder später in ruhe zu erklären, was er da unwissentlich zuge­stimmt hatte.

Harry wandte sich dem Anblick erneut zu und sagte. "Die Möglichkeiten, unsere Zukunft zu sichern, stehen direkt vor uns."

XXXX

Harry betrat die Krankenstation und sah, wie Madam Pomfrey gemeinsam mit der Heilerin Mrs. Chris­tenson auf der anderen Seite des Raumes arbeitete.

Harry wollte ihre Arbeit nicht unterbrechen und ging an ihnen vorbei zu der Haupt-Kranken­station, in der jene Patienten lagen, die eine längere Behandlung benötigten.

Harry hielt neben dem Bett der Schulleiterin inne und wartete, bis Filius zu ende gesprochen hatte, bevor er sie begrüßte.

"Hallo Minerva." sagte Harry während er lächelnd zu der Müden Frau schaute die ihn an­blickte.

Minerva drehte sich der Stimme zu und lächelte, als sie einen ihrer absoluten Lieblingsschüler dort stehen sah. "Harry, Filius hat mir fast alles berichtet was seit unserer Ankunft hier ge­schehen ist."

Harry wollte nicht, das Minerva sich überanstrengte und sagte. "Ich bin endlich dazu gekom­men, das Buch, das du vor einigen Tagen bei deiner Ankunft umklammert hattest, mir genau­er anzusehen."

Harrys schaute ihr in die Augen und sagte mit dankbarer Stimme. "Ich kann nur aus tiefstem Herzen Danke sagen, danke, das du für die Kinder absolut alles riskiert hast, damit sie eine bessere Zukunft haben."

Harry setzte sich auf die Bettkante und umarmte Minerva herzhaft und hielt sie fest, während sie den Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

Harry ließ sie los und ergriff das Taschentuch das neben ihm erschienen war und wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und reichte es ihr danach.

"Es muss dir bald besser gehen. Besonders, wenn du eine Stufe besser sein möchtest, als un­sere neuen Schüler, sobald die Schule wieder beginnt." sagte Harry sanft.

Als sie nickte, sagte Harry den beiden, das er sie in wenigen Tagen erneut besuchen würde, sobald die Dinge sich beruhigt hatten.

Harry stand nun auf und ging zur Tür, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich verabschiedete.

XXXX

**T Minus 4 months and 14 days**

Harry ließ sein Handtuch fallen und es verschwand, noch bevor es auf den Boden fiel. Er ging nun zum Schrank hinüber und legte seine gewohnten Armbänder an. Anschließend akti­vierte er den Kampfanzug, wobei er solange still stand, bis die Flüssigkeit aus den Armbän­dern sich zum Anzug manifestiert hatte.

Harry wollte gerade zum Hangar shiften, als er inne hielt und fragte. "Aloria, wieviele sind be­reits zum Shiften freigegeben?"

"Nicht viele, Harry, die meisten nutzen noch immer lieber die Transferstationen, denn die meisten sagen, das sie gerne auch einen Fußmarsch in Kauf nehmen, um im Gegensatz zu den faulen Magiern auf dem Planeten in Form zu bleiben." sagte Aloria.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er das hörte und fragte. "Das ist zum Teil zumindest eine gute Idee, aber jene, die zur Sicherheit, den militärischen Einheiten und den Heilern gehören, sollten wirklich sicherstellen, das sie im Notfall diese Fähigkeit besitzen."

"Ich werde all jene aus diesen Bereichen daran erinnern, das sie die Prüfung ablegen sollen. Außerdem werde ich ihnen erklären wieso." sagte Aloria und führte es direkt über die Verbin­dung aus.

Harry nickte leicht und shiftete zum Shuttlehangar, damit der Angriff beginnen konnte.

Während der Rest der Freiwilligen sich dort aufhielten und auf die Befehlsausgabe warteten, unterhielten sich Jack und Ron über die verschiedenen Szenarios die möglich waren und wie die gepanzerten Shuttles und Aufklärer am besten zur Luftunterstützung eingesetzt werden konnten.

Michalson und Yu, die gemeinsam mit ihren Begleitern neben den beiden standen, hörten der Unterhaltung interessiert zu, denn es schien sie zu erstaunen, das zwei so junge Personen den Angriff so perfekt zu planen schienen.

Jack und Ron hielten in ihrer Planung inne, als eine kleine Plattform aus dem Boden auftauch­te und Harry auf dieser in gut eineinhalb Metern Höhe erschien.

Harry war erfreut, das die Plattform im richtigen Moment erschien, und schaute in die Ent­schlossenen Gesichter der Personen vor ihm.

"Bis jetzt dürften eure Einheitskommandeure euch über unsere Ziele und den Angriffsplan be­reits informiert haben. Ich habe auch nichts weiter zu sagen, außer das ihr sicherstellen sollt, das ihr in einem Stück wiederkommt, oder ich werde Molly Weasley auf euch hetzen." sagte Harry lächelnd, als Lachen erklang.

"Wir werden diesen Hangar später als Feldhospital für jene ernsthaft verwundeten oder für Kinder verwenden, die keine Eltern mehr haben, also stellt bitte sicher, das ihr genügend Mar­kierungssonden habt, und nehmt lieber mehr mit als nötig, und wenn sie euch ausgehen, be­festigt eine entsprechende Mitteilung an der letzten, so dass ihr neue erhaltet." sagte Harry.

Harry schaute nach Links zu Jacks Team, "Räumt St. Mungos so schnell wie möglich wie möglich, und sobald dies geschehen ist, gebt bitte Aloria Bescheid, welche den Heilern in Amerika und Japan das Go-Zeichen geben wird. Ihr habt fünfzehn Minuten zeit, bevor der Rest von uns die Winkelgasse, Hogsmeade und Hogwarts angreift." sagte Harry

"Ron setze deine Leute in Bewegung, der Rest von uns wird in dreißig Minuten abfliegen, wodurch ihr genug Zeit haben solltet, in Position zu gelangen." sagte Harry, während sich die Plattform auf der er stand, zu Boden senkte.

Harry trat nun zu der Gruppe der Besucher, während Ron seinen Leuten zu rief "Ihre Ärsche in Bewegung zu setzen."

Harry stand hinter den zu Besuch befindlichen Ministern sowie deren Begleitern, während diese sich fassungslos umschauten, als die die Shuttles und Aufklärungsschiffe sahen, die ge­rade starteten.

Während die Erde in Sicht kam, sagte Harry, "Und dies, meine Herren, ist der Grund, wieso niemand je die Stadt gefunden hat, und das wird auch nie passieren." und ging fort.

Jack stand nur ruhig da, während sich die Besucher umschauten.

Jack überprüfte nun über seine mentale Verbindung die Uhrzeit und rief dann. "ACHTUNG FÜNF MINUTEN WARNUNG."

Harry ging noch mal an allen Gruppen entlang und sah das alle so gut wie es irgend möglich war einsatzbereit waren, bevor er sich umdrehte und Jack zunickte.

"TEAM EINS EINSATZ." Rief Jack während er zusah wie Aloria das erste Team in einem Vorgang zum obersten Stockwerk von St. Mungos transportierte.

Harry schaute zu Jacks und murmelte. 'Pass auf dich auf', bevor er zu seiner Gruppe hinüber ging, mit der er nach Hogwarts gehen würde.

"Schauen wir einmal, ob wie sie erwischen, während sie durch die Tore laufen um ihre Leute bei St. Mungos zu verstärken." sagte Harry zu seiner Gruppe.

Harry sprang nun auf und das gut sieben Minuten zu früh und rief. "GRUPPE VIER EIN­SATZ!"

Remus eskortierte gerade die befreundeten Minister zur dritten Gruppe hinüber, und fluchte dabei leise, wobei einige sehr unfreundliche Worte darüber fielen, das Harry wieder zu früh reagierte.

"VERDAMMT." fluchte Jack.

"ACHTUNG! VORSICHT!" rief Jack frustriert, da er wusste, das die Luftunterstützung noch einige Minuten dauern würde.

Harry kniete sich nahe den Toren von Hogwarts nieder und erkannte in der Ferne sieben sil­bern gekleidete Personen, denen mindestens dreißig weitere folgten, die auf sie zu liefen.

Dies ging auch einfacher, dachte er, bevor er sich an den Mann neben sich wandte und sagte. "Gib den Befehl bitte weiter, das mindestens dreißig Personen, gemeinsam mit mindestens sieben Mitgliedern des Herrschenden Rates hier her unterwegs sind; schaltet sie aus, bevor sie durch die Schutzzauber kommen."

Grinsend ergriff Harry etwas von der frei fliegenden Energie und zwang sie in die Schutzzau­ber, wodurch niemand mehr Apparieren konnte.

Harry sah nun, wie die silbern gekleidete Person an der Spitze langsamer wurde und sich um­schaute, weshalb Harry ihn als Ziel einer Gefangennahme auswählte.

Der Kampfanzug umschloss nun auf seinen mentalen Befehl seinen Körper, aber auch seinen Kopf, woraufhin er das Tarnfeld aktivierte.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf nach links und dann nach rechts, als er bemerkte, das der Rest sei­nes Teams ihm folgte, bevor er mental eine Kommunikationsverbindung zu ihnen öffnete und das Vorrücken befahl.

Harry war nun nahe genug um erkennen zu können, das es ein Mann war. Er öffnete nun seine Sinne und suchte nach dem magischen Kern des Mannes.

Harry fand ihn relativ schnell und schickte etwas von seiner rohen Magie in den Kern des Mannes, die er vorher aus der Umgebung gesammelt hatte, wodurch der Kern überladen wur­de und der Gefangene in Ohnmacht fiel.

Harry duckte sich aus Gewohnheit, da die Gegner das Feuer mit tödlichen Flüchen eröffneten; Harry lief schnell zu dem gefallenen Mann hinüber und fesselte ihn, um ihn später befragen zu können.

Harry stellte sich nun so, das sein Gefangener vor Querschlägern geschützt war und beobach­tete, wie der Rest des Teams die Angreifer ausschaltete.

Harry deaktivierte Mental den Schild und erhob sich. Nun schaute er sich um, um sicherzuge­hen, das alle Gegner gefangen genommen worden waren, bevor er dem Anzug mental den Be­fehl gab, die Helmeinheit zu deaktivieren, so dass sein Gesicht wieder sichtbar wurde.

Harry beobachtete, wie Dennis Creevey sämtliche Zauberstäbe der Gefangenen einsammelte und dann zu ihm herüber kam.

"Bitte sehr, Harry." sagte Dennis und reichte ihm den Beutel mit den Zauberstäben.

"Danke Dennis." sagte Harry, während er sich mental mit Aloria unterhielt.

'Harry, als wir nach St. Mungos kamen, war es leer und steht nun bereit, um Verletzte zu be­handeln' sagte Aloria während, sie die eingehenden Berichte überprüfte.

'Sag bitte allen, das sie die Verwundeten abtransportieren können, sofern es welche gab.' sag­te Harry mental und fragte dann. 'Gibt es Meldungen von den Robotern in Hogwarts?'

'Es werden keinerlei Hitzesignaturen oder Bewegungen gemeldet. Ihr scheint alle gefangen genommen zu haben' sagte Aloria.

"Dennis, Colin, die Roboter berichten von keinerlei Bewegungen oder irgendwelchen Objek­ten, die Körperwärme abstrahlen, aber sagt euren Teams, das sie bei der Durchsuchung des Schlosses vorsichtig sein sollen. Ich habe die Karte der Herumtreiber in der versteckten Kam­mer hinterlassen, wo die Erstklässler mit den Booten eintreffen."

„Legt eure Hand auf die Steine direkt neben der dritten Stufe von unten; das Passwort ist „Ich schwöre feierlich das ich nach Rache suche.""

„Ihr kennt das Passwort um die Karte zu aktivieren, stellt also bitte sicher, das sie niemanden im Schloss anzeigt, bevor ihr euch zurückzieht und wir uns am Bahnhof treffen." sagte Harry bevor sie los gingen.

Ein ehemaliger Offizier der Spezialeinheiten der Harry's Befehle mitgehört hatte, fragte. "Warum haben sie die Karte im Schloss versteckt, hätte es nicht mehr Sinn gemacht, sie au­ßerhalb zu verstecken?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Diese Passage wird nur einmal im Jahr benutzt und zwar am ersten Schultag, ansonsten denkt niemand wirklich an sie."

„Wenn ich je das Schloss zurückerobern müsste, würde ich von Unterwasser angreifen und zwar durch die versteckten Bootsstege, die ich als Ankunftspunkt nutzen würde."

„Die Schutzzauber schützen jenen Bereich dort nicht wirklich effektiv und da es keine über­wachenden Portraits oder andere Überwachungsgeräte dort gibt, ist es der ideale Raum und Dinge einzulagern."

"Wenn man das bedenkt, macht es Sinn." sagte der ehemalige Offizier.

'Harry, immer mehr verletzte und erkrankte Personen tauchen in St. Mungos auf. Nicht einer von ihnen wurde von einem unserer Teams dorthin geschickt.' berichtete Aloria.

'Es sieht so aus, als wenn die Berichte, das wir Großbritannien befreien, sich verbreiten wür­den' sagte Harry zu ihr.

Ron, der gerade mit einem der größeren Shuttles angekommen war, trat zu Harry. "Die Be­richte des Teams in der Winkelgasse zeigen, das dort alles ruhig ist und es keine Verletzten gibt, aber sehr wohl einige Gefangene."

Ron schaute zu den gefesselten Gefangenen und legte den vorherigen Gefangenen ebenfalls dazu, so dass nun sieben Personen vor ihnen lagen. Und wenn die Informationen stimmten, fehlte nur noch eine Person.

"Harry, fandest du nicht auch, das es etwas zu einfach war?" fragte Ron während seine Leute die Gefangenen einsammelten.

Harry schaute Hogwarts an, jenen Ort, den er früher als seine Heimat bezeichnet hatte und sagte. "Wir griffen sie mit Mitteln an, die sie nicht kannten und denen sie nichts entgegen zu­setzen hatten. Nimmt man dann noch die völlige Überraschung dazu, ist das ganze Klima dar­um herum doch recht verwirrend, oder?"

Ron erkannte nun den Sinn in dem, was Harry gesagt hatte und fragte. "Was soll mit ihnen geschehen?"

Harry drehte sich nun zu Ron um und sagte. "Entzieht ihnen jegliche Informationen. Bei je­nen, die diese Taten zu verantworten haben oder sie freiwillig unterstützt haben, vernichtet die magischen Kerne, bevor ihr sie der neuen Regierung übergebt."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und sagte. "Die Amerikaner werden das sicher nicht mögen und zu­lassen."

Lächelnd sagte Harry, "Nun, ich muss noch immer die Kontrolle wieder an sie übergeben und wenn die Gefangenen nicht mehr hier sind, wenn ich dies tue, können sie fast gar nichts ma­chen."

"Nun, ich werde am besten sicherstellen, das alle fort sind." sagte Ron während er zu seinem Shuttle lief und sehr schnell etwas in seinen Kommunikator sagte. Als Folge davon wurden die Gefangenen so schnell wie möglich abtransportiert.

Harry ging nun in Richtung von Hogsmeade und seine Gedanken wurden von dem Kommuni­kator unterbrochen, denn Collin sagte ihm, dass das Schloss dank der Karte der Herumtreiber definitiv leer sei.

Harry sagte ihm, das seine Aufgabe erfolgreich beendet sei und er die Karte bitte mitbringen solle, während Harry Richtung ging und auf die Gruppe nahe Remus zuging.

Harry sprach erst wieder, als er vor den Ministern stand. "Remus ist aus gutem Grund der Botschafter, aus diesem Grunde werde ich direkt zum Punkt kommen."

Harry deutete nun auf den amerikanischen Präsidenten und sagte. "Die Amerikaner werden die neue Regierung aufbauen und dafür sorgen, das diese sich zuerst um das Wohl der Bevöl­kerung kümmert, und nach und nach die Regierung wieder in britische Hände übergeben, so­bald sie Personen, die nicht korrupt sind, finden."

Harry deutete auf Minister Yu und sagte. "Das japanische Ministerium wird sicherstellen, und darauf achten, wann der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, die vollständige Kontrolle wieder an die Briten zu übergeben."

"Es befindet sich nur noch ein Anführer auf freiem Fuß, so dass ich diese Teams hier belas­sen werde, während wir ihn jagen. Wir werden den Rest nach unserer Befragung an euch überge­ben." sagte Harry während er sie anschaute, da er nicht wusste, ob er ihnen vertrauen konnte.

Minister Yu fragte nun. "Bitte sagen sie uns im Voraus, wenn sie übergeben werden, so dass wir genügend Wachen abstellen können."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und beobachtete, wie Jack auf sie zu kam und unverletzt zu sein schien. "Das können wir, obwohl es keine Rolle spielt, da wir ihre magischen Kerne zum kollabieren bringen, bevor wir sie an euch übergeben, so dass sie magisch gesehen sehr harm­los sind."

Entsetzt sagte Präsident Michalson. "Mr. Potter das widerspricht absolut den internationalen Verträgen über Kriegsgefangene."

Harry starrte den Mann mit finsterer Mine an, "Dann ist es eine gute Sache, das die Gefange­nen sich nicht länger auf diesem Planeten befinden, oder." sagte Harry mit kalter Stimme.

Harry ignorierte nun die anderen Männer und trat zu Jack und betrachtete ihn, um zu sehen ob er unverletzt war.

"Eine letzte Sache noch. Stellt bitte Sicher, das die anderen Regierungen wissen, das ich euch nicht offiziell unterstütze. Sorgt dafür, das ich nicht hier her zurückkehren muss." Sagte Harry und schaute jeden Anwesenden an, "Ich werdet es nicht mögen, wenn ich zurückkehren muss um wieder Ordnung zu schaffen." sagte Harry während er in die Stadt zurückkehrte und Jack befahl, sich zu beeilen.


	11. Kapitel 10

**T Minus 3 months**

Harry trat durch die Türen zu einem der Parks und hielt einen Moment inne, während er Jack und den Rest des primären Kommandostabs in kleinen Gruppen die modifizierten Tai-Chi-Übungen absolvieren sah, die dabei helfen sollten, das eine Person die Kontrolle über dessen Magie durch bloße Gedanken erlangte.

Harry war sehr stolz darauf, wie jeder die alteranische Lebensweise anzunehmen begann, und dabei die Voreingenommenheit und den Müll der magischen Welt hinter sich ließen. Er be­trat nun den Park und ging zu einem leeren Bereich des Rasens und begann mit Streckübun­gen, wobei er wusste, das er am Ende dieser im Einklang mit dem Rest der Gruppe arbeiten würde.

Harry beendete seine Routineübungen und wartete, bis der Rest der gut zwanzig Personen ebenfalls ihre Übungen beendeten, bevor er ihnen einen guten Morgen wünschte und sie zu ihrer guten Arbeit beglückwünschte.

Harry ging nun den Gang in Richtung der Transportstation entlang und musste über die Men­ge an Personen grinsen, die sich mit ihm unterhalten wollten, wobei sie über ihre Begeiste­rung über diesen Ort berichteten, aber auch darüber, was sie alles lernten.

Harry betrat seine Wohnung und ging in die Küche und setzte sich in dem Moment an den Tisch, als Jack ein Tablett mit Essen vor ihm abstellte.

"Danke, Jack." sagte Harry.

"Was hast du für heute geplant?" fragte Harry während er sich ein Toast schmierte.

Jack schluckte das Stück Ei und Schinken herunter bevor er sagte. "Die meiste Zeit werde ich mit meiner Studiengruppe bei den Übungen zur Vorbereitung für die Tests heute Nachmittag verbringen."

"Danach habe ich hoffentlich mehrere Stunden zeit um etwas Nachforschungen zu betrieben, bevor das Treffen der Abteilungsleiter um vier Uhr beginnt." sagte Jack und stellte seine Kaf­feetasse ab.

"Nun, ich treffe mich zuerst mit den Goblins um zehn Uhr und Aloria möchte danach mit mir über einige Informationen aus dem Datenstrom von Atlantis sprechen, denn sie hat diesen endlich durchgesehen, denn die Daten umfassten mehrere tausend Jahre und sie ist nun in der Lage, mit mir einige der beunruhigenderen Dinge durch zugehen." sagte Harry zögernd, als er sich an die Stimmung in Aloria's Stimme erinnerte, als sie ihn um einige Zeit am heutigen Tage bat.

Harry schickte sein Geschirr nun nach der Reinigung in die Schränke zurück, "Ich gehe nun duschen; Wir sehen uns dann um vier Uhr, aber falls du früher fertig sein solltest, bin ich in meinem Büro zu finden um die Entdeckungen von Aloria durchzugehen." sagte Harry wäh­rend er seinen Kopf schüttelte, da sich Jack gerade sein drittes Sandwich belegte, während er sich fragte, ob Ron und Jack eine Art Wettstreit darum begonnen hatten, wer mehr essen kann.

Wenigstens besaß Jack Manieren und nahm sich dazu Zeit, während Harry leise kichernd aus der Küche in Richtung Bad ging um zu Duschen.

XXXX

Harry betrat nun das Kommandodeck und bemerkte, das die meisten Stationen bemannt wa­ren, insbesondere die Gatekontrolle.

Harry nahm nun einen anderen Weg und trat hinter die Gatekontrolle, wobei er dort sah, das vermutlich gerade eine Trainingssimulation lief, um Hardwarefehler zu finden und zu behe­ben.

Harry wünschte den Anwesenden einen guten Morgen und stieg die fünf Stufen zu seinem Arbeitsplatz empor.

Dort setze er sich auf seinen Stuhl und erkannte, das die neuen Holo-Kontrollen, um die er Aloria gebeten hatte, eingebaut worden waren, so dass sein Tisch eine interaktive Arbeitsflä­che war.

Harry verbrachte die nächsten Stunden damit, das neue System zu testen und an seine Gren­zen zu führen, wobei er sich gleichzeitig an die Bedienung gewöhnte.

'Harry, die Aufklärungsdrohnen melden sich über die Halbraum-Funkverbindung. Sie haben die Kolonialwelt der Furlinge, Draynor erreicht.' sagte Aloria durch ihre Verbindung.

'Wie lauten ihre Berichte?' fragte Harry neugierig.

'Es gibt keine Zeichen höheren Lebens im System, ich schicke die Daten jetzt an deine Stati­on' sagte Aloria während der Tisch aufleuchtete, da die Datenströme eintrafen. Gleichzeitig bauten sich Hologramme der Kontinente und des Systems insgesamt auf.

Während der Rat der Goblins durch das Tor trat und herüber kam, sahen sie verschiedene fas­zinierende Bilder über dem Tisch vor Harry schweben.

Harry sah nun, das die Goblins das Hologramm fasziniert anstarrten und sagte. "Guten Mor­gen, ihr kommt gerade zur rechten Zeit."

Während sich die Goblins setzten, sagte Harry. "Was ihr hier seht ist ein Echtzeitbild von Draynor, der primären Kolonialwelt eurer Vorfahren, und gleichzeitig der letzte bekannte Aufenthaltsort eurer Rasse bevor sie von den Goa'uld ausgelöscht wurde."

Die Goblins beobachteten nun fasziniert die Bilder, die nun auf eine reptilienartige Rasse schwenkte.

"Grapt Horns." flüsterte Stone Crusher, als er sich an die Legenden, die er als Kind gehört hatte, erinnerte.

Während die Drohne weiter flog, veränderte Harry das Bild, so dass die Drohne nun über dem Tor und der beschädigten Konsole schwebte.

"Nun, das erklärt wieso die Goa'uld die Welt nie nach der Auslöschung der Bewohner neu besiedelten." sagte Harry.

Er gab nun mehrere Befehle ein und das Bild zoomte näher heran und die Schäden an der Konsole waren nun deutlich erkennbar.

Die Kontrollkristalle und ihre Halterungen waren geschmolzen, vermutlich durch den Einsatz von Energiewaffen.

Harry befahl nun der Drohne, zwei Reparaturroboter abzusetzen und ließ dann das Bild zu ei­ner zweiten Drohne wechseln, die meldete, das sie etwas gefunden habe.

"Sollte es keine Ruinen geben?" fragte Bane Breaker.

"So wie ihr unter der Erde lebt, gemeinsam mit den Farmen auf der Oberfläche, so dürfte dies auch auf eure Vorfahren zutreffen. Sie bauten ihre Städte ebenfalls unter der Oberfläche, wo­durch diese fast unberührt blieb." sagte Harry, während er die Datenströme studierte, die an­zeigten, das es Trinium Erztunnel direkt unter der Drohne gab.

Harry bewegte nun seine Hände mehrmals um die Sensorkontrollen im Tisch zu aktivieren, wodurch Harry die direkte Kontrolle über die Drohne übernahm und sie in den Tunnel hinein lenkte.

Die Goblins beobachteten neugierig wie Harry die Drohne durch den Tunnel führte, wobei er immer wieder inne hielt, um Roboter abzusetzen um die Schutzgitter gegen größere Tiere zu öffnen.

Granthorn schnappte nach Luft, als die Drohne schließlich den Tunnel hoch an der Oberseite einer riesigen Höhle verliess, in der nun eine riesige Stadt in gutem Zustand sichtbar wurde.

Während Harry die Drohne in konzentrischen Kreisen in Richtung der Stadtmitte lenkte, er­zählte er ihnen nun, wieso er dieses Treffen einberufen hatte.

"Kurz nach unserem ersten Treffen in der Goblin Ratshalle bemerkte ich insgesamt sieben Symbole an der Wand nahe dem Tor dort."

„Ich erkannte, was sie wirklich waren, nämlich insgesamt sieben Astria Adressen, mit denen man mit genügend Energie ein Tor zu diesen sieben Welt öffnen konnte."

„Ich habe Aloria gebeten, ein Testsignal hindurch zuschicken, um zu sehen, ob diese Astria noch einsatzfähig sind."

„Sechs der Astria sind nicht länger einsatzfähig und müssen auf manuelle Weise überprüft werden, während die siebte Adresse zwar keine Rückmeldung ergab, aber es kam die Mel­dung, das dieses Tor einsatzfähig sei."

„Eine Suche in den Unterlagen zeigte, das diese Welt eine jener war, welche eure Vorfahren als erste Kolonialwelten angelegt hatten, wodurch dort die Wahrscheinlichkeit am größten war, das wir dort Informationen über eure Heimatwelt finden können."

„Um Sicher zu gehen schickte ich mehrere Dutzend Drohnen durch das nächste Astria in Richtung von Dray­nor und sie kamen heute morgen dort an." sagte Harry.

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz wieder von der Stadt ab, als die Roboter am Tor meldeten, das dieses weiterhin eingehende Wurmlöcher empfangen konnte, und eine Repara­tur mit den nötigen Ersatzteilen möglich war.

Harry bemerkte nun eine aktive, aber bereits äusserst schwache Energiesignatur und liess die Drohne in ihren Kreisen innehalten und führte sie zu dem Dach eines der zentralen Gebäude, wo das Signal herkam.

Während die Drohne ihre Landefahrwerke ausfuhr und aufsetzte, schaute Harry zu den Mit­gliedern des Hohen Rats der Goblins, die alle auf die Bilder vor ihnen starrten.

Bane Breaker hatte die Veränderung in Harry's Haltung bemerkt und fragte. "Diese Symbole auf beiden Seiten des Bildes, was bedeuten sie?"

Harry befahl den Robotern, sich von den Drohnen zu lösen und sich langsam auf die Energie­quelle zuzubewegen, welche ein holographischer Generator zu sein schien, bevor er antworte­te. "Einige dieser Daten sagen mir, das das Astria noch einsatzfähig ist, aber nur in eine Rich­tung, denn alles was dort eintrifft, kann nicht zurückkehren, zumindest bis es repariert ist, al­lerdings halte ich es für besser, ein neues Astria zu bauen und das alte auseinader zu nehmen, nachdem die ersten Güter und Roboter hindurch geschickt wurden."

„Ausserdem sieht es so aus, als wenn es keine Zeichen von Leben auf dem Planeten gibt und ich finde auch keinerlei Spuren einer Krankheit oder eines anderen Grundes, der eine Wieder­besiedlung der Welt verhindern könnte."

„Auf den anderen Kontinenten scheinen noch weitere Städte zu sein, aber es muss untersucht werden, in welchem Zustand sie sind. Allerdings scheint es keinen Raumhafen zu geben, aber dieser könnte unter der Oberfläche liegen."

Harry wollte gerade fortfahren, als einer der Roboter so nahe an das Ziel herankam, das er eine aufgezeichnete Nachricht auslöste.

Das bild eines Goblin in einer hellblauen Uniform erschien und begann mit einer ernsten Stimme zu sprechen.

Harry bat Aloria die Nachricht aufzuzeichnen und zu übersetzen, bevor er den Rat beruhigte. "Aloria wird die Nachricht nach der Übersetzung erneut wiedergeben, da mit der Zeit schein­bar die Sprache sich soweit verändert hat, das man sie kaum noch verstehen kann."

Nach einigen Minuten begann die Nachricht erneut und Harry befahl dem Roboter, von dem Generator weg, so dass dieser sich abschaltete.

Harry aktivierte mehrere Hologramme, so das die Aufzeichnung in der Mitte des Tisches wie­dergegeben werden würde.

Der Goblin in der blauen Uniform erschien mehrere Minuten lang, wärhrend der Goblinrat verwirrt hin und her schaute.

"Die Übersetzung ist fertig, Lord Commander" sagte Aloria.

Harry beobachtete gemeinsam mit den Goblins wie die Aufzeichnung begann.

„_Ich bin Grythok, der Kommandeur der Grapt Claw. Es ist jetzt der dreizehnte Mondumlauf und wir haben vor wenigen Stunden die Hauptstadt von Draynor erreicht._

Hier hielt Aloria die Aufzeichnung an und rechnete die Zeit um. "Das war vor knapp fünftau­send Jahren."

„_Die Schiffe unter meinem Kommando sind die letzten Überlebenden der Supernova, welche unsere Heimatwelt vernichtete."_

„_Es ist wichtig zu sagen, das die Vernichtung unseres Heimatsystems keine natürliche Kata­strophe war, und unsere besten Taktiker und Spione wissen immernoch nicht wer der Feind war."_

„_Wir haben die letzten drei Mondumläufe damit verbracht, unseren gefallenen Brüdern hier auf Draynor die letzte Ehre zu erweisen und sie dem Feuer zu übergeben, bevor wir die Städ­te auf unsere mögliche Rückkehr vorbereiteten, sobald wir die Galaxie von der Pest der Goa'uld befreit haben."_

„_Eine der kleineren Einheiten wurde in jenes System geschickt, in dem jenes Wesen lebt, das den Angriff auf unser Volk befahl und kehrte vor kurzem zurück, nachdem sie die Parasiten ausgelöscht hatten."_

„_Die Roboter wurden angewiesen nach den Plänen der Archive eine Flotte aus bewaffneten Schiffen zu erbauen, die im Raumhafen Misthalin auf dem dritten Mond versteckt wurden."_

„_Ich werde gemeinsam mit meinen Brüdern zu den Kolonien fliegen um diese zu warnen und weitere Unterstützung zu sammeln, bevor wir in die versteckten Kolonien im Fremennik Clus­ter fliegen, wo noch viele unserer Rasse leben sollen, die aber auch noch den alten Wegen folgen und nicht mehr dem Pazifismus der heutigen Tage._

„_Wenn alles so wie geplant verläuft, werden wir in sieben Mondumläufen zurückkehren und zwar mit genügend Personal, um die Schiffe zu bemannen und die Rache auszuführen_."

„_Sollten wir nicht wie geplant zurückkehren können, habe ich diese Boje ausgesetzt, welche alles Wissen über die Angriffe und die Vernichtung von Kandar, unserer geliebten Heimat­welt, beinhaltet, das wir sammeln konnten."_

_Sie wird sich aktivieren, sobald sie die Anwesenheit eines Mitglieds der Furlings-Rasse, oder falls wir versagen, eines Mitglieds der grossen Allianz spürt_.

_Unser Blut schreit nach Rache._

Mit diesem Satz hielt das Hologramm an. "Es war auch eine grosse Menge an Daten enthal­ten, deren Auswertung mehrere Tage dauern wird, bevor wir wissen,w as es ist." sagte Aloria.

Harry bewegte seine Hände über die Sensoren im Tisch und rief gut die Hälfte der Drohnen zurück und schickte sie zum dritten Mond, wo hoffentlich der Raumhafen noch zu finden war, während die anderen die Städte durchsuchten.

Als dies geschehen war, deaktivierte Harry das Hologramm und liess den Emitter verschwin­den, bevor er sich wieder setzte.

Es vergingen einige Minuten bevor Harry sich wieder der Unterhaltung zuwandte, nämlich als Bane Breaker etwas fragte.

"Auf der anderen Hand ändert dies viele Dinge, aber andererseits wollten wir sie so oder so fragen, ob sie einige unseres Volkes mitnehmen würden, um eine Kolonie in ihrer Nähe zu gründen." sagte Bane Breaker.

Harry öffnete nun seine Augen wieder, "Damit habe ich keine Probleme, wenn ihr wirklich eine Kolonie nahe unserer neuen Heimatwelt gründen wollt, aber ihr seid auch willkommen, wenn sich einige hier in der Stadt niederlassen wollen." sagte Harry.

"Ich würde vorschlagen, die Gruppe, die sich derzeit hier in der Stadt befindet, hier zu belas­sen und später dazu zu verwenden, eine Kolonie nahe der neuen Heimatwelt der Alteraner zu gründen." sagte Stone Crusher.

"Wenn ihr einverstanden seid, Lord Commander, denke ich wäre es eine gute Idee, die jungen Krieger nach und nach hier zu stationieren damit sie Erfahrungen sammeln können. Über zwei Jahre hinweg denke ich ist es am besten." sagte Granthorn.

"Wobei wir davon ausgehen, das der Lord Commander keine Einwände dagegen hat, das wir seine Stadt als Trainingsstandort nutzen." sagte eines der anderen Ratsmitglieder.

"Ich denke es wird sich für alle Allianzmitglieder eine Lösung finden." sagte Harry wobei er plante, die Stadt in einen ähnlichen Orbit um ihre neue Heimatwelt zu bringen wie derzeit über der Erde.

"Da Kandar für uns für immer unerreichbar ist, sollten wir so schnell wie möglich Draynor als unsere Heimatwelt sichern." sagte Stone Crusher.

Bane Breaker schaute jedes Ratsmitglied an und als alle zustimmend nickten fragte er. "Wie lange werden die Reparaturen noch dauern, so dass wir unsere Bevölkerung durch das Tor senden können?"

Harry gab einige Kommandos ein und ein Hologramm des Sternensystems erschien neben der flachen Karte der Landmasse, auf welcher die Hauptstadt und das Sternentor standen.

"Selbst wenn wir alle benötigten Rohmaterialien und Unterstützungsgüter hindurch schicken, werden die Roboter gut zehn Tage zum Bau des neuen Tors benötigen." sagte Harry während er Aloria das Kommando gab, die nötigen Materialien zusammen zustellen.

""Es wird ausserdem gut einen Tag dauern um die nötigen Materialien zusammenzustellen, und wenn wir alles in einem Durchgang schicken, wäre auf der anderen Seite noch genügend Engerige vorhanden, um den Durchgang von fünfzig Wesen sowie den Robotern und den nö­tigen Versorgungsgütern zu ermöglichen, bevor das Tor gefahr liefe sich zu überladen." sagte Harry während er die Daten durchsah.

"Eine Gruppe von Kriegern wäre, ausgestattet mit genügend Lebensmitteln für einen Monat, morgen früh einsatzbereit." sagte Stone Crusher.

"Wenn ihr nach meiner Meinung fragt würde ich diese Gruppe morgen hindurchschicken. Und sobald das Tor fertiggestellt ist und funktionsbereit ist, würde ich nach und nach kleinere Gruppen hindurchschicken, zumindest solange, bis eines der neuen Schiffsklasse-Tore fertig­gestellt ist, wodurch wir die nötigen Waffenplattformen zum Schutz der Welt dorthin bringen können." sagte Harry.

"Wie lange würde dies dauern?" fragte Granthorn.

Harry gab den Drohnen neuen Kommandos und fragte Aloria danach, wie lange der Bau von genügend Waffenplattformen dauern würde.

Er bekam die Antwort relativ schnell und befahl den Fabrikatoren, umgehend mit dem Bau zu beginnen und sagte dann. "Zehn tage für den Bau des Tores. Dann zwei weitere Tage um ge­nügend Materialien und Fabrikatoren hindurchzuschicken."

"Es werden noch einmal zehn Tage für das massive Schiffsklasse-Tor benötigt, und indem wir einige der für unsere Heimatwelt vorgesehene Waffenplattformen einsetzen, benötigen wir fünf weitere Tage um sie in Position zu bringen." sagte Harry.

"Von morgen ab gesehen neunundzwanzig Tage. In neunundzwanzig Tagen können wir jene hindurchschicken die nicht zum Betrieb der Bank benötigt werden." sagte Harry.

Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung sagte Ban Breaker. "Das ist akzeptabel. Dadurch haben wir genügend Zeit umd die ersten Gruppen dafür zu nutzen, um die Stadt zu erkunden, aber auch die dort vorhandenen Resourcen, so dass wir die weiteren Bedarfsgüter planen können."

"Könnte ein neues Lehrermodul in dieser Zeit gebaut werden, während wir uns vorbereiten und dann einsatzbereit sein, oder besässe das Astria die Priorität?" fragte Granthorn da er un­gern die Verbindung verlieren würde.

Harry schaute ihn kurz an und sagte dann. "Aloria kann eine neue Einheit bauen und Pro­grammieren, so dass es nach dem Neubau des Tores eingesetzt werden kann."

'Ich beginne umgehend damit, Harry, möchtest du die selben Einstellungen wie bei dem jetzi­gen?' fragte Aloria.

'Ja, und wo ich gerade daran denke, modifiziere die Waffenplattformen bitte so, das nur Alte­raner darauf zugreifen können, generell sollen sie aber automatischer Natur sein. Ich behaupte nicht, das die Goblins uns verraten würden, sonder vielmehr möchte ich sicher gehen, das wir nicht ein neues Problem für die Galaxie erzeugen, denn der Rachegedanke wird noch einige Jahre in der Kriegerkaste existent sein.' sagte Harry mental.

'Verstanden, denn es wird sehr einfach sein, Einstiege mit Cry-Stahl zu versiegeln, und die Techniker müssten hindurch Shiften.' sagte Aloria.

Granthorn sah Harry's überraschten und dann zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck während er die Notizen in das Datapad eingab und meinte dann kichernd. "Dies ist so viel einfacher, die Schrift passt sich meinen Augen an und selbst Aloria kann nun meine Schrift lesen."

Harry lachte und schaute zu dem älteren Goblin, bevor er sich wieder der Planung für die Um­siedlung der Goblins zuwandte.

Nach einer mehrere Stunden andauernden Diskussion gingen die Goblins wieder zu dem Tor zurück, um den Rest ihrer Rasse auf die Umsiedlung und den nächsten Tag vorzubereiten. Auch sollte bekannt gegeben werden, das es keine Geburtenkontrolle mehr geben würde, da nun genügend Platz vorhanden war.

Stone Crusher hielt inne, während der Rest des Rates ausser Hörweite war, "Ich nehme an, das sie die notwendigen Vorkehrungen getroffen haben, damit niemand fremdes an die Waf­fensysteme heran kommen kann."

Harry hielt inne und starrte den Kriegsherrn an, während er überlegte, wie ehrlich seine Ant­wort sein sollte.

"Es sollte sie nicht überraschen, das wir dem Zustimmen. Ich weiss, das meine jungen Krieger sehr leistungsfähig sind und sobald sie Draynor betreten haben und aus erster Hand davon ge­hört haben, was die Goa'uld unserer Rasse angetan haben, werden sie nach Rache suchen." sagte Stone Crusher zu Harry.

Er schaute ihn nun an und sagte, "Ich möchte nicht, das meine Bevölkerung diesem Weg folgt, denn nur weil einige junge Personen die Grenzlinie überschreiten müssten wir dann rea­gieren."

Harry stand nun auf und dachte darüber nach, was die Anführer der Goblins ihm gesagt hat­ten, sowohl mündlich als auch ohne Sprache, während Stone Crusher den anderen folgte.

XXXX

Harry liess sein Tablett mit den Essensresten verschwinden und es erschien ein Tablett mit Früchten, während er die Berichte studierte. Harry hörte nun wie jemand sich räusperte und schaute auf.

"Professor McGonagall." sagte Harry und schaute die ernst, aber deutlich nervös drein schau­ende Lehrerin vor sich an.

Minerva fragte, auch um ihre Nervosität abzubauen, "Lord Commander, dürfte sich sie kurz sprechen?"

Harry deutete auf einen der Stühle ihm gegenüber und sagte. "Bitte, setzen sie sich doch und bitte nennen sie mich Harry."

Minerva setzte sich nun auf den angebotenen Stuhl und sagte. "Danke, Harry, ich wollte dir eigentlich nur noch einmal dafür danken, das du meinen Bruder aus einem dieser Zuchtlager gerettet hast."

Harry dachte an die vielen undenkbaren Schrecken, welche die Gefangenen erlebt hatten, nd das nur um auf Befehl die Bevölkerungszahlen der magischen Gemeinschaft zu erhöhen, und wünschte sich, das er jenen Mann, der sich diesen fürchterlichen Plan ausgedacht hatte, wie­der zum Leben erwecken könnte, nur um ihn selbst zu töten.

"Wie geht es deinem Bruder?" fragte Harry und dachte daran, wie geschockt der Mann gewe­sen war, als die Zaubertränke, die ihm jeden freien Willen nahmen abgesetzt worden waren, und er erkannte, das er zwölf junge Frauen geschwängert hatte.

"Michael geht es deutlich besser und er möchte das ich dir seinen tiefsten Dank ausspreche, besonders für die Behandlung der ungeborenen Kinder, so dass es möglich war, diese zu Ent­nehmen und in künstliche Gebärmuttern unterzubringen. Das war eine riesige Erleichterung für ihn und seine Frau."

„Und ich spreche da nicht von den jungen Frauen, denn ich weiss, das sie nun nicht mehr ge­zwungen sind, ein Kind auszutragen, das sie niemals gewollt haben." sagte Minerva.

Harry dachte nun an die hunderten von Babies, welche von ihnen in künstliche Gebärmuttern untergebracht werden mussten, so dass die betroffenen Frauen mental wieder heilen konnten, und war dankbar das wenigstene einige der Väter alt genug waren, um die Verantwortung zu übernehmen und dazu auch bereit waren.

"Ja, Michael und sind heute morgen nach Hause zurück gekehrt um ihre Dinge zusammenzu­packen, denn sie wollen ihre Kinder hier unter Alteranern aufwachsen sehen." sagte Minerva, die sehr froh über die Entscheidung ihres Bruders war.

"Es ist gut, das er zu uns stösst." sagte Harry.

Minerva wechselte nun das Thema und sagte. "Harry, ich frage mich, worum es in diesem Treffen gehen wird, zu dem ich eingeladen wurde." sagte sie.

"Ich weiss, das wir bereits darüber sprachen, das du die Leitung der Ausbildungsabteilung übernimmst." sagte Harry und hob die Hand denn sie wollte gerade sagen, das sie noch immer meinte, nicht genug zu wissen.

"Ich spüre einfach das du die am besten dafür geeignete Person bist, und zwar aus dem einfa­chen Grund, das ich dich kenne und weiss, dass das Wohl der Kinder für dich immer an erster Stelle steht." sagte Harry.

Minerva seuftzte, denn sie wusste, das sie diese Diskussion schon verloren hatte, als Harry die „Wohl der Kinder"-Karte ausspielte.

Es war schwer, aber Harry lächelte leicht als er sah, das sie innerlich zustimmte.

"Na gut, obwohl ich mir noch immer das Recht vorbehalte, mehr als einen Stellvertreter zu benennen." sagte Minerva während sie sich erhob, denn es gab noch viel zu erledigen, bevor das Treffen begann.

Harry musste nun grinsen und schaute ihr nach, wobei Harry dachte, das sie wirklich die beste Person für diese Aufgabe war, und das würde sie bald auch erkennen.

XXXX

Harry schaltete sein neuestes Spielzeug ab und ging zu den Stufen hinüber, die er hinab stieg und dann zu den Stufen zum Kommandolevel hinauf ging.

Harry stieg die drei Treppen hinauf und trat zu dem erneut umgebauten Konferenzraum und anschliessend um das Duplikat seines neuesten Spielzeuges, nur das hier vor jedem Platz ein Eingabepult war.

Harry musste nicht lange warten, bevor die anderen, die er eingeladen hatte, erschienen.

"Danke für euer Erscheinen." begann Harry.

Während sie sich um den Tisch verteilten sagte Harry. "Die meisten von euch hatten jetzt mehrere Tage zeit, sich an die Idee zu gewöhnen, das ihr jetzt für bestimmte Aufgabenberei­che zuständig seid."

"Ich weiss, das die meisten von euch bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich viel zu berichten haben, aber wenigstens lernt ihr euch jetzt namentlich kennen." begann Harry.

"Ich versichere euch erneut, das ihr genau die richtigen Personen für diese Aufgaben seid." sagte Harry.

Harry deutete nun nach rechts und fragte. "Neville hier ist für die Biowissenschaften verant­wortlich. Bitte fang du an.

"Danke sehr, Harry, du hast ihn zurecht gerückt." sagte Neville und jeder begann zu lachen.

"Für jene, die mich nicht kennen…" begann Neville bevor er unterbrochen wurde.

"Wohl eher jene, die nicht dumm genug waren, dich bei der Arbeit mit den fleischfressenden Pflanzen zu stören." sagte Jack.

"Hey, es ist nicht mein Fehler, das sie dich zum Fressen gern haben." sagte Neville.

"Wie ich schon sagte." begann Neville und schaute Jack wütend an. "Ich bin Neville Long­bottom, und bin für die Bio-Wissenschaften zuständig, welche die Pflanzenkunde, Exo-Bota­nik und die Aufsicht über die Lebensmittelproduktion umfasst."

„Ich bin in der Regel in der Nähe der primären Gewächshäuser zu finden, meist im Haus Nummer drei, um mich um die magischen Pflanzen zu kümmern."

"Das einzigste, was ich zu berichten habe ist, das mir noch immer Personen mit Erfahrung im Farmbereich fehlen, obwohl wir jetzt volle Produktionskapazität erreicht haben und nichts mehr importieren müssen." sagte Ne­ville.

"Hoffentlich können die jüngeren Jahre dir helfen, Neville, wenn wir die Mitteilungsholo­gramme verschicken." sagte Gran.

"Danke, Neville, und wenn Personalprobleme auftreten lass es mich wissen, dann können wir etwas direkter um Nachwuchs für dich werben." sagte Harry.

Harry schaute grinsend zu Jack, "Also der kluge Kopf dort neben Neville, der alles grüne hasst, ist Jack O'Neill, die verbesserte Version. Wieso ich das sage, könnt ihr ihn später selbst fragen." und lachte leise als er Jack's Gesicht sah.

"Hey, ich ziehe es vor meinen Salat gefahrlos zu essen anstatt von ihm gegessen zu werden." sagte Jack.

"Also, ich bin, wie Harry schon sagte, die verbesserte Version von Jack O'Neill. Ich bin für die Einatzeinheiten, die Verteidigung sowie die offensiven Einheiten zuständig."

„Damit sind die Raumeinheiten, Aufklärer, Shuttles und sonstige Gefährte gemeint. Die Bo­deneinheiten beinhalten auch die Spezialisten sowie die „verrückten alten Männer", die fast al­les in die Luft sprengen wollen. Aber auch die interne Sicherheit gehört dazu."

"Die einzigste Beschwerde die wir bisher vorzubringen haben, ist, das wir bisher nichts wirk­lich in die Luft sprengen konnten. Ansonsten passt alles." sagte Jack und jeder mit einem Mo­dul konnte erahnen, was er mit diesem Satz meinte.

"Was mich zu meiner netten…" sagte Jack und wandte sich zu McGonagall um, nur um inne­zuhalten, als er ihren ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Halt mal deine Pferde still, du bist doch für das ganze Theater um Spock verantwortlich, und das weisst du auch. Ich kann Kirk schon sagen hören, das die Augenbrauen auf Betäubung ge­stellt werden sollen." sagte Jack.

Man sah sofort, das fast alle am Tisch mit dem Begriff Fernsehen und den meisten bekannten Sendungen vertraut waren, als alle anfingen zu Lachen.

"Jack, Junge, sei bloss vorsichtig, bevor sie diesen Dingern befiehlt, dich zu töten." sagte Ke­vin lachend.

"Ja, entgegen der Meinung von fast allen ihrer ehemaligen Schüler kann Minerva nicht dafür sorgen, das diese nur durch ihren Blick umgehend klein beigeben, obwohl Tommie sie wann immer nur möglich gemieden hat." sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Hm, dann ist es ja eine gute Sache, das ich nicht länger Strafarbeiten verteilen kann, Mr. O'­Neill, denn sonst würden sie mit Sicherheit mehrere Monate lang diese absolvieren. Ich habe das Gefühl, das sie die Zwillinge sogar übertreffen könnten." sagte Minerva ernst, aber in ih­ren Augen sah man das Lächeln.

"Während ich nebenbei für das Ausbildungssystem verantwortlich bin, arbeite ich mich noch immer in die exotischen, neuen Klassen ein, die es jetzt gibt. Aber ich glaube, das wir bei Ab­reise genügend ausgebildete Lehrer haben werden." sagte Minerva.

"Heilerin Christanson würden sie bitte weitermachen." sagte Minerva.

'Danke sehr, und es tut gut, das sie wieder auf den Beinen sind und es ihnen besser geht." sag­te Agatha und war mehr als bereit, die gute Stimmung beizubehalten.

"Bevor ich mein Erbe entdeckte und in die Stadt kam, war ich eine Neurologin und Cheffin des Notfallhospitals Johns Hopkins. Dank der Hilfe von Poppy Pomfrey bin ich jetzt eine voll ausgebildete Heilerin." stellte sich Agatha vor.

Agatha sagte nun. „Ich bin für die genetische Abteilung, die Heilerbereiche sowie die Zauber­tränkemeister verantwortlich."

"Sofern es die Zahl der Ärzte und Heiler betrifft, sind wir nun voll ausgelastet und arbeiten derzeit die magischen und nichtmagischen Heiler ein. Bisher gab es auch keine Probleme im Bezug auf die Neuankömmlinge und die normalen Erkrankungen." sagte Agatha.

"Und ich weiss nur zu gut, das ich eine Hopi-Frau besser nicht behindern sollte, weshalb du, Powaqa jetzt an der Reihe bist." sagte Agatha.

"Danke sehr, aber ich werde dich morgen trotzdem beim Training besiegen." sagte Powaqa.

"Die meisten von euch haben mich bereits als Kommandooffizier des Kommandodecks hier erlebt. Wenn Reisen durch die Gates nötig sind, sind meine Leute dafür verantwortlich, das ihr auch an eurem Ziel ankommt. Der andere Teil meines Stabes überwacht den Raumbereich rund um die Stadt, wenn nicht, werde ich sie eines besonderen Trainings unterziehen." sagte Powaqa.

"Soweit es die Bereitschaft betrifft, werden die Teams bis zu unserer Abreise in drei Monaten einsatzbereit sein. Allerdings würde ich gerne einige Testläufe mit den Teams vornehmen, wenn das irgend möglich ist." sagte Powaqa.

"Ich denke ich habe hier ein kleines Projekt, das deinem primären Team die nötige Erfahrung vermitteln würde. Ich muss eine der Robot-gesteuerten Plattformen an einen neutralen Ort bringen, und zwar für das Treffen der Allianz in einer Woche. Anschliessend werden deine Teams abwechselnd die Waffen- und Raumstationen nach Draynor transportieren, der neuen Heimatwelt der Goblins." sagte Harry.

Powaqa machte sich Notizen auf ihrem Datapad und fragte dann. "Das dürfte den Teams die nötige Zeit geben. Wie bald können wir beginnen und wo werden wir beginnen?"

Harry bewegte seine Hand über die Sensoren im Tisch und aktivierte das Keyboard, auf dem er die Kommados für die Projektion eines Schiffes eingab, die dann erschien.

"Das ist eine Kampfstation der Schlachtkreuzerklasse. Sie besitzt ihr eigenes Stargate und den neuesten Dimensionsantrieb. Damit solltet ihr in der Lage sein zu trainieren, bis Shas ihren Ankerpunkt verlässt und Richtung Pegasusgalaxie abfliegt." sagte Harry.

Powaqa hyperventillierte praktisch und fragte. "Wie schnell kann ich meine…Ich meine kön­nen meine Teams hinüber und sie einsatzbereit machen." korrigierte Powaqa sich selbst.

Harry sagte lachend über ihre Vorfreude. "Du kannst deine Teams morgen hinüber bringen und nach einem Tag des Eingewöhnens könnt ihr übermorgen mit dem aktiven Training be­ginnen."

"Hinab, Mädchen, du verteilst deinen Speichel über den Tisch. Wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist, schrumpft er noch." sagte Kevin.

Sie gab ihrem Sparringpartner nun einen Schlag auf den Arm, "Pass auf, Bleichgesicht, mor­gen ist wieder Trainingszeit für dich'." sagte Powaqa.

"Agatha, bitte beschütze mich vor dieser verrückten Squaw, ja?" fragte Kevin und schaute sie mit grossen Augen an.

"Hey, bleichgesichtiger Schwarzgürtel, hast du etwa Angst vor mir?" sagte Powaqa grinsend

"Ganz Recht, Meisterin der Kampfkünste." sagte Kevin lachend.

"Wer es noch nicht mitbekommen hat, ich bin Kevin Gosteli. Wenn irgend etwas kaputt geht repariere ich es, und wenn das unmöglich ist, baue ich etwas neues." sagte Kevin.

"Ich beaufsichtige die Roboter und jene, die das Verlangen haben, sie zu demontieren um zu sehen, wie sie funktionieren." sagte Kevin bevor er sich grinsend zu Harry umwandte. "Ob­wohl Harry nicht zulässt, das ich die Stadt demontiere."

"Ganz recht. Wir brauchen nur einen Spanngurt und es funktioniert." sagte Jack.

Harry beobachtete das Lachen über diesen Witz und wusste, das er die richtigen Personen ausgewählt hatte.

Remus sagte als nächster, "Ich bin damit beauftragt, die Händler und Diplomaten zu beauf­sichtigen, da Jack's Idee einer diplomatischen Vorgehensweise war, sie in die Luft zu spren­gen, während Harry sie lieber i die nächste Woche hexen würde."

Nachdem das Lachen zurückgegangen war, sagte Jack. "Hey, dem Widerspreche ich." wor­aufhin sie erneut anfingen zu lachen.

"Augusta, fängst du bitte an." sagte Remus.

"Ich habe euch alle bisher mindestens einmal getroffen, meist kurz nach eurer Ankunft. Ich bin die Grossmutter von Neville, Augusta Longbottom. Ich sorge dafür, das die Neuankömm­linge ordentlich eingegliedert werden und in Wohnungen untergebracht werden. Nachdem ich die neuen Ankömmlinge mir angesehen habe, muss ich leider Vorschlagen, das weitere Tür­me vorbereitet werden, da diese relativ schnell gefüllt werden dürften." sagte Gran zu Harry.

Verwirrt fragte Harry. "Gibt es so viele Waisen?"

"Da wir andere Ziele haben als die magischen Regierungen können wir nicht einfach die Erin­nerungen der radikal eingestellten Eltern verändern, sondern wir müssen auf die radikale Lö­sung zurückgreifen und die Kinder retten, während wir die Erinnerungen der Eltern ändern, allerdings müssen wir in gut der Hälfte aller Fälle nur die Erinnerungen eines Elternteils ver­ändern, so dass diese glauben, sie wären geschieden" sagte Gran.

Verwirrt fragte Harry. "Gibt es so viele engstirnige Personen dort draussen?"

"Selbst mit der Alteranischen DNA haben sich die meisten Eltern ihr Verhalten von ihren El­tern abgeschaut." sagte Powaqa nachdenklich.

Traurig seuftzend sagte Harry sanft, "Sprich bitte mit Kevin und er wird versuchen, mit neuen Ankömmlingen zu sprechen.".

Harry schaute nun zu Vlad. "Ich hoffe deine Neuigkeiten sind nicht so negativ." sagte Harry zu dem Russen.

"Ich heisse Vlad Sidorov. Ich habe derzeit keinerlei Berichte abzugeben. Bis zum Abflug wer­den voll einsatzbereits Bautrams zur Verfügung stehen, die sowohl auf dem Planeten als auch in den Schiffsdocks an neuen Ideen arbeiten können." sagte Vlad.

Harry nickte nun zu Tanaka, der das Schlusslicht der Vorstellungen bildete.

"Lord Commander." sagte Tanaka und verbeugte sich leicht.

"Mir wurde die Ehre zu Teil, die wissenschaftliche Abteilung als Leiter zu übernehmen. Wir sind für jene Bereiche zuständig, die nicht unter die Lebenserhaltungs- und biologischen Ab­teilungen fallen." sagte Tanaka.

"Mein Name ist Tanaka, Haruki. Ich war bisher das Oberhaupt der wissenschaftlichen Abtei­lung des MIT." sagte er und verneigte sich leicht.

"Das einzigste, das ich zu berichten habe ist, das nur ein Drittel der Forschungslabore bisher belegt sind. Und es ist meine Hoffnung, das sie bald alle belegt sein werden. Wenn auch viel­leicht nicht zu dem Zeitpunkt wo wir abreisen, aber vielleicht werden in wenigen Jahren die jüngeren damit beginnen, ihre eigenen Antworten zu suchen." sagte Tanaka.

"Ich danke euch allen. Bevor wir zum Essen gehen und uns dabei besser kennenlernen, habe ich noch eine wichtige Bekanntmachung zu tätigen." sagte Harry, dem nun alle zuhörten.

"Heute morgen waren wir in der Lage, Draynor zu finden, jene erste Kolonialwelt der Gob­lins, die auch als Furlinge bekannt sind."

„Es gab eine aufgezeichnete Nachricht in der ehemaligen Hauptstadt, die uns sagte, das vor gut fünf Tausend Jahren der Planet noch immer bewohnt war."

„Ausserdem scheint es so, als wenn die urspürngliche Heimatwelt der Furlinge auf eine Art vernichtet wurde, die dazu führte, das die Furlinge glaubten, das die Supernova ihrer Sonne nicht natürlichen Urpsrungs war."

„Nach Durchsicht der wenigen Daten, die Aloria über das ursprüngliche Sternensystem be­sitzt, neige ich dazu, den Überlebenden zuzustimmen." sagte Harry.

"Die Pläne sehen vor, das ein neues Astria gebaut wird, über das dann die meisten Goblins auf ihre neue Heimatwelt, nach Draynor gebracht."

„Die erste Gruppe von Kundschaftern wird morgen durch das Astria reisen, begleitet von der üblichen Zahl an Robotern."

„Nach zehn Tagen werden wir mit der Nutzung des neuen Astria Tors beginnen und weitere Teams und die nötigen Güter zum Bau eines Weltraumtores hindurchschicken, denn dieses Tor kann auch grössere Schiffe transportieren." sagte Harry.

"Powaqam in zwanzig Tagen werden wir damit beginnne, die Plattform sowie die nötigen Unterstützungsschiffe durch das Tor zu schicken. Danach haben deine Teams genügend Zeit, sich mit der Plattform vertraut zu machen." sagte Harry.

Als sie nickte, sagte er. "In siebenundzwanzig Tagen werden wir den Überlebenden der Gob­lins die Reise zu ihrer neuen Heimatwelt ermögliche."

"Und wann wird die Sitzung angesetzt?" fragte Jack

"Ihr habt zehn Tage zeit." sagte Harry. "Das Signar wird in fünf Tagen gegeben, damit die Nox und Asgard genügend Zeit haben auf das Signal zu reagieren und zur Station Myrrdin zu kommen."

"Powaqa, wie lange brauchst du, um die Plattform nach…Harry, wo zur Hölle soll sie über­haupt hin?" fragte Jack.

Harry gab die Koordinaten ein und ein Hologramm erschien, das einen Planeten zeigte, der knapp doppelt so gross wie die Erde erschien, gemeinsam mit den Koordinaten.

"Dies ist ein System, das nichts wirklich wichtiges enthält, aber dafür die Sensoren der Goa'uld komplett verwirrt, oder die anderer Wesen." sagte Harry und drückte mehrere Knöpfe so dass eine Sektion an der Aussenseite aufleuchtete.

"Genau hier, in der Myrrdin-Station. Genügend weit entfernt damit es keine Probleme bei der Reise gibt, aber nahe genug um den Energieverbrauch in Massen zu halten." sagte Harry.

Powaqa durchdachte die Kalkulationen kurz und sagte dann. "Fünf Tage, die Vorbereitungen werden gut fünf Tage dauern."

Jack lehnte sich nun zurück und sagte. "Damit habe ich immerhin rund fünf Tage Zeit, um die Gegend zu sichern."

Als er die Bestätigung von Aloria bekam, erhob sich Harry und sagte. "Damit ist es beschlos­sen. Gehen wir am besten in die Cafeteria, denn ich höre, das es heute Roastbeef gibt, dank Neville."

Jack sass noch immer in seinem Sessel und fragte. "Tierisch oder pflanzlicher Art?"

Er sass noch immer dort als Harry vorbei ging und war sich nicht sicher, was das fiese Ge­lächter von Neville zu bedeuten hatte.


	12. Kapitel 11

**T Minus 2 months 20 days**

"Hank, wo zum Teufel steckst du." sagte Jack laut, während er an dem Wachtposten vorbei in sein ehemaliges Büro lief.

General Hank Landry, der neue Kommandeur des Stargate-Programms schaute von mehreren Blättern mit Berichten auf und fragte. "Jack, was führt dich von Washington hier her?"

Major General Jack O'Neill holte nun einen Umschlag aus seiner Jackentasche bevor er sich setzte.

"Du weißt schon, dies und das." sagte Jack.

Hank kicherte. "Und die Tatsache, dass das Überwachungskomitee wieder einmal verrückt spielt, hat nichts damit zu tun, oder?"

Jack öffnete nun die Mappe und darin befanden sich mehrere Rangabzeichen, solche wie er sie früher getragen hatte, bevor er ihn hinüber schob.

"Einige Unterlagen landeten gestern auf meinem Schreibtisch, ausgestellt von Carter." sagte Jack während er sich möglichst gemütlich zu setzen versuchte.

Der General nahm nun die Mappe und sah die Abzeichen darin, "Sie wurde befördert." sagte er. "Und du warst der Meinung, das du den Bürokraten entkommen konntest, indem du ihr die Beförderung persönlich überbringst."

"Wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, hätte ich das selbe getan." sagte Hank.

Plötzlich ertönte aus den Sirenen der Alarm, und eine Stimme sagte. "AKTIVIERUNG VON AUSSERHALB."

Hank stand auf und reichte die geschlossene Mappe wieder zurück und sagte, während er aus dem Büro ging, "Das dürfte SG-1 sein. Komm doch mit." .

Jack sprang nun auf und folgte ihm in den Gateraum, denn es würde ihm Spaß machen.

Beide erreichten den Gateraum in dem Moment wo sich das Wurmloch deaktivierte und Jack erkannte Daniel und Carter die mit Landry sprachen, wobei sie einen ersten Bericht abzuge­ben schienen.

Daniel war der erste, der ihn erkannte.

"Jack." rief Daniel. "Was machst du hier?"

Sam schaute über die Schulter des Generals und sagte glücklich. "Sir, es ist schön sie wieder­zusehen."

Bevor er seine frühere Stellvertreterin richtig begrüßen konnte, begannen sich die Ringe er­neut zu bewegen und der Alarm ging erneut los.

Sgt. Walter's Stimme erklang nun im Gateraum. "Colonel Carter könnten sie bitte hier herauf kommen, der Wahlcomputer aktiviert sich von selbst."

Sam legte ihren Rucksack ab und ging zu den Türen als ein heller Lichtblitz erschien, aus dem die Form von Thor sichtbar wurde.

Der kleine Asgard Oberkommandierende blinzelte mehrmals während er sich umschaute.

"Grüße, O'Neill." sagte Thor.

"Thor Alter Junge, du weißt nicht zufällig wieso sich unser Wahlcomputer von selbst akti­viert hat oder?" sagte Jack und deutete auf das sich bewegende Tor, während er den Alien anschau­te.

"Chevron Sieben Aktiviert." kam es aus dem Lautsprecher.

"Euer Tor war das nächste verfügbare für mich, das die nötigen Energien verarbeiten konnte, die nötig sind um an mein Ziel zu gelangen." sagte Thor.

"Chevron Acht aktiviert." kam die verwunderte Stimme erneut aus dem Lautsprecher. "Es ist nicht eingerastet."

"Eigentlich ist es höflicher, zuerst zu fragen." sagte Jack. "Wo musst du in solcher Eile hin?"

"Chevron Neun Aktiviert." und dann verwundert. "Neun, das neunte ist eingerastet."

Carter sagte, während sie an ihre Kenntnisse dachte. "Neun? Aber das ist unmöglich."

"Ich entschuldige mich, O'Neill, aber meine Eile war groß. Der Hohe Rat der Asgard wurde zu einer Sitzung der Allianz der Großen Rassen gerufen." sagte Thor.

"Ich weiß auch, das die Nox ebenfalls reagieren." sagte Thor und schaute zu O'Neill.

"Thor, wer hat die Macht, die Allianz wieder zusammen zurufen?" fragte Daniel.

Thor schaute nun den Archäologen an. "Da der Versammlungsort von den Antikern gestellt wird, und das Treffen von ihnen geleitet wird, können nur sie das Treffen einberufen."

Erfreut darüber, ihr Wissen zu erweitern, fragte Sam. "Wieso gibt es neun Symbole. Ich weiß, dass das achte die Galaxie bestimmt, aber wofür steht das neunte?"

"Das weiß ich nicht, Colonel Carter." sagte Thor und ging zur Rampe.

"Ich muss nun leider gehen. Wir werden uns wiedersehen, O'Neill." sagte Thor während er vor dem Feld stand.

Daniel rief, während er in Richtung des Tores ging. "Thor warte, wie ist es möglich, das die Antiker…"

Fluchend, als Thor einfach ihn ignorierend durch das Tor trat, während er seine Antworten haben wollte, stand Daniel auf und schaute sich das Wurmloch an und trat kurz darauf dann durch das Tor.

Als dieser sah, was Daniel plante, rief Jack. "Daniel NICHT!"

"Verdammt." fluchte Jack während er die Rampe hinauf lief.

"Von allen möglichen verrückten Ideen..." fluchte Jack laut bevor er seine Hand auf den Ho­rizont des Wurmlochs legte um das Tor aktiv zu halten.

"Hank, ich folge Daniel." sagte Jack. "Ich komme so schnell wie möglich wieder, sobald ich ihm einen Tritt in den Hintern verpasst habe und ihn wieder einmal aus den Problemen befreit habe, in die er sich selbst brachte"

Carter rief kurz etwas und warf ihm ein Objekt zu das sie aus dem Rucksack geholt hatte. "Sir, Fangen sie."

Jack fing das Objekt und trat durch das Tor, um seinem wieder einmal impulsiv handelnden Freund zu folgen, wobei er mental dessen Rang wieder einmal nach Oben auf der Dumm­heitsskala verschob.

XXXX

Remus war in seiner Alteranischen Uniform eine beeindruckende Person und stand vor dem Astria, wo er auf die Ankunft des letzten Repräsentanten der Asgard wartete.

Während er dort wartete, ging er im Geiste wieder die überraschten Gesichter jener, die be­reits anwesend waren durch, als sie erfuhren, das dies ein Treffen aller vier Allianzrassen war.

Steven, der hinter der Kontrollkonsole des Tores saß schaute zu Remus als er die Meldung ei­nes eingehenden Wurmlochs erhielt. "Sir, es kommt ein weiterer Reisender, laut den Bio-Da­ten ein Asgard."

"Das dürfte der Oberbefehlshaber ihrer Flotte sein." sagte Remus, und dachte nur, das nun alle anwesend waren.

Thor trat durch das Astria und sah sich um. Die Person vor ihm trug eine beeindruckende, schwarze Uniform, deren Rand in Gold gehalten war.

"Zum Gruß, ich bin Thor, der Oberbefehlshaber der Asgard-Flotte." stellte sich Thor vor.

Remus neigte leicht den Kopf und sagte. "Zum Grusse, Thor, sie können mich bitte Remus nennen, sie sind der letzte noch fehlende dieser Konferenz. Die hohen Räte der Furlinge, Nox und Asgard sind bereits eingetroffen und wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden, werde ich sie zu ihnen bringen." sagte Remus mit respektvollem Tonfall.

Steven wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut der Konsole zu, als diese ein Alarmsignal von sich gab.

Er bemerkte, das insgesamt zwei fremde unbekannte Signaturen sich im Wurmloch befanden, das der Asgard vorher verwendet hatte, weshalb er den Strom in eine Art Warteschleife lenk­te, wodurch er eine weitere Minute bis zur Ankunft bekam, bevor er das Kommunikationssys­tem aktivierte. "ACHTUNG NICHT AUTHORISIERTE, EINTREFFENDE REISENDE. ANKUNFT IN EINER MINUTE." sagte Steven zu dem Offizier am anderen Ende.

Daniel trat gerade durch das Astria und drehte sich um und betrachtete den Ankunftsraum.

Er sah nun mehrere Personen, die in ähnlicher Kleidung gekleidet waren, wie sie Ayiana in der Antarktis getragen hatte, bevor er lächelte und ihnen so gut wie möglich zu imponieren versuchte.

Er trat nun vor und hob seine Hand zum Gruß, bevor er in der Sprache der Antiker, so meinte er jedenfalls, einen Gruß aussprach und sich vorstellte.

Steven konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte, und entschloss sich dazu, auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen und umschloss den Eindringling mit einem Käfig aus Flammen.

Daniel war geschockt, als sein Gruß mit einem Käfig aus Flammen beantwortet wurde. Er hob die Hand und bemerkte die rasch steigende Temperatur durch die Flammen, als seine Hand gut zwei Inches von den Flammen entfernt war. Es waren definitiv Flammen und sie waren sehr heiß.

Daniel fragte sich noch immer, was um Himmels Willen los war und stand noch immer an der selben Stelle, als Jack durch das Gate gestolpert kam, das sich direkt abschaltete.

Jack sah seinen Freund direkt in einem Käfig aus Flammen und fluchte lautstark. "Nur du, Daniel schaffst es, dich in solche Situationen zu bringen."

Als er sah, das Jack sich frei bewegen konnte, meinte Daniel sich beschwerend. "Aber ich habe doch nichts gemacht."

Jack bewegte seine Hände wild umher und sagte. "Nichts getan…NICHTS GETAN? Du musst etwas getan haben um in einem Feuerkäfig zu enden!"

"Wen hast du dieses Mal beleidigt?" sagte Jack wütend.

Steven und die anderen beiden Mitglieder der internen Sicherheit standen neben den Kontrol­len des Astria und sahen dem Treiben amüsiert zu, als der zweite Mann den anderen zu Ver­fluchen begann.

Steven bemerkte nun, wie sich das zweite Astria erneut aktivierte und sah, das der Materie­strom von Toria Ai Shas ausging.

Er wartete, bis die Personen aus dem Astria traten und aktivierte erneut das Kommunikations­system, wobei dieses mal auch Glocken ertönten. "Der Lord Commander trifft ein."

Harry trat nun zur Seite, um das Astria nicht zu blockieren und starrte die Szene an, die sich wenige Meter entfernt abspielte. Er fragte sich, wer diese Personen waren und was sie hier auf der Station machten.

Jack trat als letzter durch das Tor und bemerkte, das Harry zu einer Seite schaute und hörte eine Stimme, die er nur zu gut kannte. "Oh VERDAMMT."

Jack freute sich bereits auf die Rede von Harry zu den Asgard und seufzte, bevor er zu Harry trat und sagte. "Das sind Daniel und mein älteres Ich. Ich denke ich sollte mich darum küm­mern."

"Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Harry besorgt, denn es konnte alte Wunden wieder aufreißen, die sie endlich gemeinsam überstanden hatten.

Ron sah die beiden fremden Personen, von denen einer sich in einem Flammenkäfig befand und trat hinüber. "HEY, wer seid ihr Typen und was glaubt ihr macht ihr hier?"

Lächelnd sagte Jack, "Ich bin mir sicher. Bitte geh du weiter sonst kommt Remus dich su­chen."

Jack schaute nun zu seinem älteren Ich und erkannte ein dunkles Objekt, das dieser in der Hand hielt. Als er genauer hinsah, dachte er, das es unmöglich sei, oder? Es ist aber so, dachte er grinsend, denn das würde ein Spass werden.

"Mir wird es gut gehen." sagte er zu Harry, wobei er sich bereits auf den Spaß zu freuen be­gann. "Geh schon, Steven hat bereits deine Ankunft verkündet, also lass sie nicht warten."

Harry schaute zu der älteren Version von Jack und nickte leicht, bevor er in Richtung der Ratshalle ging.

Harry kam gerade rechtzeitig an Ron vorbei um dessen Kommentar zu hören. "Brit? Was ist ein Brit?"

Grinsend sagte Jack. "Daniel, was zur Hölle hast du dir wieder dabei gedacht?"

Der ältere Jack drehte sich schlagartig um, als er seine eigene Stimme hinter sich vernahm.

Er starrte seine jüngere Version nur an, die hinter ihm stand und die selbe Uniform trug wie der Rest des Personals. "Was zur Hölle, wo bist du hergekommen?"

Der jüngere Jack sagte, wobei er die Augen nicht von Daniel im Käfig nahm. "Es hängt mit dem ATA-Gen zusammen, aber auch mit einigen Fehlern der Asgard."

"Also, Daniel, was hast du dieses mal getan." fragte der jüngere Jack und erschuf mit einer Handbewegung eine angenehme Sitzgelegenheit.

Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie seine ältere Hälfte den Stuhl immer wieder mit dem Finger berührte, da er nicht glauben konnte, wo er hergekommen war.

Der jüngere Jack lehnte sich nun im Stuhl zurück und starrte den fassungslosen Archäologen vor ihm an und wartete auf eine Antwort.

"Um, ich dachte du wärst in Kansas." sagte Daniel, dessen Gehirn sich derzeit in gewisser Unordnung befand, und das sah man seinem Gesicht an, besonders da er noch immer dieses Puzzle zu verarbeiten suchte.

"DANIEL, bleib bei dem Thema." sagte der ältere Jack wütend, während er sich setzte. "Was hast du gesagt?"

Blinzelnd sagte Daniel. "Hallo, ich habe lediglich Hallo gesagt."

Ron schnaubte wütend. "Wir haben dich sehr wohl verstanden, als du ankamst, obwohl es sehr kurios und umständlich war. Ich für meinen Teil denke nicht, das ein einfaches Hallo eine solche Reaktion hervorgerufen haben kann."

"DANIEL." riefen beide Jack's gemeinsam zur selben Zeit.

Der kleinere Jack wurde nun wütend. "Ach ja, jetzt versteh ich das ein einfaches „Hallo, ich bin Daniel, es freut mich euch kennenzulernen" zu einer derartigen Reaktion geführt hat."

"Aber das ist alles was ich sagte." sagte Daniel mit unschuldiger Mine zu dem fassungslosen Trio.

Ron bewegte nun kurz seinen Arm und eine sichtbare Hörschutzblase erschien um sie herum. "In Ordnung, niemand außerhalb der Kugel kann uns jetzt verstehen. Sag bitte Wort für Wort, was du bei deiner Ankunft gesagt hast."

Daniel schaute kurz nachdenklich drein und versuchte sich an seine hastig formulierte Begrü­ßung zu erinnern bevor er seinen Mund erneut öffnete und auf alteranisch sagte. "Ai eis Palor Balyl Ai cali tysti sai cor os tyraes eil thes os shardia tyrol sai paer."

Ron bekam nun ein vor Wut hochrotes Gesicht und erhob sich und ging fort, bevor er den Ty­pen für diese übelste Beleidigung vor Wut krankenhausreif schlug.

"Daniel." sagte der ältere Jack, der nun wirklich wütend war, als er die Reaktion bemerkte, die auf Daniel's Aussprache folgte.

"Das klingt nicht wirklich nach einem einfachen Hallo für mich." sagte der ältere Jack, und beobachtete die geschockten Gesichter um sich herum, besonders auf dem Gesicht des jünge­ren Jack, das recht schnell zur Fassungslosigkeit wechselte.

Der jüngere Jack legte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände und murmelte. "Das kannst auch nur du, Daniel."

Mehr der Show wegen als der Notwendigkeit, ließ Mini Jack Daniel in einen Stuhl schweben und sicherte ihn dort an den Füßen und Händen mit einige Ketten, wobei er gleichzeitig den Käfig aufhob.

Mini Jack stand nun auf und begann wütend zu schreien, während die Kugel verschwand. "WURDEST DU DUMM GEBOREN ODER HAST DU DIE DUMMHEIT TRAINIERT, WÄHREND DU IN DEN BIBLIOTHEKEN SASST, UND IRGENDWELCHE MYTHOL­GISCHEN SCHRIFTEN STUDIERT HAST?"

"IST ES DIR JEMALS IN DEN SINN GEKOMMEN, DAS DU, ANSTATT JEDE FREM­DE ZIVILISATION, AUF DIE DU TRIFFST, MIT DEINEN SPRACHKENNTNISSEN BE­EINDRUCKEN ZU WOLLEN, EINFACH ABZUWARTEN WIE SICH DIE SITUATION ERGIBT?" schrie Mini Jack den Mann an.

"WURDE DIR NIE BEIGEBRACHT, DEINEN MUND ZU HALTEN WENN ES NÖTIG IST. FAST JEDESMAL, WENN DU GEFANGEN GENOMMEN WURDEST, WAR ES; WEIL DU DEIN LOSES MUNDWERK NICHT HALTEN KONNTES." Schrie Mini Jack noch immer.

Der ältere Jack lehnte sich erstaunt zurück, und begann so etwas wie Stolz auf sein jüngeres Ich zu entwickeln, als es den impulsiven Archäologen anschrie.

"Aber." begann Daniel sich zu verteidigen.

"HALT DIE KLAPPE, Daniel. ICH BIN DRAN, DICH WEGEN DEINER DUMMHEIT ANZUSCHREIEN." sagte Mini Jack.

"Ist es denn nie in dein kleines Gehirn vorgedrungen, das sich die Sprache der Antiker nach diesen Jahrtausenden verändert haben könnte, oder sich sogar komplett verändert haben könn­te?" schrie Mini Jack erneut.

Als er Daniels Gesicht sah, wurde er etwas leiser. "Scheinbar ist dir dies NIE ins Gedächtnis gekommen; Oh Nein, der Große Sprachenexperte hat immer Recht. Selbst nachdem du dein Wissen als Aufgestiegener verloren hast, meinst du noch immer permanent Recht zu haben, oder?"

"Ich verstehe nicht wieso ihr euch so aufregt, ich habe doch nur Hallo gesagt." sagte Daniel.

"Möchtest du wirklich wissen, was du gesagt hast, Daniel?" sagte Mini.

"Bitte, ich möchte wissen was er dieses Mal falsch gemacht hat." sagte der ältere Jack, und fragte sich in wieviel Probleme der Archäologe sich dieses mal gebracht hatte.

Seufzend setze sich Mini Jack und wandte sich an den älteren Jack. "Dieser Trottel kam durch das Tor und das erste was er sagte war eine Todesdrohung gegen den Techniker am Tor sowie dessen Mutter. Und anschließend sagt er, das er nachdem er die Mutter getötet hätte, planen würde, dessen gerade geborenen Cousin zu vergewaltigen und das solange, bis er Tod wäre."

"Aber die Tatsache, das seine Schwester vor kurzem wirklich ein Mädchen zur Welt gebracht hat, hat den Geschehnissen nicht wirklich geholfen." sagte Jack müde, und konnte noch im­mer nicht glauben, was Daniel wieder einmal getan hatte.

"Aber…Aber die Texte die ich übersetzt habe besagen alle, dass das Latein eine verwandte Form der alteranischen Sprache ist." sagte Daniel.

"Und deine Übersetzungen waren niemals vorher falsch, oder?" fragte Mini Jack und rieb sich die Schläfen.

"Nun, nachdem ich meinen Fehler einmal erklärt habe, bin ich sicher, das wir eine Einigung finden können." sagte Daniel und überging dabei seine vorherigen Fehler in den Übersetzun­gen.

Mit glitzernden Augen sagte er flüsternd. "Es gibt so vieles was ich von den Antikern selbst lernen könnte. Denkt nur an das ganze gesammelte Wissen."

"NEIN." rief Mini Jack nun.

"Warum nicht, ich muss nur…" begann Daniel.

Nun reagierte der ältere Jack. "Daniel HALT DIE KLAPPE."

"Aber Jack…" begann Daniel erneut.

"Sei einfach ruhig, Danny Boy, du bist schon in großen Schwierigkeiten, und ich möchte nicht, das du noch größere provozierst." sagte der ältere Jack.

"Aber…" begann Daniel wütend.

"DANIEL. " Rief der ältere Jack genervt.

"Ich würde dir ja befehlen, den Mund zu halten, aber ich weiß nur zu gut, das dies nichts bringt." sagte der ältere Jack nun.

"Das stimmt, als wenn das jemals passieren würde." sagte Mini Jack.

"Aber Jack, denk nur an die Dinge die uns lehren könnten." versuchte Daniel nun erneut, sie um zustimmen.

"Daniel, der einzigste Weg aus diesem Chaos ist der, das Jack die Dinge erklärt, und viel­leicht wird es der Erde dann gestattet, ihr Astria zu behalten." sagte Mini Jack, und versuchte dem Mann deutlich zu machen, wie schlecht die Idee wäre, wenn er weiterhin zu reden ver­suchte.

"Ja nun, ich bin sicher das sie es verstehen werden, wenn ich…" sagte Daniel und ignorierte erneut den Ratschlag.

Das Geräusch als wenn ein Stück Klebeband abgerissen würde, unterbrach Daniels Rechtfer­tigungsversuch.

Blinzelnd, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich das sah, was er dachte zu sehen, fragte Daniel vorsichtig. "Jack…Was ist das?"

Der ältere Jack riss in dem Moment ein gutes Stück Klebeband von der Rolle ab und erhob sich. "Ich weiß keinen anderen Weg um sicherzustellen, das du den Mund hältst. Und ich habe dich jetzt mehrere Jahre lang gewarnt, das du deinen Mund besser halten sollst."

Langsam und verwirrt fragte Daniel, der sich sicher war, das es wieder nur ein bedeutungslo­ser Drohversuch von Jack war. "Jack…Woher hast du das?"

Grinsend, denn diese Idee würde ihm seiner Meinung nach gut tun, sagte Jack. "Carter gab sie mir, bevor ich dir hinterher lief."

Der ältere Jack sprang nun vor und erwischte Daniel völlig unvorbereitet, und klebte ihm das Stück Klebeband über den Mund.

Mini Jack musste nun lachen, als er die verletzten Blicke von Daniel sah und sagte. "Nach diesen ganzen Jahren hast du endlich deine Drohung war gemacht."

"Fühlt sich wirklich gut an." sagte der ältere Jack grinsend und setzte sich wieder.

XXXX

Remus hatte gerade die Vorstellung des Hohen Rates der Goblins beendet, und dann Harry's Berater Thor vorgestellt, als Lya von den Nox eine Frage stellte. "Was ist mit der Führung der Alteraner. Wir haben die Berater kennen gelernt, aber wann treffen wir auf die Führung?"

Mit einem leichten Nicken als Zeichen das er die Frage verstanden hatte, sagte Remus. "Er dürfte jeden Moment hier eintreffen, er wurde von einem Sondenbericht aufgehalten, auf den wir sehr lange gewartet haben."

In dem Moment wo er den Satz beendete, erklangen die Glocken und Steven sagte über die Lautsprecher "Ankunft des Lord Commander."

"Ah, er ist gerade eingetroffen." sagte Remus bevor er zu den anderen Alteranern hinüber ging.

Nach gut einer Minute des Wartens, während derer die Asgard und Nox sich verwirrt um­schauten, betrat Harry die Halle.

Als Harry die Halle betrat, erhoben sich die Goblins gemeinsam mit den Alteranern von ihren Stühlen und verbeugten sich, während sie sagten. "Seit gegrüßt, Lord Commander."

Harry wusste, das dies nur eine Show für die anderen war, neigte seinen Kopf leicht in Rich­tung der Goblins und sagte. "Zum Grusse Älteste."

Harry schaute nun zu Molly, Remus und den anderen und neigte erneut seinen Kopf während er an ihnen vorbei zum Ende des Tisches ging.

Harry ließ nun eine Kopie seines Sessels aus der Stadt erscheinen und setzte sich. Nachdem sich Harry gesetzt hatte schaute er hinüber und sah reichlich Verwirrung auf den Gesichtern der Nox und die Ausdrücke der Asgard waren nicht deutbar.

Harry wählte seine Worte sehr sorgfältig und sagte, "Ich bin sicher, das ihr einige Fragen habt, aber zuerst möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, wie unsere Brüder ihre Verpflichtun­gen der Allianz gegenüber ignoriert haben."

"Bis vor wenigen Monaten wusste ich nicht, wie sehr wir unsere Verpflichtungen ignoriert haben." sagte Harry.

An die Asgard gewandt sagte Harry. "Zu meiner Bestürzung und Beschämung stammt der Feind der euch so zusetzt aus Alteranischer Technik, die zweckentfremdet wurde."

Harry ließ nun ein Gerät erscheinen, das er für dieses Treffen vorbereitet hatte und das vor dem Rat der Asgard erschien. "Ihr werdet detaillierte Pläne für den Bau dieser Geräte erhal­ten. Baut sie in eure Schiffe und in die Raumstationen über euren Welten ein, denn sie werden dafür sorgen, das die Replikatoren, die verändert wurden, in deren Wirkungsbereich funkti­onsfähig sind. Sie werden schlicht in ihre Einzelteile zerfallen."

Als er sah wie sich die Asgard höchst erfreut unter einander unterhielten, unterbrach er sie er­neut wegen seiner letzten Neuigkeit.

"In den Zeitaltern als ihr bei der Gründung der Allianz geholfen habt, überließen uns eure Vorfahren als Sicherheit eine komplette Gendatenbank, die es euch erlauben wird, eure ur­sprünglichen Körper wieder herzustellen." sagte Harry zu den überraschten Asgard.

"Allerdings sollte ich euch warnen, das ihr jetzt, wo ihr euch wieder auf natürliche Weise fort­pflanzen könnt, ihr dringendst diesen Vorteil dazu nützen müsst, um eure Rasse vor dem Aus­sterben zu bewahren." sagte Harry und wandte sich den Nox zu.

"Entschuldigt, aber meine Informationen sind leider im Bezug auf die Nox relativ unvollstän­dig, allerdings werden wir auch euch die sich in unserem Besitz befindliche Gendatenbank eurer Rasse zurückgeben." sagte Harry zu den überraschten Nox.

„Jetzt wo der Kontakt zwischen den vier Völkern wieder hergestellt ist, muss ich den Nox und Asgard die Frage stellen, ob sie wieder Teil der Allianz sein wollen." sagte Harry.

Die Asgard antworteten umgehend mit einem Ja, ebenso von den Nox. Besonders die Asgard waren überwältigt von dem Geschenk das sie erhalten hatten, denn nun hatte ihre Rasse wie­der eine Zukunft.

"Da ich Remus's normale Effizienz kenne, hat er bereits sichergestellt, das ihr entsprechend einander vorgestellt wurdet." sagte Harry während er das Treffen fortführte.

In den nächsten beiden Stunden besprachen sie alles nötige, angefangen von der Sicherheit der jeweiligen Heimatwelten bis hin zu gemeinsamen Flottenoperationen. Das Treffen endete damit, das Harry ihnen sagte, das seine Techniker nun damit beginnen würden, die Astria der anderen Völker auf deren Heimatwelten komplett zu modernisieren.

Insgesamt arbeiteten sie sehr viele Punkte in diesen beiden Stunden ab.

XXXX

Daniel hatte jetzt rund zwei Stunden lang den Unterhaltungen zugehört, denn mehr konnte er nicht tun. Er war noch immer angekettet und das Klebeband verschloss noch immer seinen Mund. Er stöhnte leicht, als er den Unterhaltungen folgte, die der rothaarige mit dem jüngeren Jack nach dessen Rückkehr führte.

Als er das Stöhnen hörte, und den geschockten Gesichtsausdruck sah, grinste Mini Jack. "Ah, ich sehe, das du endlich verstanden hast, denn die Sprache der Antiker ist stark Tonlagen ge­prägt."

Als er die Verwirrung des älteren Jack sah, sagte er. "Jack, es ist so, das ein einziges Wort entweder Hallo oder je nach Aussprache aber auch Tod in der Sprache der Antiker bedeuten kann."

Jack nickte leicht und sagte. "Also ähnlich wie in der chinesischen Sprache."

Mini Jack erhob sich, als er erkannte, das die Sitzung beendet war und Harry die Ratsmitglie­der der Rassen zu den Toren zurückführte, und bereitete sich darauf vor, den älteren Jack und Daniel Harry vorzustellen, um Daniels Beleidigungen zu mildern.

Harry bat Steven darum, die Koordinaten der Heimatwelt der Nox einzugeben und grinste, als der ältere Jack fasziniert beobachtete, wie das Astria in dem selben Tempo die Symbole akti­vierte wie sie eingegeben wurden.

"Ich denke, wir benötigen ein Upgrade." sagte der ältere Jack murmelnd, während er die Akti­vierung des Wurmloches beobachtete.

Thor erblickte O'Neill und den noch immer gefesselten Daniel und drehte sich schnell zu Harry um und sagte. "Sie bedeuten keine Gefahr. Sie müssen mir durch ihr Tor gefolgt sein, als ich ihr Tor zur Reise hier her benutzte, da es meiner Position am nächsten lag."

"Ich kann ihnen die nötigen Koordinaten ihrer Heimatwelt geben, so dass sie zurückkehren können." sagte Thor.

Harry nickte leicht und sagte dann zum Oberkommandierenden. "Allerdings frage ich mich noch immer, wieso dieser Mann dort gefesselt und geknebelt ist."

Als er seinen Jack aufstehen sah, und sich mit der älteren Version sah, sagte Harry noch. "Sie sollten sich mit jenem Wissenschaftler beschäftigen, der das Gedächtnis des jungen Jack ver­ändert hat, denn das ist gründlich misslungen und wir brauchten mehrere Monate um es zu korrigieren."

Thor drehte sich um und schaute zu Harry während er diese Information verarbeitete. "Das werde ich umgehend tun. Künftig werde ich ähnliche Fälle direkt an euch übergeben."

Harry lächelte und sagte. "Dafür würde ich sehr dankbar sein; unsere Methoden sind schneller und einfacher."

Thor nickte leicht und ging zum Techniker an den Torkontrollen hinüber um ihm die Koordi­naten der Erdadresse zu geben, bevor er zu den anderen Asgard trat und durch das Tor ging.

Mini Jack führte nun seine ältere Version zu Harry hinüber, der neben Griphook und Stone Crusher stand.

"Lord Commander, darf ich ihnen General Jack O'Neill von dem Stargate-Programm der Erde vorstellen." sagte Mini Jack, wobei dies den älteren Jack nur noch mehr verwirrte.

"Zum Grusse, General O'Neill." sagte Harry.

"Es freut mich sie kennenzulernen." sagte der ältere Jack, während er sich zu seiner jüngeren Version umdrehte und flüsterte. "Lord Commander klingt sehr wichtig. Ist es mit einem Präsi­denten vergleichbar?"

Mini Jack grinste, während er die Grimasse seiner älteren Version betrachtete und sagte. "Nein Jack, das wäre der Rang König für dich."

"Ich möchte sie Commander Griphook vorstellen." sagte Harry während er nach rechts deute­te.

Schließlich deutete er neben sich. "Das ist der Kriegsmeister Stone Crusher. Beide gehören der Rasse der Furlinge an."

Der ältere Jack schaute überrascht auf, als er die Goblins betrachtete, während er versuchte, das Fell zu finden, das er dank des Rassennamens erwartete.

Als er keines sah und weil er sie nicht anstarren wollte, sagte er. "Es freut mich sie kennenzu­lernen. Mir sagt der Name zwar etwas, aber sonst nichts weiter."

Jack lehnte sich vor und sagte. "Ich möchte nicht unverschämt klingen, aber…Oh, ich weiß nicht, solltet ihr nicht mehr Fell haben?"

Harry schaute die ältere Version nur an und fragte sich, ob er die genetischen Daten von sei­nem Jack erneut überprüfen musste.

Griphook und Stone Crusher wussten nicht, was sie von diesem verrückten Menschen halten sollten und enthielten sich eines Kommentars, während sich zu den anderen Goblins traten, da sich das Tor erneut aktivierte, diesmal zurück nach Shas.

"Was zum… war es etwas, das ich sagte?" fragte der ältere Jack seine jüngere Version, wäh­rend die Goblins zurück traten.

Harry sprach nun in alteranisch weiter. "_Was war los, das dieser hier gefesselt und geknebelt werden musste_?"

Mini Jack sagte auf die selbe Weise, und das sehr zur Verwunderung des älteren Jack etwas und erklärte nun Harry genau, was Daniel gesagt hatte.

Harry trat nun zum gefesselten Daniel hinüber und stellte sich vor dessen Gesicht, das er hin und her bewegte und den Mann anstarrte.

Harry berührte kurz das Klebeband über Daniel's Mund und erinnerte sich daran, wo er das Band schon einmal gesehen hatte, bevor er aufstand und sich an den älteren Jack wandte. "Ich muss zugeben, General, das dies ein erstaunlicher Weg ist, eure Untergebenen zum Schwei­gen zu bringen."

Emotionslos sagte Harry. "Weit weniger Schmerzhaft als die permanente Entfernung des Mundes."

Als der ältere Jack die Stimme hörte, sagte er. "Ja nun, ich musste noch nie zuvor soweit ge­hen. Er gibt normalerweise einfach nach, aber warum diese Chance dieses Mal vergehen las­sen?"

Der ältere Jack zuckte zusammen, als er dort stand und Harry ihn anstarrte, der zu überlegen schien, ob er ihn wie einen Käfer einfach zertreten sollte.

Harry trat nun hinter den gefesselten Archäologen und schaute zu dem älteren Jack bevor er sagte. "Ja…ich denke, es ist am besten, wenn ihr nach Hause zurückkehrt."

Erleichtert über das, was Harry gesagt hatte, nämlich das beide nach Hause zurückkehren konnte, fragte der ältere Jack. "Ich hoffe, das wir trotzdem noch Chancen haben werden, das wir uns irgendwann zusammensetzen können um möglichen Handel und solche Dinge zu be­sprechen?"

Harry dachte über jenes nach, das er gerade gefragt worden war, bevor er etwas Magie in ei­ner blauen Kugel sammelte und sie in Daniel's Kopf schob.

Als er die Panik auf dem Gesicht des älteren Jack sah, entschloss sich Harry, die Situation et­was zu entspannen. "Ich habe ihn nicht verletzt. Ich habe nur sichergestellt, das er nur mit je­nen, die hier anwesend waren, über das Gesehene und geschehene reden kann."

Etwas selbstsicherer fragte der ältere Jack. "Wie sähe es mit Handel aus?"

Harry bedeutete Steven, die Adresse des Tores auf der Erde anzuwählen und sagte. "Viel­leicht in absehbarer Zukunft."

Der ältere Jack murmelte nun. "Wieso behandelt uns jede Rasse, auf die wir treffen, wie Kin­der, denen nichts erlaubt werden sollte?"

Harry gab den noch immer schwankenden Daniel Jackson aus den Fesseln und sagte. "Es ist nicht so, das ihr zu Jung seid, aber aus unserer Sicht besitzt ihr keine eigene, erfolgreiche Ko­lonie auf einem anderen Planeten."

Harry gab dem General nicht genügend Zeit zu antworten sondern ließ den noch immer gefes­selten ehemaligen Gefangenen durch das Wurmloch schweben, bevor er sich abwandte.

Mini Jack führte seine ältere Version zu dem Tor hinüber und sagte noch. "Ihr könnt hoffen, Jack."


	13. Kapitel 12

**T Minus 2 months 3 days**

Harry stand hinter Steven und Scott während deren Hände fünf der sechs Astria aktivierten. Zwei der Tore wurden für die Ankömmlinge von der versteckten Insel freigegeben, und zwei weitere wurden so eingestellt, das sich der Materiestrom an dem neuen Tor auf Draynor teilte, wodurch die Personen und Güter aus beiden Seiten des Gates heraustreten konnten, während das dritte Tor so eingestellt wurde, das es eine Verbindung zu dem großen Schiffsklasse-Tor im Orbit von Draynor herstellte.

Harry begrüßte Stone Crusher und Griphook, als diese neben der Astria-Konsole inne hielten. "Guten Morgen."

Harry erblickte nun die restlichen Ratsmitglieder der Goblins, welche gemeinsam mit gut fünfzig anderen Goblins, die sich in einer Gruppe aufstellten, aus dem Astria traten und trat gefolgt von Griphook und Stone Crusher zu ihnen.

Als er sah, das Harry zu einer Gruppe von Zauberspruch-Spezialisten sah, die hinter ihnen standen, sagte Bane Breaker. "Dank unserer etwas kleineren Statur planen wir die Kisten über den Köpfen der Leute schwebend durch das Astria zu schicken."

Während er den Magiern seiner Rasse ein Zeichen gab, sagte er zu Harry. "Dies sind einige unserer besten und stärksten Magier. Es wird ihre Aufgabe sein, die Kisten bei der Ankunft durch das Astria zu übernehmen und sie zum nächsten Astria zu transportieren."

"Die ersten beiden Astria sind die Ankunftstore für die Goblins von der Erde." sagte Harry und deutete auf die beiden Tore.

Harry ging nun zum dritten Tor und sagte. "Dieses hier führt zum Schiffsklasse-Tor im Orbit über Draynor, und durch dieses könnt ihr Güter verschicken, welche auch dem Vakuum aus­gesetzt werden können. Shuttles werden diese Güter dann auf die Oberfläche transportieren."

Nun deutete er auf die letzten beiden aktiven Astria. "Diese beiden führen direkt zu dem neu­en Tor auf Draynor." sagte Harry, während sich die Goblins entsprechend den Zwecken der Tore verteilten.

Steven entdeckte in der Zwischenzeit mehrere Anzeigen in den Materieströmen und rief. "An­kommende Reisende."

Harry und die anderen Ältesten gingen nun zur Seite als die ersten Goblins aus dem Astria traten.

Nach einer halben Stunde, während der er die eintreffenden Goblins begrüßt hatte, verab­schiedete sich Harry und ging zu seiner Arbeitsplattform hinüber, von wo aus er die Gescheh­nisse weiter verfolgen konnte, und gleichzeitig die sich aufstauenden Berichte abarbeiten konnte.

Nach gut einer Stunde Arbeit lehnte sich Harry zurück um sich zu strecken, während er an die letzten Bitten dachte, die er auf dem Schreibtisch vorgefunden hatte.

Wenn seine Berater und die Oberhäupter der Abteilungen nicht diese Berichte zusammenge­stellt hätten, hätte er sie auf später verschoben.

Um die Sicherheit von Terra oder der Erde, wie sie jetzt genannt wurde, zu sichern, schlugen sei vor, die Menschen als fünfte Rasse in die Große Allianz einzugliedern, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie bereits dafür bereit waren.

Harry sah nun auf die Hologramm-Schirme am Rand seines Tisches und sah die große Men­ge an Personen, welche das Tor zur Erde verließen und dann durch das Astria nach Draynor gin­gen, während er in Gedanken den Vorschlag durch ging.

Harry konnte sich aber noch immer nicht entscheiden und beobachtete deshalb eine Gruppe von Goblins, welche die Kisten und Güter übernahmen, als diese nach den letzten Personen eintrafen. Es waren sehr viele zum Teil massive Kisten und Güter.

Harry rang noch immer mit seiner Entscheidung, wurde aber dann von dem blinkenden Signal seines Kommunikationssystems abgelenkt.

Harry drückte den entsprechenden Knopf, mit dem er die Übertragung annehmen würde und ein Hologramm erschien vor ihm auf dem Tisch.

Harry dachte eigentlich, das es Jack war, wurde aber überrascht, als er Thor erblickte.

"Zum Grusse, Lord Commander." sagte Thor und neigte seinen Kopf leicht.

"Zum Grusse, Thor, gibt es Probleme?" fragte Harry besorgt, das Jack etwas passiert war.

"Ja, allerdings nicht mit Jack. Ich nehme auf Bitten des SGC von der Erde mit ihnen Kontakt auf. Sie bitten formell darum, sich mit ihnen treffen zu können." sagte Thor.

Harry öffnete kurz seine Sinne, spürte aber niemanden in seiner Nähe, aber trotzdem war es doch ein komischer Zufall.

"Wann möchten sie mich treffen?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Es war wirklich sehr kurzfristig, dachte Harry, aber es hatte den Vorteil, das er so herausfin­den konnte, wie ernst es ihnen war und wie ernst sie zu nehmen waren. "Ich habe heute Zeit, da die Furlinge derzeit Draynor erneut kolonisieren. In dieser Zeit möchte und muss ich anwe­send sein, falls es zu Problemen kommt."

"Sagt ihnen, das ich sie binnen einer Stunde treffen kann. Ich weiß, das ist sehr kurzfristig, aber ich kann nicht garantieren, das ich später genügend Zeit für sie hätte." sagte Harry.

"Ich werde ihre Nachricht zusammen mit den Koordinaten, die sie uns gaben, an O'Neill wei­terleiten." sagte Thor und beendete das Gespräch.

Harry dachte nun über die Überraschungen nach, die das SGC-Team der Erde vielleicht noch für ihn haben würde.

XXXX

"Sirs." sagte Carter und klopfte an die offenen Tür zum Büro des Generals.

Jack schaute von den Berichten auf, die er gemeinsam mit Hank durchgegangen war. "Carter?"

"Botschafter Faxon ist jetzt hier." sagte Sam, während sie zur Seite trat, so dass der Mann das Büro betreten konnte.

Jack stand auf und reichte ihm die Hand. "Botschafter, herzlich willkommen in…"

In diesem Moment gingen die Alarmsirenen los und eine Stimme rief über die Lautsprecher. "Außerplanmäßige Aktivierung von Außerhalb."

Jack war der erste, der aus der seitlichen Tür gerannt war und dann um die Ecke zu der Trep­pe lief, die zum Kontrollraum führte.

Er traf dort auf Teal'C und trat nun hinter Walter während dieser sagte. "Sirs, die Iris lässt sich nicht schließen."

Als O'Neill das hörte, trat General Landry zu einem Mikrofon und sagte. "Versiegelt den Tor­raum." Genau in diesem Moment aktivierte sich das Wurmloch.

Während die Spezialeinsatztruppen ihre Waffen in Anschlag brachten, trat Thor aus dem Wurmloch und hielt gut einen Meter vor dem Tor an, während dieses sich abschaltete.

Thor stand blinzelnd dort, während er zu dem Kontrollraum schaute. "Zum Grusse, O'Neill."

Jack verliess nun den Kontrollraum und rannte in zu den Schutztüren, welche den Torraum versiegelten.

Er steckte seine ID-Karte in den Scanner, bevor er sein Passwort eingab um die Versiegelung zu umgehen und wartete bis sich die Türen öffneten.

Jack sah nun, das sich alle entspannten und trat zu der Rampe, bis er auf Augenhöhe mit Thor stand.

"Thor, ich hatte nicht erwartet, so bald wieder von dir zu hören." sagte Jack, da er wusste, das SG-7 gerade erst von P3X-798 zurückgekehrt war, wo sie vor gut zwei Stunden Kontakt mit den Asgard aufgenommen hatten.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten Carter, Teal'C, der Botschafter sowie General Landry den Tor­raum betreten.

"O'Neill, ich habe die Antwort der Antiker." sagte Thor während er den Mann an­schaute.

"Der Lord Commander ist bereit sich mit euch und euren Repräsentanten eurer Regierung bin­nen einer Stunde eurer Zeit zu treffen." sagte Thor während er die Hand mit einer Plastik­karte ausstreckte.

Jack trat nun vor und nahm die Karte; er betrachtete sie und erkannte insgesamt neun Symbo­le auf ihr.

Jack schaute zu Thor, kam aber nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen, denn Thor sprach erneut.

"Diese Toradresse wird euch nach Toria Ai Shas bringen, wo ihr auf den Lord Com­mander treffen werdet. Der Rest liegt bei euch." sagte Thor während er erneut seine Hand hob und legte sie auf einen der kreisrunden Kontrollkristalle und aktivierte erneut das Tor.

Jack beobachtete, wie der kleine Asgard zu dem Tor ging und hörte, wie er kurz bevor dem Durchgang durch das Wurmloch sagte. "Wir vertrauen euch, O'Neill."

Jack drehte sich mit der Karte in der Hand um und beobachtete jene im Torraum, bevor er fragte. "Wo ist Daniel?"

"Er ist noch immer in der Alpha-Anlage, Sir." sagte Sam.

"Walter." Rief Jack zum Fenster hinauf. "Wähl bitte die Alpha-Anlage an und hol Jackson SOFORT zurück."

Jack trat die Rampe hinab und gab die Karte mit der Gateadresse weiter. "Hier bitte, Carter. Programmiere bitte diese Adresse und triff mich dann im Briefingraum und bring bitte Danny Boy mit."

"Wollen wir." sagte Jack zum Rest während er auf die Tür deutete.

Während die anderen Jack in den Besprechungsraum folgten und sich dort setzten, ging Jack zu einem Tisch in der Ecke und nahm mehrere Schreibblöcke auf die er dann auf den Tisch warf, während er einen in der Hand behielt.

Jack setzte sich nun an die Stirnseite des Tisches und wartete, bis sich jeder, der es wollte einen Block genommen hatte. "Joe, ich weiß, es ist sehr kurzfristig, aber bist du rechtzeitig fertig?" fragte er.

Bevor er antworten konnte, kam Carter herein und setzte sich. "Wir haben die Alpha-Anlage erreicht und sie werden Daniel so schnell wie möglich zurückschicken."

"Danke, Carter." sagte Jack und schaute zum Botschafter.

"Ich wäre zwar froh, mehr Zeit zu haben, um über die Dinge zu reden, die ich vom Präsiden­ten in Washington erfuhr, um sicherzustellen, das wir uns einig sind." sagte Joe während er die seine Grundpunkte auf dem Block notierte.

"Grob formuliert geht es darum, Zugriff auf fortschrittliche Technologie zu erhalten." sagte Joe, bevor er fragte. "Du hast sie selbst getroffen, wenn auch nur sehr kurz, weshalb ich den­ke, das du eine eigene Wunschliste hast, oder."

Jack schnaubte kurz und sagte dann. "Glaubst du, das sie eine dieser Stationen in Geschenk­papier einpacken und uns zusammen mit der Bedienungsanleitung übergeben würden, wenn wir höflich fragen?"

Carter hustete leicht, da sie sich fast an ihrem Kaffee verschluckte, den sie gerade zu Trinken begonnen hatte, als Jack dies sagte.

Jack schaute besorgt Carter und sagt dann. "Jetzt mal im Ernst. Eine der Sachen die wir an­sprechen sollten ist die Aufnahme als fünfte Rasse in die Allianz. Alleine dies würde unsere Welt schon deutlich gegen feindliche Rassen absichern."

Joe notierte sich dieses und schaute wieder zu Jack.

"Wenn uns dies gelingt, möchte ich gerne wissen, wie weit ihre Hilfe gehen könnte." sagte Jack.

"Ich meine, schaut was aus unserer Hilfe für die Asgard wurde; im Gegenzug halfen sie uns beim Bau der Prometheus und gaben uns Waffensysteme der Asgard. Wenn wir nur die Hälfte der Hilfe der Asgard bekämen wäre uns sehr geholfen." sagte Jack.

Er lehnte sich nun vorwärts auf den Tisch und sagte. "Einer der wichtigsten Punkte ist, das sie sechs einsatzfähige Tore besitzen, die nebeneinander stehen. Diese Tore sind sogar noch fort­geschrittenere als jene auf Atlantis, und ich hoffe, das sie unser Tor aufrüsten könnten." sagte Jack.

"Entschuldigt, das es so lange dauerte, ich war außerhalb der Basis." sagte Daniel während er den Raum betrat.

'Was ist der Notfall?" sagte Daniel und beobachtete Jack misstrauisch.

Als er Daniels misstrauischen Blick sah, sagte Jack. "Du bist noch immer wütend auf mich wegen dem Klebeband, oder?"

"Ich habe dir noch nicht wirklich verziehen, aber ich bin nicht mehr so wütend." sagte Daniel.

"Gut, weil wir in dreißig Minuten uns zu einem Treffen mit den Antikern begeben, an einem Ort den sie …" sagte Jack und versuchte sich nun an die Worte von Thor zu erinnern.

"Toria Ai Shas, so nannte es Thor, Sir." sagte Carter.

"Toria?" fragte Daniel, bevor er einen Moment nachzudenken schien und etwas murmelte.

"Ich denke, das bedeutet übersetzt „Stadt". Obwohl ich etwas mehr nachforschen muss um si­cherzustellen, was Shas bedeutet, vielleicht ist es aber auch einfach nur der Name der Stadt." murmelte Daniel.

Seufzend, da Daniel wieder einmal in Gedanken versunken war, sagte Jack. "Nun, tu dies bit­te nach unserer Rückkehr."

Als er Daniels verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah sagte er noch. "Du wirst uns begleiten."

Daniel lächelte, als er dies hörte. Er ergriff nun einen der Blöcke sowie einen der Stifte und begann seine eigenen Fragen zu notieren.

Jack stöhnte fast laut als er seinen impulsiven Freund beobachtete. "Danny Boy, du wirst UN­TER KEINEN UMSTÄNDEN wieder versuchen in der Sprache der Antiker dich zu unterhal­ten. IST DAS KLAR?"

Daniel wurde deutlich blasser, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er mit dank Klebeband ver­schlossenem Mund durch das Stargate geschwebt war, aber auch als er sich an den Gesichts­ausdruck von Sam und Mitchell erinnerte, als sie ihn erblickten.

"In Ordnung, Jack." sagte Daniel, während er murmelte, das er besser Jack's Rucksack vor der Abreise überprüfen sollte.

"Wissen wir worum es in dem Treffen geht?" fragte Daniel.

Jack bemerkte nun, das die Zeit knapp wurde und sagte. "Ich habe SG-7 heute morgen aus ge­schickt um die Asgard zu kontaktieren, um zu überprüfen, ob ein Treffen mit den Antikern möglich ist, um zu fragen, was von unserer Seite nötig ist, um als Mitglied der Allianz akzep­tiert zu werden."

"Womit ich aber nicht rechnete, war, das ich die Antwort keine zwei Stunden nach der Rück­kehr von SG-7 erhalten würde. Wir treffen den Lord Commander der Antiker in einer Stun­de." sagte Jack.

Nun erhob sich Jack. "Zieht bitte die Ausgehuniformen an, denn wenn wenn wir deren Ober­haupt treffen, sollten wir einen Guten Eindruck machen."

"Wir treffen uns in fünfzehn Minuten im Torraum, und keiner darf zu spät kommen." sagte Jack während er in die Gästequartiere ging.

XXXX

Jack stand am unteren Ende der Rampe zum Tor und trug seine Ausgehuniform und war froh, das Mitchell mit Vala unterwegs war, denn er konnte sich gut das Chaos vorstellen, das sie verursachen konnte.

Teal'C war der erste der gekleidet ins einen formellen Jaffa-Roben zu ihm trat, gefolgt vom Botschafter und Carter.

Jack sah auf seine Uhr und dachte, das Daniel, wenn er sich nicht beeilte, zurückbleiben wür­de.

In dem Moment wo er diese Gedanken beendete, kam Daniel durch die Türen gerannt und hielt seine Jacke sowie seine Notizen in den Händen.

Kichernd, als er Daniels Benehmen sah, sagte. "Walter bitte aktiviere das Tor."

General Hank Landry nahm das Mikrofon in die Hand. "Viel Glück, Jack."

CMSgt. Walter Harriman schüttelte leicht den Kopf als der neunte Chevron sich aktivierte.

XXXX

Harry unterhielt sich gerade mit Aloria über die ersten Berichte der Drohnen aus der Galaxie Altare. Die Drohnen hatten gut sechs Wochen gebraucht um die Galaxie unbemerkt zu errei­chen, aus der seine Rasse ursprünglich stammte.

Bisher hatten sie die Nexuswelt gefunden und erkundet, welche die Torreise zwischen den Galaxie ermöglichte, allerdings war sie völlig verwüstet. Wo das Tor früher stand, befand sie nur noch geschmolzenes Gestein.

Die atembare Atmosphäre war gemeinsam mit allem Leben auf dem Planeten vernichtet wor­den.

Er hatte nun ein wirklich schlechtes Gefühl, denn er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, während die Drohnen zur nächsten Welt mit einem Tor flogen.

Wenn er auch nur um geringsten an Wahrsagen glauben würde, würde er sagen, das er große Gefahr spürte.

Er beobachtete erneut die Goblins, die noch immer zum Tor nach Draynor gingen und ver­suchte das schlechte Gefühl zu verdrängen.

Seufzend dachte an die nächsten beiden Wochen, wenn die Drohnen das nächste System mit einem Astria erreichten.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass das ihm nächste Gate sich aktivierte und die Information der Herkunftsadresse, die über ihm angezeigt wurde, begann aufzuleuchten, weshalb Harry aufstand und die Stufen zu der Gate-Kontrollkonsole hinunter ging.

Steven, der nun von den erscheinenden Symbolen auf seinem Bildschirm auf sah, schaute zu Harry, der zu ihm trat und sagte. "Lord Commander, der Materiestrom kommt von der Erde."

Harry nickte nun. "Ah, das dürfte das SGC-Team sein, mit dem ich mich auf Bitten von Thor treffen sollte." sagte Harry.

Griphook hatte gemerkt, das Harry herüber kam und entschied sich dazu, das er ihn auf den neuesten Stand bringen sollte und trat neben ihm, als dieser gerade Sprach.

Harry sah, wie Griphook zu ihm trat, während das Tor sich aktivierte und sagte. "Kann denn nichts problemlos laufen?"

"Wir haben gut die Hälfte geschafft, Harry, in gut eineinhalb Stunden sind wir fertig." sagte Griphook.

Lächelnd, als er Griphook's Begeisterung hörte, sagte Harry. "In gut einer Woche oder so solltest du dir einige Tage frei nehmen und Draynor selbst erkunden."

Als der begeisterte Goblin praktisch auf und ab sprang, war es einer der erstaunlichsten Anbli­cke, die Steven je gesehen hatte.

Als die Nächste Gruppe von Goblin-Magiern durch das Tor trat, lief Griphook hinüber um si­cher zustellen, das jeder wusste, welches Astria genutzt werden sollte, weshalb Harry allein dort stand und auf das Team der Erde wartete, das gerade durch das Tor trat.

Harry wartete, während sie die massiven Vorgänge bei den Goblins beobachteten, und trat dann hinüber um sie zu begrüßen.

Sam stand sprachlos vor dem eigentlich unmöglichen Anblick vor ihr. Fünf aktive Tore stan­den direkt neben einander und es wurden riesige Mengen an Personen und Gütern hindurch geschickt. Alles was sie über das Gatesystem wusste, besagte das dies schlicht unmöglich war.

Sie war so gefesselt von den Unmöglichkeiten die sie hier sah, das sie die ersten Drei Versu­che, sie anzusprechen ignorierte, so dass Daniel ihr einen Schlag auf den Arm geben musste um sie zur Reaktion zu bringen.

Jack erkannte nun den Mann der ihm das letzte Mal als Lord Commander vorgestellt worden war und führte seine Gruppe zu ihm. "Hallo, danke das sie sich die Zeit nehmen, uns anzuhö­ren."

Harry nickte leicht und sagte. "Bitte, folgt mir zu einem Ort wo wir uns setzen und uns unter­halten können." und führte sie zu den Stufen hinter der Kontrollkonsole.

Harry trat an der Station vorbei und ging die nächsten Stufen nach oben und führte die Grup­pe zum dritten oberen Plattform.

Jack hielt neben dem einzigsten Stuhl, der hier stand inne und bemerkte, das er jede Station von hier aus erkennen konnte.

Harry trat an den Stühlen an den Tischseiten vorbei hinter seinen eigenen Stuhl und bedeutete ihnen, sich zu setzen. "Bitte setzt euch."

Harry wartete, bis die anderen sich gesetzt hatten, bevor er sich setzte. "Thor sagte mir, das ihr mit mir reden wolltet."

Jack sah nun, das Joe ihn bat, die Vorstellungen vorzunehmen. "Wir sind für diese Gelegen­heit dankbar." begann Jack.

"Ich möchte zuerst mein Team und den Botschafter vorstellen." fuhr Jack fort.

Als Harry nickte sagte Jack. "Colonel Samantha Carter, unser technisches Genie. Und neben ihr Teal'C, unser Waffenspezialist und ein freier Jaffa."

Anschließend deutete Jack rechts neben sich selbst. "Rechts neben mir sind Dr. Daniel Jack­son sowie unser Botschafter, Joe Faxon als Repräsentant des Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika."

Harry nickte jedem der Anwesenden kurz zu und schaute dann Daniel ernst an, wobei er sich fragte, ob der Mann den Selben Fehler erneut begehen würde.

Als der Mann unter Harry's Blick zusammen zuckte, wandte sich Harry ab und stellte sich selbst vor.

Er entschied sich dazu, sie erst ein wenig in die Irre zu führen und sagte. "Die beste Überset­zung für meinen Namen dürfte Harry James Potter, Lord Commander des Alteranischen Vol­kes sein."

In der Hoffnung einen politischen Faus Paux zu vermeiden, fragte Joe. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber könnten sie mir sagen, welchen Rang der des Lord Commander in unserem Rang­system entspräche?"

Harry erkannte sehr wohl den Sinn und die Logik dieser Frage, weshalb er sagte. "Ich nehme es ihnen nicht übel. Im Gegenteil, es zeigt mir, das sie es vermeiden wollen mich ungewollt zu beleidigen." sagte Harry und schaute zu dem zusammen zuckenden Daniel Jackson.

Als Harry erkannte, das sie es verstanden hatten, sagte er. "Der nächst passende Rang, denn der des Lord Commander existiert auf eurer Welt nicht, wäre der des Königs aller Könige."

Jack zuckte deutlich zusammen, als er daran dachte, wie nahe Daniel daran gewesen war, die­se Person zutiefst zu beleidigen. Und die Tatsache, das er die Geschichten seines jüngeren Ichs ignoriert hatte, verbesserten die Sache nicht gerade.

Joe zuckte leicht zusammen, da er nun wusste das ein so junger Mann einen so hohen Rang besaß.

Harry musste leicht kichern, als er ihre Gesichtsausdrücke sah, denn er liebte es, dies den Leuten anzutun.

"Ja, nun..." begann Joe und versuchte sich wieder zu konzentrieren.

Jack sagte unterstützend. "Eine der Sachen die wir gerne besprechen würden, wäre eine Aus­sage von Ihnen mir Gegenüber."

Harry lehnte sich nun zurück und fragte sich, was dies bedeuten sollte, bevor er fragte. "Was genau meinen sie damit?"

"Wenn Jack sie richtig verstanden hat." begann Joe. "Ist der Grund dafür, das ihr unsere Re­gierung nicht zur Allianz zulasst, der, das wir keine eigene autonome Kolonialwelt haben?"

"Unsere Welt besitzt keine zentrale Regierung, es gibt sehr viele Regierungen und nur wenige wissen über die Existenz anderer Welten und die Reisen durch die Stargates Bescheid." sagte Daniel.

"Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, das eure Welt in dieser Weise unterteilt ist. Ich weiß eben­falls, das nur ein kleiner Teil der Regierungen über die Existenz der Tore informiert ist und von diesen Fünf Regierungen nutzen nur zwei die Tore aktiv." sagte Harry.

"Das spielt für mich keine Rolle. Ich habe ihren Kommentar, General, das ihr wie Kinder von den anderen Rassen behandelt würdet, durchaus gehört, besonders wenn diese Rassen so eng genetisch verwandt sind. Und das nervt euch definitiv." sagte Harry.

"Für mich ist es relativ einfach. Sobald eine der Regierungen, die von den Stargates wissen, eine unbewohnte Welt erfolgreich besiedelt hat, sind sie praktisch Teil der Allianz." sagte Harry und lehnte sich zurück.

"Die Asgard und selbst die Nox haben sich für eure Rasse ausgesprochen." sagte Harry.

"Die Asgard sind sogar soweit gegangen, das sie euch technologisch unterstützen. Das zeigt mir sehr deutlich wie hoch sie auch einschätzen und euch als fünfte Rasse akzeptieren wür­den." sagte Harry.

"Sie sagen also, sobald die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika eine autarke Kolonie gegründet haben, erhielten sie die Chance auf eine Mitgliedschaft?" fragte Joe vorsichtig, da er sicherstellen wollte, das er es richtig verstand.

"Nun, es gibt noch viele unbewohnte Welten dort draußen, die wir besiedeln können." sagte Sam.

"Das stimmt, Colonel Carter. Und da die Goa'uld praktisch keine Bedrohung mehr sind, wäre es auch für uns sicher genug." sagte Teal'C.

"Aber wir bräuchten dafür Jahre." sagte Daniel.

"Was ist mit den Leuten in der Alpha-Anlage, würden sie als Kolonie eingestuft?" fragte Joe an Harry gerichtet.

"Leider wird eure Alpha-Anlage nur als Außenposten eingestuft. Die Bevölkerung dort ist zu klein um die Bevölkerung sicher vergrößern zu können, sollte der Kontakt abbrechen." sagte Harry.

"Also müssten wir einen Planeten soweit aufbauen, das die Infrastruktur soweit steht, das wir die Bevölkerung dort hin bringen können." sagte Daniel frustriert.

"Aber wie lange dauert es um genügend Häuser und die anderen nötigen Gebäude zu bauen." fragte Joe.

Jack hatte sich bisher aus der Unterhaltung heraus gehalten, da er Harrys Gesicht beobachtete. Als er die wachsende Frustration erkannte, sagte er. "Haltet mal bitte inne, wir übersehen et­was sehr einfacher hier."

Sam schaute ihn überrascht an und fragte. "Was denn bitte, Sir?"

Jack ignorierte den Rest und konzentrierte sich auf den jungen ihm gegenüber und fragte langsam. "Ihr habt mit keinem Wort gesagt, das wir die Kolonie von Grund auf aufbauen müssen, oder."

Als Harry mit dem Kopf leicht nickte sagte er. "Also, wenn wir eine unbewohnte Welt fän­den, auf der es bereits die nötigen Gebäude gäbe, die nur in Stand gesetzt werden müssten, wäre das akzeptabel."

Lächelnd sagte Harry. "Ja, das wäre es."

Jack war sich jetzt seiner Idee sicher und sprach weiter. "Also, wenn wir eine solche Welt auswählten und zwar eine, die wir bereits besucht haben, die aber definitiv unbewohnt war, wo es aber noch die Infrastruktur gab, die unsere Leute benutzen könnten. Würden wir, wenn wir genügend Bewohner dort hin brächten, diese Welt als Kolonie einstufen können?"

"Vergesst nicht, das ihr genügend Farm- und Nutztiere für die Nahrungsmittelversorgung ebenfalls einplanen müsst." sagte Daniel.

"Sicher ist es nicht so einfach, oder?" fragte Joe und schaute zu Harry.

"Ja und nein." sagte Harry während er sich setzte und seine Hände auf die neuen Kontrollen legte.

Harry Verband seinen Geist mit den Kontrollen und aktivierte die Produktionssysteme des Ti­sches, so dass mehrere Kopien der Grundcharta der Allianz vor den SGC-Teammitgliedern la­gen.

"Da eure Welt in aufgeteilt ist, müsste jede Kolonie von dieser Charta regiert werden. Dies sind die Übersetzungen der wichtigsten, und ältesten Teile der Charta, die auch auf mehreren anderen Welten in ähnlicher Form gilt." sagte Harry und deutete auf die Unterlagen.

"Die Charta gibt vor, wie die Welt regiert werden soll, wie das Währungssystem aussehen soll, wie der Kauf und Verkauf von Ländereien ablaufen soll, aber auch die maximale techno­logische Stufe der Welt. Ich denke, ihr versteht was ich meine." sagte Harry während sie die Unterlagen zu lesen begannen.

Joe blätterte durch die Unterlagen und fragte. "Wer wäre für die Einhaltung der Charta verant­wortlich?"

"Jede koloniale Charta würde von der Allianz Aufrechterhalten. Sie würden ihre Einhaltung beaufsichtigen." sagte Harry.

"Also konnten bis jetzt mehrere Jahre auf ein Jahr reduziert werden. Es wird trotzdem noch einige Zeit dauern, um so viele Personen zu transportieren." sagte Sam.

Jack folgte Harry's Blick aus dem Fenster, wo er das Geschehen dort unten beobachtete.

Warten wir einen Moment, dachte er, die Gates sind noch immer aktiv, und sie hatten sich bisher nicht abgeschaltet, dachte Jack. Als er genauer hinsah, bemerkte er eine große Menge an Kisten, die über den Köpfen der Personen schwebten, während sie durch die Tore gingen.

Und einige der Personen trugen Babies und Kinder, wie Jack nun erkannte. Dort unten, direkt vor seiner Nase, lief gerade ein Kolonisationsprojekt ab.

"Vielleicht auch nicht, Carter." sagte Jack und drehte sich zu Harry um.

"Was meinen Sie, Sir?" fragte Sam.

Jack deutete auf das Fenster und sagte. "Schau dort hinunter."

Sam und Daniel drehten sich nun um und schauten aus dem Fenster und starrten das, was Jack angedeutet hatte nur fassungslos an, während sie zu verstehen versuchten, wovon er sprach.

"Ich sehe hier nichts, Sir." sagte Sam.

"Carter, schau dir die Kolonisationsbewegung dort unten an. Wenn du genau hinsiehst, sieht man Kinder und Familien, gemeinsam mit ihrem Eigentum, die von einem Tor zum anderen gehen." sagte Jack.

"In Ordnung." sagte Daniel. "Aber wieviele Welten werden derzeit gleichzeitig besiedelt?"

"Eine." sagte Harry, und fuhr dann fort. "Und sie stammen alle von einer Welt."

Sie drehte sich nun um. „Wie ist das möglich? Es ist nur ein aktives Tor auf einem Planeten möglich." sagte Sam, die sich ihres Wissens sicher war, besonders was die Tore betraf.

"Später Carter, du kannst deine Neugier befriedigen sobald, wir unsere Unterhaltung beendet haben." sagte Jack.

"Nichts was ich bis jetzt gehört oder gelesen habe, sagte, das wir die Kolonie ohne Hilfe er­richten müssen." sagte Joe vorsichtig.

Als Jack auf seine Uhr schaute bemerkte er, das die Tore jetzt seit gut vierzig Minuten aktiv waren und fragte. "Wie lange können die Tore zwischen den Abschaltungen aktiv sein?"

Harry schaute nun verwirrt zu den Toren und fragte. "Ich bin nicht sicher ob ich die Frage verstehe, denn die Astria schalten sich erst nach Beendigung der Nutzung selbst ab."

Jack knurrte fast frustriert und fragte. "Wie lange sind diese fünf Tore bis jetzt aktiv, bis sie zum Neuaufladen abgeschaltet werden müssen?"

Aloria sagte ihm mental die Antwort darüber, wie lange die Astria bisher aktiv waren und sagte noch immer verwirrt. "Diese fünf Astria waren jetzt gute zwei Stunden und fünfundvier­zig Minuten aktiv und wurden bisher nicht abgeschaltet, da der Transport der Personen erst in gut einer Stunde beendet sein wird."

"Das ist einfach nicht möglich. Die Menge an Energie die nötig ist um ein stabiles Wurmloch solange aktiv zu halten…" begann Sam zu protestieren.

"CARTER." rief Jack nun genervt und flüsterte „später", als sie inne hielt und ihn anstarrte.

Er schaute nun wieder zu Harry und wollte gerade etwas fragen, als er erneut auf den erstaun­lichen Anblick unter ihm schaute. "Wie viele…"

Die Menge von Personen die zwischen den Gates hin und her liefen, hatte innegehalten und jetzt befanden sich gut dreimal so viele Personen vor dem Führern. Plötzlich begannen große Mengen an Materialien aus den beiden Gates durch die Luft zu schweben, während die klei­nen Personen sie aufzufangen schienen und sie dann in eines der anderen Tore zu werfen schienen.

Und dann begann der eigentliche, überraschende Teil, denn die Geschwindigkeit der Güter nahm immer mehr zu.

Harry bemerkte, das die Goblins sich dazu entschlossen hatten, eine kleine Showeinlage zu veranstalten und lächelte, als sie wie eine einzige Welle ihre nötigen Dinge durch die Tore schweben ließen.

Harry räusperte sich, denn er wollte einige Dinge erklären um die Verwirrung zu beenden.

"Die Kolonialwelt, welche die Furlinge gerade besiedeln, heißt Draynor."

„Vor siebenundzwanzig Tagen habe ich mehrere Roboter dorthin geschickt, um ein neues Astria auf Draynor zu erbauen. Dieses dauerte gute zehn Tage."

„In der Zwischenzeit nutzte ein Bauteam mit fünfzig Furlingen gemeinsam mit mehreren Baurobotern die Zeit, um die Gebäude zu vermessen und zu Katalogisieren."

„Als das neue Astria fertiggestellt war, habe ich eine größere Gruppe von Robotern hindurch geschickt, um ein Schiffsklasse-Tor im Orbit von Draynor zu erbauen. Dies dauerte gute zehn Tage."

„In der Zwischenzeit wurden weitere Teams hindurch geschickt, gefolgt von einem Team, das die Schäden begutachten sollte, und binnen der nächsten Zehn Tage reisten diese Teams im­mer wieder hin und zurück um den neuen Kolonisten dabei zu helfen, wo sie leben wollten, aber sie halfen auch beim Aufbau der Bauernhöfe."

„Nachdem das neue Astria fertiggestellt war, wurden genügend Waffenplattformen hindurch geschickt, um die Sicherheit des Systems zu gewährleisten."

„Diese versiegelten Waffenplattformen sind von den Alteranern erbaut worden und weit fort­schrittlicher, als alles, was die Furlinge bauen können."

„Dies dauerte viereinhalb Tage." sagte Harry zu dem fassungslosen Verhandlungsteam des SGC.

"Anschließend, während der nächsten beiden Tage, wurden die Haus- und Nutztiere zu den vorbereiteten Farmen geschickt, begleitet von den Bauern. Und seit heute Morgen reisen nun die restlichen Kolonisten nach Draynor." sagte Harry und bemerkte in dem Moment, das die letzte Gruppe Goblins durch das Astria trat.

"Wir haben geschätzt, das es gut vier Stunden dauern würde, um die dreissigtausend Furlinge sowie deren Eigentümer und sonstigen Dinge durch das Gate zu transportieren." sagte Harry, während sich das erste der beiden Astria abschaltete, nachdem der letzte Goblin hindurch ge­treten war.

"Es scheint so, als ob Griphook so bald wie möglich fertig werden möchte." sagte Harry laut und nachdem die letzten Goblins durch das letzte aktive Astria traten, schaltete sich dieses ab.

Jack saß noch immer blinzelnd im Stuhl, während er die schier undenkbaren Mengen an In­formationen zu verarbeiten versuchte. Er dachte an die vielfältigen Möglichkeiten und ent­schied sich eine Frage zu stellen. "Wenn wir eine passende Welt fänden, danach die Charta der Allianz offiziell angenommen haben und die nötigsten Arbeiten auf der Welt erledigt sind, würdet ihr uns die selbe Hilfe geben, wie den neuen Bewohnern von Draynor, selbst wenn wir noch keine offiziellen Allianz-Mitglieder sind?"

Joe saß dort und verarbeitete gerade sämtlichen Informationen und war gleichzeitig erstaunt darüber, wie Jack noch immer herum lief und obwohl er kein direkter Diplomat war, schien er doch in der Lage zu sein, Dinge weit besser zu handlen, als andere. Vielleicht sollte er mit dem Präsidenten darüber reden, O'Neill zum Gouverneur der Kolonien oder etwas ähnlichem zu machen. Ein solches Talent sollte nicht vergeudet werden.

Harry lächelte nun, denn Jack hatte Recht, denn unter diesem einfachen simplen Reagieren steckte durchaus große Intelligenz. Er legte seine Hand auf das Panel und erschuf darüber mehrere Kopien der Bedingungen der Allianzmitgliedschaft, sowie eine Aufstellung der dar­aus resultierenden Vorteile, bevor er sie vor jedem ablegte.

"Wenn ihr den Bedingungen der Allianz und ihrer Verpflichtungen zustimmt und sie erfüllt, die nun vor euch liegen. Ich muss sagen, die Vorteile sind wirklich groß." sagte Harry.

Als er sah, das sie die Dokumente aufhoben und durchzusehen begannen sagte Harry. "Und um eure Frage zu beantworten. Ja das würden wir."

Ob des Erfolges grinsend sagte Jack. "Carter, während der Botschafter und ich diese Sachen durchgehen, warum stellen Daniel und du nicht eure Millionen von Fragen, die ihr habt."


	14. Kapitel 13

"Danke, Sir." sagte Sam und drehte sich zu dem leise lachenden, jungen Mann um.

"Col. Carter, um ihre Frage und ihre vorherigen Vermutungen zu beantworten muss ich fol­gendes sagen: es werden riesige Energiemengen zu dem benötigt, was wir mit den Astria ma­chen, und meine Vorfahren, welche die alten Tore, die ihr jetzt benutzt, erbaut haben, wären definitiv nicht in der Lage gewesen die nötige Energie zu produzieren, um diese Dinge zu tun." sagte Harry.

"Aber das erklärt noch immer nicht, wie es möglich ist mehr als ein aktives Gate zu haben, und das direkt neben einander." sagte Sam.

Als es keine Erklärungen gab, sagte sie. "Also, wir wissen, das nur ein aktives Gate sich auf einem Planeten befinden kann, das Primäre. Es ist möglich den Materiestrom auf ein zweites umzuleiten, aber die Umstände für einen solchen Sprung sind unter normalen Bedingungen nicht reproduzierbar."

Da sie noch immer eine Frage stellen musste, saß Harry dort und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie sich immer mehr verstrickte. Er liebte es, sie von ihrem Turm des Wissens herunterzuho­len.

Da sie noch immer keine Antworten erhielt, wurde sie immer frustrierter und es kam ihr noch immer nicht in den Sinn, das sie noch keinerlei Fragen gestellt hatte.

Daniel sah sehr wohl, das Sam frustriert war und flüsterte ihr etwas zu. "Sam, du hast bisher keinerlei Fragen gestellt, sondern nur Behauptungen über die Funktionsweisen von dir gege­ben, und wie du gut erkennen kannst, sind diese vermutlich auch nicht korrekt."

Daniel entschied sich, da seine Kollegin noch immer geschockt war, seine Fragen zu stellen, bevor sie mit technischen Fragen um sich warf. "Wäre es möglich, das mir jemand eure Spra­che vernünftig beibringen könnte, ich möchte erneuten Ärger vermeiden."

Harry erinnerte sich nur zu Gut an die Szene von damals mit Daniel und schmunzelte, als er daran dachte, den Archäologen an Minerva zu übergeben, denn er fragte sich, wieviele Straf­arbeiten er wohl bekommen würde, bevor sie mit den Nerven am Ende war und ihn fast schlug. "Ich denke, das wäre möglich und zwar bei der Schulleiterin, so dass sie einige der elementaren Klassen für mehrere Monate besuchen können."

Daniel war mit der Antwort zufrieden und sagte. "Danke Sehr."

Sam schien sehr genau zu überlegen, wie sie es formulieren sollte, bevor sie sagte. "Ich habe mich über etwas gewundert."

"Ich weiß, das unsere Tore sieben Symbole benutzen um zu einem Planeten eine Verbindung zu etablieren, während das achte als eine Art Standort-Code dient, um andere Galaxien an­wählen zu können, aber wozu dient das neunte Symbol?" fragte Sam.

"Beginnen wir mit dem Moment, wo ihr die Koordinaten in das „ailer var" eingebt." sagte Harry und legte seine Hände auf die Tastatur, wodurch ein Hologramm eines uralten Tores und des Wahlcomputers erschien.

"Nun, wenn die sieben Symbole eingegeben sind, wird das nächste Tor an den Koordinaten als Ankerpunkt des Wurmlochs etabliert, richtig?" sagte Harry.

Als sie nickte, wobei sie den Prozess so noch nicht verstand.

"Das achte Symbol dient nicht der Anwahl einer Galaxie sondern es spezifiziert das genaue Tor, was man anwählen möchte." sagte Harry und schaute sie an.

"Moment, ich dachte das achte Symbol ist das Symbol der Galaxie die man anwählen möch­te." sagte Daniel.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf das Hologramm. "Nein, und zum Zeitpunkt wo die Tore erbaut wurden, waren nicht mehr als acht Symbole nötig um die Nexus-Tore anzuwäh­len."

"Es ist die Energie, mit ausreichend Energie könntet ihr Planeten erreichen, die bisher außer Reichweite sind, und das sind derzeit gut die Hälfte aller Tore und Planeten." sagte Harry und ließ ein Nexus-Typ-Tor neben dem alten im Hologramm erscheinen.

Anders als auf anderen Plattformen die das Tor hielten, konnte man bei genauerem Hinsehen erkennen, das diese Plattform ein fester Teil des Tores war, und das „ailer var" direkt in die Plattform eingebaut war und nicht daneben stand. „Das Nexus-Tor war außerdem deutlich größer, da es eine entsprechend größere Energiequelle beinhaltete." sagte Harry.

"Wenn ich es richtig verstehe." begann Daniel. "Dient das achte Symbol der Anwahl an ein Nexus-Tor und nicht einer anderen Galaxie."

"Ja, das ist richtig. Als die Astria gebaut wurden, erschien es wie eine Resourcenverschwen­dung, jedes Astria mit einer entsprechenden Energiequelle auszurüsten. Deshalb bestand die Reise in andere Galaxien aus vier bis fünf Stationen."

„Ihr würdet von eurem Astria zu einem Tor nahe einem Nexus-Tor reisen. Von dort würdet ihr zu dem nächsten Nexus-Tor reisen und mit diesem zu eurem Zielplaneten. Es würde knapp zehn Minuten dauern." sagte Harry.

"Selbst als neuere und leistungsfähigere Energieversorgungsanlagen entwickelt wurden, gab es keinen wirklichen Grund dafür, die normalen Astria aufzurüsten." sagte Harry während das Hologramm verschwand.

Sam begann nun zu verstehen. "Moment, Daniel, wir haben diese Nexus-Tore bereits gese­hen, Daniel. Es sind jene, die mit den Zero-Point-Modulen ausgestattet waren."

"Zero Point Module?" fragte Harry und überlegte, was sie genau meinen könnten.

"Eine glühende, kristalline Struktur, etwa so lang" hier deutete Daniel die Länge an. „An ei­nem Ende mehrere lange Spitzen." sagte Daniel.

Irritiert beobachtete Harry die verschiedenen Energiemodularten die vor ihm entlang glitten.

'Harry, ich denke er meint ein Celes-Node-Modul.' sagte Aloria.

'Diese alten Teile.' sagte Harry mental, während er die Einstellungen veränderte, so dass die Museumsstücke angezeigt wurden.

Harry verlangsamte die Anzeige leicht, als er am Ende der Liste ankam, als Sam rief. "Da sind sie, so sehen sie aus."

"Aber…Aber diese Teile sind Uralt." sagte Harry geschockt.

"Wollen sie mir damit sagen, das die Celes Bydi in dieser Region des Alls nie ersetzt wurden?" sagte Harry verwirrt.

Harry fragte dann mit lauter Stimme Aloria, während er die Diagramme studierte. "Aloria könntest du bitte die Archive überprüfen, wieso diese Teile noch immer benutzt werden."

Aloria sagte nun ebenfalls laut. "Wird erledigt, Lord Commander."

Sam blinzelte nach dieser Aussage und sah den Ausdruck auf Harry's Gesicht, während Da­niel fragte. "Celes Bydi?"

"Hmm…Ah, die nächste Bezeichnung in eurer Sprache wäre Quantum-Generator, denke ich." sagte Harry, der noch immer von dem Text abgelenkt war.

Sam fragte, obwohl er eindeutig abgelenkt war, in der Hoffnung auf eine Antwort. "Wie funk­tionieren Quantum-Generatoren?"

"Sie umschließen einen künstlichem Subraumpunkt, in dem sich Mikro-Wurmlöcher sind, die sich dort zu bilden versuchen, und während sie immer wieder kollabieren, wird die daraus re­sultierende Energie von der Kristallstruktur aufgefangen und in nutzbare Energie umgewan­delt." sagte Harry ohne groß über das Gesagte nachzudenken.

'Es wären tausende dieser Kristalle nötig, um den gleichen Energieausstoß zu erbringen, wie unsere Singularitäts-Kraftwerke' flüsterte Harry geschockt zu Aloria. 'Kein Wunder, das die alten Astria ausgetauscht werden müssen, damit wir sie einsetzen können.'

"Denkt nur daran, was wir machen könnten, wenn wir die ZPM's selbst herstellen könnten und unsere Schiffe damit ausrüsten könnten, und nicht mehr auf die Naquadah Generatoren angewiesen wären." sagte Sam aufgeregt.

'Harry, scheinbar mussten die hier lebenden Alteraner nie neue Energiequellen entwickeln. Aber von den Informationen aus den Atlantis-Daten ausgehend, sieht es so aus, als wenn der Krieg diese Entwicklung doch in Gang gesetzt hätte, aber leider zu spät.' sagte Aloria.

'Während manche also sich versteckten und mit der Entwicklung aller möglichen Dinge be­gannen, als die Plage begann, begann der Rest damit sich von den infizierten Welten zu Di­stanzieren wodurch sie sehr nachlässig wurden.' sagte Harry.

"So sieht es aus. Ich denke es ist sicher zu sagen, das wir weit fortgeschrittener in der Technik sind, als die Antiker verglichen mit den Menschen der Erde.' sagte Aloria.

Harry zuckte bei dem Gedanken zusammen, denn ihr größter Vorteil war nun einmal Aloria und ihr Wissen und ihre Fähigkeiten.

Er seufzte leicht und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Der Kulturschock für die Alteraner, die sie retten würden, dürfte riesig sein, dachte er. Ich muss sicherstellen, das wir einem Weg finden, die Eingliederung zu erleichtern, denn sonst verlieren wir sehr wichtiges genetisches Material.

Harry wandte nun seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Unterhaltung mit Col. Carter zu, die sich mit Daniel unterhielt.

"Ich frage mich, ob wir einige ungenutzte ZPMs bekommen könnten, um jene zu ersetzen, die Dr. Weirs Team genötigt, zu setzen." sagte Daniel zu Sam.

Harry mischte sich nun in die Unterhaltung ein und sagte. "Nein, wir benutzen diese Dinger nicht mehr. Ich musste sogar in der Datenbank des Museums nach Informationen über sie su­chen, um überhaupt zu wissen, was ihr meint."

Jack, der mit halbem Ohr der Unterhaltung zugehört hatte, schaute nun auf, denn die Asgard waren auch nicht in der Lage gewesen, neue ZPM's herzustellen.

Daniel starrte Harry fassungslos an und sagte. "In einem Museum."

"Unsere Wissenschaftler haben lange darüber spekuliert, das eine wirklich fortgeschrittene Zi­vilisation zur Energieversorgung vermutlich den Kern des Planeten anbohren würde." sagte Sam.

Harry schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf und sagte. "Warum sollten wir etwas derart dummes tun und das Risiko eingehen, den Kern des Planeten zu destabilisieren, wodurch der Planet explo­dieren würde."

Sam's Augen wurden vor Schock immer größer. Sie hatte gehofft, das diese Theorie sich als falsch erwies, aber es so zu hören, war eine andere Sache.

Jack ignorierte die anderen Kommentare und fragte. "Wenn ihr keine ZPM's benutzt, was denn dann?"

Harry blinzelte über diese überraschende Frage und eine Antwort darauf war nicht unlogisch. "Einen Singularitätsgenerator."

"Aber wie könnt ihr ein schwarzes Loch als Kraftwerk nutzen? Würde es nicht jegliche Ener­gie verschlingen anstatt abzugeben?" fragte Sam verwirrt.

Harry war einen Moment lang verwirrt, als er den Begriff Schwarzes Loch zu übersetzen ver­suchte und die Theorie dahinter zu verstehen versuchte.

Manchmal wünschte er sich, das sein Wissen in diesen Fachgebieten größer wäre, besonders wenn er statt Hogwarts eine höher gehende Schule besucht hätte, anstatt die Wissenschaften aus Sicht der Alteraner zu erlernen, denn deren Ausdrucksweise in der Wissenschaft war bis­weilen sehr missverständlich.

"Nein, wir nutzen das Gegenteil eines Schwarzen Lochs. Ich glaube ihr bezeichnet sie als weiße Löcher." sagte Harry.

Während die komplizierten Wissenschaften nicht Daniel's Fall waren, so wusste er doch durchaus, das die Theorie über die Entstehung des Universums auf der Theorie des Weißen Lochs basierte.

Jack verstand es jedenfalls nicht und fragte. "Was ist so besonderes an einem Weißen Loch?"

"Der Urknall, Jack." sagte Daniel während er sich noch immer an das Konzept zu erinnern versuchte.

Harry musste beinahe lachen als er den Gesichtsausdruck des Generals sah, als dieser sich be­sorgt umschaute.

"Wie…Wie ist das möglich." stotterte Sam.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte. "Wir erschaffen es, es ist eigentlich ziemlich ein­fach."

Jack lächelte als er sah, wie Carter's Gehirn sich abzuschalten schien und sie nur noch mit fas­sungslos geöffnetem Mund dasaß und gar nichts mehr sagte.

"Wie ist es möglich, fünf aktive Tore zu haben und Dinge gleichzeitig zwischen ihnen zu be­fördern?" fragte Da­niel.

„Nun, wir benutzen ein Astria im Orbit um Draynor für die normalen Frachtgüter:" sagte Har­ry.

"Aber was sie vermutlich wirklich fragen wollen ist, wie wir zwei unserer Astria mit einem einzigen Tor am anderen Ende verbinden können, oder?" fragte Harry

"Genau." sagte Teal'C.

Harry ließ nun ein Hologramm eines der Tore auf dem Tisch erscheinen und fragte. "Be­schreibt mir bitte dieses Astria."

Daniel war sich nicht sicher was er meinte und sagte. "Nun es ist Rund mit einem bewegli­chen inneren Ring. Es gibt neun Module, die kreisförmig am Gate befestigt sind und die auf­leuchten und sich aktivieren, sobald eines der neununddreißig Symbole auf der Außenseite vom inneren Ring angewählt wird."

Harry drehte das Bild nun so, das der Archäologe die Rückseite des Tores sah und fragte. "Und hier?"

"Es ist das selbe Tor nur von der Rückseite aus gesehen." sagte Daniel der nicht wusste, was gemeint war.

Harry veränderte das Bild so, das nun das modernere Astria sichtbar war. "Und hier?"

"Nun, zum einen hat es eine andere Farbe, weshalb ich annehme das es nicht aus dem selben Material besteht. Außerdem existiert scheinbar kein innerer Ring, und es sind keine Chevrons sichtbar. Es sind zwar weiterhin Symbole vorhanden, aber es existieren keine beweglichen Teile."

Harry drehte das Tor erneut und Daniel antwortete sofort "Es ist erneut die Rückseite des To­res, was wir bereits sahen."

"Da muss ich widersprechen, Daniel Jackson." sagte Teal'C und betrachtete das Bild genauer.

"Die Rückseite des helleren Tores besitzt ebenfalls Symbole sowie den hervorgehobenen Ring, genau wie die vordere Seite. Unser Tor besitzt diesen Ring nicht und hat auch keine Symbole auf der Rückseite." sagte Teal'C.

Harry lächelte als er Teal'C Erklärung hörte, der eindeutig besser aufgepasst hatte, als die an­deren. "Das stimmt. Man muss daran denken, das es fast über all zwei Seiten gibt."

"Dank der fortgeschritteneren Astria, die wir benutzen, können wir den Materiestrom auftei­len, und zwar auf die Vorder- und Rückseite, wodurch wir zwei Ausgänge erhalten. Beson­ders in Notsituationen ist dies sehr nützlich." sagte Harry.

Joe hatte die Papiere weitestgehend durchgesehen und schaute nun auf. "Während ich persön­lich hier keine Probleme mit den Bedingungen sehe, mit denen auch der Präsident keine Pro­bleme hätte, habe ich doch noch mehrere Fragen, die manche Dinge für mich besser verständ­lich machen würden."

Harry nickte leicht und fragte sich, welche Fragen das waren.

"Ihr bietet an, den Mitgliedern der Allianz ein bestimmtes technisches Niveau zu ermöglichen und sie dort hin zuführen, aber nicht höher, warum?" fragte Joe.

"Ich habe mich das ebenfalls gefragt, aber wenn man in Betracht zieht, das auch dieses Level Lichtjahre über unserem jetzigen liegt, erschien es mir nicht so wichtig." sagte Jack.

Harry legte sich seine Antwort so zurecht, das sie nicht beleidigend oder so wirkte und sagte. "Es liegt nicht daran, das wir glauben, das ihr es nicht mit der Zeit verstehen könntet, sondern daran das wir vermeiden wollen, das ihr unsere Technik kopieren und vielleicht gegen uns einsetzen könntet."

Joe schaute zu Jack, der wiederum zu Daniel schaute.

Da keiner von ihnen zu ahnen schien was er meinte, bat Harry Aloria seinen Sessel in den Si­mulationsmodus zu versetzen.

Ein riesiges 3D-Abbild der Stadt erschien über dem Tisch und zum ersten mal erkannte die Gruppe, das sie sich auf keinem Planeten befanden, sondern auf einem Raumschiff der Städte-Klasse, das sehr stark dem Der Stadt Atlantis ähnelte.

Harry Verband sich nun mit seiner Magie und seine Stimme wurde tiefer, während er leicht leuchtete und Energie um ihn herum zu wirbeln schien.

Harry lehnte sich nun zurück und der Stuhl klappte nach hinten, während immer mehr Anzei­gen erschienen, während immer mehr Stationen und Sektionen des simulierten Raumschiffs sich aktivierten. "Wir sind in der Lage, die Energie in unserer Umgebung direkt zu manipulieren, und das beherrschen nur wir."

"Dank dieser Fähigkeit kann ich meinen Geist und meine Energie direkt mit der Stadt verbin­den und ihr per Gedanken fast alles befehlen." sagte Harry während er einige Minuten lang der Gruppe einen möglichen Angriff demonstrierte. Er setzte sich nun wieder auf nahm seine Magie wieder unter Kontrolle, während er Aloria sagte, das sie die Simulation beenden kön­ne.

"Also basiert es auf der genetischen Ebene." sagte Daniel der noch immer von der Demons­tration begeistert war.

"Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt ja." sagte Harry und nickte.

"Müssten wir unsere Souveränität aufgeben, wenn wir der Allianz beitreten?" fragte Joe nun.

Harry schaute den Mann direkt an. "NEIN, aber wenn ihr die Allianz verlassen würdet, wür­det ihr den Schutz den ihr als Teil der Allianz genossen habt, umgehend verlieren. Ebenso jegliche überlassene Technologie."

Jack hörte sehr wohl die unausgesprochene Drohung, das sie vermutlich auch ihre verbesser­ten Tore verlieren würden. Er machte sich die geistige Notiz, sicherzustellen, das Joe dies auch verstand.

Carter erinnerte sich nun wieder an BP6-3Q1, jenem Planeten auf dem Teal'C von einem rie­sigen Käfer gestochen worden war, und fragte. "Wäre es möglich, das ihr bei einer möglichen Hilfe bei der Kolonisierung einer Welt auch eine nicht-intelligente Lebensform entfernt?"

"WAS?" fragte Jack, der Carter lieber mochte, wenn ihr Gehirn sich ruhig verhielt, bis es be­nötigt wurde. Sie war dann deutlich ruhiger.

Sie lächelte nun. "Sir, erinnern sie sich an BP6-3Q1, jenen Planeten, auf dem Teal'C von die­sem Käfer gestochen wurde?. Er war sehr fortgeschritten und in gutem Zustand. Was auch immer geschah, sie wurden über Nacht ausgelöscht."

Jack erinnerte sich nun sehr gut an diese Welt und schaute hoffnungsvoll zu Harry, denn diese Welt erschien ihm perfekt.

"Intelligent oder nicht, wir werden sicher keine planetare Lebensform auslöschen." sagte Har­ry.

Teal'C hatte sich bisher nicht zu Wort gemeldet, sagte aber nun. "Was wäre, wenn diese Le­bensform definitiv nicht auf dieser Welt entstanden ist?"

Harry hatte den Jaffa bis zu diesem Moment wirklich vergessen, da dieser sehr ruhig gewesen war und sagte. "In diesem Falle würden wir euch helfen."

"Carter, kennst du die Toradresse noch?" fragte Jack.

Zögernd sagte Sam. "Nein, Sir, aber wenn ich das SGC an funken könnte, dürfte ich sie erhal­ten."

Sie sah nun zu Harry und fragte. "Natürlich nur, wenn ihr keine Probleme damit habt."

Als Harry Molly außerhalb des Raumes stehen sah, sagte Harry. "Ich denke das ist kein Pro­blem, warum machen wir keine Pause und treffen uns in einer Stunde hier wieder."

Er stand nun auf und ließ einige Ordner erscheinen, "Wir treffen uns dann in einer Stunde wieder, ihr solltet diese mitnehmen, da wir uns dann in einem größeren Raum wiedertreffen werden." sagte Harry während er sie zu der Treppe brachte.

Anschließend bat er Molly zu sich, nachdem er das SGC zum Hauptdeck gebracht hatte.

Auf alteranisch sagte er. "_Molly gibt es ein Problem_?"

Auf gleiche Weise sagte sie. "_Ich war gerade in der Krankenstation als wir ein Signal von ei­nem der beschädigten alteranischen Schiffe erhielten, dessen Crew sich in der Hybernations­kammern befindet. Es war eine Tor-Boje, die automatisch bei der Vernichtung des Schiffes ausgesetzt wird."_

"_Aloria sagte nichts über den Eingang eines Notsignals. Wie traf das Signal ein_?" fragte Har­ry und trat auf das erste Deck und ging zu den Stufen.

Molly war noch immer aufgeregt, weil so viele gestorben waren, bevor sie gerettet werden konnten und sagte. "_Es trat über den medizinischen Notfallkanal ein…Du weißt, was das nur heißen kann…"_

Harry blieb an dem Treppenanfang stehen und flüsterte entsetzt. "_Cyrorar…es kann nur die Cyrorar sein."_

"_Danke, Molly, ich werde sofort Raumschiffe dorthin schicken um herauszufinden, was ge­schehen ist und um nach Überlebenden zu suchen_." sagte Harry und umarmte sie, bevor sie zur Krankenstation zurückging.

Harry schaute Molly noch einen Moment nach und war sich nicht sicher, wie seine Gefühls­welt aussah, da er nur Wut empfand, oder besser gesagt, das Ärger massiv darin vorhanden war.

Er ignorierte die fragenden Blicke von Jack und Daniel und führte sie zur Gatekonsole und sagte. "Steven, wähle bitte mit Astria Eins ihre Heimatbasis an."

Harry wartete nicht auf die Antwort von Steven sondern trat einige Meter zurück und begann erneut zu glühen.

Jack und Teal'C waren neugierig, weshalb sie beobachtete, wie Harry zurück trat und leicht zu leuchten begann. Beide traten näher heran.

Harry war sich sehr wohl bewusst, das sie ihn beobachteten, aber das ignorierte er und sagte. "Aloria, gib bitte sofort stadtweiten Alarm für alle Bereiche und verfolge die Boje zurück."

Er hob nun seine Stimme soweit an, das sie trotz der überall in der Stadt erklingenden Alarm­sirenen hörbar war und sagte. "**DIES IST KEINE ÜBUNG…****ICH WIEDERHOLE DIES IST KEINE ÜBUNG. GROSSALARM FÜR ALLE RETTUNGS- UND BERGUNGSSTATIONEN UND MANNSCHAFTEN**."

Harry bewegte nun seine Hand in einem Kreis über sich und wurde von einem weißen Licht umgeben, während der Bereich in rotem Licht gehalten war und sich die Hangartore öffneten.

Seine Stimme war überall in der Stadt zu hören und jeder Bewohner rannte zu seinen Einsatz­stationen. Aloria hatte inzwischen die Boje zurückverfolgt und begann nun die Toradresse an­zuwählen, zu der das Signal gehörte.

Zur selben Zeit lud sie die Informationen in den Computer des Einsatzraumes und bereitete die Schiffe zum Einsatz vor.

"Bereitschaftsraum**…Einsatzalarm für die Such- und Rettungsschiffe**." erklang Harry's Stimme aus den Lautsprechern.

"Wir haben eine Torboje der **Cyrorar empfangen, die zwölf Stunden alt ist**." Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sich Harry komplett mit Aloria verbunden und beobachtete alle Geschehnisse.

"Rettungsschiff Eins bis Neun bemannt und Einsatzbereit." erklang eine Stimme.

Lange, mit doppelten Spitzen versehene Schiffe erschienen aus der Decke, starteten ihre Triebwerke und flogen durch das Tor.

Sam, die zu Jack und Teal'c hinüber gerannt war, fragte. "Sir, was ist los?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Carter, aber was auch immer die Cyr…was auch immer ist, es klingt sehr wichtig." sagte Jack.

Daniel und Joe, die gerade ihr Gespräch mit dem SGC beendet hatten, und zu ihnen zurück kamen, sprangen überrascht auf, als der Alarm erklang und als Personen aus dem Nichts er­schienen und zu ihren Stationen liefen.

"Start frei für die Einheiten des Unicorn-Suchgeschwaders**…Ihr unterstützt die Such- und Rettungsschiffe**." sagte Harry während er die verschiedenen Stationen beobachtete.

Als das letzte der Schiffe das Astria durchflog, folgten ihnen einige Roboter.

"Astria in etwa eineinhalb Stunden wieder Einsatzbereit." sagte Steven während er die Not­fallroboter durch das Tor schickte, um das andere Tor so schnell wie möglich anzupassen.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sich das SGC-Team hinter Harry versammelt.

"Jack, was zur Hölle geht hier vor?" fragte Daniel als er die Replikatoren sah die durch das Tor liefen.

"Harry, die Bololarys ist jetzt einsatzbereit." erklang Ron's Stimme und sein Gesicht erschien neben Harry.

Harry drehte den Kopf nun zu Ron. "**Euer Ziel ist eine Such- und Rettungsoperation. Eure Freigabe lautet RACHE**." sagte Harry zu Ron bevor er sich zum Monitor umwandte, auf dem die Informationen jetzt von dem Tor in der Pegasus-Galaxie erschienen.

Remus wusste sehr wohl, das Harry sich mit dem SGC-Team treffen wollte und erschien nun auf dem Ankunftsdeck, direkt hinter dem Team von der Erde und hörte durchaus Daniels Fra­ge.

Remus schaute nun auf sein Datenpad, auf dem Aloria die Details des Hospitalschiffs darstell­te. "Die Cyrorar war ein Hospitalschiff mit einer Crew und einer ärztlichen Besatzung von gut fünfhundert, sowie weiteren fünftausend Kindern in Stasiskammern. Bei ihrer Flucht vor der Nova, zu der die Sonne ihres Heimatsystems wurde, wurde ihr Triebwerk beschädigt, so das ihr Hyperantrieb nicht mehr einsatzfähig war." sagte Remus.

Als Jack das hörte, zuckte er heftig zusammen, denn er wollte kein Kind verletzt oder Tod se­hen.

"Ursprünglich war geplant, das dieses Schiff knapp die Lichtgeschwindigkeit erreicht und die Besatzung dann in die Tiefschlafkammern geht, während sie wussten, das ihr Notsignal einige Zeit brauchen würde, um einen Außenposten zu erreichen, der sie retten konnte." sagte Re­mus. "Leider erreichte ihr Signal keinen bewohnten Außenposten, weshalb das Schiff eine Art Legende wurde, da niemand sie fand, allerdings erhielten wir eine Mitteilung ihrer automati­schen Systeme und wir bereiteten eine Rettungsmission vor, die in wenigen Tagen begin­nen sollte. Aus diesem Grund ist die Bololarys auch schon startbereit."

"Eingehende Subraumnachricht." sagte Aloria.

Das Bild eines absolut tödlich wirkenden Schiffes erschien auf der Wand hinter den Toren, während kleinere Schiffe aus der Decke erschienen und abflogen.

"Zum Grusse Lord…" begann Thor bevor er bemerkte, was vor sich ging.

"Versende Datenstrom." sagte Aloria während vor Thor einige Daten in der Sprache der As­gard erschienen.

Nachdem er ihn gelesen hatte, sagte Thor, "Ich werde ihren Partner aufsammeln und die New Hope sowie die Vindicator sofort starten lassen. Geschätzte Ankunft in 6 Stunden." bevor er die Verbindung beendete.

Jack sah sich nun um und beobachtete die ganzen Leute die zu leuchten schienen, während sich ihre Hände durch Hologramme über ihren Stationen bewegten.

Eine Stimme hinter ihm sagte nun. "**Bololarys ihr seid freigegeben zum Hyperraum­sprung**."

Jack erkannte, dass das Bild des Schiffes auf der Wand ein Echtzeitbild war und beobachtete wie das Schiff kurz auf blitzte und verschwand.

Er drehte sich nun wieder zu Harry um, in dessen Nähe nun ein Stuhl erschien, auf den dieser sich setzte und der zurück klappte.

Ein Bild erschien über Harry, das von den Rettungsschiffen kam und die Bololarys bei ihrer Ankunft zeigte.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sich das Tor abgeschaltet und seitlich erschien das Bild der Repli­katoren die über das Tor krochen und die Kontrollen zu verändern begannen.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher wie weit das Treffen fortgeschritten ist, aber ich möchte mich in Harry's Namen entschuldigen, denn ich weiß, das die nächsten Stunden mit diesem Notfall blockiert sein werden und es sehr wahrscheinlich ist, das er danach nicht so schnell sich der Diplomatie wieder zuwenden möchte." sagte Re­mus.

Joe als Diplomat antwortete. "Das verstehen wir, und das Treffen war auch weitestgehend be­endet, da ich nun alles dem Präsidenten vorlegen muss damit er allem zustimmt. Wir werden euch aber noch die Gateadresse des besagten Planeten geben."

"Horntail Neun hat ein Wrack auf den Langstreckensensoren geortet." sagte eine Stimme.

Harry leuchtete nun erneut, und zwar bald so hell, das man nicht mehr hinsehen konnte. Als sie wieder sehen konnte, war er verschwunden.

"Wo ist er hin?" fragte Daniel.

"Dort, wo er bei einer solchen Krise sein sollte." sagte Remus und deutete auf das dritte Stockwerk, wo Harry in seinem Stuhl saß.

"Alle Schiffe sammelt euch bei Horntail Neun. Standard Suchmuster beginnen." erklang Ron's Stimme.

"Gibt es etwas, wo wir helfen können?" fragte Joe, dem klar war, das sie so nur weitere posi­tive Punkte für eine Mitgliedschaft in der Allianz sammeln würden.

Remus dachte über das Angebot nach, wusste aber, das sie noch nicht fortgeschritten genug waren, um zu helfen. "Noch nicht. Wenn ihr möchtet, kann ich dafür sorgen, das ihr nach Hause zurückkehren könnt, aber ihr könnt auch abwarten."

Als er die Bedenken bei Daniel sah, der nicht fort wollte, wandte sich Jack zu Joe und fragte ihn nach seiner Meinung.

Als der Botschafter nickte, sagte Jack. "Wir werden hier bleiben, gesetzt den Fall das wir viel­leicht helfen können."

Er führte sich zu Harry's Arbeitsplattform hinüber, wo sie sich hinsetzen konnten, während sie noch immer alles sehen konnte, aber niemanden im Wege standen. Remus beschwor außer­dem noch etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken. "Bedient euch bitte, es ist alles für euch genießbar, denn es dürfte einige Zeit dauern."

Es verging eine halbe Stunde, während Remus die Fragen beantwortete, damit sie verstanden, was sie sahen.

"Unicorn Eins, der Bericht lautet Tango. Ich wiederhole Tango im Anflug" sagte eine Stim­me.

Harry drehte seinen Stuhl und die Hologramme bewegten sich mit ihm.

Ein Hologramm des Schiffes erschien in der Mitte des Bodens, wo sich Harry vorher befun­den hatte. Es sah aus wie eine Pfeilspitze mit zwei Walzenkörpern in der Mitte.

"Die Sensoren deuten auf eine bio-keramische Konstruktion hin." erklang die Stimme erneut.

'Harry, es sieht so aus, als ob wären es Wraith-Basisschiffe, laut dem Datensatz' sagte Aloria.

"**Unicorn Eins. Die Vergeltung gehört euch…Ich wiederhole, die Vergeltung gehört euch**." erklang Harry's Stimme.

"Bestätigt, Lord Commander, Unicorn Eins bestätigt das ich die Vergeltung ausführen darf." sagte die Stimme während das kleine Schiff aus dem Tor auftauchte und sich dem anfliegen­den Schiff zuwandte.

Er wartete, bis das Astria frei von jeglichem Rückschlag der Energie war, die das Schiff ab­geben würde und folgte nun dem größeren Schiff Richtung Weltraum.

David war eindeutig außerhalb der Reichweite des Tores und gab nun die Waffenkonsole frei während er das feindliche Schiff in das Fadenkreuz holte.

David gab mental den Feuerbefehl und ging dem Wrack aus dem Wege, als der einzelne Schuss die Schilde des Schiffes traf und zum Zusammenbrechen brachte, woraufhin die völli­ge Vernichtung des Schiffes folgte.

David drehte sich um und sah, dass das Schiff nur noch aus kleinen Teilen bestand.

David aktivierte die Verbindung erneut und berichtete die Ereignisse, bevor er sich wieder dem Tor zuwandte. "Die Vergeltung wurde ausgeführt… Ich wiederhole, die Vergeltung wur­de erfolgreich ausgeführt. Es gibt keine Überlebenden."

"VERDAMMT." rief Jack während er beobachtete, wie die kleinen Schiffe das riesige Aus­schaltete und das nur mit einem Schuss.


	15. Kapitel 14

Gut eine Stunde nach Beginn der Rettungsmission begann Harry zu verstehen, was vielleicht passiert wäre, als er die Berichte durch las und verarbeitete.

Der Winkel mit dem sich das Wrack bewegte deutete an, das es das System verlassen wollte, als es angegriffen und vernichtet wurde. Etwas, das er bei einem Schiff, das knapp unter der Lichtgeschwindigkeit flog, erwartet hätte. Das Wrack sah ebenfalls nicht wie erwartet aus, denn die Menge und Größe der Trümmer die gefunden wurden, passten einfach nicht zu ei­nem Schiff wie der Cyrorar.

Sein Verdacht wurde bestätigt, als Unicorn Eins sich meldete. "Ich orte massive Energieaus­brüche 90 Grad von meiner Position aus gesehen."

"**STATUS ÄNDERUNG FÜR HORNTAIL EINS BIS SIEBEN. TREFFEN BEI UNI­CORN EINS FÜR RETTUNGSEINSATZ**." erklang Harry's Stimme.

"Schwadron **Unicorn, trefft euch an dem Punkt der Energieausbrüche. Freigabe nur für die einfachen Energiewaffen, da vermutlich die zu rettenden Personen sich dort befin­den**." sagte Harry.

"**EINSATZBEREITSCHAFT FÜR DIE BODENTRUPPEN UND DIE INTERNE SI­CHERHEIT. VORBEREITUNGEN FÜR VERLETZTE TREFFEN**." sagte Harry, der sich nun sicher war, das sich mögliche Überlebende auf dem Planeten befanden.

Selbst Teal'C war überrascht als immer mehr Personen aus dem Nichts hinter ihnen in der großen Halle erschienen, wo auch gleichzeitig medizinisches Personal seine Ausrüstung vor­bereitete, während die Truppen sich in ihre Einheiten aufteilten.

"**Astria Status**." sagte Harry.

Steven startete das Astria-Diagnoseprogramm während er den Datenstrom durch das Astria-Netzwerk schickte. Er beobachtete die Zahlen die auf seinem Hologrammschirm erschienen und rief. "Primäres Astria einsatzbereit, fünf Minuten bis zum doppelten Materiestrom."

"**Sicherheitsteams, T minus fünf Minuten bis zum Einsatz**." sagte Harry während er die Aufklärer dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich dem Bereich näherten, wo es das Waffenfeuer gege­ben hatte.

Harry beobachtete, wie die Aufklärer drei uralte Schiffe der Parasite-Klasse überflogen, die in einer Dreiecksform notgelandet waren, während sich zwölf weitere medizinische Rettungs­schiffe in ihrer Mitte befanden.

Den Schiffen näherten sich einige hundert bleiche vampirartige Wesen, während mehrere Pfeil förmige Schiffe von den Überlebenden auf Distanz gehalten wurden.

"Unicorn Drei, Apparationsboje abgeworfen. Ich wiederhole, Apparationsboje abgeworfen." kam es nun über Funk.

"**Geschwader Unicorn, die Rache gehört euch…ich wiederhole, die Rache gehört euch.****"** sagte Harry.

"Bestätigt, Lord Commander, Die Rache ist unser." Kam es aus dem Lautsprecher. "Unicorn Geschwader, nehmt an diesen Raumschiffen Rache."

"Sicherheitstruppen**, eure Befehle lauten Rache und KEINE GNADE.**" erklang Harry's Stimme.

Die Astria Fünf und Sechs aktivierten sich nun, als die Verbindung aktiv wurde.

"Materiestrom stabil." sagte Steven

'Aloria überhäufe bitte die Region mit den Rettungsaktionscodes, damit sie wissen, das Hilfe unterwegs ist. dachte Harry mental.

"Also gut, Interne Sicherheit, ihr sichert die direkte Umgebung, der Rest greift an." rief Tonks , während sie durch das Tor lief.

"Kontakt…Gegenmeldung… Stasiskammern in kritischem Zustand, Energielevel der Parasite nur noch bei zehn Prozent…rettet die Kinder." sagte eine männliche Stimme aus dem Laut­sprecher auf alteranisch.

'Aloria, fünf Tausend Stasiskammern, Herr Gott' sagte Harry frustriert seufzend und überleg­te fieberhaft, wo diese unterzubringen waren.

XXXX

"Jack, Wir müssen ihnen helfen." sagte Daniel frustriert.

"Sir, das mindeste was wir tun können, wäre das Tor zu sichern, so dass ihre Leute besser agieren können." sagte Sam.

Jack schaute nur zu dem Botschafter, der nur sagte. "Macht es."

"Remus, kann ich…" begann Jack.

Remus hob kurz die Hand als er mit Harry sprach, bevor er sagte. "Harry stimmt eurer Idee zu." sagte Remus während er aufstand und zu dem ersten Tor hinüber lief.

XXXX

Neville hörte, das gut fünf Tausend Stasiskammern mit Kindern gleich eintreffen würden und shiftete zu der Alpha-Farm, denn dort wusste er, war die größte Transportstation.

Dort angekommen übernahm er die Kontrolle über die Roboter und befahl ihnen, mit den Vorbereitungen zu beginnen, die Stromversorgungen der Kammern zu übernehmen und zu stabilisieren.

"Aloria, sag Harry bitte, das die Alpha Farm zur Aufnahme der Kammern in zwanzig Minu­ten bereit sein wird." rief Neville.

Nachdem Aloria Harry gesagt hatte, rief er in der gesamten Stadt. "Arbeitstruppen zur Alpha Farm**, medizinischer Stab, die Kammern treffen in der Alpha-Farm ein**."

XXXX

Remus hatte Steven im Vorbeigehen gebeten, das Astria mit dem der Erde zu verbinden und dabei die Iris des Erdtors zu übergehen. Jack lief nun zu dem aktiven Tor hinüber und Remus sagte. "Zehn Minuten, jeden, den ihr in dieser Zeit erreichen könnt, danach herrscht zu viel Betrieb um die Verbindung zu reaktivieren."

Jack nickte nur und rannte durch das Tor.

XXXX

"Unangemeldete Aktivierung von Außerhalb." erklang Davis's Stimme.

Während General Landry in den Kontrollraum kam, sagte Davis noch. "Iris ist inaktiv, emp­fange Signal von SG-1." sagte er mit erleichterter Stimme.

Die Wachen hatten gerade ihre Waffen gesenkt, als Jack durch das sich schließende Tor ge­rannt kam und schwer atmend stehen blieb.

Als er Hank erkannte, rief er. "Hank, ich brauche jeden nur irgend einsatzfähigen Soldaten und jedes verfügbare SG-Team in fünf Minuten im Gateraum."

"Die Wraith greifen ein Hospitalschiff voller Kinder der Antiker an und wir müssen ihnen beim Schutz des Tores helfen, während sie die Kinder evakuieren." rief Jack und lief die Rampe zum Gate hinab und befahl einem der Soldaten, die Stabwaffe von Teal'C zu holen.

Er bräuchte eigentlich mehr Informationen, aber da Jack ranghöher war, trat Hank zum Kom­munikationsterminal hinüber und hob den Höher an. "Spezialeinsatzteams in den Gateraum…Alle verfügbaren SG-Teams in den Gate-Raum….Mash-Teams in den Gateraum…Hilfsein­satz bei einer Evakuierung unter Kampfbedingungen."

"Vier Minuten!." sagte Hank noch, bevor er den Hörer auflegte.

"Jack, was zur Hölle geht hier vor?" sagte General Landry zu Major General O'Neill, der in den Kontrollraum gestürzt kam.

"Einen Moment bitte, Hank." sagte Jack während er zu Davis trat.

"Wählt bitte die Adresse an, welche wir von den Antikern erhalten haben." sagte Jack zu Da­vis.

Jack drehte sich um und sagte. "Kurz gefasst, waren die Verhandlungen fast abgeschlossen. Aber dann kam die Meldung über einen Angriff auf eines der Antiker-Schiffe. Dieses trans­portiert fünf Tausend Kinder in Stasiskammern. Sie wurden zu einer Notlandung auf einem Planeten mit einem Gate gezwungen, und derzeit sind wir dabei, das Gate zu sichern, während sie die Kinder evakuieren."

"Um Himmels Willen, Hank, ES GEHT UM KINDER." fluchte Jack.

Hank nickte verstehend und drückte Jacks Schulter sanft, bevor er sagte. "Los, Geht, ich wer­de jedem Bescheid sagen, was los ist und sie hinterher schicken."

Jack nickte und ging zum Gateraum zurück, gefolgt von einer Gruppe schwer bewaffneter Marines.

Jack erkannte so auch die selbe Wache mit der er vorher gesprochen hatte und sagte ihm, er solle Teal'C's Stabwaffe holen und mitnehmen, während er seine P-90 ergriff.

Er ging zur Oberkante der Rampe und rief nun. "ACHTUNG. Wir werden eine Evakuierungs­massnahme unterstützen. Sobald wir durch das Tor sind, geht ihr zu dem letzten der Tore dort und geht so schnell wie möglich hindurch. Ich möchte einen Sicherheitsbereich von einhun­dert Metern eingerichtet haben. Tötet jeden Wraith den ihr seht, bevor sie die Kinder errei­chen können."

Er wandte sich nun wieder um und trat gefolgt von SG-4 und zwei Schwadronen Marines durch das Tor.

XXXX

Jack verliess das Gate gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie eine große Gruppe Furlinge aus dem Ankunftsraum trat und zum dritten Tor ging, das gerade aktiviert worden war.

Er sagte zu Teal'C das ihre Truppen durch das entsprechende Tor geleitet werden sollten und ihnen dann zu folgen, sobald er seine Stabwaffe hatte, während Jack die Truppen durch das sechste Tor führte.

XXXX

"Eingehender Materiestrom akzeptiert. Ausgangspunkt das Tor von Draynor." rief Steven, während die Truppen der Goblins zu dem fünften Tor gingen, gefolgt von den Truppen, die Griphook mitbrachte.

XXXX

"Hier Unicorn Sechs, Apparaionsboje abgeworfen." sagte eine weibliche Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

"Horntail Drei, zwei feindliche Schiffe abgeschossen bei zweiundneunzig Grad, knapp fünf Kilometer entfernt." sagte die Stimme eines der Pinnace-Schiffe.

Ron's Stimme erklang nun ebenfalls und gleichzeitig trafen die Werte der Sensoren seines Schiffes ein. "ACHTUNG Anflug von drei weiteren großen Schiffen."

"**RON, SICHERT DAS SYSTEM, DIE RACHE GEHÖRT EUCH, ZEIGT KEINE GNADE**." rief Harry.

"**Unicorn Eins, Unicorn Sechs, übernehmt die abgeschossenen Schiffe**." sagte Harry.

"Lord Commander, Die Rache gehört mir." sagte der Pilot von Unicorn Sechs.

"Die Rache gehört mir, Lord Commander." sagte David an Bord der Unicorn Eins.

XXXX

Nachdem Tonks durch das Tor getreten war, apparierte sie zu der Boje, gefolgt von ihrem Team. Hier bemerkte sie mehrere Vampir-artige Wesen, die sich Wraith nannten, die durch die Lücken zwischen den notgelandeten Parasite-Schiffen. Sie befahl ihren Teams, diese aus­zuschalten.

Nun spürte sie, wir ihr Kampfanzug den Energiestrahl einer Waffe in ihrem Rücken absor­bierte, weshalb sie sich umdrehte und ihren Angreifer mit einem leise gesprochenen In­cendio ausschaltete.

Sie lief nun zu den ihr am nächsten stehenden Wraith, welche das nächste Rettungsschiff An­griffen, während ihr Haar immer wieder die verschiedensten Farben abnahm.

Sie ließ nun Feuerbälle in ihren Händen erscheinen und warf sie auf die Wraith. Sie beobach­tete zufrieden, wie diese zu Asche verbrannten.

Anschließend trat sie zu der offenen Luke und dem einsamen Verteidiger, bevor sie auf altera­nisch sagte. _"Wie lange sind die Stasiseinheiten noch funktionsfähig?"_

"_Einen guten viertel eines Zirkels, aber wo kommt ihr her?"_ fragte der Mann, der Tonks nun recht fassungslos anstarrte.

Verdammt, dachte sie, als sie die Zeitangaben aus dem alteranischen in Minuten umrechnete und auf etwas weniger als eine Stunde kam.

Sie holte nun ihren Kommunikator hervor und funkte Harry über das Roboter gesteuerte Sys­tem an. "_Lord Commander, der Landepunkt ist soweit gesichert. Die Stasiseinheiten werden allerdings in etwas weniger als einer Stunde versagen_."

Harry hörte Tonks Report aus den Lautsprechern, während er die letzten irdischen Soldaten beobachtete, welche durch das Gate liefen um das Evakuierungstor zu sichern.

Harry drückte nun einen Knopf auf seiner Armlehne und fragte. "Sind die Landungsschiffe in der Lage, bis zum Tor zu fliegen**?**"

Tonks wandte sich dem Mann zu und fragte. _"Ist das möglich?'_

Der Mann murmelte nur. _"Der Lord Commander, aber der Name ist doch nur ein Mythos aus längst vergangenen Zeiten."_

Tonks war kurz davor dem Mann eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, da er wichtige Sekunden dabei verschwendete, in denen die Kinder gerettet werden könnten und schrie ihn deshalb an._ "KÖNNEN DIESE SCHIFFE DAS TOR ERREICHEN?"_

Der Mann stolperte ob der schreienden Frau überrascht zurück und stotterte. _"Wo ist es?"_

Sie legte nun ihren Finger an den Kopf des Mannes und schickte ihm mit ihrer Magie den Standort des Tores, um keine weitere Zeit zu verlieren.

"_Wir kommen nahe heran_." sagte er, während er sich umdrehte und in das Cockpit zurück lief um dem anderen Piloten Bescheid zu geben, wo der Flug enden würde.

Tonks trat durch die Luke und befahl ihrem Stellvertreter, das Kommando zu übernehmen, bis sie zurückkehrte.

Während das Landungsschiff an Höhe gewann und in mit Mühe die deutlich größeren Parasi­ten überflog, gab sie ihre Magie frei und schickte ihre Sinne durch das Schiff.

Sie bemerkte gut vierhundert dieser ungewöhnlichen Kapseln die sich knapp hinter ihr befan­den und beobachtete durch die offene Luke, wie das Schiff mit viel Mühe die Baumwipfel überwand, während sie in Richtung des Tores flogen.

Das Tor kam gerade in Sichtweite, als sie die Panik des Piloten spürte, weil das Schiff massiv an Geschwindigkeit verlor. Dem Piloten gelang es mir viel Mühe gerade noch sicher zu lan­den.

"Harry wir sind in Sichtweite des Gates aber es ist noch ein gutes Stück. Wir sind so nahe wie irgend möglich gekommen." sagte Tonks über Funk.

"_**Die Magier der Goblins sind unterwegs, Tonks**_." sagte Harry während er zusah, wie die Goblins in dem Bild das er sah, auf das Landungsschiff zu rannten.

XXXX

"Notfallverbindung des Astria zur Alpha-Farm." rief Steven während er das Notfalltor aus seinen Halterungen unter der Farm freigab und es in seinem Bereitschaftsbereich erschien.

XXXX

Griphook, der nahe dem General der Erde stand, beobachtete, die ankommenden Schiffe und erkannte dann geschockt, das sie außerhalb des Sicherheitsbereichs der irdischen Truppen notlanden mussten.

"Genau wie heute morgen, lasst diese Kapseln so schnell wie möglich durch das Tor zu den anderen Schweben." rief Griphook zu den Goblin-Magiern, während sie zu den Schiffen lie­fen.

Im Abstand von gut fünfzig Fuß stellten sich je zwei Magier der Goblins auf, so dass ein klar erkennbarer Pfad zu den Schiffen entstand.

Griphook lief nun zu dem General von der Erde und brummte. "Haltet bitte eure Leute aus diesem Pfad heraus." bevor er sich zu der Gruppe Goblins begab, welche die Kapseln verteil­ten.

Nun holte er seinen Kommunikator hervor und gab den Magiern in der Stadt das Zeichen, sich bereit zu machen, da die eigentliche Evakuierung beginnen würde.

XXXX

"Die Alpha Farm ist jetzt aktiv. Der Materiestrom wird zu dem Tor dort und den Toren eins und Zwei Umgelenkt." sagte Steven, während das Tor sein Bereitschaftssignal gab.

Die Golbinmagier in der Stadt teilten sich nun ebenfalls in zwei Gruppen auf, wobei die erste in der Ankunftshalle verblieb, während die zweite zur Alpha-Farm hinüber wechselte.

XXXX

Tonks verliess das Schiff in dem Moment als die ersten Goblinmagier eintrafen.

Ein Knirschen ertönte, als sich die Frachtluken unter Protest öffneten, was nicht verwunder­lich war, da sie so lange verriegelt gewesen waren.

Der Alteranische Pilot trat nun wieder durch die Frachtluke, nachdem er die anderen Luken aktiviert hatte und hielt fassungslos inne, als Wesen, die den Furlingen zum verwechseln ähn­lich sahen, jedenfalls laut den alten Geschichtstexten die er gelesen hatte, auf das Schiff zuge­laufen kamen und ihre Arme in Richtung der Frachträume hoben, nur um sie zurückzuziehen, um sich dann um zudrehen und sie in einer stoßenden Bewegung in Richtung der anderen Furlinge in Richtung des Tores zu bewegen.

Jedes mal wenn sie dies taten, wurde eine der Stasiskapseln aus dem Schiff gezogen und wur­de auf diese Weise in die Luft gehoben und von einer Gruppe zur nächsten bewegt.

XXXX

Jack sah, das die Schiffe ihren Sicherheitsbereich nicht erreichen würden und fing leise an zu Fluchen, während er in die Richtung der Landezone rannte.

Nun sah er die Furlinge, die zu den Schiffen liefen und sich in einer Linie aufstellten, ähnlich ihrer Vorgehensweise bei ihrem Kolonisationsprojekt.

Er ergriff nun sein Funkgerät und sagte. "Major Forrester, nehmen sie ihre Marines und gehen sie zur äußeren Seite der Schiffe und schützen sie diese. Bleibt aus dem Weg der Furlinge." sagte Jack.

XXXX

Während die verletzten Sicherheitsleute behandelt wurden und mit Portschlüsseln zurückge­schickt wurden, begannen die Goblins damit die Stasis-Kapseln aus den Schiffen zu holen. Nun sagte Harry. **"Eintreffende Verwundete…Eintreffende Stasis-Kapseln. Sofortige Weiterleitung nötig."**

Während die Verwundeten eintrafen, erschienen Tragen und nachdem die Goblinmagier sie übernommen hatten, wurden sie zwischen den Kapseln durch das Tor geschickt.

XXXX

Teal'C trat nun zu Jack hinüber, während er zusah, wie die Kapseln bewegt wurden. Er be­merkte nun aber eine Gefahr und drehte sich nach links und hob seine Stabwaffe an, bevor er rief. "O'Neill" bevor er das Feuer auf die ankommenden Wraith eröffnete.

XXXX

Wo kommen sie nur her, dachte Harry, denn es waren mittlerweile mehr Wraith als diese drei Schiffe hätten tragen können.

Steven, der den Materiestrom überwachte, wurde abgelenkt, als eine der Anzeigen aufzublin­ken begann, wodurch ihm angezeigt wurde, das jemand versuchte, eines der Tore von Außer­halb anzuwählen.

Er verfolgte das Signal zurück und gab einen überraschten Ton von sich, als der Ausgangs­punkt die Nox-Heimatwelt war. Er gab mehrere Befehle ein und gestattete damit dem Mate­riestrom, sich mit der Beta-Seite von Tor vier zu verbinden.

""Ankommende Reisende von der Nox-Heimatwelt." rief Steven, während er sich fragte, wer noch alles auftauchen würde, während er den Materiestrom überwachte, in dem sich die Kap­seln mit den Kindern befanden, um jegliche Unfälle und Probleme im vornherein zu vermei­den.

In der Nähe der Tore beobachtete Stone Crusher das Bild und die Übertragung, die von Gri­phook ausging. Als er von dem neuen Angriff hörte, nahm er seinen Kommunikator und rief nach Schutzzauberspezialisten, welche auf dem Ankunftsdeck erschienen. Anschließend rief er zu Harry. "Wir müssen dringend Verstärkungen hinüber schicken."

Harry griff hinüber und injizierte sich einen blauen Energietrank, da er die Folgen seines lan­gen Energieverbauchs zu spüren begann.

Steven hörte den Ruf von Stone Crusher und sagte zu ihm. "Tor fünf wird in fünf Minuten als Ausgangstor geschaltet, Verstärkungen sind unterwegs."

Obwohl die Situation sehr anstrengend war, war Harry sehr stolz darauf, wie ihre kleine Ge­meinschaft zusammenarbeitete. Selbst jene, die kein Interesse an den technischen Dingen hat­ten, erschienen zu hunderten auf der Alpha Farm und sagten zu Neville das sie wenigstens die Kapseln mit bewegen könnten, denn sie beherrschten alle den einfachen Schwebezauber.

XXXX

Tonks sah sich um und erkannte, das sie Gefahr liefen, überrannt zu werden, weshalb sie über ihren Kommunikator rief. "Hendricks, wie ist euer Status?"

"Ich weiß nicht wo sie überall herkommen, aber wir halten gerade so eben die Stellung." sag­te Hendricks, während sie eine weitere Gruppe von Wraith tötete.

Tonks traf nun eine Entscheidung und aktivierte den Knopf mit dem sie sich auf alle Kommu­nikationsfrequenzen schaltete und befahl allen, die AMR's zu aktivieren. "Zeit für die Anti-Materie-Waffen Jungs und Mädels."

"**Hendricks, sind die Besatzungen der Parasites in der Lage, wieder in den Weltraum zu starten um den Druck auf uns zu vermindern?**" fragte Harry der die Unterhaltung mitbe­kommen hatte.

Hendricks nahm mit ihrem neuen Spielzeug die Feinde die sie sah unter Beschuss, bevor sie antwortete. "Leider nein, Lord Commander, die Piloten sagen, das sie ihre letzten Reserven dafür verwendet haben, um die Tiefschlafsysteme zu reaktivieren, und das konnte nicht been­det werden, bevor die Wraith Angriffen."

Tonks ahnte nun, was Harry plante, denn es wäre für Ron und den Rest wesentlich einfacher, die Parasites im Weltall zu beschützen, und fluchte dann laut über den offenen Kanal. "Ver­dammte Scheiße."

XXXX

'Harry, ich bereite die Tyaes für den Start vor, denn wir werden sie brauchen.' sagte Aloria.

'Aber wir haben nicht genügend ausgebildete Personen um sie einsetzen zu können.' sagte Harry mental

'Es ist möglich, wenn uns die Asgard und Goblins helfen. Ich verändere die Stationskontrol­len derzeit so, das sie von beiden Rassen verwendet werden können.' sagte sie.

Harry seufzte und drückte einen Knopf auf seinem Stuhl und sagte. "**Bill, du musst mit dei­nem Kommandostab dich umgehend zur Tyaes begeben und sie für den Start vorberei­ten**."

Anschließend sagte er für die gesamte Stadt hörbar. "**Startvorbereitungen für die Tyaes be­****ginnen…Kommandostab und Hilfsstab sofort zu ihren Stationen auf der Tyaes…Frei­willige der Asgard und Furlinge zu den Transportstationen zum Transport auf die Tyaes**."

Freyr und Opher liefen am Rande des Raumes entlang und dann die Stufen zur dritten Platt­form hinauf um Harry unterstützen zu können.

Harry bemerkte nun zwei der Führer der Allianz neben sich und sagte. "**Aloria, bitte bereite die Hangars der Tyaes vor, damit diese die Parasites aufnehmen können**."

"Jetzt müssen wir sie nur noch hinauf bekommen." sagte Harry und überlegte, welches Schiff er ebenfalls schicken könnte, aber er wusste, das er nicht die nötige Crew für ein weiteres Schiff hatte.

Freyr blinzelte kurz bevor er sagte. "Die New Hope und die Vindicator sind noch drei Stun­den entfernt, und beide besitzen die nötigen Traktorstrahlen um die Schiffe anzuheben. Gibt es keine Möglichkeit für die Tyaes sich mit ihnen zu treffen und beide an Bord zu nehmen?"

Harry schaute zu den Asgard und blinzelte als eine neue Hologrammkarte erschien, auf der die beiden Asgard-Schiffe auf ihrem Weg in die Pegasus-Galaxie sichtbar waren.

Er überschlug kurz, wie lange es dauern würde, bis die Tyaes flugbereit war und wo sie sich am besten treffen mit den Asgard nach dem Raumsprung könnten, bevor er einen Bereich der Karte farblich hervor hob.

"**Hier, sagt euren Schiffen, das sie die Tyaes hier treffen sollen, so dass sie an Bord ge­nommen werden können**." Sagte Harry und sorgte dafür das sich eine der Stationen so ver­änderte, das Asgard sie benutzen konnten.

XXXX

Tonks fluchte wie ein betrunkener Seemann, dessen Landgang gestrichen worden war, und hol­te eine geschrumpfte Box hervor, die sie auf ihre normale Größe vergrößerte und auf den Bo­den stellte.

Sie erinnerte sich noch an ihre Gespräche mit Jack, und dachte, das dessen ältere Version in der Lage sein sollte, die AMR effektiv einzusetzen, selbst wenn er genau genommen ein Squib war, und zusätzlich dürften die Piloten des Schiffes, mit dem sie mit geflogen war, ebenfalls in der Lage sein, diese Waffe einzusetzen.

"Jack beweg deinen Hintern hier herüber und nimm dir eine dieser schlagkräftigen Waffen." rief Tonks zu dem General hinüber der zwanzig Meter entfernt stand.

Jack hob den Kopf als er seinen Namen und etwas über schlagkräftige Waffen hörte und lief erwartungsvoll hinüber.

Tonks versammelte beide um sich und begann ihre Erklärungen. "Diese Waffen verschießen Anti-Materie-Kugeln, also feuert bitte nicht auf Dinge die näher als einhundert Meter sind, sonst werden diese und unsere eigenen Leute vernichtet." sagte sie zu Jack, der eine der Waf­fen ergriffen hatte, woraufhin diese durch ein Aufglühen die Aktivierung anzeigte, woraufhin Tonks zu dem Schluss kam, das auch Jack einen magischen Kern haben musste, wenn ihre Waffensysteme so reagierten.

Sie drehte sich zu dem Piloten um und sprach dann auf alteranisch weiter. "Diese Waffen ver­schießen komprimierte Antimaterie. Schießt bitte nicht auf Dinge, die näher als 0,5 liegen, weil ihr sonst die Kapseln vernichten würdet."

Sie ergriff nun ihre eigene Waffe und shiftete auf das Dach des Landungsschiffes und begann die feindlichen Wesen massiv unter Beschuss zu nehmen.

XXXX

Lya und die anderen Geistesheiler standen nahe dem Toren und warteten auf die Kapseln, als eine der Kapseln, die gerade eingetroffen waren, damit begann, Warnsignale von sich zu ge­ben, während die Anzeigen rot zu leuchten begannen.

In der Hoffnung, das der Furling die irdische Sprache verstand, sagte sie. "Die Kapsel versagt, transportiert sie umgehend in den Krankenbereich." sagte sie während sie zwei ihrer Heiler der Kapsel folgten.

XXXX

Griphook bemerkte, das mehrere irdische Krieger verletzt zu Boden gingen, und ließ sie um­gehend zu sich herüber schweben bevor er sie auf eine der Tragen legte.

"Wir werden bei dieser Geschwindigkeit bald überrannt." sagte Griphook während das Tor di­rekt neben ihm blau aufleuchtete und neue Verstärkungen eintrafen.

Colin Creevy und einige andere seiner Freunde kamen durch das Tor gerannt und unterstützen die Goblin-Magier, da sie für solche Situationen trainiert hatten.

Sie sammelten sich nun so neben Colin, während dieser sich von seinem Bruder über das Tor schweben ließ, damit er einen besseren Überblick hatte.

Nun hob er seinen Kommunikator und sagte. "Harry, wird sind von abertausenden von Wraith umzingelt und es kommen immer mehr dazu." sagte Colin.

Luna, die Colin durch das Tor gefolgt war, sah sich um und hörte, was Colin sagte, woraufhin sie den Roboter etwas höher schweben ließ, so das Harry sehen konnte, was Colin meinte.

So ließ Luna den Roboter empor schweben und drehte ihn leicht, wobei sie den Zauber an ei­nes ihrer Butterbier-Abzeichen band, so dass er weiterbestehen blieb, während sie sich auf die Suche nach Verwundeten machte, so dass sie ihnen helfen konnte.

XXXX

Harry veränderte das Bild so, das er erkennen konnte, was geschah und dankte dem Verant­wortlichen für die Idee, den Roboter schweben und rotieren zu lassen, während er an einem neuen Plan arbeitete.

Harry zog im Geiste einen Roten Kreis um jene Bereiche die sie zu schützen versuchten und sagte über Funk zu den Unicorn Einheiten. "An alle **Unicorn Geschwader, der Einsatz der Anti-Materie-Waffen ist außerhalb der roten Linien freigegeben. Nehmt Rache."**

"**Unicorn Sieben bis zwölf, zielt auf die Feinde nahe der Position Zero, Unicorn Eins bis Sechs euer Ziel ist das Gebiet neben dem Astria."** sagte Harry, und er wusste, das radioak­tive Verseuchungsfälle jederzeit von den Heilern behoben werden konnten.

"Die Tyaes ist voll bemannt und Aktiv." sagte Bill über Funk, allerdings murmelte er noch immer "voll Bemannt, aber niemand weiß, was sie genau tun."

"**Bill, ihr fliegt zu Punkt Zero Neun Alpha im System Tre'as Delta und nehmt die As­gard-Schiffe Vindicator und New Hope an Bord, denn sie werden euch die Traktor­strahlkapazität geben, um die Parasites in den Orbit zu holen**." sagte Harry der die Raum­koordinaten von der Karte ablas.

Er schaute noch einmal auf die Karte, bevor er sie schloss und bemerkte, das sich die beiden Asgard-Schiffe verlangsamten.

"Tyaes löst sich aus dem Doch." sagte Bills über Funk, während sich das riesige Schiff in der Tat aus seinem Dock löste.

"Achtung, Vorsicht bei dem Notsprung in Fünf…Vier…" sagte Bill und zählte bis Null, wor­aufhin das Schiff in einem Lichtblitz verschwand.

XXXX

Hendricks atmete erleichtert auf, als die Unicorn-Einheiten über das Terrain flogen. Vielleicht erhalten wir jetzt etwas Erleichterung.

Der Pilot zweiter Klasse, Devorn trat zu der Frau und nutzte dabei einen Schwebegürtel. "_Wie läuft die Evakuierung der Kinder?"_

"Tonks, wie lange noch bis die letzten Kapseln abtransportiert sind?" fragte Hendricks jetzt.

Griphook hörte die Frage und sagte. "Knapp dreißig Minuten."

Sie rechnete diesen Wert kurz im Kopf um und dann sagte Hendricks. "Noch knapp einen achtel eines Umlaufs, eventuell etwas weniger."

Devorn lächelte nun zum ersten mal, seit er auf diesem Höllenloch von einem Planeten gelan­det war. "Solange die Kinder überleben, können wir in Frieden sterben, denn wir wissen, das sie überleben."

Hendricks trat dem Mann neben ihr kräftig gegen das Bein, so das er vor Schmerz aufschrie. "Nimm es zur Kenntnis._ NIEMAND WIRD STERBEN, ihr werdet uns alle nach Hause beglei­ten_."

Geschockt von dieser rabiaten Reaktion auf seine einfache Antwort, nickte Devorn einfach nur.

XXXX

Harry bemerkte, das immer mehr irdische Soldaten mit Verletzungen behandelt wurden und konzentrierte sich nun darauf, so dass er das kontrollierte Chaos bemerkte, das hier herrschte.

Er erkannte, das so gut wie alles unter Kontrolle war und die meisten Verletzten nur eine Be­handlung von wenigen Stunden benötigen würden, weshalb er sich der Alpha Farm zuwandte und zusah, wie die Stasis-Kapseln durch das Tor kamen und zu einem leeren Ort gebracht wurden, wo sie sofort an die Stromversorgung angeschlossen wurden.

Er beobachtete wie eine der Kapseln angeschlossen wurde und war froh, als die Anzeigen von Rot sofort wieder zu grün überwechselten, da die Energieversorgung nun gesichert war.

Harry schaute sich noch kurz um und wandte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Kämp­fen auf dem Planeten zu und hielt entsetzt inne, da sich eine der Kapseln in zehn einzelne zu Teilen begann, die je ein Baby enthielt.

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun endgültig wieder der Ankunftshalle zu und schaute sich schnell um und überprüfte die beiden eingehenden Kapseln und bemerkte, das mehr als zwei Drittel der Kapseln mehr als ein Kind enthielten.

Aloria wurde davon überrascht, als er seine Gedanken formulierte, da sie noch immer nicht überblicken konnte, wie sie mit so vielen Überlebenden fertig werden sollten.

"Sprung beendet." erklang nun Bills Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher und das gut zehn Minuten nach dem Abflug.

"Ron, wie ist euer Status?" fragte Bill.

"Verdammt, wie habt ihr dieses Monster bemannen können." war Ron's Gegenantwort.

"Die Langreichweitensensoren zeigen zehn weitere Wraith-Mutterschiffe im Anflug auf das System. Geschätzte Ankunft in fünfundzwanzig Minuten." erklang nun die Stimme eines As­gard.

XXXX

Griphook, der die Kommunikationen zwischen der Stadt und den Schiffen im Orbit über­wachte, wusste, das seine Leute immer mehr an Stärke ob des massiven Gebrauchs an Magie verloren.

Als die Schutzmagier ihre Aufgabe beendet hatten, und der Feind die blauen Schilde nicht durchbrechen konnte, befahl er den Magiern, sich um die Verwundeten zu kümmern, wodurch die anderen Magier davon befreit wurden.

Als er sah, das nur noch drei Landungsschiffe übrig waren, und diese bereits entladen wurden, trat er zu dem irdischen General hinüber. "Sie können ihre Truppen zu unseren Stellungen hier zurückziehen. Sie können nicht näher heran, solange die Schilde existieren."

Jack hatte den schimmernden Wall bemerkt, der entstanden war und erkannte, das die Wraith ihn nicht durchdringen konnten und sagte über Funk."An Alle Einheiten. Langsamer Rückzug zu den Stellungen der Furlinge."

Jack drückte kurz sanft den Abzug seines neuen Spielzeugs und fragte sich, wieso ihm noch nicht die Munition ausgegangen war.

"O'Neill, die Evakuierung ist fast beendet." sagte Teal'C während er herüber kam, nachdem er zu einer P-90 gegriffen hatte, als die Energiekammer seiner Stabwaffe leer war.

Griphook beobachtete, wie ein weiteres, leeres Landungsschiff verschwand und sagte. "Beeilt euch, bringen wir die letzten Kapseln fort."

Tonks, die jetzt neben Griphook und dem General der Erde stand, fragte. "Wie lange?"

"Fünf Minuten, dann können wir uns langsam zurückziehen." sagte Griphook, während er die Informationen auf seinem Datapad beobachtete.

Tonks schaute nun zu der atmosphärischen Störung und erblickte ein riesiges Schiff, das in die Atmosphäre eintrat, wobei sie wusste, das Ron vorher den planetaren Weltraum von den Feinden gesäubert haben dürfte, und aktivierte nun ihren Kommunikator. "Hendricks, sag der Besatzung der Parasites, das sie unbedingt ihre Schotten schließen müssen, da sie jetzt per Traktorstrahl ins All hinauf gezogen werden, bevor du zum Gate zurückkehrst."

"Also gut, hiermit ergeht das Rückzugssignal…appariert umgehend zum Tor und überlasst den Asgard die Arbeit." sagte Tonks zu ihren Truppen.

XXXX

"**RÜCKZUGSSIGNAL. ****ALLE SICHERHEITSEINHEITEN, RÜCKZUG IN T MINUS FÜNF MINUTEN**." erklang Harry's Stimme in der Stadt und aus dem Tor, gut hörbar für die Sicherheitseinheiten, die zum Tor zurückkehrten.

Er sah nun, das die Stasiskapseln nur noch durch Tor fünf erschienen, während die Rettungs­einheiten jetzt durch Tor Sechs kamen. "**Stone Crusher, stellt bitte sicher, das alle zurück­kehrenden Einheiten von einem Heiler überprüft werden und gebt ihnen so viel zu Es­sen wie sie mögen, bevor sie freigegeben werden**." sagte Harry.

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Bild von den Brückencrews der Tyaes und Bololarys zu und beobachtete zufrieden, wie die New Hope und Vindicator je eine der letzten Parasites mit ihren Traktorstrahlen erfassten und sie zur Tyaes zur Verankerung brachten.

XXXX

Tonks wandte sich nun zu O'Neill um und sagte. "Sie können ihre Leute durch das Tor schi­cken, General, wir verschwinden von hier."

Jack bedeutete Teal'C bereits vorauszugehen und sagte über Funk. "ALLE EINHEITEN, RÜCKZUG ZUM TOR!"

Tonks bemerkte, das einige der zurückkehrenden Sicherheitsleute schwarze Punkte auf ihren Kampfanzügen hatte, weil es massive Überladungen in diesen Bereichen gegeben hatte, was definitiv zu Schäden geführt haben dürfte. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf als sie an das leicht­sinnige, aber mutige Verhalten ihrer Leute, als sie ihre Posten nicht verließen, dachte, und be­obachtete, wie die letzten Stasiskapseln aus dem Landungsschiff verschwanden.

"Richte ihnen bitte meinen tiefsten Dank aus. Eure Magier haben uns heute stolz gemacht, Griphook." sagte Tonks zu ihm, während der Adrenalin-Schub abklang. Aus diesem Grund verwendete sie den sechsten Energietrank, wofür sie sicher würde zahlen müssen, wenn die Heiler sie untersuchten.

XXXX

Hendricks war die letzte, die fort apparieren musste, während die Asgard Schiffe in der Atmo­sphäre sichtbar wurden weil sie Sturmwolken vor sich her trieben.

Sie lächelte zufrieden, als die Asgard-Transporttechnologie die riesigen Mengen an Wraith er­fasste und in die Sonne beförderte.

Sie folgte nun der Apparationsboje zurück zu dem Tor und versprach sich selbst, das mehr Mühe darauf verwenden würde, ihre Shifting-Fähigkeit zu perfektionieren.

XXXX

Mini Jack wurde gemeinsam mit Thor auf die Brücke der Tyaes transportiert.

Jack ging nun zu einer leeren Station hinüber und loggte sich ein, um die Besatzungen her­über zutransportieren, welche die Parasites geflogen hatten, denn sie verdienten es die Bestra­fung mitzuerleben.

"Ron, bring sie nach Hause." sagte Bill während Harry's Stimme mit neuen Befehlen erklang.

Ein holographisches Bild von Harry erschien in der Mitte der Brücke der Tyaes.

Das Hologrammbild von Harry betrachtete die versammelten Gesichter, bevor es sich an Bill wandte.

"**Tyaes, ihr habt den Befehl, das System zu sterilisieren. Die Rache muss vollendet wer­den**." sagte Harry.

"Die Rache wird vollzogen, Lord Commander." sagte Bill.

Bill drehte sich nun um und sagte. "Sekundäre Waffen auf das Astria ausrichten."

Bill setzte sich nun in den Kommandostuhl. "Primäre Waffen auf die Sonne ausrichten…Feu­erbereitschaft herstellen und Feuer auf mein Kommando."

Bill berührte mehrere Kontrollen und sagte dann. "Dimensionsanrieb in Fünf…Vier…Drei…"

"Feuer Frei für alle Waffen." befahl Bill gefolgt von. "Aktivierung des Dimensionsantriebs."

Bill fühlte eine große Zufriedenheit, während er gemeinsam mit den Schiffen der Asgard den Dimensionsantrieb aktivierte, während die planetengrossen Anti-Materie-Kugeln mit dem Planeten und der primären Sonne in Kontakt kamen.


	16. Kapitel 15

Harry ließ seinen Stuhl wieder in seine normale Ausgangsposition zurück gleiten, während er die enge Verbindung zu seinem Magischen Kern reduzierte, so dass das leuchten das ihn um­gab, langsam verschwand.

Er stand nun auf und beobachtete wie die Anzeigen ein riesiges Feuer zeigten, das ein Gebiet von gut zwei Lichtjahren erfasste, ausgehend vom System der Wraith, wodurch alles in die­sem Bereich zu Atomen reduziert wurde.

Freyr und Opher schauten sich an, als sie beobachteten, wie ein einzelnes Schiff ein komplet­tes Sternensystem mit zwei Schüssen vernichtete.

Harry deutete mit der Hand auf die Stufen und sagte, "Sollen wir in einen etwas angenehme­ren Bereich gehen?"

Während sie die Stufen hinab stiegen, sagte Harry, "Ich möchte euch beiden für eure Hilfe bei der Rettung der Kinder danken." während sie die Stufen zur untersten Plattform hinab stiegen und zur Ankunftshalle hinüber gingen.

"Ich weiss, das die Nox sehr friedliche Wesen sind. Deshalb hoffe ich, das jene Gewalt, die ihr heute gesehen habt, euch keine Probleme bereitet, Opher." sagte Harry während er zur Gate-Kontrollkonsole hinüber ging.

"Es war schon irritierend, aber gleichzeitig auf zufriedenstellend, da wir nun wissen, das sich die Allianz wieder effektiv zu verteidigen weiß." sagte Opher.

Harry neigte seinen Kopf leicht und trat hinter Steven, bevor er die Hand auf das Kommuni­kationssystem legte.

"Die Theta Schicht bitte zu ihren Stationen." sagte für jeden in der Stadt hörbar, bevor er Ste­ven auf die Schulter klopfte.

"Sehr gute Arbeit, Steven, und sobald deine Ablösung erscheint, gehst du bitte etwas Essen und danach dich entspannen." sagte Harry bevor er zu seinem Arbeitsplatz ging, wo Remus und der Botschafter der Erde bereits saßen.

Remus erschuf eine Tasse heißen Kakaos, indem sich auch ein Energietrank befand und reich­te sie Harry, als dieser eintraf.

"Danke, Remus." sagte Harry und ging zu seinem Stuhl hinüber.

Aloria, die gerade große Mengen an Essen in den Bereich hinter den Toren transportierte, lei­tete einiges davon, gemeinsam mit einige Spezialitäten der Nox und Asgard zu Harry's Tisch um.

Harry erblickte nun General O'Neill und Teal'C, die zu der Plattform herüber kamen und sag­te. "Gentleman, wer Hunger hat, kann sich gerne etwas zu Essen nehmen."

Nachdem sich jeder etwas genommen hatte, fragte Harry. "Aloria, die Details bitte?"

"Natürlich, Lord Commander." erklang Aloria's Stimme.

"Von den eingesetzten einhundert irdischen Soldaten mussten fünfunddreißig von einem Hei­ler behandelt werden. Sechs von ihnen müssen länger in der Krankenstation bleiben, um ver­lorene Gliedmaßen wieder herzustellen."

General O'Neill zuckte zusammen, da er wusste, das keiner im Pentagon begeistert sein wür­de, wenn er davon berichtete.

"Sie werden binnen drei Tagen wieder hergestellt sein. Die anderen neunundzwanzig dürften bis zum Abendbrot wieder voll hergestellt sein. Die Heiler bitten jedoch darum, das die alle irdischen Einheiten Gaststatus erhalten und entsprechend behandelt werden, so dass sie erst morgen früh zur Erde zurückkehren müssen. So können sie sich heute Nacht völlig erholen." sagte Aloria und schockte damit General O'Neill.

"Das passt sehr gut, besonders für Colonel Carter und Daniel Jackson, da sowohl die Tyaes als auch die Bololarys noch gut sechs Stunden Flugzeit haben, denn dadurch muss der Heim­flug nicht beschleunigt werden und jene im Tiefschlaf können in Ruhe geweckt werden, bevor sie hier eintreffen."

"Von unseren eingesetzten Einheiten wurden neun ernsthaft verletzt, werden aber in wenigen Tagen wieder hergestellt sein, während der Rest eine kurze Behandlung durch die Heiler be­nötigten, da sie sich weigerten, sich zurückzuziehen, bis das Signal kam." sagte Aloria.

"Die Unicorn und Horntail Geschwader haben keine Verluste erlitten und wurden auch nicht beschädigt. Beide Geschwader befinden sich derzeit an Bord der Tyaes." sagte Aloria.

"Und die Geretteten?" fragte Harry während er seinen Teller erneut auffüllte.

"Die ersten Berichte der Nox an Bord der Tyaes deuten an, das sich gut vierhundert Besat­zungsmitglieder der Cyorar Tiefschlaf an Bord befinden. Diese werden keine Probleme ha­ben, da ihr Aufwachzyklus im sicheren Rahmen durchgeführt werden kann."

„Von den geborgenen Stasiskapseln liefen dreißig Gefahr, zu Versagen und diese befinden sich derzeit in der Krankenstation Siegen, nachdem sie stabilisiert wurden."

„Nur insgesamt zehn Prozent der Kapseln hatten nur ein Kind in ihnen, während dreißig Pro­zent mit zweien belegt waren."

„Von den restlichen besitzen vierzig Prozent drei Insassen, während die letzten Zwanzig Pro­zent bis zu zehn Kinder enthalten."

„Wir haben damit insgesamt 24.500 Kinder gerettet." fasste Aloria die Statistik für Harry zu­sammen, der geschockt seine Gabel fallen ließ.

"Ich habe mir die hastig vorgenommenen Modifikationen angesehen und ich kam zu dem Schluss, das nur extreme Verzweiflung zu diesen Modifikationen geführt haben kann." sagte Aloria.

Harry legte den Kopf auf seine Hände und stöhnte, bevor er fragte. "Wie lange können sie in den Kammern bleiben, während wir die Probleme lösen?"

"Wenn wir die älteren Kinder in gut einer Woche aufwecken, wohlgemerkt, das sind 2500 Kinder, sollten wir in der Lage sein, den Rest binnen der nächsten zwei bis drei Wochen zu wecken." sagte Aloria.

Er versuchte nicht wütend zu klingen, aber es war doch sehr deutlich, wie übermüdet er war. "Alo­ria, ich muss sie so lange wie irgend möglich in der Stasis belassen, denn wir haben nicht die Möglichkeiten, uns um über fünfzehntausend Kleinkinder zu kümmern." sagte Harry nun.

"Entschuldige Harry, ich meine, die Kinder sind noch bis zu einem Jahr sicher in den Kap­seln, aber das kann sich sehr schnell ändern, da die Modifikationen unter Umständen auch nur noch eine Woche halten." sagte Aloria.

Harry hatte nun das Essen für einen Moment vergessen, während er sich zurück lehnte und die Augen schloss, denn ihm wurde nun klar, das die Kinder so schnell wie möglich befreit werde mussten, aber ihm war noch immer nicht klar, wie sie die Versorgung organisieren sollten.

Harry legte eine Hand auf ein leicht erhöhtes Feld rechts neben ihm und ließ seine Sinne schweifen, auf der Suche nach einer Lösung.

Es begannen einige Tränen zu fließen, als er an die vielen Kleinkinder dachte, die in höchster Gefahr schwebten, da sie nicht genügend Leute hatten, um sie zu versorgen.

General O'Neill beobachtete wie die Bilder in schneller Abfolge vor Harry erschienen, bevor die Geschwindigkeit zu hoch wurde, aber jene, die er zu Beginn gesehen hatte, waren Bilder von Kleinkindern. Nun bemerkte er auch zu seinem Schock die Tränen auf Harry's Gesicht.

Da er schlechte Nachrichten vermutete, fragte General O'Neill besorgt. "Was ist passiert? Stimmt etwas mit den Stasis-Kammern nicht?"

Harry war aber tief in Gedanken versunken auf der Suche nach Lösungen, so dass er die Frage nicht hörte. Aus dem Grund antwortete Aloria an seiner Stelle. "General O'Neill, die Kapseln sind äußerst instabil, da die Modifikationen unberechenbar sind. Jetzt zu dieser Zeit sind die Kinder in Sicherheit, aber der einzigste Weg, sicherzustellen, das es so bleibt und es keine To­desopfer unter ihnen gibt, wäre, sie umgehend aus der Stasis zu holen."

"Wir habe aber derzeit nicht die Möglichkeiten so viele Kleinkinder, denn es sind gut fünf­zehntausend, zu versorgen, und dabei sind die älteren Kinder noch nicht einmal mit einge­rechnet." sagte Aloria mit trauriger Stimme.

Harry fand einfach keine Antworten in der wundersamen technischen Anlage und den Archi­ven. Bis eben schien es keine Probleme zu geben, die nicht durch diese Datenbank zu lösen gewesen wären.

Da die Kinder bereits so lange in der Stasis waren, konnten sie diese nicht einfach aus den Kapseln befreien und in fortgeschrittenere Systeme überführen, und die Tiefschlafkammern schieden so oder so aus.

Nun flossen seine Tränen hemmungslos, bevor er zur Alpha Farm shiftete um bei den Kindern zu sein.

XXXX

"Was ist passiert?" fragte General O'Neill und deutete auf den leeren Platz von Harry.

"Aloria?" fragte Remus.

"Harry ist völlig erschöpft und seine Emotionen spielen so verrückt, das er nicht klar denken kann." sagte Aloria bevor sie fort fuhr. "Außerdem konnte die Wissensdatenbank zum ersten Mal keine Lösung für die Probleme bieten."

"Wie können wir über vierundzwanzig Tausend Kleinkinder und Kinder versorgen, wobei der Großteil auch noch Babies sind." murmelte ein geschockter Remus.

Lya kam die Treppe herauf gerannt und fragte. "Opher, was ist jetzt wieder passiert, der emo­tionale Schmerz der von hier kam hat einige der empfindlicheren Geistheiler regelrecht über­mannt?"

Nun stand sie ratlos vor der Gruppe. "Der Schmerz hat jetzt nachgelassen."

"Es war Harry." sagte Remus zu ihr und seufzte.

"Können wir nicht helfen?" fragte Joe. "Gibt es irgend einen Grund wieso wir nicht mit vielen Freiwilligen bei den Kleinkindern und Babies helfen könnten."

Er schaute zu Remus. "Ich meine, wenn wir ein Teil der Allianz werden sollen, müssen wir auch so viel wie möglich helfen. Es ist nur Fair, wenn man bedenkt, wieviel ihr uns helfen könnt und werdet."

Remus überdachte das Angebot und versuchte eine Lösung darin zu finden. "Ich bin für das Angebot sehr dankbar, das bin ich wirklich, aber alteranische Kinder werden mit der Fähig­keit zur Manipulation von Energie geboren. Manche würden diese Fähigkeit auch als Magie bezeichnen."

"Ich sehe leider keinen Weg wie eure Leute in der Lage wären, eines unserer Kleinkinder zu versorgen, und dabei auch noch deren Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle zu halten, so dass weder sie noch ihr verletzt werdet." sagte Remus.

"Außerdem benötigen die Kinder viel Liebe um sie herum, etwas das ihr zwar ihnen geben könntet, aber ihr könnt sie nicht darin unterrichten, ihre Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren." sagte Aloria, bevor sie fort fuhr, um es nicht als Beleidigung wirken zu lassen. "Das war jetzt aber nicht als Beleidigung gemeint."

"Ich sehe es auch nicht als solche an." sagte Joe seufzend.

"Wir mögen keine sehr zahlreiche Rasse sein, aber könnte es nicht Freiwillige unter uns ge­ben, Opher, die gemeinsam mit den Menschen der Erde in der Lage wären, die Kinder zu ver­sorgen, etwas das alleine nicht gelingen kann?" fragte Lya.

"Während die Asgard ebenfalls helfen könnten, fürchte ich, sind wir nicht in der Lage, kleine Kinder zu versorgen. Vor allem können wir die emotionale Unterstützung nicht bieten." sagte Freyr.

Molly, die bisher außer Sichtweite gestanden hatte, und nur erfahren wollte, ob ihre Söhne in Ordnung waren, entschied sich dazu, in die Diskussion einzugreifen.

Sie trat nun auf die Plattform und stellte sich neben Harry's Stuhl, wobei sie sich nicht setzte.

Sie wählte ihre Worte sehr genau, um dem Botschafter nicht mehr als nötige Informationen zu geben und sagte. "So sehr es mich als Mutter trifft, würde ich die Möglichkeit vorschlagen, die Hauselfen gemeinsam mit gemischten Gruppen von Alteranern, Nox und Terranern einzu­setzen."

Als sie bemerkte, das sie alle anschauten sagte sie weiter. "Es ist nicht so, das wir nicht genü­gend Platz haben. Was wir brauchen sind Personen, und auf diese Weise wäre jedes Team in der Lage bis zu Zehn Kleinkinder zu versorgen, und wenn wir Geschwister zusammen lassen, wären auch die älteren Geschwister in der Lage, uns zu helfen."

Molly lehnte sich nun auf den Tisch und fuhr fort. "Das ist allerdings keine langfristige Lö­sung, aber solange die kleinen Liebe und Akzeptanz kennen, wird es keine Probleme geben. Außerdem muss Harry nur seine Pläne vorverlegen. Er plante ja die Suche nach jenen Altera­nern, die bisher in Hyperraumsprung-unfähigen Schiffen knapp unter der Lichtgeschwindig­keit reisten. Diese Suche war in knapp zwei Monaten geplant, aber es müsste möglich sein, sie vorzuverlegen."

Sie konnte gerade noch den Kommentar über ihre Abreise zurückhalten und fragte. "Es wäre einen Versuch wert, oder?"

Als die anderen über den Vorschlag nachdachten, fragte sie. "Aloria, wenn wir in der Lage wären, jene zu retten, die in den Schiffen unterwegs sind, von denen wir wissen, und das be­vor wir die neuen Informationen über weitere Schiffe bekamen, wieviele Personen würden wir retten?"

Aloria folgte der Idee von Molly Weasley und sagte. "Wir wussten von gut neuntausend Alte­ranern an Bord der Schiffe im Tiefschlaf oder in Stasis-Kapseln."

"Dank der neuen Informationen aus dem Datenkern der Cyrorar wissen wir von mindestens sieben, wenn nicht sogar mehr, schwer beschädigten Schiffen, deren Crew und Passagiere im Tiefschlaf oder Stasis-Kapseln sind. Das Problem ist, das wir nicht wissen, wo sie sind." sagte Aloria.

"Neuntausend wären bei Leibe genug um die Kinder zu versorgen." sagte Remus.

"Die Asgard werden mehrere Schiffe aussenden um bei der Rettung der Schiffbrüchigen zu helfen." sagte Freyr.

Remus setzte sich wieder und seufzte frustriert.

"Es gibt nur ein Problem, denn wenn wir die Kinder jetzt aus der Stasis holen, haben wir nicht genügend Personen um die Schiffe zu bemannen um jene Schiffbrüchigen zu retten." sagte Augusta während sie sich beim Eintreten an der Diskussion beteiligte.

"In einem Monat wären wir in der Lage dies durch zuziehen, aber wie wir alle Harry kennen, wird er das Risiko nicht eingehen, das die Kapseln versagen." sagte Augusta, die den letzten Teil der Unterhaltung mitgehört hatte.

"Ihr geht davon aus, das er umgehend damit beginnen wird, die Kinder zu befreien." sagte Remus.

"Du kennst ihn besser als wir. Was wird er tun, wenn die ersten Kapseln zu versagen begin­nen." sagte Au­gusta.

Geschockt atmete Molly tief ein. "Er wird die umgehende Befreiung aller Kinder aus den Kapseln befehlen. Und er wird sich selbst die Schuld daran geben, wenn Kinder sterben soll­ten, nur weil wir nicht genügend Heiler zur Verfügung haben."

General O'Neill hörte der Diskussion zu.

Seufzend sagte Remus. "Aloria, wo ist Harry?"

An die anderen gewandt sagte er. "Wenn er nicht so erschöpft wäre, würde er das, was wir hier gesagt haben übernehmen und daraus einen Plan entwickeln, und das schneller als es zur Antwort von Aloria brauchen würde." sagte Remus.

"Er sitzt vor den Stasis-Kapseln und starrt sie unverändert an." sagte Aloria mit besorgter Stimme, denn sie hörte rein gar nichts über ihre Verbindung mit Harry.

"Ok." sagte General O'Neill. "Er hat heute härter gearbeitet als wir zusammen."

"Wenn er seinen Schlaf benötigt, kann sich niemand an ihn heranschleichen und ihn betäuben oder so etwas in der Art?" fragte General O'Neill.

"Denn wir." sagte General O'Neill und deutete auf den Tisch. "mögen zwar nicht die schnellsten sein, aber so dürften wir einen ausführbaren Plan haben, sobald er aufwacht."

Remus traf nun eine Entscheidung und öffnete eine Verbindung zur Tyaes und sagte auf al­teranisch, denn er hoffte, das Bill den Tipp verstand. "_Bill, Remus hier, ist Jack bei dir? Ich muss ihn dringend sprechen?_"

Jack hatte die Frage gehört und kam herüber gelaufen, da er sich Sorgen zu machen begann, als er kein Bild sah.

Jack sagte nun auch auf alteranisch. "_Remus, was ist los_?"

"_Harry ist völlig erschöpft und kann nicht mehr klar denken, außerdem hat er seit 24 Stun­den nichts mehr gegessen, so das seine Energiereserven fast bei Null sind. Zusammengefasst wa­ren die Nachrichten über die Kleinkinder in den Stasis-Kapseln und die Gefahr in der sie schweben, schlicht zu viel für ihn. Und er hört uns definitiv nicht zu, denn es ist uns gelungen, eine mögliche Lösung des Problems zu finden_." sagte Remus.

"Wie schnell könnt ihr _Ron's Schiff abkoppeln und zurückspringen_?" fragte Remus und hoff­te, das Jack Harry zumindest zu einer kurzen Reaktion bewegen konnte, damit dieser schlafen gehen konnte und dann etwas essen konnte.

"_Verdammt…Verdammt…Verdammt__; Ron ist nicht mehr hier, denn Bill hat ihm erlaubt, ein schwaches Signal das wir empfingen zu untersuchen_." fluchte Jack.

"Verdammt." fluchte Remus.

In dem Moment hatte Jack eine Idee. "_Aloria kannst du meine Stimme auf den Kommunikator neben Harry legen_?"

"_Umleitung aktiv_." sagte Aloria, die neugierig auf Jacks Plan war.

"_Harry…HARRY_." rief Jack nun.

Als er keine Reaktion bekam sagte Jack. "_Neville, hörst du mich_?"

Neville, der sich Sorgen um seinen Freund machte, hatte Harry von dem Moment an beobach­tet, als er auftauchte nicht auf ihn reagierte. "_Ja, ich höre dich, Jack_."

"_Gut. Ich möchte das du dein Funkgerät neben Harry's Ohr hältst und ihn, sobald ich seinen Namen rufe und er aufspringt, betäubst._" sagte Jack.

Neville schaute sein Funkgerät fassungslos an und fragte sich, ob jetzt alle Wahnsinnig ge­worden waren. "_Du möchtest das ich WAS tue_?"

"_Harry ist völlig erschöpft und muss dringend etwas essen und dann sich ausruhen. Aber der­zeit kann er nicht mehr klar denken. Darum sollst du ihn bitte betäuben, so dass er sich aus­schlafen kann. Wir brauchen ihn bei voller Leistungsfähigkeit_." sagte Jack.

Neville hielt nun das Funkgerät an Harry's Ohr und hielt seine Hand wenige Millimeter vom Kopf weg, während er die Energie für einen Betäubungszauber darin sammelte. Die Tatsache, das Harry nicht einmal erkannte, das er neben ihm stand, verdeutlichte, das es die richtige Entscheidung war, weshalb er sagte. "_Bereit._"

"_HARRY_." schrie Jack nun, weshalb Harry aufsprang und genau vom Betäubungszauber von Neville getroffen wurde.

"Nun, er schläft_, aber es ist dein Kopf der leidet, wenn er aufwacht und nach mir suchen wird. Ich schicke ihn dir dann zu gerne auf den Hals_." sagte Neville während er eine Trage er­schuf und sie zur Transportstation schweben lies, so dass er zur Krankenstation gebracht wür­de.

"_Danke __Jack, er schläft jetzt. Zwar erzwungen, aber er schläft_." sagte Remus.

"_Dein Arsch ist hier in Gefahr, Remus, wenn ich auf der Couch schlafen darf._" sagte Jack.

Remus lachte und wandte sich den anderen zu. "Problem gelöst, Harry schläft nun tief und fest."

General O'Neill schmunzelte einen Moment lang bevor er zum Botschafter schaute und sagte. "Ok, also an die Planung. Wir werden weitere zweihundert Freiwillige morgen früh hier her bringen."

Joe nickte und sagte. "Ich stimme dem zu, denn der Präsident hat bereits bei unserem ersten Treffen mir verdeutlicht, das er der Allianz unbedingt beitreten will, und diese auch deshalb mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln helfen will."

"Wir werden die selbe Menge an Leuten in Kürze hier haben." sagte Freyr.

"Nicht alle Furlinge die hier waren, nahmen an den Kämpfen teil, sehr zu ihrer Enttäuschung. "Welche Idee hast du?" sagte Stone Crusher nun zum ersten Mal.

General O'Neill sagte nun seine Gedanken laut. "Gibt es irgend einen Grund dafür, das wir nicht jetzt bereits Rettungsschiffe starten könnten? So wären sie zumindest bereits unterwegs, wenn Harry aufwacht. Ihr mögt kaum bis gar keine Besatzungen für sie haben, aber können wir nicht Freiwillige aller Rassen die hier sind einsetzen, um die Schiffe zumindest zu beman­nen?"

Während die anderen darüber nachdachten, sagte er. "Morgen werden über vierhundert geret­tete Alteraner wach und arbeitswillig sein, die sich gern um die Kinder mit kümmern werden."

„Wenn wir die Freiwilligen der Nox dazu nehmen und einige derer die bereits hier sind, sowie die Freiwilligen unseres Volkes die bis morgen Abend hier sein werden."

„Sollten wir nicht in der Lage sein, wenigstens ein paar Schiffe für die Rettung der Leute aus schicken können, die mit den Furlingen- und Asgard-Freiwilligen sowie einigen Mitgliedern des Kommandostabs besetzt sind?"

„Ich meine, sie sind sicher nicht alle an der Rettung beteiligt, oder?"

"Die Kleinkinder und Babies sind das eigentliche Problem, das unsere Möglichkeiten überfor­dert, aber wenn wir nur eine knappe Woche durchstehen müssten, während wir weitere Perso­nen retten, die Aufgaben bei den Kindern übernehmen könnten, wäre das machbar." sagte Au­gusta.

"Das einzigste Problem in dem Plan ist, das ich zwar den Befehl zum Einsatz der Schiffe ge­ben kann, und die Kontrollen auch entsprechend anpassen kann, so wären die Schiffe aber komplett hilflos, da diese Systeme nur von Harry freigegeben werden könnten." sagte Aloria.

"Wir können weitere sechs Schiffe einsetzen und das binnen einer Stunde. Diese könnten Ge­leitschutz bieten." sagte Freyr . "Wenn wir die New Hope und die Vindicator abholen, sind es sogar acht."

"Wenn wir einige Mitglieder meines Kommandostabes aus der primären Schicht nehmen und diese lang genug wach bleiben, um den Kurs zu setzen, bevor sie wieder schlafen gehen, könnten wir drei weitere Schiffe bemannen, die alle drei der Bololarys-Klasse angehören und das dank der Hilfe der Furlinge, welche die meisten Stationen bemannen würden." sagte Po­waqa während sie einen weiteren Schluck Tee trank, den ihre Großmutter zubereitet hatte, be­vor sie für die Theta-Schicht hergekommen war.

"Wir haben also die Besatzung für drei Schiffe, vier, wenn wir Ron's Schiff dazu nehmen. Wir haben außerdem die nötigen Eskorten zum Schutz gegen Feinde, bis Harry aufwacht." sagte Remus.

"Aloria bitte zeige eine Karte mit den geschätzten Positionen der beschädigten Schiffen." bat Remus.

Aloria zeigte wie gewünscht eine Generelle Karte der Pegasus-Galaxie, die über dem Tisch erschien, und auf der sieben grob verteilte Symbole blinkten.

Stone Crusher, der ganz wie ein Kriegsmeister die Feinde suchte, fragte. "Kannst du bitte den Planeten in der Karte zeigen, auf dem wir heute gekämpft haben?"

Am Rand leuchtete nun ein Bereich rot auf, als Aloria die nötigen Informationen einblendete.

"Aloria, bitte hebe die drei Schiffe mit den meisten Menschen an Bord hervor." sagte Molly.

Sie saßen um den Tisch herum und betrachteten das Hologramm vor Remus bevor dieser sag­te. "Wir haben unsere drei Ziele…also, wann starten wir?"

Nach gut einer Stunde der Planungen und der Auswahl der Schiffe setze sich Remus auf und erinnerte sich jetzt an etwas, das ihre Pläne einfach verhindern würde. "VERDAMMT…"

"Remus?" fragte Molly.

"Wir vergessen etwas sehr wichtiges. Keiner von uns besitzt den nötigen Rang um Aloria die Startvorbereitungen zu befehlen." sagte Remus.

"Das stimmt, aber ich kann es." erklang nun Bill's Stimme aus dem Funkgerät.

Geschockt schaute sich Remus um. "Bill?"

Kichernd sagte Bill. "Entspann dich, Remus; ich bin noch an Bord der Tyaes. Ich habe aller­dings euren Planungen zugehört. Ich wollte ursprünglich mich melden um zu hören, wie es Harry geht, entschied mich dann aber dazu, euch nicht zu unterbrechen."

"Euer Plan ist sehr gut, und sobald Harry aufwacht, bin ich sicher, wird er ihn seinen Plänen entsprechend verwenden." sagte Bill.

"Aloria, bitte bereite die Vaelaeli, Berolo und die Veloras umgehend für den Start vor." sagte Bill.

"Verstanden, Commander." sagte Aloria, die froh war, das jemand eine Lösung gefunden hat­te.

"Ich überlasse euch die weitere Planung, denn ich werde nun zu Bett gehen." sagte Bill. "Wir dürften in sechs Stunden eintreffen."

"In Ordnung." sagte General O'Neill und stand auf. "Teal'C, warum bleibst du nicht hier und kümmerst dich um unsere Teams, während ich mit dem Botschafter zur Erde zurückkehren um die Freiwilligen zu besorgen."

"Ihr habt sehr viel gelernt, seit wir uns das erste Mal trafen. Anteaus wird darüber sehr erfreut sein, das ihr erwachsen werdet." sagte Lya während Jack die Stufen hinab stieg.

Augusta stand nun auch auf. "Teal'C war der Name? Wenn sie mir folgen würden, bringe ich sie zu den Wohnungen, die für eure Soldaten bereitgestellt wurden."

"Vielen Dank nochmals für die Hilfe, die ihr und eure Kameraden heute geleistet habt. Ihr habt euren Willen, der Allianz zu helfen heute mehr als nur unter Beweis gestellt." sagte Re­mus.

XXXX

**T Minus 2 months 2 days**

Harry öffnete langsam seine Augen und fragte sich, wieso sein Magen so dermaßen knurrte und wieso sein Kopf so schmerzte.

Nun sah er sich um und erkannte, das er sich in der primären Krankenstation befand, und das schlafend in dem Stuhl neben ihm saß.

Jack bemerkte nun, das Harry erwacht war und schaute neugierig zu ihm.

"Warum bin ich in der Krankenstation?' fragte Harry.

"An was kannst du doch von gestern noch erinnern?' fragte Jack vorsichtig, während er ein Glas mit speziell zubereitetem Regenerationssaft hinüber reichte.

Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach und sagte dann, während er an dem Glas mit der oran­gefarbenen Flüssigkeit roch. "Fast an alles, nur die Zeit nach dem Essen fehlt. Aber was bitte ist das für ein Getränk?"

Jack zeigte auf das Glas und sagte. "Das ist unsere vorläufige Antwort auf die Probleme, wenn jemand zu lange mit seinem Kern verschmilzt."

"Es riecht nach Orangen." sagte Harry, der das Getränk noch immer misstrauisch betrachtete.

"Es schmeckt auch so." kam Jack's Antwort.

Harry nahm einen kleinen Schluck, und nachdem es sehr gut schmeckte, trank er den Rest in wenigen Zügen leer.

Harry spürte sofort, wie seine Energien wieder hergestellt wurden und ließ nun sein Bett sich so verändern, das er sich aufsetzen konnte.

Harry fühlte sich deutlich besser und fragte erneut, wieso er in der Krankenstation war, wurde aber unterbrochen, als ein riesiges Tablett mit Essen vor ihm erschien.

"Ich habe Aloria überredet, dich nicht eher an die Aufzeichnungen der Ereignisse von gestern zu lassen, bis du ALLES aufgegessen hast." sagte Jack grinsend.

"ihr erwartet sicher nicht, das ich das alles esse. Das werde ich definitiv nicht schaffen…" be­gann Harry.

„Harry." sagte Jack ernst. "Du wirst SOVIEL essen wie du schaffst, denn um Himmels wil­len, du hast gestern gut zwanzig Pfund Gewicht verloren!"

Harry starrte Jack geschockt an. Da er noch nie wirklich viel Gewicht besessen hatte, scho­ckierte es ihn noch mehr, das er so Viel Gewicht in so kurzer Zeit verloren hatte.

'Aloria?' fragte Harry.

'Jack hat Recht, Harry. Ich werde dir alles erklären, während du isst.' sagte Aloria.

Als Harry die Gabel nahm und zu essen begann, erklärte Jack. "Wir gehen davon aus, das mit deiner engen Bindung an die Systeme der Stadt, dein Körper begann, seine absolut lebens­wichtigen Reserven aufzubrauchen."

„Einfach ausgedrückt, da du keine wirklichen Fettreserven besitzt, begann dein Körper damit, die Muskelmasse zu zersetzen, um die nötige Energie zu behalten, die dein Kern benötigte. So hat es mir wenigsten Poppy erklärt."

"Du warst aber nicht der einzigste betroffene." sagte Jack zu Harry und bedeutete ihm, weiter­zuessen.

"Der Hochenergie- und Protein-Trank wurde entwickelt, um diesen Effekten entgegenzubrin­gen, so dass sie nicht erneut auftreten." sagte Heilerin Christenson zu Harry während sie nä­her trat.

"Sobald du aufgegessen hast, kannst du gehen." sagte nun.

"Was ist passiert?' fragte Harry.

"Du hast einen metabolischen Schock erlitten und dein Gehirn hat sich praktisch abgeschaltet. Leider reagierte dein Körper nicht genauso, so dass du betäubt werden musstest." sagte Aga­tha.

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, während sie Harry untersuchte und sagte dann. "Es scheint so, das es dir immer besser geht. Bitte nutze nach Möglichkeit die nächsten Tage lang keine zu mäch­tige Magie."

Sie trat nun zurück und drehte ihren Kopf. "Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, Aloria ist angewiesen worden, dieses Getränk mehrmals alle paar Stunden an dich zu übergeben, und das die nächs­ten Vier Tage lang. Damit solltest du wieder gut an Gewicht zulegen."

Harry starrte die Heilerin fassungslos an und murmelte. "Verdammt, sie muss bei Poppy in die Lehre gegangen sein."

Jack musste nun lachen. "Bitte ändere dich nie, Harry."

Harry wurde leicht rot und sagte nichts mehr.

Nachdem er fast alles aufgegessen hatte, schloss er seine Augen und sagte dann zu Jack's Er­leichterung. "Aloria, ich habe aufgegessen, also zeig mir jetzt bitte, was geschehen ist, nach­dem mich an den Tisch setzte und zu essen begann."

Harry verbrachte die nächste Stunde damit, die Dinge durchzugehen die besprochen worden waren.

Harry verliess nun seine Trance und sagte. "Was für eine Verrückte Sache."

Harry erschuf sich einige Kleidungsstücke und stieg aus dem Bett. "Nun, ihr habt recht, deine ältere Version ist weit klüger als es bisweilen den Anschein haben mag."

Nachdem er seine Uniform geschlossen hatte, ging Harry zur Tür. "Gehen wir auf das Kom­mandodeck, damit ich eure Pläne offiziell machen kann."

Jack zögerte einen Moment lang, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob er besorgt sein sollte, oder nicht, aber dann lief er Harry hinterher, damit dieser keine passende Rache planen konnte.

Beide gingen den Gang zum Ankunftsdeck hinüber und Harry war der Meinung, das ein all­gemeines Treffen fällig war.

'Aloria, sag bitte den Abteilungsleitern sowie den Beratern, das wir uns in dreißig Minuten treffen.' sagte er über ihre Verbindung, bevor er sagte. 'Die Kommandocrew und die anderen die es von der Cyrorar interessiert, können sich fünfzehn Minuten später dazu setzen, damit wir die Pläne abgleichen können.'

"Jack, wie hat die Crew und die Schläfer die Rückkehr in die lebende Welt verkraftet?" fragte Harry.

"Nun, es war nicht leicht." sagte Jack und erinnerte sich an die Probleme die aufgetreten wa­ren, als sie herausgefunden hatten, das die Stasiskammern nicht an Bord der Tyaes waren.

"Das heißt?' fragte Harry während er durch die Tür zum Ankunftsbereich trat.

Seufzend sagte Jack. "Es heißt, das sie nicht gerade glücklich darüber waren, von ihren Kin­dern getrennt worden zu sein."

Harry sagte nichts und wartete, bis sie den Korridor verlassen hatte, da er immer wieder die Personen grüßte, die ihn auch grüßten, bevor er zur Arbeitsplattform hinüber ging.

Nachdem er dort angekommen war, setze er sich und aktivierte die Bildschirme mit den Kar­ten, welche den Standort der Rettungsschiffe zeigte.

Er schaute nun zu Jack und wartete auf eine Erklärung, fluchte dann aber leise, als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie ein Teller mit Gebäck erschien.

Seufzend, da er sich nicht auf eine Diskussion mit Aloria einlassen wollte, bewegte er den Teller in die Tischmitte. "Bedient euch." sagte Harry.

Jack wollte lieber keine Diskussion über eine zu sehr bemutternde Stadt beginnen und nahm sich ein Stück.

"Nachdem wir wieder angedockt hatten, und sie in der Lage waren zur Stadt zu reisen, und erst recht nachdem sie sahen, das die Stasis-Kapseln alle in Ordnung waren und die Anzeigen alle auf Grün standen, beruhigten sie sich." sagte Jack.

"Nach einem Wutausbruch von Neville über ihre Kommentare ist es ein Wunder, wenn irgend einer von ihnen überhaupt in der Farm auftauchen wird, um nach den Kindern zu sehen." sag­te Jack grinsend.

"Nie, unterschätze niemals Neville's Fähigkeiten oder sein Wissen im Bezug auf Pflanzen." sagte Harry während er den Kopf schüttelte, denn nur ein Idiot würde dies tun, und es würde nicht mehr viel von ihm übrig bleiben, wenn Ne­ville mit ihm fertig war.

Harry und Jack verbrachten die nächsten Zwanzig Minuten damit, die Informationen durchzu­gehen, die Jack gesammelt hatte, insbesondere von der Kommandocrew und den wichtigen Besatzungsmitgliedern der Cyrorar.

Da ein gemeinsames Treffen Anstand, und sie nicht wussten, wieviele Mitglieder der Crew der Cyrorar auftauchen würden, verbrachte Harry einige Augenblicke damit, über die nötigen Än­derungen auf der Plattform nachzudenken, bevor er sie vornahm.

Während die Plattform sich vergrößerte und der Tisch sich veränderte, so dass er mehr einen Pfeil ähnelte, ergriff Jack seinen sich bewegenden Stuhl und schaute wütend zu Harry. "Es war dir verboten irgend eine Magieform in den nächsten Tagen zu verwenden! Und ich werde mich sicher nicht zwischen Agatha und dich stellen, wenn sie erscheint. Die Heiler können verdammt angsteinflössend sein, wenn sie es wollen, und es gibt so viele mögliche Folterin­strumente bei ihnen."

Ein Brummen war aus dem Lautsprecher zu hören, denn Aloria schien zu fluchen, als ein Glas mit dem Energiedrink vor Harry erschien. Nun sagte sie laut. "TRINKEN!."

Leicht grinsend, da er es nicht gewohnt war, das Aloria ihn nicht über ihre mentale Verbin­dung ansprach, griff Harry nach dem Glas und trank es in einem Zug leer.

Obwohl er nicht hungrig war, entschied er sich dazu, einen der Kekse zu essen, um Aloria zu beruhigen. Oder vielmehr damit sie ihn nicht zu füttern begann.

Harry kaute noch immer auf dem Keks, als die anderen eintrafen.

Harry wurde nun leicht rot, als Agatha eintrat.

"Es ist gut, das ich nicht die Wette von Poppy angenommen habe, auf die Frage hin, wie lan­ge es dauern würde, bis du ohne nachzudenken Magie einsetzen würdest." sagte Agatha und setzte sich unter dem Kichern der anderen.

'Ja nun, man denkt einfach nicht mehr an andere Dinge, wenn man es seit Jahren macht." sag­te Harry.

Mit sanfter Stimme sagte Agatha. "Ich weiß, Harry; ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, aber ver­such dich bitte bei der Nutzung der Magie einzuschränken, wenigstens in den nächsten Tagen.

Nachdem nun alle anwesend waren begann Harry. "In Ordnung, versuchen wir alles was möglich ist, abzuarbeiten, bevor die geretteten Alteraner in zwanzig Minuten eintreffen."

"Beginnen wir bei den Wohnungen." sagte Harry und griff auf Gran's Datapad zu, um ihre Daten zu kopieren.

"Anfangs plante ich, sie im Theta-Turm unterzubringen, aber dann dachte ich, das es für sie nicht viel einfacher würde, sich in dieser neuen Zeit einzugewöhnen." sagte Gran.

„Aber bisher denke ich wäre es am besten, wenn wir die Freiwilligen der anderen Völker vor­erst in Theta unterbringen, gemeinsam mit den Kleinkindern, weshalb ich sie auf die Woh­nungen in Omicron und den letzten in Alpha verteilt habe." sagte Gran.

"Wie weit ist Omicron bewohnt?" fragte Harry.

"Gut sechzig Prozent von Omicron sind bewohnt, und es stehen noch gut zehntausend Woh­nungen leer, aber das dürfte sich schnell ändern, wenn die anderen geretteten eintreffen wer­den." antwortete Gran.

"In Ordnung…Danke." sagte Harry und schaute zu Agatha.

Seufzend holte sie ihre handgeschriebenen Notizen hervor, denn sie hing noch immer den al­ten Methoden nach, aber sie vergaß auch manchmal schlicht ihr Datapad in ihrer Wohnung, so wie vermutlich heute morgen, aber das würde sie bei Nachfrage verneinen. "Zum Glück waren die DNA Scans und gesundheitlichen Überprüfungen vor der Rückkehr beendet. Über­raschenderweise ist ihre DNA weit näher mit der unsrigen verwandt, als wir gedacht hätten, so dass es keine Probleme geben dürfte, sie durch die Resequenzierung zu bringen, damit sie ihre ungenutzten Kerne nutzen können."

"Weißt du, wieso es so weite Unterschiede in der Genetik gibt?" fragte Tana­ka während er das Modell der Helix auf dem Tisch studierte.

"Das könnte daran liegen, das sie Flüchtlinge einer kolonialen Katastrophe sind, die mehrere Jahrhunderte vor dem Krieg stattfand." sagte Agatha. "Um ehrlich zu sein, sind die Unter­schiede bei weitem nicht so groß, wie gedacht."

"Egal wie man es nimmt, es vereinfacht die Dinge sehr massiv, da sie sich dadurch einige Be­handlungen ersparen." sagte Agatha.

"Remus, du hast die meiste Zeit mit ihnen verbracht. Wie gewöhnen sie sich ein?" fragte Mol­ly.

"Sie sind verwirrt, überrumpelt und verängstigt, zumindest am Anfang, als sie versuchten her­auszufinden, was passierte und warum. Aber das wirklich nützliche an allem ist, das zumin­dest jene, die nicht direkt zur Crew gehörten die leiblichen Eltern eines Großteils der Kinder sind." sagte Remus.

"Nachdem sie sich überzeugt hatten, das es ihren Kindern gut geht, und die Kapseln nicht mehr jeden Augenblick versagen konnten, haben sie sich beruhigt und ihr jetziges Ziel ist es, die Kinder so schnell wie möglich zu befreien." sagte Remus.

"Als Mutter kann ich es verstehen. Die Erwachsenen müssen Krank vor Sorge sein." sagte Molly.

"Vlad, konntest du dir die Parasites schon näher anschauen?" fragte Harry den Slawen.

"Ja, das habe ich." sagte Vlad während er ein Kommando eingab, so dass ein Hologramm die­ser Schiffe über dem Tisch erschien.

"Aus dem, was ich in den Archiven fand weiß ich das dieser Typ von Parasites dazu gedacht war, als eine Art Notfallplattform zu fungieren, die auf den Planeten landete um ein Feldhos­pital zur Verfügung zu stellen."

„Je vier Landungsschiffe sind einem der Parasite's zugeteilt und dienen eigentlich als eine Art Fähre um Patienten zu dem Hauptschiff im Orbit zu transportieren, die eine längere Behand­lung benötigen." sagte Vlad und drehte das Bild nun so dass jeder die Verankerungspunkte der Landungsschiffe sehen konnte.

Nun tauchten Bilder aus dem Innern auf und die meisten waren davon geschockt, denn das In­nere war nicht so sauber wie es sein sollte. Überall waren Flecken und andere Materialien auf dem Boden und an den Wänden.

Wo immer sie hinsahen, waren Kabel neben offenen Zugangsschächten zu sehen. In einigen Fluren lagen dicke Kabel die von Generatoren zu den Andockpunkten der Landungsschiffe. Insgesamt befand sich das Innere der Schiffe im totalen Chaos.

"Sie sind uralt und das beste was wir machen können, wäre sie von den Robotern verschrotten und wieder verwerten zu lassen." sagte Vlad.

Harry starrte die Bilder an, die ihm gezeigt wurden, und er konnte sich die pure Verzweiflung vorstellen, welche die Crew zu solchen Verzweiflungstaten gedrängt hatten mussten.

Kevin erkannte nun die Leute, über die sie sprachen, die das Ankunftsdeck betraten und sagte. "Bevor wir unterbrochen werden, sollte ich sagen, das ich mir die Kapseln sehr genau angese­hen habe, und sie bereiten mir schlicht nur Angst."

Harry wandte sich mühsam von dem Bild über dem Tisch ab und bat Vlad, es abzuschalten."Was meinst du, Kevin?"

"Diese Dinger machen mir Angst, Harry. Sie dürften eigentlich nicht funktionieren, denn jede der Veränderungen hätte sie eigentlich in die Luft jagen müssen. Aber durch pure Willens­kraft denke ich, haben sie ihre kostbare Fracht am Leben erhalten." sagte Kevin.

Aloria versuchte auf mentaler Ebene ihr bestes, um ihn zu beruhigen und ihm klar zumachen, das sie einen Plan hatten und es ein effektiver Plan war, weshalb Harry sagte. "Wir werden heute Nachmittag damit beginnen, sie zu befreien."

"Gut, je schneller desto besser. Danach kann ich diese Dinger endlich in die Sonne schicken." sagte Kevin.

Molly sah nun, das die Geistheiler der Nox die Flüchtlinge in die Ankunftshalle führten und entschied sich dazu, Harry zuvorzukommen und sagte. "Aloria, bitte erschaffe genügend Sitz­gelegenheiten für die Neuankömmlinge."

"Natürlich, Molly." sagte Aloria, während sie Harry durch ihre Verbindung auslachte.

Während die aus ihrer zeitlosen Ruhe gerissenen Alteraner sich Stühle suchten, stand Harry auf und ließ die Tarnung über der Krone verschwinden.

Rund vierhundert Augen schauten ihn wortlos an während sie den Anblick vor sich verarbei­teten. Ein Bild das sie nur aus uralten Büchern kannten, und das sie für eine reine Legende hielten.

Und trotz allem stand er hier vor ihnen, der legendäre Lord Commander.

Harry wartete, bis sie sich gesetzt hatten und versuchte die Emotionen der Menge zu erfassen.

Er spürte aber keine andere Emotion als die große Sorge um die Kinder, welche jedes andere Gefühl überdeckte, aber er war nicht erfahren genug, um das exakt feststellen zu können.

"Ich weiß, das ihr viele Fragen habt und das ihr euch Sorgen um eure Kinder macht. Sobald wir hier fertig sind, werden wir damit beginnen, die Kinder aus den Kapseln zu befreien" be­gann Harry.

"So wie die Techniker es mir erklären, bin ich sehr überrascht, das die Kapseln überhaupt funktionierten, und dann noch so lange. In den nächsten Tagen werde ich eure Hilfe bei der Versorgung der Kleinkinder benötigen, zumindest solange bis wir weitere Freiwillige hier ha­ben, die helfen können. Wir waren auf diese Situation absolut nicht vorbereitet und aus die­sem Grund besitzt Toria Ai Shas derzeit einfach nicht das Personal um so viele Kinder zu ver­sorgen." sagte Harry, der sich zur Ehrlichkeit entschlossen hatte.

Harry ließ sich selbst auf den Tisch schweben und trat nun näher an die Geretteten heran und schwebte wieder zu Boden.

Harry bewegte kurz seine Hand, so dass die Umrandung verschwand und nun Stufen zum An­kunftsbereich erschienen.

Harry trat eine Stufe hinab und setzte sich auf die oberste Stufe, so dass er sich auf gleicher Ebene mit ihnen befand.

In den nächsten beiden Stunden erklärte Harry die derzeitigen Bedingungen und beantwortete die meisten Fragen.

Steven, der gerade eine längere Wartungsphase des Astria-Systems beendet hatte, nachdem es sehr lange aktiv war, war sehr froh, das die Systeme problemlos arbeiteten.

Steven schaute hin hinab und bemerkte eine Anzeige, die ein eintreffendes Signal anzeigte.

Steven verfolgte das Signal zurück und es kam von dem Tor, das die SGC-Teams benutzten. Er schickte den Materiestrom zum dritten Tor und sagte. "Eingehender Materiestrom. Ur­sprung ist das SGC auf der Erde."

Harry stand nun auf und sagte. "Die ersten Freiwilligen treffen gerade ein, also sollten wir weitere Fragen auf einen anderen Tag verschieben, und dafür sorgen, das die Freiwilligen in ihren Wohnungen untergebracht werden, bevor wir mit den Planungen beginnen, die Kinder aus den Kapseln zu befreien, bevor die Techniker und Heiler uns Lynchen wollen, weil es zu lange dauert."

Mehrere Personen lachten nun über die Worte und die meisten anderen lächelten, während sich die Anspannungen lösten, da sie nun in absehbarer Zeit wieder mit ihrer Familie vereinigt sein würden.


	17. Kapitel 16

**T minus 60 days**

Da Harry bedingt heilerische Fähigkeiten besaß, arbeitete Harry derzeit mit Lya von den Nox und Jack zusammen, als sie als Team ihre fünfzehnte Stasiskapsel öffneten. Harry hoffte, das Jack nicht wusste, das dies bereits seine zweite Schicht am heutigen Tage war. Er wollte nicht erneut angeschrien werden.

Nachdem Harry die Energiesysteme der Kapsel verändert hatte und jene Tränke verabreicht waren, die es ihnen erlaubten, die Kapsel sicher zu deaktivieren, würden Jack und Lya die Kinder anheben und sie halten, wobei sie empathische und magische Wellen, welche Gefühle der Zugehörigkeit und Liebe ausdrückten, zu dem langsam erwachenden Kind schickten.

Nachdem dies geschehen war, würde Harry jene Ausrüstung verwenden, mit der zellulare

Degeneration aufgehoben wurde, benutzen und wenigstens einen Wiederherstellungstrank so­wie einen blauen Trank für den magischen Kern verwenden, sollten die ersten Tränke nicht ausreichen.

Danach würde die Seelische Hilfe folgen, während derer ihnen versichert wurde, das sie wie­der völlig Hergestellt würden, bevor sie der Familie vorgestellt würden, welche sie ab diesem Zeitpunkt versorgen würde.

Harry atmete tief durch und wandte sich der nächsten Kapsel zu, genauer gesagt, den nächsten beiden Kapseln, denn es waren Geschwister. "Ich möchte dir erneut dafür danken, Lya, das du uns mit deinen Leuten uns hilfst, denn ohne euch wären wir nie soweit wie wir jetzt sind." sagte Harry während er einen weiteren Trank zu sich nahm, der ihm von den Heilern ver­schrieben worden war, und zu seiner Überraschung nahm jeder, der mit den Kapseln arbeitete, diesen Trank ebenfalls zu sich.

Lya legte nun ihre Hand auf die Abdeckung der Kapsel und schickte mental beruhigende Wellen hinein. "Wie könnten wir es auch nicht. Kinder sind ein besonderes Geschenk, und dank der genetischen Datenbank, die uns übergeben wurde, können wir wieder so viele Kin­der bekommen, wie wir uns wünschen."

Jack nahm nun das Datenpad auf, das auf der Kapsel des älteren der beiden Brüder lag und las sich die Informationen durch, laut denen der ältere von beiden Bryce hieß und vierzehn Jahre alt war, während der jüngere Zehn Jahre alt war und Cadfael hieß. Es half viel, wenn sie et­was mehr über die Kinder in den Kapseln wussten, die langsam in die bewusste Welt zurück­kehrten, denn es erleichterte es ihnen, sich leichter einzugliedern.

Lantera trat nun neben den Lord Commander, der wieder einmal länger arbeitete als alle ande­ren, nur um die Kinder schnellst möglich zu befreien.

Er war einfach zu finden, da er sich endlich dazu entschlossen hatte, das Zeichen seines Ran­ges nicht länger zu tarnen.

Harry nahm Jack nun das Datenpad aus der Hand und erkannte Lantera, eine der ursprüngli­chen Heilerinnen der Cyrorar.

Lächelnd sagte er. "_Wirst du dich um diese beiden Jungen kümmern_?" denn Harry wusste, das sie eine sehr gute Großmutter für die beiden sein würde.

Übermütig lächelnd sagte Lantera, "Nun, ich werde gemeinsam mit einer Gruppe von Freun­den die Betreuung einiger Kleinkinder übernehmen. Sie werden nach dem Mittagessen freige­geben. Ich bin eigentlich hier, um sie um einen Gefallen zu bitten" zu ihm, wobei sie in Ge­danken den Plan durch ging, den sie sich gemeinsam mit der Heilerin Pomfrey ausgedacht hat­te, um Harry effektiv auszubremsen. Poppy hatte sich wieder einmal heute morgen darüber beschwert, das Harry sich wieder über alle Grenzen hinaus belastet, um seine vorher festge­legten Pläne auszuführen, die mit der Entdeckung der Cyrorar zunichte gemacht wurden.

Sie hatte sich nicht beschwert, da sie ihr nächstes Mittagessen gerne noch erleben wollte.

Nachdem sie hörte, wie sich zwei der besten Heiler darüber unterhielten, wie sie ihn zwangs­weise dazu bringen konnten, langsamer zu agieren, bevor er sich erneut in die Krankenstation brachte oder noch schlimmeres, dachte sie an die Ereignisse aus ihren langen Jahren der Er­fahrung mit ihm.

Sie sagte ihnen, das er schlicht eine Familie brauchte, um ruhiger zu werden, und wenn er die Verantwortung über zwei aktive Jungen übernahm, würde er zwangsläufig ruhiger werden, und sei es nur um sich um sie kümmern zu können.

Jeder Anführer, den sie je getroffen hatte, hatte eine Familie gehabt, weshalb sie weit ausge­glichener gewesen waren. Sie hatten ihren Teams und auch ihr immer wieder erklärt, das sie bei Leibe nicht so viel hätten schaffen können, wenn sie nicht die Aufgaben als Elternteil zu­erst erlernt hätten.

Sie fühlte sich fast schon schuldig, und fragte sich, ob es überhaupt Fair sei, den Mann so zu behandeln, der maßgeblich an der Rettung von ihr und ihrer Gruppe, sowie den Kindern auf Tylene beteiligt war, während die beiden Heiler die Idee auf griffen und übernahmen. Aber je mehr sie sich für die Idee begeisterten, und sich überlegten, welche Verhaltensweisen damit geheilt werden könnten, desto mehr half sie ihnen, den Plan vorzubereiten.

Sie war es, welche die Datenbanken nach den perfekten Kandidaten durchsucht hatte. Es wa­ren bereits Waisenkinder, bevor die Katastrophe auf Tylene die Föderation auf den Plan rief.

Außerdem schien es so, das sie sehr starke Fähigkeiten bei der Manipulation der Energien be­saßen, wobei sie diese Bezeichnung übernahm, die jeder verwendete, da die wissenschaftli­che Bezeichnung zu umständlich war und bezeichnete die Fähigkeit als Magie. Diese beiden Jun­gen waren die nächste Entwicklungsstufe der alteranischen Rasse, und das schon vor so lan­ger Zeit.

Harry hatte das Lächeln sehr wohl bemerkt, und er ahnte bereits, das es nur bedeuten konnte, das die Behandlung nicht so schlimm sein würde, wie sie aber in der Realität war, ein Sprich­wort, das sie alle während der Lehre zu lernen schienen.

"_Es hängt davon ab, was es ist_." sagte Harry nun und dachte, das dies eine gute Antwort war.

Leise lachend über seine Antwort sagte sie. "_Nun, Lord Commander, diese beiden Jun­gen hier brauchen jemanden wie euch, der sich um sie kümmert. Wir glaube, das sie am bes­ten dafür geeignet wären_."

Als sie das geschockte Gesicht von Harry sah, hielt sie ihr Lachen zurück, um ihre Chancen nicht zunichte zu machen. "_Bryce und Cadfael besitzen fast genau soviel magisches Potential wie du. Sie sind, so denke ich wie auch viele andere, die nächste Evolutionsstufe unserer Ras­se, denn auch ihr gehört zu dieser Stufe__._"

"Aber_…Aber ich bin viel zu beschäftigt um mich um die beiden kümmern zu können_." sagte Harry.

Jack nahm ihm nun das Datenpad aus den Händen und hob mehrere Passagen hervor, die ins­besondere ihren Status als Waisen kennzeichneten. Er wusste, dies war ein fieses Vorgehen, aber es schien das richtige zu sein, bevor er das Datenpad Harry zurückgab, und zwar so, das er es lesen musste.

Harry stöhnte im Geiste und dachte, das selbst Jack sich gegen ihn wandte, aber er hoffte noch immer, das sie ihm nachgeben würden.

Lya entschied sich dazu, die Dinge voran zu bringen, indem sie Emotionen zu Harry sandte, die das elterliche Schutzgefühl für die Kinder auslösen sollten, da er erneut versuchte, einen Grund zu finden, wieso er kein guter Vater sein konnte.

Aloria lachte, als sie die Gedanken von Harry hörte und sagte dann. 'Du weißt, das du es ma­chen wirst, also warum wehrst du dich?"

'Wenn sie mich einfach nur GEFRAGT hätten, hätte ich kein Problem damit gehabt, aber NEIN, sie haben den Plan hinter meinem Rücken geschmiedet und haben versucht mich über Manipulationen dazu mehr oder weniger zu zwingen.' sagte Harry bitter.

'Du hast recht.' sagte Aloria und schien sich zu schämen, weil sie vergessen hatte, wie er über diese Art der Manipulationen dachte und fühlte.

"Ihr solltet euch schämen_. Wenn ihr Harry einfach gerade heraus gefragt hättet, hätte er um­gehend zugestimmt, aber nein, ihr musstet versuchen, den Lord Commander zu dem zwingen zu wollen, von dem ihr glaubtet, es sei das beste für ihn, ohne ihn überhaupt zu fragen_." kam Aloria's wütende Stimme aus Jack's Kommunikator.

Lya hielt umgehend inne und sah beschämt drein, da sie ihre verzweifelte Not mit den Kin­dern dazu hatte führen lassen, das sie ihr klares Denken überlagerte. Immerhin musste er sie alle als seine Kinder sehen.

Jack fühlte sich nicht schuldig, da er nicht an der Planung teilgenommen hatte, er wollte le­diglich sicher stellen, das Harry nicht etwas tat, das er später bitter bereuen würde.

Er legte nun eine Hand auf Harry's Schulter und flüsterte. "_Sie meinten es nur gut mit dir, sie wollten dich glücklich sehen. Nebenbei glauben alle Mütter, das ihre Kinder das Vergnügen des Elternseins benötigen, bevor sie glücklich sein können_."

Lantera wurde deutlich blasser, als sie erkannte, das sie das niemanden aufzwingen konnte und durfte. " Es tut mir Leid, _Lord Commander, ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich war so da­von begeistert, das ich nicht bedachte, das_…"

Harry hob seine Hand um sie zu unterbrechen, bevor er sagte. "Es ist in Ordnung_. Ihr hättet aber mich lediglich zu fragen brauchen_." sagte Harry sanft.

"_Ich habe meinen Namen deshalb nicht in die Liste eingetragen, weil ich davon ausging, das niemand mir ein Kind anvertrauen würde, aus Angst, ich könnte nicht die nötige Zeit aufbrin­gen, in Anbetracht meiner Aufgaben_." sagte Harry.

"Ich werde den beiden ein gutes zuhaue bieten_, keine Sorge deshalb, aber sagt Poppy das sie das nächste mal, wenn sie etwas von mir möchte, einfach zu mir kommen soll und mich fra­gen soll und solange sie eine vernünftige Erklärung für die Bitte hat, gibt es keine Probleme, ansonsten wird sie in der nächsten Zeit zu meinem Trainingspartner_." sagte Harry während er sich wieder der Kapsel zuwandte.

Aus irgend einem Grund schwitzte Lantera massiv, denn noch nie hatte ein planetarer Anfüh­rer sie so beunruhigen können und das mit solch ruhigen Worten, aber es lag wohl daran, das er der Lord Commander war, dachte sie, während sie sich erneut entschuldigte und sich wie­der den Teams bei den Kleinkindern zuwandte.

"Entschuldige, Harry, ich wusste nicht, das sie das planten, allerdings denke ich, das du ein großartiger Vater sein wirst." sagte Jack.

Harry lächelte und sagte. "Es ist in Ordnung, Jack, Aloria hat mir die Unterhaltung der Grup­pe heute morgen vorgespielt. Ich weiß, das sie nur versucht haben, mich auszubremsen, sie wollten mich nicht manipulieren, aber sie haben schlicht den einfachsten Weg übersehen. Eine gut formulierte Frage hätte mir gereicht." sagte Harry während er in Vorbereitung des Freigabezyklus aufleuchtete.

Er legte nun seine Hände auf das Kontrollpult und wartete, bis Lya und Jack in Position wa­ren, bevor er seinen Geist mit der Maschine Verband. Dies war der wahre Grund dafür, das jene, die so lange in Stasis waren, ohne Probleme befreit werden konnten.

Harry sah nun das sie bereit waren und veränderte die Kontrollen und die Kapsel nun so, das der normale Zyklus sich deaktivierte und ein neuer begann.

Der graue, massive Zylinder für die Energieversorgung der Stasis-Felder wurde nun wieder in die Kapsel integriert und Harry sagte. "Ich deaktiviere das Stasisfeld."

Der junge Mann im Innern wurde noch immer von dem grünen Feld umgeben, das von Harry ausging, der nun Jack bedeutete, das Halsband zu befestigen.

Mit leiser Stimme sagte Harry, der noch immer eine Hand auf den Kontrollen liegen hatte, während die andere auf den Füßen des jungen lag. "Lya, die blaue bitte."

Jack war für seinen Teil bereit und hatte bereits den Behälter mit der weißen Flüssigkeit am Kragen befestigt und wartete auf sein Kommando. "Jack, den Gamma Wiederherstellungs­trank bitte." sagte Harry nun.

Harry drehte nun den Kopf zur Seite und aktivierte einen Monitor, auf dem er die Anzeigen betrachtete, während er das Stasis-Feld endgültig deaktivierte und die Kapsel abschaltete.

Harry konnte nun seine Magie voll auf den Jungen vor ihm konzentrieren und nutzte diese dazu, um alles genau zu überprüfen, bevor er nickte und sagte. "Das selbe wie bei den ande­ren." bevor er sich wieder von seinem Kern löste.

Da er wusste das es ab hier nur noch eine Frage der Behandlung war, beobachtete Harry vor­sichtig die Bilder des Gehirns und der anderen inneren Organe auf dem Bildschirm, um auf mögliche Probleme zu achten.

Während Jack und Lya die Tränke verabreichten, die nötig waren um eine Person sicher aus der Kapsel zu befreien, dachte Harry an die Ereignisse vor zwei Tagen, aber insbesondere an die Fest-Katastrophe, aus der sie lernten, das die Kapseln zwar arbeiteten, obwohl das eigent­lich unmöglich sein sollte, denn sie hielten die Kinder am Leben, so hatten sie doch beinahe ihr erstes Kind verloren, als das gesamte System zusammengebrochen war, während sie das Kind zu erwecken versuchten.

Wären nicht Harry und sein regelrechter Hass auf die Kapseln gewesen, denn deshalb hatte er Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergriffen, indem er die Standard-Ausrüstung aus den Krankenstationen hier in dem Gelände eingebaut hatte, wäre der Jugendliche definitiv gestorben.

Nur dank der neu entwickelten Regenerations- und Wiederherstellungstränke und unter ge­meinsamen Einsatz von Magie und Technologie war es ihnen gelungen, den Jugendlichen zu retten.

Nachdem sie die Ereignisse sehr genau untersucht hatten, hatten sie eine Lösung gefunden, der die gefahrlose Deaktivierung der Kapseln erlaubte.

Das einzigste Problem war, das dafür ein Heiler mit dem Spezialgebiet der Energiemanipula­tion, aber auch mit dem Wissen der fortgeschrittenen Systeme der Stadt nötig war.

Aus diesem Grund würde es nicht wenige Tage sondern gut eine Woche dauern, da sie nicht wie geplant die Heiler der Cyrorar einsetzen konnte, bis die Kinder befreit waren.

Harry deaktivierte nun die Scanner und die Hilfsanlagen, da der Junge, nein er hieß Bryce laut den Daten, sich zu bewegen begann, weshalb Harry zum Fußende der Kapsel ging und sich etwa mittig auf das Bett setzte.

Bryce kämpfte sich mühsam seinen Weg in den wachen Zustand und stöhnte leicht auf, bevor er sich plötzlich aufsetzte. Nun umarmte ihn jemand und er spürte das Gefühl der Geborgen­heit, die auf ihn einflossen.

Er öffnete nun seine Augen und erblickte einen Mann, der neben ihm saß, weshalb Bryce hart mit seinen Instinkten zu kämpfen hatte, da er sehr davon überrascht wurde, das jemand neben ihm saß, denn das letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war, das, während sich die Kapsel ak­tivierte sich eine Frau von ihm fortbewegte.

Da ihm die Gefühle von der Umarmung von Hinten wohl wollen bereiteten, versuchte Bryce etwas zu fragen. "_Wer_…" aber er musste innehalten, da sein Hals noch sehr trocken war und deshalb schmerzte.

Jack reichte dem Jungen ein Glas mit dem Energietrank, diesmal mit Erdbeergeschmack und sagte. "Hier, trink das, es wird dir helfen_, zumindest solange, bis du etwas normales essen kannst_."

"_Wo…_" sagte Bryce und zuckte ob des Schmerzes zusammen.

Harry griff erneut auf seinen magischen Kern zu und begann zu leuchten, bevor er sanft eine Hand auf Bryce's Bauch legte und so eine mentale Verbindung herstellte.

'Geht es so besser?' sagte Harry mental

Überrascht nickte Bryce während er einen Schluck des Tranks nahm und feststellte, das er diesen Geschmack sehr gern mochte.

'Du bist an Bord der Toria Ai Shas, einem Stadtschiff der Atlantis-Klasse. Wir haben dich und alle anderen vor einige Tagen von Bord der Cyrorar gerettet' sagte Harry.

Als er die Verwirrung ob der unbekannten Zeitrechnung spürte sagte Harry. 'Ein Tag ent­spricht sechs Mondzyklen oder einer planetaren Drehung'

"Geht es dir gut?' fragte Harry.

Bryce nickte erneut während er das leere Glas an den Mann zurückreichte, der nun aufstand, während er ihn losließ.

'Gut, ich denke, wir sollten jetzt deinen Bruder befreien und danach werden wir in Ruhe ge­meinsam Essen gehen und ich werde eure Fragen in Ruhe beantworten.' sagte Harry lächelnd, als er das zu Bryce sagte und der Junge lächelte leicht.

Jack half Bryce beim Aufstehen aus der Kapsel und hielt ihn dann vorsichtshalber, als Bryce nach so vielen Jahrtausenden das erste mal wieder auf den eigenen Beinen stand.

Sobald Bryce sicher aus der Kapsel heraus war, ließ Harry das Ungetüm mit einem Gedanken verschwinden und ging nun zu der Kapsel hinüber, in der sich Bryce's Bruder befand.

Harry legte das Datenpad auf die Kapsel und lud nun die Daten der Kapsel herunter. An­schließend nahm er das Pad wieder auf, als es aufleuchtete und sah sich den medizinischen Bericht kurz an, wobei etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, weshalb er auch noch einmal Bryce's Bericht durch sah. Er musste nun lächeln, denn er erkannte, das beide Jungen die Fä­higkeiten der Energiemanipulation besaßen, sie also keine entsprechende Behandlung benöti­gen würden.

Bryce beobachtete interessiert, wie der Mann, der mit ihm auf mentaler Ebene gesprochen hatte, zu leuchten begann. Er konnte nun aus erster Hand beobachten, wie jemand vorsichtig aus der zusammengeschusterten Kapsel befreit wurde.

Bryce hatte, seit ihre Eltern gestorben waren, den Berufswunsch des Heilers gehegt, um viel­leicht eines Tages die Eltern anderer Kinder retten zu können, so dass sie nicht ohne ihre El­tern aufwachsen mussten. Was er hier sah, bestärkte ihn in seinem Wunsch nur noch mehr.

Die Vorbereitungen waren abgeschlossen und Harry setzte sich nun neben Cadfael als dieser verängstigt aufschreckte und sich aufrichtete, während Harry seine Arme um ihn legte und ihn umarmte.

Jack mochte zwar kein Empath sein, aber auch er sah den verlangenden Blick auf Bryce's Ge­sicht, als sein Bruder von Harry beruhigt wurde. Harry griff nun sanft nach Bryce zog ihn ebenfalls in die Umarmung.

Familie, dachte Jack, ich habe wieder eine Familie. Eine, die mir gehört, und nicht dem älte­ren Jack. Denn Harry hatte nun auch Jack in die Umarmung mit eingeschlossen.

XXXX

**T Minus 53 Days**

Washington DC – Pentagon – Büro für Heimatweltensicherheit

"VERDAMMT…VERDAMMT…VERDAMMT." rief Major General Jack O'­Neill, bevor er den Bericht quer durch den Raum warf.

Captain Harrison klopfte an die Tür zum Büro des Generals, bevor er die Tür vorsichtig öff­nete. Obwohl er General erst gut ein Jahr hier stationiert war, war er eigentlich als relativ friedlicher Mensch bekannt geworden, so dass was auch immer geschehen war, das es ihn derart wütend machte, er wollte es nicht wissen. "Sir, ist alles in Ordnung?"

General O'Neill hob nun seine Hand um seinen Assistenten zu unterbrechen und schloss das rote Telefon auf.

Jack hob den Hörer auf und wartete, bis jemand antwortete, bevor er sagte. "Hier ist General Jack O'Neill, ich muss mit dem Präsidenten sprechen."

"Wo ist er dann?" fragte General O'Neill.

"Richten sie ihm aus, das ich auf dem Weg zu ihm bin und das wir einen Notfall haben." sag­te General O'­Neill genervt.

"HÖREN SIE MIR ZU, HIER IST Major General Jack O'Neill von der Heimatweltensicher­heit." sagte General O'Neill nun wütend.

"JA, GENAU DER Jack O'Neill." sagte er.

"Sagen sie dem Präsidenten, das ich in vierundfünfzig Minuten dort sein werde, und wenn sie nicht für den Ausbruch eines Krieges verantwortlich sein wollen, werden sie umgehend einen Weg finden, mir die Zeit bei dem Präsidenten zu verschaffen." sagte General O'Neill und leg­te den Hörer auf.

"Verdammter Idiot. Meinte ich solle einen Termin erbitten." sagte General O'Neill wütend.

"Harrison, ich brauche einen Wagen mit Fahrer und das in fünf Minuten." sagte General O'­Neill, und ergriff einen weiteren Hörer.

"Ja, Sir." sagte Captain Harrison und rannte aus dem Raum.

General O'Neill wartete einen Augenblick bis jemand an das Telefon ging, während er den Top – Secret – Bericht vom Boden aufhob.

"George, ich bin es, Jack." sagte O'Neill als Hammond an das Telefon ging.

"Ist die Daedalus noch im Orbit?" fragte General O'Neill.

"Gut, Lass sie nicht abfliegen. Besser noch, ich möchte, das Caldwell und die Brückencrew, die an dem Zwischenfall mit der Aurora beteiligt war im SGC, und das wenn ich dort eintref­fe." sagte General O'Neill.

"Wie bald? Ich bin auf dem Weg aus dem Büro um mit dem Präsidenten zu sprechen, und da­nach werde ich die erste F 117 nehmen, die ich finden kann und zu euch fliegen." sagte Gene­ral O'Neill.

"George, Ich habe keine Zeit es zu erklären, also triff mich bitte, wenn es dich interessiert im SGC." sagte Gene­ral O'Neill und legte auf, bevor er seine Jacke ergriff und aus der Tür lief.

XXXX

„Mr. President, danke, das sie so schnell Zeit für mich hatten." sagte General O'Neill und sa­lutierte.

"Jack, was ist der Grund, wieso mein Sekretär dem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe war, nach­dem er mit dir gesprochen hatte." sagte der Präsident während er dem General bedeutete, sich auf einen der Stühle zu setzen.

General O'Neill reichte den Bericht, der ihn so aufgeregt hatte, dem Präsidenten und sagte. "Wir haben vermutlich einen schweren Zwischenfall mit den Alteranern, noch bevor die Ver­träge unterzeichnet sind."

Der Präsident schaute General O'Neill irritiert an, bevor er sich zurück lehnte und den Bericht durch ging.

Während er es las, kletterten seine Augenbrauen immer höher, bevor er zurückblätterte und es erneut las.

Er schloss nun den Ordner und legte ihn auf den Tisch, bevor er fragte. "Sag mir bitte, Jack, denn du hast den Mann bereits getroffen. Wie gehen wir am besten damit um?"

General O'Neill rieb sich seufzend die Augen und sagte. "Sir, Ich habe Colonel Cald­well und seine Brückencrew zum SGC befohlen, und ich denke, wir sollten auch McKay und Sheppard von Atlantis zurückholen und dann eine Untersuchung gemeinsam mit den Alteranern auf To­ria Ai Shas abhalten, unter Aufsicht des Lord Commander."

"Bist du dir sicher, das dies der einzigste Weg ist, denn ich bin nicht froh darüber, Amerika­ner an eine ausländische Regierung zu übergeben." sagte der Präsident.

"Ja Sir, ich weiß, das sie die Fähigkeit haben, die Erinnerungen einer Person zu betrachten. Indem wir uns direkt an sie wenden und es ihnen erlauben, Sheppard's Erinnerungen zu stu­dieren, in denen der Kommandant des Kreuzers ihm befahl, das Schiff und die Crew zu ver­nichten, bevor die Wraith sie erreichen, wird es uns sehr helfen. Nun, Sir, ich denke es ist der einzigste Weg, friedliche Beziehungen mit ihnen beizubehalten." sagte General O'Neill.

Der Präsident fragte noch immer von Zweifeln geplagt. "Und was ist, wenn die Erinnerungen sie nicht überzeugen?"

"Sie sind mehr an Gerechtigkeit interessiert. Wenn wir ihnen versichern, das, sollten die Erin­nerungen sie nicht überzeugen, wir sie bestrafen werden, denke ich, wird es den Lord Com­mander zufrieden stellen." sagte General O'Neill.

Der Präsident lehnte sich nun etwas zurück und dachte über Jack's Vorschlag nach. Nach ein Paar Minuten setze er sich wieder richtig hin und drückte einen Knopf. "Jackie, sag Margaret Bescheid, das mir etwas dazwischen gekommen ist und ich sie morgen Nachmittag in Camp David treffen werde. Außerdem bin ich den Rest des Tages nicht erreichbar."

"Wie wollen sie nach Cheyenne kommen?" fragte er Präsident.

"Mit einer F 117 von Andrews aus, dadurch bin ich in zwei Stunden dort." sagte General O'­Neill und hoffte, das er das OK bekam.

Der Präsident traf nun eine Entscheidung und erhob sich. "In Ordnung, gehen wir. Sie haben jetzt einen Passagier."

XXXX

**Cheyenne Mountain Colorado SGC**

Das Betreten des SGC war etwas, das er schon lange machen wollte, nachdem er von dem Programm erfahren hatte.

Der Präsident ignorierte das Salutieren der anderen und trat an das Fenster zum Torraum. "Das ist es also, Jack." sagte er.

"Ja, Sir damit begann hier alles." sagte General O'Neill.

Der Präsident starrte das Gate noch einige Augenblicke lang an und wandte sich dann den an­deren Personen im Raum, die noch immer Standen zu. "Setzen…SETZEN VERDAMMT NOCH MAL" sagte er und setzte sich selbst ebenfalls.

"Jack du bist nun dran." sagte der Präsident und lehnte sich zurück.

"Hank, wähle bitte Atlantis an, und sorge dafür, das Dr. Weir gemeinsam mit Rodney McKay und Colonel Sheppard hier her in das SGC kommt. SOFORT!" sagte General O'Neill.

"Geht klar, Jack." sagte General Landry und ging aus dem Raum.

"Jack, sag mir bitte, was hier vor sich geht?" fragte George.

Er holte nun jenen Ordner hervor, den er auch dem Präsidenten gezeigt hatte und schob ihn zu General Hammond hinüber.

General O'Neill schaute zu dem Wachtposten an der Tür und fragte. "Airmen, wann geht die nächste Gruppe Freiwilliger durch das Tor?"

Er sah auf die Uhr und sagte. "In Zwanzig Minuten, Sir."

"Ja, das habe ich gesehen, Jack. Wo ist das Problem?" fragte George verwirrt. "Ich meine, es war schade, aber ich verstehe es so, das wir nichts hätten tun können."

General O'Neill schaute zum Präsidenten, der nickte und holte einen mit Top-Secret-beschrif­teten Ordner hervor, und reichte ihn hinüber.

George brach neugierig das Siegel und öffnete den Ordner, bevor er die ersten Seiten zu lesen begann.

Er wurde nun ziemlich bleich, bevor er zum Präsidenten hinüber schaute der nur nickte. Nun schaute er zu Jack, bevor er den Bericht schloss und ihn wieder auf den Tisch legte.

Colonel Caldwell sah nun, das viele hochrangige Offiziere und sogar der Präsident im Raum anwesend waren und fragte. "Sir, darf ich fragen, worum es geht?"

Als er sah, das General O'Neill und der Präsident ihn anstarrten, sagte General Hammond. "Nun, es scheint so, als wenn die Antiker, die sich übrigens heutzutage Alteraner nennen, was auch ihr richtiger Name als Rasse ist, nicht so Tod sind wie wir alle dachten."

General O'Neill deutete auf den ersten Bericht, den George ihm gereicht hatte. "Und das führt wieder zu dem Problem, da ihr einen ihrer Kreuzer vor einer Woche vernichtet habt."

"Verdammt." sagte Colonel Caldwell.

"Sie sollten uns dankbar sein, das wir es taten, denn sie wären so oder so gestorben." sagte nun eines der Brückencrew-Mitglieder.

"Es Reicht." rief Colonel Caldwell zu seinem Offizier bevor er fragte. "Was müssen wir ma­chen, Sir?"

General O'Neill nahm den Ordner wieder an sich und sagte. "Ich konnte eine Rettungsoperati­on der Alteraner beobachten, bei der Erwachsene und Kinder, welche seit acht zehntausend Jahren in Stasis lagen, gerettet wurden. Die Kinder konnten vor kurzem ohne Probleme befreit werden. Ich denke nicht, das ihre Entschuldigung, das sie zu lange in den Kapseln waren, noch gilt, Lieutenant." sagte General O'Neill.

"Des weiteren habe ich gesehen wie eines ihrer Aufklärungsschiffe, das nicht größer war als ein Gateschiff, ein Wraith-Mutterschiff mit einem Schuss vernichtet hat, und dieser war kaum größer als ein Baseball. Dann kommt noch die Tatsache hinzu, das ihr Anführer den Feuerbe­fehl mit dem Satz gab „Die Rache gehört euch". Aus diesem Grund sollten wir sie nicht verär­gern." sagte General O'Neill zu dem zusammen zuckenden Mann.

In diesem Moment betrat General Landry erneut den Raum und setzte sich.

"Entschuldigung, es dauerte etwas länger als ich gedacht hatte. Sie mussten Weir für mich in der Stadt suchen." sagte Hank

"Sie sind nicht sehr glücklich darüber, zurückgerufen zu werden, da sie, bis zur Rückkehr der Daedalus keine Möglichkeit haben, das Tor für intergalaktische Reisen zu nutzen." sagte .

"Das ist schlecht." sagte General O'Neill.

"Aktivierung von Außerhalb." Kam nun die Meldung. "Signal stammt von Atlantis."

Der Präsident stand nun auf und sagte. "George, Jack, ich denke, wir sollten los."

General O'Neill befahl der Crew der Daedalus ihm zu folgen und ging dem Präsidenten hinter her aus dem Einsatzbesprechungsraum und durch die Menge zum Tor, das sie nach Toria Ai Shas bringen würde.

General O'Neill ging nun quer durch die Menge auf das Tor zu und sah, wie Weir und Shepp­ard aus dem Tor traten, und dachte, oh je, jetzt fange ich schon an, die Dinge bei ihrem richti­gen Namen zu nennen.

"Elizabeth, ich sehe nicht ein, das es etwas so wichtiges geben könnte, das du mich von einem wie dir bekannt, sehr wichtigen Experiment wegholen musstest, nur weil irgend ein dämlicher Politiker, der seinen Arsch nicht vom Schreibtisch weg bekommt, es befiehlt." sagte Rodney.

Oh je, das wird wehtun, dachte General O'Neill, während er den Gesichtsausdruck des Präsi­denten betrachtete.

Elizabeth ignorierte Rodney's Flüche, an die sie sich bereits gewöhnt hatte, und erkannte nun den Präsidenten der mit einem hohen Offizier auf sie zutrat.

"RODNEY ES REICHT." rief Weir nun wütend zu der ultimativen Nervensäge.

"Aber Elizabeth ich will doch nur…" begann Rodney, wurde aber völlig ignoriert.

Sie trat nun auf den Mann neben der Rampe zu und reichte ihm die Hand. "Herr Präsident, es ist eine Ehre sie wiederzusehen." sagte Elizabeth.

"Dr. Weir, es freut mich." sagte der Präsident, während er ihre Hand schüttelte. "Leider haben wir nicht genug Zeit, um sie komplett über die Ereignisse zu unterrichten."

"Chevron eins aktiviert." erklang eine Stimme, während sich der Ring bewegte.

"In Ordnung, alle z8usammen, ihr seid alle in das größte Geheimnis dieser Welt eingeweiht, welches aber auch unsere größte Hoffnung ist. Ihr wurdet ausgesucht, weil ihr die besten der Besten seid." erklang General Landry's Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

"Sir?" fragte Elizabeth, die völlig verwirrt war, da sie nun Colonel Caldwell und seine Brückenbesatzung auf der anderen Seite erblickte.

"Elizabeth, kurz gesagt." begann Jack.

"Chevron Sieben aktiviert." kam es aus dem Lautsprecher

"Wartet mal, wo gehen wir hin, das Tor hier hat nicht genug Energie ohne ein ZPM, um an einen anderen Ort außerhalb der Galaxie sich anzuwählen." sagte Rodney und suchte nach je­manden, der ihm die Frage beantworten konnte.

"Es geht um das Schiff der Antiker, an dessen Vernichtung ihr letzte Woche teilgenommen habt. Wir." wobei General O'Neill hier nun auf ihn und die andere Person deutete. "haben nun das Probleme, eben jenen quicklebendigen Antikern zu erklären, wieso ihr das getan habt was ihr getan habt und dabei müssen wir versuchen zu verhindern, das sie jenen Vertrag nicht unterzeichnen an dem wir in den letzten beiden Wochen so hart gearbeitet haben."

"Chevron Acht aktiviert." kam es nun aus dem Lautsprecher, was dazu führte, das Rodney beinahe ausrastete, was aber ignoriert wurde.

"Was?" fragte Elizabeth und drehte sich geschockt um.

"Chevron Neun aktiviert." kam es nun und das Tor aktivierte sich mit den typischen Ge­räuschen.

"Das ist nicht möglich…nicht möglich." begann Rodney zu murmeln, während die Reihe jun­ger Personen durch das Tor ging, während er sich weigerte, von seiner festgefahrenen Mei­nung abzulassen.


	18. Kapitel 17

Harry saß an seinem Arbeitstisch auf der Plattform und fragte sich, ob sie nicht den Abreise­tag einfach vorverlegen sollten, denn es waren nur noch etwas weniger als fünfzig Tage übrig.

Wenn sie das taten, würden sie die Gelegenheit haben, sich in Ruhe anzusiedeln. Außerdem würde es die Arbeit der Suchteams deutlich vereinfachen, wenn sie in der selben Galaxie wä­ren wie die Leute, die sie suchten. Außerdem gäbe es dort deutlich mehr Hinweise.

Andererseits schien es so, das die Feinde der Alteraner, zu deren Bekämpfung Toria Ai Shas erbaut worden war, noch immer existierten, zumindest in Teilen des Universums.

Harry entschied sich, die Entscheidung auf später zu verschieben, da es keinen Grund mehr zur Eile gab, da sie inzwischen die Crews von zwei beschädigten Schiffen hatten retten kön­nen, wodurch ihre Bevölkerung um mehrere tausend Leute angewachsen war, wodurch der Druck im Bezug auf die Versorgung der Kinder aus den Stasiskapseln deutlich reduziert wer­den konnte.

Es bestand die Hoffnung, das diese geretteten in wenigen Wochen in die Rettungsteams inte­griert werden konnten, wodurch sie auch die letzte bekannte Position von Atlantis untersu­chen konnten, wodurch sie wichtige Informationen für die weiteren Operationen erhalten wür­den.

Von den drei aus geschickten Missionen waren leider nur zwei erfolgreich. Harry wartete noch immer auf mehr Informationen von Ron, da die Bololarys erst in wenigen Stunden zu­rückkehren würde.

Harry lehnte sich leicht zurück und schaute zu den Gates, während er die Anzeigen um sich herum ignorierte.

Als er Lantera auf ihn zu treten sah, fragte sich Harry ob sie gute oder schlechte Neuigkeiten hatte.

Lantera hatte sich bisher noch nicht an all jene praktischen Erfindungen gewöhnen können, die seit damals gemacht worden waren und summte leise eine Melodie, während sie die An­kunftshalle betrat und die sechs Gates betrachtete, und noch immer darüber überrascht war, das hier insgesamt zwölf Verbindungen gleichzeitig möglich waren. Auf beiden Seiten konnte je ein Wurmloch verankert werden, und sie hätte sich diese Technologie bei der Evakuierung von Tylene so sehr gewünscht.

Sie schaute nun zur Plattform, auf der jener junge Mann, der sie anführte, und der aus ihrer Sicht noch immer viel zu hart arbeitete, wie jeden Tag saß und versuchte, die Probleme die es gab zu lösen.

Da alle Anzeigen zur selben Zeit die verschiedensten Informationen wiedergaben, fragte sie sich, wie er diese so einfach verarbeiten konnte. Als sie sah, das er sie ansah, lächelte sie um zu zeigen, das sie gute Nachrichten brachte.

Während sie die Stufen hinauf stieg, deutete Harry auf einen der Stühle. "Nun, was bringt euch aus der Halle der Heiler in meine Welt?"

Lachend sagte Lantera. "Ihr habt wieder eines der schlechten Holodramen, die Jack immer wieder schaut, gesehen, oder?" und setzte sich.

Harry schmunzelte nun.

Lantera legte nun einen Datenkristall auf den Tisch und sagte. "Ich habe diesen Kristall heute morgen in meinen Sachen gefunden; ich hatte komplett vergessen, das ich ihn dort hingelegt hatte, als wir uns für den Tiefschlaf entschieden. Nachdem ich endlich dazu kam, meine Sa­chen durchzusehen, um sie in meiner Wohnung einzuräumen, fand ich diesen Kristall in einer gesicherten Schachtel in meinem Koffer."

"Und das ist?" fragte Harry und hob den Kristall vorsichtig auf.

Alles, was wir über die Evakuierung von Tylene wissen, darunter sämtliche beteiligten Schif­fe, die Evakuierungsrouten, und die letzten Befehle an die Schiffe. Alles von dem Moment an, wo wir von der Novaexplosion der Sonne überrascht wurden." sagte Lantera.

Harry starrte die Frau geschockt an, als er ihre Worte verarbeitete und die sich daraus erge­benden Möglichkeiten durch ging.

Er legte den Kristall nun vorsichtig wieder auf den Tisch. "Aloria kannst du die Daten des Kristalls so auslesen, oder muss ich ihn in ein Lesegerät legen?' fragte Harry mental.

Anstatt einer Antwort erschien ein Modul auf dem Tisch vor Harry.

Als sich die Klappe öffnete, legte Harry den Kristall in die dafür vorgesehen Kammer.

"Aloria, wie lange wird es dauern, um die Daten zu übernehmen und sie mit dem Archiv zu vergleichen?" fragte Harry, nun mit der Andeutung eines Hoffnungsschimmers in der Stim­me, denn nun gab es die Möglichkeit, das es noch weitere Schiffe mit Besatzungen im Tief­schlaf gab.

Aloria verteilte die Daten langsam in eine Sektion des primären Speichers der Stadt, so dass einer ihrer Avatare die Daten übernehmen konnte, sagte sie. "Es wird sicher einige Tage dau­ern, bevor ich mögliche Suchoperationen planen kann."

"Grob geschätzt wird es ein oder zwei Monate dauern bis ich wirklich effektive Daten für dich habe." sagte Aloria.

"Es besteht aber noch Hoffnung?" fragte Lantera, während sie in ihrem Kopf die Sprache, welche die anderen als Basis-Sprache bezeichneten, in das alteranische übersetzte.

Lächelnd sagte Harry. "Ja die gibt es. Wenn es noch weitere Schiffe dort draußen gibt, die ihr Ziel noch nicht erreicht haben, sind wir vermutlich in der Lage sie zu suchen. Wir werden ent­weder eine kleine Kolonie finden, welche sie gegründet haben, oder aber sie aus ähnlichen Si­tuationen wie der eurigen retten können."

"Eingehender Materiestrom." rief Steven nun über das Funkgerät, wodurch ihre weitere Un­terhaltung über den Kristall unterbrochen wurde. "Ausgangspunkt SGC."

"Ah, das werden die letzten Freiwilligen sein." sagte Lantera. "Das dürfte unsere Arbeit auf ein tragbares Niveau herab senken. Ich muss sagen, ich bin sehr erstaunt über das, was ich bisher mitbekommen habe."

Harry stimmte ihr zu. "Ja, sie werden sich als sehr wertvoll für die Allianz erweisen, denke ich. Ich denke jene die sie hier her schicken, werden Teil der ersten offiziellen Kolonie ihrer Nation sein." sagte Harry.

"Leider sind nicht alle so freundlich und aufgeschlossen, wie jene, auf die wir bisher trafen." sagte Harry und dachte an die Dursley's.

"Aus welcher Rasse?" fragte Lantera. "Selbst wir haben unsere Augenblicke, wo wir versa­gen."

Harry nickte leicht und beobachtete, wie die Freiwilligen sich nach der Ankunft aufstellten und begrüßt wurden, bevor sie von den Heilern untersucht und dann auf die Wohnungen ver­teilt wurden, wo ihnen ihre Partner für die Betreuung der Kinder vorgestellt würden.

Er schaute nun zu der vorderen Gruppe junger Menschen die aus dem Tor traten, und übersah dabei die Ankunft der militärischen Delegation.

"Die letzten dieser Monströsitäten werden heute Nachmittag abgeschaltet und verschrottet, nachdem die Kinder befreit wurden, oder?" fragte Harry, da ihm gesagt worden war, das er heute nicht benötigt würde.

"Ja." sagte Lantera seufzend, und sie konnte fast jene Argumente in seiner Stimme hören, die sie damals dazu brachten, diese Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. "Sie wissen, das wir unser bestes getan haben, um so viele wie möglich zu retten."

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er den Schmerz in ihrer Stimme hörte und sagte. "Ich weiß, und ich weiß auch, das ihr nichts anders hättet machen können, besonders ob eures damaligen Wissens." "Aber diese Dinger machen mir noch immer Angst, und es ist nur natürlich, Dinge zu verabscheuen, vor denen man Angst hat."

"Ich weiß." flüsterte Lantera. "Ich bin auch nicht glücklich darüber."

Der ältere Jack Jack O'Neill hatte nun die Plattform betreten und sagte. "Eine erneute Verän­derung der Einrichtung? Ich könnte schwören, das sie schlimmer als meine Ex-Frau sind."

Überrascht drehte Harry seinen Kopf und sagte. "General O'Neill, ich hatte sie eigentlich nicht erwartet. Gibt es ein Problem?"

General O'Neill zuckte nun deutlich zusammen und sagte. "Es ist etwas aufgetreten, von dem ihr informiert werden müsst."

Harry schaute zu den Personen, die den General begleitet hatten und sah, das sie nervös wa­ren. Er fragte nun. "Ich werde nicht mögen, was ihr zu sagen habt, oder?".

Als der ältere Jack zusammenzuckte, und der ältere Mann im Anzug ebenfalls zusammen zuckte, deutete Harry auf die Stühle und sagte „Setzt euch"

Als sich Lantera zum gehen umwandte, legte Harry ihr die Hand auf ihre und legte sie wieder auf den Tisch, damit sie hier blieb.

General O'Neill sah nun, wie jegliche Emotionen aus Harry's Gesicht verschwanden, und hoffte, das Harry sich lange genug zurückhalten konnte, bis sie alles erklärt hatten.

"Herr Präsident, ich möchte ihnen hiermit den Lord Commander der Alteraner vorstellen." sagte General O'Neill.

Harry nickte leicht und sagte. "Zum Grusse, obwohl ich nicht erwartet habe, euch so bald wieder zutreffen, zumindest bis ihr in die Allianz aufgenommen werdet."

Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte er das einige bei diesem Satz zusammenzuckten. Jetzt wusste er, das er das zu hörende nicht mögen würde.

"Seit auch ihr gegrüßt, Lord Commander, obwohl ich hoffe, das wir nach unseren Neuigkei­ten hier noch immer willkommen sind." sagte der Präsident vorsichtig.

Harry sagte nichts, sondern starrte den Mann nur an.

Der Präsident war jemand, den man nicht leicht einschüchtern konnte, aber während er hier saß und angestarrt wurde, und das von einem jungen Mann, so geriet auch er ins Schwitzen.

General O'Neill räusperte sich und sagte zu Harry. "Ich glaube gehört zu haben, das ihr die Erinnerungen anderer Personen euch ansehen könnt, richtig."

Als Harry nickte, sagte General O'Neill. "In Ordnung, ich dachte, das ich es richtig gehört habe. Wir haben jeden mitgebracht der von unserer Seite aus beteiligt war, so das sie sehen können, was geschieht, anstatt es nur aus Berichten zu erfahren."

Harry schaute an General O'Neill vorbei, denn ein fremder Mann gestikulierte wie wild, wäh­rend er hin und her lief. Harry vergaß nun die anstehenden schlechten Nachrichten und fragte sich, ob alle Amerikaner masochisten wären.

General O'Neill bemerkte nun, das Harry nicht mehr zuhörte und drehte sich so, das er sah, wo Harry hinschaute.

General O'Neill fluchte leise und fragte sich, ob es nicht besser wäre, zurückzutreten.

Die anderen bemerkten nun die Pause in der Unterhaltung und sahen dann den Blick des Ge­nerals, als dieser tief einatmete. Sie waren geschockt, als sie sahen, wie Rodney fast ausraste­te.

"Verdammte Kanadier." fluchte der Präsident.

"Ich dachte er gehört zu euch." sagte Harry.

"Oh, ich wünschte es wäre so, dann würde der Mann vielleicht endlich einmal zuhören." sagte der Präsident.

"Rodney." flüsterte Elizabeth entsetzt, und dachte dabei an das politische Desaster, das er an­richten konnte.

Rodney McKay hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und hielt in seinen Flüchen der Person gegenüber inne, die es wagte, seine Fragen zu ignorieren und drehte sich um.

Er sah sie nur aus der Entfernung, konnte aber die geschockten Gesichter von Elizabeth und Sheppard erkennen.

Genau in diesem Moment kam Cadfael in den Raum gerannt und lief auf Harry zu, um ihm zu zeigen, was er in der Schule gelernt hatte, wobei ihm Bryce folgte, der versuchte seinen Bru­der zu bremsen.

Genau in diesem Moment erreichte ihn ein aufgeregter Cadfael. Rodney war noch immer frustriert und sehr verärgert, weil er schlicht ignoriert wurde, weshalb er sich wild Gestikulie­rend umdrehte.

Nur um in das Gesicht eines Kindes zu sehen.

Ein Kind, das er gerade massiv erschreckt hatte, ein Kind das gerade den magischen Unter­richt beendet hatte, und gerade das tun wollte, was magische Kinder tun würde, wenn sie ver­ängstigt sind und bei dem die Selbstschutzinstinkte überhand nahmen.

Cadfael schrie erschrocken auf, und macht mit den Armen eine abwehrende Bewegung, wor­aufhin Rodney ziemlich unsanft durch den Raum flog und mit einem halsbrecherischen Knir­schen nahe der Plattform landete.

Cadfael atmete verängstigt immer schneller und stand zitternd vor Angst dort.

Harry shiftete im selben Moment wie Bryce seinen Bruder erreichte und beide umarmten den verängstigten Jungen zur selben Zeit.

Harry nahm seinen Stiefsohn nun in den Arm und murmelte immer wieder sanft. "_Es ist in Ordnung, du hast nichts falsch gemacht_."

Cadfael wurde nun nach Art eines Sandwiches von seinem Bruder und Harry eng umarmt und beruhigte sich daraufhin recht schnell wieder.

Harry erhob sich nun und hob dabei seinen Stiefsohn auf, bevor er zum Tisch hinüber ging, während Bryce die Hand von Cadfael hielt.

Harry ignorierte den Menschen, da es ihn nicht interessierte, ob dieser verletzt war, sondern trug Cadfael zum Tisch und setzten ihn darauf, genau gegenüber von General O'­Neill, wäh­rend sein Bruder sich auf den Stuhl neben Harry setzte und noch immer die Hand seines Bru­ders hielt.

"_Geht es dir gut_?" fragte Harry besorgt, während er den Jungen sich genauer ansah.

Cadfael nickte leicht und entspannte sich etwas und drückte die Hand seines Bruders dankbar.

"_Was war denn so wichtig, das du hier her gelaufen kamst__?"_ fragte Harry sanft, während er lächelte.

"_Ich wollte dir gerne zeigen, was ich heute in der Schule gelernt habe_." sagte Cadfael, und sprang wieder auf und ab, und zwar so wie es nur junge, aufgeregte Kinder können.

"_Und was war das_?" sagte Harry lachend.

Cadfael zerknirschte vor Konzentration das Gesicht bevor er seine Hand anhob mit der Hand­fläche nach oben und auf dieser erschien nun eine kleine Flamme, die in der Mitte der Hand zu tanzen schien.

Er öffnete nun seine Augen und sah, was ihm gelungen war. Cadfael begann nun wieder glücklich auf und ab zu hüpfen.

Harry umarmte ihn nun und flüsterte, "_Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, Ich bin stolz auf dich_.".

Cadfael umarmte nun Harry mit aller Kraft bevor er vom Tisch sprang und zu Lantera hinüber lief um ihr seinen Erfolg auch zu zeigen.

Ein Stöhnen erklang von der Stelle, wo Rodney lag, und wo sich auch Elizabeth und Shepp­ard befanden.

Harry lächelte über das Verhalten seines Stiefsohns und ergriff dann die Hand von Bryce und sagte mental zu ihm. 'Bryce, würdest du bitte mit deinem Bruder in den Konferenzraum ge­hen um eure Hausaufgaben zu machen? Ich möchte euch nicht unbedingt hier haben, wenn ich diesem Idioten eine Lektion erteile.'

Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken, zögerte dann aber, da er ahnte, das Harry's Zeit mit ihnen heu­te von diesen Leuten unterbrochen wurde, nickte dann aber.

Harry lies Bryce aber noch nicht los, sondern sagte. 'während ihr die Hausaufgaben erledigt, würdet ihr bitte Jack Vorwarnen, das Leute von der Erde hier sind?'

Bryce nickte zustimmend und ergriff die Hand seines Bruders, bevor er ihm sagte, das sie ihre Hausaufgaben oben erledigen würden, während Harry das Treffen beendete. Je schneller sie fertig würden, desto schneller würde Harry mit ihnen spielen.

Cadfael war nun etwas zufriedener und glücklicher und ergriff die Hand seines Bruders, und zog ihn zu den Stufen, damit sie ihre Hausaufgaben erledigen konnten, da er in den Park zum Schwimmen wollte.

Der Präsident wurde sehr blass, als das Gesicht des Oberkommandierenden, dem Oberhaupt der Alteraner, von einem freundlichen Ausdruck zu einem sehr wütendem Ausdruck wurde.

"Würde es helfen, wenn ich den Mann erschießen würde?" fragte der Präsident.

In diesem Moment rief Rodney, der gerade aufgestanden war zu Elizabeth. "Ich werde mich NICHT entschuldigen; ich war es, der hier verletzt wurde, nicht dieses kleine Kind."

"Rodney, ich warne dich…" schrie Elizabeth nun in Folge von Rodney's Schrei.

"Elizabeth, zum letzten Mal. Ich werde mich sicher NICHT bei einem kleinen Freak entschul­digen der nicht einmal…" rief Rodney wütend und hielt dann inne, als seine unterentwickel­ten Fluchtinstinkte zu spät reagierten.

Die anderen Personen von der Erde, General O'Neill ausgenommen, zuckten zurück, als Har­ry aufsprang und zu leuchten begann, und zwar in so dunklem Grün das es fast schwarz war, ein deutliches Zeichen seiner Wut.

Mit einem Gedanken, der von Harry's Wut angetrieben wurde, schoss seine Magie aus ihm heraus und traf Rodney in den Bauch und drückte ihn an die nächstliegende Wand.

Harry ergriff nun die Tischkante heftig genug so dass seine Finger bleibende Abdrücke hin­terließen und versuchte mühsam seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bringen, denn sonst würde die­ser Mann atomisiert.

Harry zeigte nun mit der Hand auf den bewegungsunfähigen Mann und machte eine Handbe­wegung nach unten zum Ende des Tisches hin, wodurch Rodney McKay durch die Luft flog und in einem Stuhl landete, der direkt unter ihm erschien. Allerdings erschienen nun Ketten die sich um seinen Körper wandten und ihn festhielten, während gleichzeitig das Geräusch von Klebeband erklang, das abgerissen wurde, nur um vor dem Gesicht des Mannes zu er­scheinen und diesem den Mund zu verschließen.

Der Präsident hielt zu diesem Zeitpunkt seinen Kopf in den Händen und suchte nach einem Ausweg aus diesem Desaster, das wieder einmal von dem kanadischen Wissenschaftler aus­gelöst worden war.

Harry schloss nun seine Augen und setzte sich wieder, bevor er leise bis einhundert zählte um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

John Sheppard berührte vorsichtig den angeketteten Rodney McKay sowie das Klebeband auf dessen Mund. Jep, definitiv echt, dachte er.

Er drehte sich nun wieder um und trat gemeinsam mit Elizabeth wieder zum Tisch.

"Ich hoffe, es stört sie nicht, General O'Neill, denn ich habe mir ihre Idee im Bezug auf ner­vende Individuen ausgeliehen. Sie scheint sehr gut zu funktionieren, und ich liebe besonders den Schmerz den sie erleben, wenn das Klebeband entfernt wird." sagte Harry und öffnete seine Augen so dass er die verängstigten Gesichtsausdrücke der anderen sah.

"Also, was jetzt…nachdem diese Kreatur sicher verwahrt ist." sagte Harry während er auf den gefesselten und geknebelten Wissenschaftler deutete. "Würde mir bitte jemand erklären, wie­so ihr hier seid und euch so komisch benehmt?"

John Sheppard war sich durchaus bewusst, das die Dinge von hier ab sehr schlecht laufen konnten, erhob sich aber trotzdem und ging langsam zum Ende des Tisches.

"Ihr habt die Fähigkeit, die Erinnerungen anderer Personen zu sehen, oder?" fragte John.

"Ja." sagte Harry und beobachtete den sich sich bewegenden Soldaten und fragte sich wieso diese Frage gestellt wurde.

John schluckte leicht und sagte. "Tun sie es bitte, und sehen sie sich meine an, denn sie dürf­ten alles relevante enthalten."

Harry drehte seinen Kopf leicht und schaute zu dem Mann bevor er auf einen Punkt am Bo­den vor ihm deutete.

John zögerte einen Moment und trat dann zwei Schritte vor, bevor er auf die Knie sank.

Harry legte nun seine Finger vorsichtig auf das Gesicht des Soldaten und sagte. "Entspannt euch, das wird nicht weh tun, und ich verspreche mir nichts anzusehen, das nicht in direktem Zusammenhang mit dem Zwischenfall steht. Schließen sie bitte ihre Augen und denken sie an den betreffenden Tag und ich werde sehen, was geschah."

Harry hatte seine andere Hand auf dem Schaltpult abgelegt, das er zur Verbindung mit den Systemen nutze und bat Alo­ria darum, alles aufzuzeichnen, was er sah.

Der Präsident wurde überrascht, als ein Hologramm über dem Tisch erschien.

Fasziniert beobachtete er die Geschichte vor seinen Augen, bevor er etwas Erleichterung ver­spürte, als er die vielen Versuche von Colonel Sheppard sah, mit denen er den eingeschlosse­nen helfen wollte, während ihre Körper in den Kammern ruhten.

Nach gut einer Stunde lies Harry den Strom der fremden Erinnerungen abflauen, woraufhin John etwas schwankte.

Er schloss seine Augen und hörte gerade so, wie die anderen den Colonel befragten, während er aufstand und zu seinem Sitz zurückging. Harry war trauriger Stimmung, denn wieder ein­mal hatten die Wraith Todesopfer unter den Alteranern gefordert, diesmal mit fremder Hilfe.

Harry öffnete seine Augen und fragte. "Geht es euch gut oder gibt es Nebenwirkungen?"

John sagte zögernd. "Nein, es geht schon, ich zittere nur vom langen knien."

Harry nickte leicht und schaute ernst zu dem Kommandanten der Daedalus, während er sich seine Frage genau überlegte.

"Sie waren dort, Colonel, aus ihrer Sicht gesehen, glaube sie, das alles was möglich war getan wurde?" fragte Harry.

Colonel Caldwell nahm sich die Zeit, die Antwort vorsichtig zu formulieren, um ihn nicht zu verärgern. "Wenn wir die Zeit gehabt hätten, hätte ich meinen Leuten befohlen, eine sekun­däre, neue Energiequelle zu installieren, wodurch vermutlich einige der wichtigen Systeme wieder einsatzbereit gewesen wären, so das sie sich vielleicht wieder aus eigener Kraft hätte bewegen können, oder aber das wir sie in Schlepp nehmen könnten, um sie zu unserer Basis zu bringen, und das in der Hoffnung, weil wir die Hoffnung hatten, sie vielleicht später auf ir­gend eine Weise befreien zu können. Leider erschienen zwei Mutterschiffe der Wraith und dadurch hatten wir leider nicht die nötige Zeit.".

Harry drehte seinen Kopf und schaute seinen Schützlingen durch das Cry-Stahl-Fenster nach, während diese ihre Hausaufgaben beendeten, und deshalb noch beschäftigt waren. Aber trotz­dem wollte er das Treffen so bald wie möglich beenden und mit den Jungen zusammen nach Hause gehen, da er ihnen versprochen hatte, mit ihnen schwimmen zu gehen. Deshalb sagte Harry nachdenklich. "Ich stimme euch zu. So sehr es mich auch schmerzt, ich muss euch zu­stimmen."

General O'Neill und der Präsident seufzen erleichtert, als Harry das sagte.

Harry wandte sich wieder den Leuten am Tisch zu und sagte, mit einen Datenpad in der Hand. "Hier sind sämtliche Informationen unserer Drohnen über die Welt BP6-3Q1 verzeichnet, jene Welt, die ihr in eurer Nachricht an Remus verzeichnet hattet, General O'­Neill."

"Sie hatten Recht, General O'Neill, als sie vermuteten, das die Kreaturen, welche den Jaffa Teal'C infiziert hatten, auf nicht natürliche Weise dort entstanden sind. Aus diesem Grund wurden sie ausgelöscht und die Welt wird in sieben eurer Tage sicher genug zur Erkundung und anschließenden Besiedlung sein." sagte Harry und reichte einen Datenpad hinüber zum Präsidenten.

"Bitte beachtet, das jedwedes tierisches Leben, das größer als jene Wesen, die ihr als Mäuse bezeichnet, von diesen Kreaturen ausgelöscht wurde. Obwohl das Leben in den Meeren noch existent ist und zu wachsen scheint. In dem Text werdet ihr einen Abschnitt mit den klimati­schen Bedingungen der einzelnen Zonen im Vergleich zu eurer Welt finden, aber es sind auch Empfehlungen für die Tierarten dabei, deren Ansiedlung wir empfehlen, um die Fortentwick­lung des Ökosystems zu gewährleisten, wobei wir von den euch heute zugänglichen Rassen ausgegangen sind." sagte Harry und schaute zum Präsidenten.

"Wir werden euch aber nicht zwingen, den Empfehlungen des Textes wortwörtlich zu folgen." sagte Harry und stand auf.

"Ich muss sagen, ich sehe große Hoffnungen für euch, besonders wie ihr auf Katastrophen reagiert, und erst recht, weil ihr uns über die Tragödie sofort informiert habt." sagte Harry.

"Allerdings hat er hier mich nicht überzeugt." sagte Harry und deutete auf den gefesselten und geknebelten Rodney McKay.

"Seine Ignoranz und sein Beharren auf Fakten über falsche Informationen ist abartig." sagte Harry und schaute zum Präsidenten.

"Erschießt ihn wegen mir nicht…aber wenn ihr es doch tut und der Körper verschwinden muss, so werde ich euch gerne helfen." sagte Harry.

"Wenn sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden, ich muss mich um zwei Jungen und ihre Haus­aufgaben kümmern." sagte Harry und fügte dann im fortgehen noch hinzu. "Lantera wird euch zum Tor bringen."

"_Lantera, würdest du bitte übernehmen, ich habe hier zwei Jungen, die ich umarmen möchte, damit es ihnen besser geht_." sagte Harry.

"Natürlich, "Hier entlang bitte."

Während sie vom Tisch zurück traten, hielt Elizabeth inne und fragte. "Wartet, was ist mit Rodney, ich meine, wir können ihn doch nicht so lassen."

"Warum nicht?" fragte General O'Neill.

"Jack." sagte der Präsident. "Du vermeidest einen Krieg und willst einen anderen Krieg mit Kanada beginnen, also wirklich, bitte halt dich zurück."

Lantera trat nun zu dem gefesselten Mann hinüber und sagte. "Wenn es meine Entscheidung wäre, würde ich ihn feuern, damit ein wahrer Wissenschaftler eingesetzt werden kann."

"Ich weiß, das sie über die Erlebnisse von General O'Neill mit einem der Aufzeichnungsgerä­te und der Stasiskammer informiert wurden. " sagte Lantera.

"Jeder, der ein wenig der Grundlegenden Sprachen versteht, sollte verstanden haben, das Sta­sis-Kapseln mit totaler Einfrierung gleichzusetzen sind, besonders mit eurer eigenen Erfah­rung mit einer solchen Kapsel." sagte sie.

"Es wundert mich, wie jemand den Fehler begehen kann, eine Tiefschlafkapsel mit einer Sta­sis-Kapsel zu verwechseln, besonders, da ihr selbst gesagt habt, das sie über einen Computer mit einander auf geistiger Eben verlinkt waren." Lantera trat nun an ihn heran und sagte. "Je­der mit mehr als zwei Gehirnzellen sollte die Tatsache erkannt haben, das sie sich gerade, weil sie mental über einen Computer mit einander verbunden waren, NICHT in einer Stasis-Kammer befunden haben können."

Lantera erblickte nun Molly, die den letzten Freiwilligen half, ihren Weg zu finden. "_Molly, kannst du einmal herkommen?_"

Molly trat nun neben Lantera und hielt inne, als sie den an einen Stuhl gefesselten Mann sah. "_Oh je, und dabei ist keiner meiner Söhne hier__…_" sagte Molly und hielt inne, als sie das graue Klebeband auf dem Mund des Mannes erblickte.

"_Harry hat das getan, oder? Was hat der Mann getan_?" fragte Molly auf alteranisch, während sie den Mann anstuppste, um sicherzustellen, das er sicher gefesselt war.

"_Er hat Cadfael zu Tode erschrocken und weigerte sich, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, bevor er ihn als Freak bezeichnete_." sagte Lante­ra.

Mit einem fiesen Grinsen sagte Molly. "Nun, da der Lord Commander hierfür verantwortlich ist, wird es beim Durchschreiten des Tores verschwinden."

Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung begann der Mann samt Stuhl zu schweben, allerdings drehte er sich dabei auch in soweit, das der Mann nun kopfüber hing.

Sie schaute nun über ihre Schulter und rief. "Nun kommt schon, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag zeit."

Lantera konnte nun nicht mehr anders und musste lachend sagen. "_Molly, du bist so fies. Ich mag dich_."

Molly trat nun neben Steven, und sagte im Vorbeigehen. "Wähle bitte eines der Astria zu ih­rer Heimatwelt an."

Während sich das Tor aktivierte, bewegte Molly ihre Hand so als wenn sie einen Apfel vom Baum pflücken würde. Daraufhin begann sich der Mann, der grün im Gesicht war, zu drehen und schaute sie nun direkt an, allerdings hing er dabei kopfüber.

"Ihr solltet wissen, das es noch immer jene gibt, die es hassen, wenn man ihre Kinder so be­handelt. Ihr solltet dies verstehen, bevor jemand euch körperlich verletzt anstatt nur euren Stolz." sagte Molly bevor sie ihre Hand in Richtung des Tores bewegte, wodurch McKay mit einigem Tempo durch das Wurmloch flog.

An General O'Neill gewandt sagte sie, während sie ihm ihren Finger auf die Brust drückte. "Euch werfe ich vor, das ihr diesem liebenswerten jungen Mann die Klebeband-Strafe gezeigt habt." und ging dann fort.

Der Präsident konnte das Lachen nicht länger zurückhalten und fing an zu Lachen.

XXXX

**SGC briefing room Earth**

Der Präsident zog sich nun die Jacke aus bevor er sich setzte und fragte. "Hank, hast du noch Jacks versteckte Flasche irgendwo?"

"Ich denke, ich kann etwas finden, das ihnen helfen wird, Sir." sagte Hank und ging in sein Büro, wo er eine der unteren Schubladen eines Schranks öffnete.

Hank kehrte nun mit einer Flasche sowie einigen Gläsern an den Tisch zurück, wo sich der Präsident direkt ein Glas ein schüttete und die Flasche auf den Tisch neben die Gläser stellte.

"Also…was war der Grund wieso Dr. McKay mit einem mit Klebeband versiegelten Mund durch das Gate geflogen kam?" fragte General Landry und schaute zu Jack.

"Hey, schaut mich nicht an…Ich habe kein Klebeband mitgenommen." verteidigte sich Gene­ral O'Neill.

Hank setze sich nun wieder und sagte. "Es erinnert mich irgendwie an einen Zwischenfall vor kurzem."

"Für den Fall das sich jemand wundert, es gab keine gebrochenen Knochen, allerdings plant Dr. Lam ihn über Nacht zur Beobachtung dort zu behalten." sagte Hank.

"Danke, General." sagte Elizabeth, wobei sie das Protokoll überging und sich selbst einen Drink ein schüttete.

"Irgendwelche Kommentare?" sagte der Präsident und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von dem Scotch.

"Sie sind eine mächtige Rasse und ein starker Verbündeter." sagte George.

"Ja das sind sie, aber sollten wir wirklich eine Allianz mit einer Rasse eingehen, die so leicht erregbar ist?" fragte Elizabeth.

"Er hat um Himmels Willen nur seinen Sohn beschützt. Ich hätte genauso reagiert, wenn nicht sogar härter." sagte General O'Neill nun.

"Sie nehmen den Schutz ihrer Kinder äußerst ernst. Er hat die Vernichtung eines gesamten Sonnensystems befohlen, nur weil die Wraith versucht haben, die Kinder zu ermorden, die dort nach der Vernichtung ihres Schiffes notgelandet waren, wobei niemand wusste, das es eine Kolonialwelt der Wraith war." sagte General O'Neill und schaute zu der Flasche auf dem Tisch.

"Alles im Umkreis von zwei Lichtjahren wurde vernichtet." sagte er und schaute Weir ernst an, "Wenn es mein Kind in einer solchen Situation gewesen wäre, wo ich nicht wusste, ob McKay ihn angegriffen hat, dann wäre er jetzt TOD." sagte General O'Neill nun.

George versuchte die Anspannung zu lindern, da er wusste, das General O'Neill Kinder abso­lut liebte, indem er sagte. "Colonel Sheppard ist es in einer einzigen Aktion gelungen, die Si­tuation zu beruhigen. Und ich denke das diese Daten beweisen, das sie uns gegenüber nicht auf Rache aus sind sondern zum Vertrag stehen." und deutete auf das Datapad vor dem Präsi­denten.

"Das ist die Sache die wir ihnen bisher nicht gesagt haben. Es geht um keinen Vertrag über den wir verhandeln; es ist die Aufnahme als fünfte Rasse in die Allianz der Großen Rassen." sagte General O'Neill grinsend.

Er deutete nun auf das Datenpad vor dem Präsidenten und sagte. "Und dies hier ist unser Ticket dorthin."


	19. Kapitel 18

**T Minus 30 days**

"Guten Morgen Bryce, hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Harry während er das Frühstück vor dem Jugendlichen auf den Tisch stellte.

"Ja, danke der Nachfrage." sagte Bryce zurückhaltend. Nach einem Monat, den er jetzt bei Harry und Jack lebte, war er noch immer sehr zurückhaltend.

"Gut, iss bitte auf, danach habe ich etwas besonderes mit dir am heutigen Tage vor. Ich habe bereits mit deinen Lehrern gesprochen und du bist für heute freigestellt." sagte Harry und leg­te einige Eier und etwas Speck auf seinen Teller.

Verwirrt, was Harry meinte, aber auch darüber, was geplant war, da sein Bruder meinte, er würde sich auf den Besuch der Geschichtsklasse auf der neuen Heimatwelt der Furlinge, Draynor, freuen, der für heute geplant war, schaute er nun Harry an.

Harry sah von seinem Teller auf und schaute in der verwirrte Gesicht seines Stiefsohns, wes­halb er sagte. "Ich weiß durchaus, wie es ist, außen vorgelassen, übersehen und vergessen zu werden."

"Ich habe gestern Abend erkannt, das wir beide nicht so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, wie ich es mir wünschen würde. Außerdem scheinst du aus irgend einem Grund sehr zurückhal­tend zu sein." sagte Harry.

"Aus diesem Grund werden wir heute den gesamten Tag gemeinsam verbringen, um einander besser kennezulernen." sagte Harry lächelnd, als er den freudigen Gesichtsausdruck von Bry­ce sah. "Komm, iss auf, wir haben heute viel vor."

Bryce schaute Harry sehr lange an, bevor er sein Essen regelrecht in sich hinein schaufelte, um so schnell wie möglich fertig zu werden.

Harry musste mühsam ein Kichern unterdrücken, als er Bryce beim Essen beobachtete.

Bryce verstaute nun seinen Teller in der Spüle und setzte sich, während er auf Harry wartete.

Nun dachte er aber an seinen Bruder. "Was ist mit Cadfael?"

"Jack hat sich bereit erklärt, mich heute zu vertreten." sagte Harry lächelnd. "Ich denke nicht, das er weiß, auf was er sich bei dieser Gruppe hyperaktiver zehnjähriger eingelassen hat."

"Da sie noch etwas länger schlafen können, kann Jack dafür sorgen, das Cadfael frühstückt." sagte Harry grinsend.

Harry legt nun ebenfalls seinen Teller in die Spüle und wandte sich zu Bryce um, wobei er ihm bedeutete, ihm zu folgen.

Harry ging nun zur Transferstation hinüber und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter von Bryce und shiftete beide auf das oberste Stockwerk, genauer gesagt in sein privates Cry-Stahl-Ob­servatorium, denn dies war einer der wenigen Orte, wo er hin ging, wenn seine Ruhe haben wollte.

"Wow." sagte Bryce leise und drehte sich im Kreis und starrte die Sterne an.

"Du kannst diesen Ort nur von unserer Wohnung aus erreichen und auch nur, wenn du shiften kannst, da wir nur von der Transferstation neben unserer Wohnung aus shiften kann." sagte Harry und führte den Teenager zu dem Sessel in der Mitte des Raumes.

Harry setzte sich in den Sessel und zog anschließend Bryce zu sich herunter, so dass er vor ihm saß, direkt auf seinem Schoss.

Er zog den Jungen nun eng an seinen Bauch und der Kopf von Bryce lag an Harry's Hals, während Harry wieder sprach.

"Ich habe mehrere Dinge bemerkt; es liegt an der Weise, wie ich aufgewachsen bin, nämlich in einer Umgebung, die keiner erleben sollte."

„Es mag für alle so aussehen, das ich in den letzten fünf Wochen nur auf die Bedürfnisse dei­nes Bruders geachtet habe, aber das stimmt so nicht. Ich habe auch dich beobachtet, um deine eigenen Bedürfnisse besser beurteilen zu können."

Bryce versteifte sich nun leicht, weshalb Harry ihn sanft umfasste.

"Ich habe beobachtet, wie du für Cadfael der beste nur irgend mögliche Große Bruder warst, und du hast die Bedürfnisse von Cadfael immer wieder deinen eigenen Vorgezogen, um si­cherzustellen, das er die Liebe und die Unterstützung bekommt, die er braucht."

„Du hast deine eigenen Bedürfnisse immer wieder in den Hintergrund gestellt, hast jenes ak­zeptiert was übrig blieb und warst damit zufrieden." sagte Harry sanft.

Harry spürte nun ein leichtes Zittern das von dem jungen Teenager ausging und umarmte ihn sanft.

"Heute…heute gehört alles dir…deine Wünsche…und deine Bedürfnisse." sagte Harry.

"Heute…heute wirst du lernen, das auch dir die Dinge zustehen, die du möchtest und benö­tigst, das du nicht denken musst, das nicht mehr vorhanden ist, als übrig geblieben ist. " flüs­terte Harry.

"Ich habe nicht erst allein deinen Bruder aufgenommen, sondern ich habe euch GEMEIN­SAM bei mir aufgenommen. Wir sind eine Familie in der es mehr als genug Liebe für euch Beide gibt." sagte Harry und umarmte ihn sanft, während Bryce weinte.

Harry hielt nun einen Moment inne, bis Bryce sich langsam entspannte.

"Meine Eltern wurden getötet, als ich gerade einmal ein Jahr alt war." sagte Harry und verlor sich erneut selbst in seinen Erinnerungen.

"Ich wuchs ungeliebt und verhasst auf. Ich spürte immer, das ich anders war, das ich einfach nirgends hinein passte."

„Dann, eines Tages, fand ich die Wahrheit heraus, denn ich besaß eine Fähigkeit, nämlich die Fähigkeit, Energien zu manipulieren."

„Die selbe Fähigkeit die auch ihr beiden besitzt."

„Es gab eine geheime Gesellschaft, die neben den Muggeln lebten, versteckt vor den einfa­chen Leuten. Und ich war Teil dieser Gemeinschaft, gehörte zu ihr, allerdings wurde ich die ersten Zehn Jahre meines Lebens von ihr ferngehalten."

„Im Hinterkopf hatte ich immer die Angst, das ich nie gut genug sein würde für diese Welt, zu der ich nun gehörte."

„Es dauerte sehr lange, bis ich verstand, das ein Anders-Sein auch in Ordnung war."

"S…so fühlte ich mich auch." flüsterte Bryce seine Angst zum ersten Mal offen heraus. "Ich wusste, was ich wollte, aber ich wusste nie, ob ich geliebt wurde, ob ich dazu gehörte."

"Ich musste sicherstellen, das mein Bruder immer wusste, das er geliebt wurde und er keines­wegs anders war als alle anderen, obwohl wir wussten, das wir es waren." sagte Bryce, wobei er feststellte das er eng umschlungen wurde, weshalb er sich eng an Harry's Bauch kuschelte.

"Das ist er…genauso wie du." sagte Harry sanft. "Und ihr beide seid hier keineswegs so grundverschieden von den anderen wie man denken mag, denn ihr besitzt die selben Fähigkei­ten wie wir."

Harry wartete nun, bis Bryce's Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle waren und umarmte ihn er­neut sanft, während er mit der rechten Hand auf die Sterne deutete.

"Ich komme immer dann hier herauf, wenn ich mich daran erinnern muss, das ich Teil von et­was größerem bin."

„Wenn ich hier sitze und die Sterne anschaue, erinnere ich mich daran, wie klein ich doch im Vergleich zu der Unendlichkeit vor mir bin. Aber das ich trotzdem Teil des Ganzen bin, und zwar ein sehr bedeutender Teil." sagte Harry.

Sie verbrachten die nächste halbe Stunde damit, die Sterne zu beobachten, während Bryce sich an Harry kuschelte.

Die Stille wurde unterbrochen, als Harry sagte. "Ich denke, wir sollten den Tag damit begin­nen, dich überall herumzuführen, damit du neue Dinge erfahren kannst, Dinge, die dir viel­leicht Spaß machen werden. Oder Dinge, die dich nicht interessieren. Der beste Weg das her­auszufinden, ist es einfach auszuprobieren."

Als Bryce nickte, lächelte Harry.

"Ich komme hier her, wenn ich Ruhe benötige, ich gehe fliegen, wenn ich mich entspannen will, und wenn ich über Dinge nachdenken will, mache ich einen Spaziergang durch die Stadt, auf den ich dich gerne mitnehmen möchte." sagte Harry.

"Jack geht zum Angeln, wenn er nachdenken möchte oder sich einfach verstecken möchte, aber wie er einen Fisch ohne Köder fangen möchte, ist mir noch immer ein Rätsel." sagte Harry lachend und dachte an die Zeit, als er ihn beim Angeln beobachtete. "Molly hingegen backt Kuchen, wenn sie aufgeregt oder nervös ist."

"Der Punkt des ganzen ist, wir machen jeder die verschiedensten Dinge um uns abzulenken und Stress abzubauen, und ich denke es ist an der Zeit, das du manche neue Dinge lernst, von denen ich hoffe, das du sie später vielleicht zum Stressabbau nutzen wirst und dann sagen kannst, das du dich dabei entspannen kannst und über manche Dinge nachdenken konntest, oder auch das du, wenn du es getan hast, manche Dinge vielleicht besser verstanden hast." sagte Harry.

"Ich ich hoffe, das du dich dabei soweit auch entspannst, das du mir auch deine Wünsche und Bedürfnisse sagst, so dass ich dich besser auf deine Zukunft vorbereiten kann." sagte Harry.

Jetzt etwas ernster sagte Harry. "Also, wo fangen wir an?"

Es würde mich nicht stören, wenn wir nie diesen Ort verlassen würden, hier fühle ich mich geborgen, geliebt, und als der akzeptiert, der ich bin, dachte Bryce.

Als Harry keine Antwort bekam, lehnte er sich etwas vor und schlug etwas vor. "Keine Idee? Nun, wie wäre es wenn wir Neville besuchen und etwas im Matsch spielen, bevor wir viel­leicht auch einmal das Angeln ausprobieren?"

Als Bryce leicht kicherte, als Harry das Angeln vorschlug, stand Harry auf und hielt dabei Bryce an der Hand so dass beide aufstanden.

Einige Stunden später, und wesentlich entspannter Harry gegenüber sagte Bryce kichernd. "Ich denke nicht, das Jack so angeln geht."

Harry legte das Netz erneut in das Wasser um weitere Fische aufzusammeln und sagte "Nun, ich glaube das Wesentliche am Angeln ist das Fangen der Fische oder?"

Harry holte nun ein weiteres Netz voller Fische heraus und sagte. "Ich ziehe diese Art des Fi­schens seiner vor, das ist alles."

Harry lächelte, als Bryce fast vor Lachen ins Wasser fiel, besonders nach den Geschichten die er über Jacks' Angelkünste gehört hatte.

Bryce schaute nun um den Tank herum um zu sehen, ob noch Fische übersehen worden wa­ren, wobei er einen weiteren kleinen Fisch entdeckte, den er mit dem Netz zu fangen versuch­te.

"Erwischt" sagte Bryce kichernd, während er den letzten Fisch in den Eimer tat.

Bryce lächelte zufrieden und trug seinen bis oben hin gefüllten Eimer zum Verwerter.

Bryce lächelte noch immer glücklich und beobachtete, wie der Eimer hinab sank, bevor er sich zu Harry umdrehte und sagte. "Und was jetzt?"

Harry dachte einen Moment nach und sagte dann. "Nun, wir wurden beinahe von Neville's Pflanzen aufgefressen."

"Er hatte dich gewarnt, ihnen nicht zu nahe zu kommen." sagte Bryce.

"Wir haben in den Produktionsanlagen gegessen, oder besser gesagt und durch das Sortiment hindurch gemampft." sagte Harry grinsend.

"Und wurden deshalb hinaus gejagt," sagte Bryce lachend.

Harry mochte das Lachen von Bryce, denn es machte alle Abenteuer wertvoll. "Wir haben ge­rade unser Angelabenteuer beendet, und waren deutlich erfolgreicher als Jack. Also sind wir eindeutig effektiver."

Kichern erklang nun von einige Anwesenden, selbst von jenen, die gezwungen waren, die Leer gefischten Behälter mit den Fischen wieder aufzufüllen.

"Es war witzig, Chuck, aber wir suchen noch das nächste Abenteuer." sagte Harry zu den Fi­schern und verabschiedete sich, bevor er mit Bryce durch die Tür ging.

"Wohin jetzt?" fragte Bryce übermütig, und fragte sich, welches Abenteuer jetzt folgen wür­de.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, mal sehen, wo wir jetzt Chaos anrichten können." sagte Harry und dachte nach.

Bryce grinste; es deutete alles auf ein erneutes spannendes Abenteuer hin, ähnlich jenen Holo­dramen die er auf Tylene gesehen hatte.

Harry ging zur Transportstation neben den Farmen hinüber und ging die Listen mit den Berei­chen durch und schien nun eine Idee zu haben.

Als Harry die Hangardecks erblickte, wo auch die Simulatoren für die Shuttles waren, lächelte Harry und aktivierte das System.

Bryce sah kurz das Aufblitzen, als die Station sich aktivierte und versuchte das Ziel zu erken­nen, bevor er aus der Station gezogen wurde und zwar in das Hangardeck.

Bryce schaute sich um und erkannte die Scout-Schiffe sowie die Shuttles und fragte. "Wieso hier?"

Grinsend sagte Harry beim Herumdrehen. "Schauen wir doch einmal, wie oft wir eines dieser Schiffe zum Absturz bringen können."

Als er keine Schritte hinter sich hörte, drehte sich Harry um und musste sich mühsam ein La­chen verkneifen, als er den Schock auf Bryce's Gesicht sah.

Harry deutete nun zum Trainingsbereich hinüber und sagte. "Ich meine in den Simulatoren, oder dachtest du ich meine die echten Schiffe?"

Bryce wollte nicht zugeben, das er wirklich an die echten Schiffe gedacht hatte und rannte zu ihm, in der Hoffnung, das sein Gesicht nicht seine Gedanken widerspiegelte.

Harry betrat den Raum und winkte einem der Scoutschiff-Piloten aus der US Airforce zu, während er zu einem der Simulatoren hinüber ging.

Harry führte Bryce nun zu einem Sitz und sagte. "Kommst du so gut an alle Dinge heran?"

Bryce bewegte sich im Sitz etwas und nickte dann, während er die Displays betrachtete, die sich nach seinem hinsetzen aktiviert hatten.

"Gut, also, das Ziel hier ist, wie oft du mit diesem Ding eine Bruchlandung schaffst, bevor es auseinander bricht." sagte Harry grinsend und stellte sich neben den jungen Piloten.

Derrick, der zu den Simulatoren herüber gekommen war, erblickte nun den Lord Commander und sah, was er plante, bevor er fragte. "Aeh…Lord Commander, sie wissen schon, das wir unser bestes versuchen, das die Piloten diese Dinger NICHT zu Bruch fliegen…Oder?"

Harry schaute kurz zu Bryce und sagte dann. "Aber wo ist dann der Spaß dabei?"

Derrick wollte gerade fragen, ob es Harry gut ging, oder ob er einen Heiler benötigte, als er das Grinsen auf Bryce's Gesicht sah und erkannte, das sie ihn auf den Arm nahmen.

"Lord Commander, da Chief Ryan seine Schiffe so wie sie jetzt sind behalten möchte, schlage ich vor, das ich Bryce eine Unterweisung darin gebe, wie man diese Schiffe richtig fliegt, in Ordnung? Einfach der Sicherheit halber." sagte Derrick.

"Sicher, verderbt uns nur den Spaß." sagte Harry während er zurück trat und den Piloten anlä­chelte.

"Ich werde mich etwas zurückziehen und mich ausruhen, in Ordnung?" sagte Harry grinsend.

Während Derrick damit begann, Bryce die ersten Dinge des Fliegens zu erklären, ging Harry zum Schreibtisch hinüber und setzte sich in den Stuhl und beobachtete die beiden lächelnd, als Bryce breit grinsend seine Flugstunden absolvierte, wobei er trotzdem mehrmals abstürzte.

Er sprach noch kurz Mental mit Aloria, um ein Update darüber zu bekommen, wie die Dinge liefen, während er abwesend war, wobei klar wurde, das rein gar nichts wichtiges geschehen war. Harry entschied sich dazu, das sie als nächstes zu dem Park gehen würden, wo er mor­gens trainierte, um mit Bryce ein wenig in Sachen Magie zu trainieren, denn er hatte die be­rechtigte Hoffnung, das, wenn er alleine mit Bryce daran arbeitete, dieser vielleicht den letz­ten Schritt schaffen konnte, sich mit seinem Kern zu vereinigen, denn dies würde er in Zu­kunft instinktiv tun müssen.

Bryce war nun mit dem Simulator fertig und sprang aus dem Cockpit, um zu Harry hinüber zu laufen, während er grinste, nur um ihn direkt zu umarmen. "Danke Dank Danke." sagte er.

"Gern geschehen" flüsterte Harry, während er ihn zur Tür führte, und sich dabei von Derrick verabschiedete.

Beide betraten den Korridor, wobei Harry seinen Arm um Bryce's Schulter gelegt hatte und gingen zu der Transferstation, die sie schon vorher genutzt hatten, und diesmal wählte Harry wie geplant den Park als Ziel.

Sie gingen nun Arm in Arm den Gang entlang, wobei Bryce äußerst glücklich wirkte und Harry führte ihn in den Park und dann in jenen Bereich, in dem die magische Variante von Tai Chi geübt wurde.

Da dieser Bereich derzeit nicht genutzt wurde, setzte sich Harry auf den Boden und zog auch Bryce zu sich herunter.

"Also, ich weiß, das du noch Probleme hast, dich mit deinem Kern zu vereinen, und ich weiß, das du ziemlich frustriert bist, da Cadfael damit kaum Probleme zu haben scheint. Und da du der ältere bist, meinst du, sollte es dir am einfachsten fallen von euch beiden." sagte Harry lä­chelnd.

"Aus diesem Grund werde ich dir dabei helfen, diese Fähigkeit zu meistern. Aber auch alles andere, was du gerne lernen möchtest." sagte Harry.

"Das erste was du erkennen musst ist, das der Grund, wieso du mehr Probleme hast als dein Bruder, der ist, das du noch nicht bereit bist, deinen Fähigkeiten zu vertrauen und daran zu glaube, das es dir gelingt."

„Cadfael muss noch erkennen, das nicht alles so ist, wie es scheint, und das auch Einbildung ihre Grenzen hat." sagte Harry.

"Du musst an dich selbst glauben," sagte Harry und legte seine Hand auf Bryce's Bauch, be­vor er fort fuhr. "Tief in dir drin weißt du, das du es kannst."

Harry sah nun das Bryce's Gesicht von Aufgeregt zu Glücklich bis hin zu zögernd wechselte, weshalb er sagte. "Schliess deine Augen und denk an den Moment und an jene Dinge, die wir heute morgen gemacht haben und suche jenen Moment, wo du dich am meisten entspannt hast."

"Lass deine Augen geschlossen. Ich möchte, das du leicht nickst, wenn du das Gefühl gefun­den hast." sagte Harry sanft.

Harry sah nun, wie einige Personen herüber kamen und sich hinter Bryce setzten und eben­falls ihre Augen schlossen, in dem Versuch die Verbindung mit dem Kern zu meistern, wobei sie Harry's Anweisungen folgten.

Als Bryce nickte, wobei er entspannt lächelnd dort saß, begann Harry sanft damit, ihn bei der Suche nach dem Kern zu dirigieren. "Jeder hat einen anderen Weg, seinen Kern zu suchen, denn was bei einer Person funktioniert, muss nicht zwangsläufig bei einer anderen funktionie­ren."

„Ein Uhrenmacher würde seinen Körper ähnlich wie die Teile einer Uhr sehen, ein Bauer würde ihn wie die frisch gesäten Felder sehen."

„Du möchtest eines Tages Heiler werden und hast alles gelernt, was dir in die Finger kam, auch wie der Körper funktioniert."

„Stell dir einfach vor, du schwebst in deinem Körper, getragen von deinem Blut."

„Vorbei an deinen Zellen, an den Lungen zu deinem Herzen und wieder hinaus in den Rest deines Körpers."

Als er zu Schwanken begann, da er sich die Reise vorzustellen begann, fuhr Harry sanft fort. "Während du durch deinen Körper reist, wirst du einige Dinge erkennen, die heller zu leuch­ten scheinen. Bitte beachte besonders diese Bereiche gezielt, da dort die Energie stark konzen­triert ist."

"Du kannst die Energie spüren, die um dich herum schwebt, während du ihr folgst, durch dei­ne Lungen…durch dein Herz…um deine Nieren herum…spüre, wie die Energie dich durch­fließt." flüsterte Harry, während Bryce nun leicht zu schwanken begann.

"Während deiner Reise wirst du erkennen, das sich die Energie an einem Punkt zu konzentrie­ren scheint." Betrachte den Punkt genauer.

„Während du schwebst, kannst du die Energie spüren, die besonders von einem Punkt sehr stark auszugehen scheint."

„Jetzt, bei dem nächsten Durchgang, ergreife die Energie die du spürst, die von diesem Punkt kommt und lass dich mit ihr treiben." sagte Harry zu dem Jugendlichen, während dieser leicht zu leuchten begann.

"Konzentriere dich auf das Gefühl der Energie die derzeit in dir und um dich herum fließt. Lass sie dich tragen, genauso wie sie um dich herum fließt."

„Vor und zurück, hinein und hinaus, spüre den Fluss der Energie. Spüre die Energie, spüre, wo sie herkommt. Spüre wo die Energie hinfliesst."

„Wenn du die Energie spüren kannst, die den Strom betritt, ergreife sie…ergreife sie und be­rühre sie." flüsterte Harry, während Bryce ein leichtes Aufblitzen umgab, als das Leuchten ihn nun komplett umgab.

"Erinnere dich an dieses Gefühl, behalte dieses Gefühl in dir und erhebe dich." sagte Harry, während er sich erhob, gemeinsam mit gut zweidrittel der Bürger hinter Bryce, die nun eben­falls ihren Kern gefunden hatten.

"Beginne nun mit den Tai Chi-Übungen die dein Körper ja bereits kennt, es beginnt wie bei jeder Übung." sagte Harry während er zu Leuchten begann und nun ebenfalls seine Übungen begann.

"Schritt…anheben…Stillstand…Beugen, spüre die Energie um dich herum, während du dich bewegst." sagte Harry und ließ nun einen Spiegel erscheinen.

"Du fühlst die Energie die sich bewegt…du spürst wie die Energie sich bewegt und du folgst jeder ihrer Bewegungen." sagte Harry jetzt etwas lauter, während sich die Bewegungen be­schleunigten.

"Öffne ruhig deine Augen." sagte Harry. "Absolviere weiter deine Übungen die dein Körper berste kennt. Spüre die Energie die sich in dir bewegt."

Bryce öffnete seine Augen und erblickte einen Spiegel hinter einem hell leuchtenden Harry. Er war geschockt, als er sah, das er ebenso grell leuchtete, denn er hatte es geschafft.

Bryce beendete seine Übungen und sprang auf und ab und rief. "ICH HABE ES GE­SCHAFFT…ICH HABE ES GESCHAFFT."

Lächelnd sagte Harry. "Ja, du hast es geschafft, und jetzt, da du weißt, wie es funktioniert, und wie es sich anfühlt, wirst du es jedes mal schaffen, wenn du es willst. Du musst dich nur daran erinnern wie es sich anfühlte und du wirst deinen Kern finden. Bei jedem Versuch wird es dir leichter fallen."

Bryce wollte es noch immer nicht glauben und stand deshalb erneut auf und schloss seine Au­gen erneut.

Bryce spürte anfangs rein gar nichts und spürte schon den Frust, als er sich an das erinnerte, was Harry ihm über die Entspannung gesagt hatte und er spürte fast umgehend das Gefühl des Fliessens.

Er öffnete nun seine Augen und grinste, als er erneut glühte und begann nun erneut seine Übungen.

Harry lächelte über Bryce's Erfolg und begann nun damit, die Energie um sich herum zu sam­meln, während er seine eigenen Übungen begann.

Bryce beendete seine Übungen jetzt zum zweiten Mal und setzte sich verschwitzt und er­schöpft auf den Boden, wobei er allerdings noch immer grinste.

Müde, aber sehr zufrieden, beobachtete Bryce fasziniert wie Harry nun seine eigenen Übun­gen begann, als wenn er tanzen würde, wobei die Magie sein Partner war.

Er fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis er dies auch beherrschte, allerdings fühlte er sich leicht schwindelig und durstig, so das er sich zurück lehnte.

Ein Glas mit orangefarbener Flüssigkeit erschien vor ihm, während Harry seine Übungen be­endete.

"Hier, das wird dir helfen." sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Bryce dankte der fremden Stimme und nahm einen Schluck, wobei er erkannte, das es jener Trank war, den Harry alle paar Stunden trank.

"Danke." sagte Harry zu dem Mann bevor er auf Bryce deutete. "Trink das, es wird dir helfen, die Energie zu regenerieren, die du gerade verbraucht hast."

Bryce fühlte sich nun deutlich besser und umarmte Harry beim Aufstehen, bevor er sagte „DANKE…VIELEN DANK."

"Jederzeit" sagte Harry.

"Ich denke, wir brauchen beide eine Dusche, oder was denkst du?" fragte Harry, während er der Gruppe zunickte.

Bryce nickte nun, aber er wollte, das der Tag nicht endete, und wollte dies nicht laut ausspre­chen.

"In Ordnung. Gehen wir zurück zur Wohnung und machen uns frisch. Wenn wir damit fertig sind, sollten wir gerade rechtzeitig zum Ankunftsdeck gelangen können, bevor dein Bruder mit Jack von Draynor zurückkehrt. Wollen wir heute mit den anderen zusammen zu Abend essen?" fragte Harry, während sie zur Tür aus dem Park hinaus gingen.

XXXX

Bryce trat aus der Dusche und zog sich schnell an, bevor er durch den Flur zu Harry's Zimmer ging und anklopfte.

Als er keine Antwort erhielt, öffnete er die Tür und trat ein, wobei er nun hörte, dass das Was­ser de Dusche lief.

Bryce ging nun wieder zum Bett hinüber und setzte sich, während er darauf wartete, das Har­ry mit dem Duschen fertig wurde.

Harry war nun fertig und nahm sich ein Handtuch aus dem Schrank und trocknete sich ab, wobei Harry dachte, das dieser Tag mehr als nur gut gelaufen war und er hoffte, das Bryce jetzt etwas selbstsicherer war und sich als Teil der Familie fühlte.

Harry trocknete nun sein Haar ab und verliess das Badezimmer und ging zum Schrank hin­über, aus dem er eine Hose sowie ein Oberteil nahm, das er über das Bett legte und dabei noch immer das Handtuch auf dem Kopf hatte.

Harry schaute nun unter dem Handtuch hervor und musste fast über das geschockte Gesicht von Bryce sowie dessen hochrotes Gesicht lachen, während Harry splitternackt auf ihn zutrat.

Bryce wurde nun wirklich rot und sagte. "Ich habe angeklopft…wirklich."

Harry lachte sanft und sagte, während er Bryce ein Handtuch reichte. "Es ist in Ordnung, wir sind beide Jungen, wir haben die selben Dinge, wenn du so willst."

Harry zog nun eine saubere Uniform an und bemerkte, das, so irritiert Bryce auch war, das dieser ihn noch immer beobachtete.

Harry erahnte nun, das er vermutlich der erste Erwachsene war, den Bryce in seinem Leben nackt gesehen hatte, und wie die anderen Jungen in seinem Alter schien er sich selbst mit Har­ry zu vergleichen, weshalb er Aloria bat, Bryce's Computer mit den nötigen Informationen über die Pubertät zu versorgen.

"Du wirst feststellen, das ein neuer Text auf deinem Computer verfügbar ist. Bitte lies ihn heute Abend, nachdem du die Arbeiten des heutigen Tages nachgeholt hast dir durch." sagte Harry und beendete damit das Anziehen, wobei er diese Information vorsichtig vor trug.

"Es erklärt, wieso dein Körper plötzlich ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln scheint, und zusätzlich erklärt es dir die Veränderungen die du erleben wirst, und was noch passieren wird." sagte Harry während er mit ihm aus dem Zimmer ging.

Beide betraten das Wohnzimmer und gingen zur Transferstation hinüber, während Harry beim Durchschreiten der Tür sagte. "Hab keine Angst zu mir zu kommen, wenn es Dinge gibt, die du nicht verstehst oder wo du unsicher bist, ich werde dir mehr als nur gerne helfen."

Mit großen Augen nickte Bryce und folgte Harry zu der Transferstation.

Harry betrat nun das Ankunftsdeck und ging zu seinem Arbeitsplatz, wobei er erkannte, das es keinerlei Chaos in seiner Abwesenheit gegeben hatte.

Es war eine gute Sache, denn Bryce hatte diese Zeit allein mit Harry dringend benötigt.

Harry setzte sich nun und aktivierte die Anzeigen so das er die neuesten Daten lesen konnte, während David aus dem Lautsprecher sagte, das der Materiestrom von Draynor eingegangen sei.

Harry schaltete die Anzeigen ab und drehte sich zu den Toren um, aus denen nun ein steter Strom von Schülern und Kindern sowie Erwachsenen kam.

Harry legte eine Hand auf die Schulter von Bryce und sagte. "Gehen wir hinüber und schauen, ob Jack in der Lage war, deinen Bruder in Zaum zu halten. Ich denke sie hatten bei Leibe nicht so viel Spaß wie wir heute beim Angeln."

Bryce lachte und erhob sich, um Harry zu den Toren zu folgen. Sein Harry dachte er, und das klang sehr gut, fand Bryce.

Harry wartete, bis Jack auch hindurch trat und erkannte, wie glücklich und entspannt Bryce nun wirkte. Nun erblickte er einen sehr müde dreinschauenden Jack, der von einem noch im­mer sehr Fit wirkenden Cadfael durch das Tor gezogen wurde. Und Harry hatte mühe, nicht einen bissigen Kommentar darüber abzugeben, das er das bessere Ende erlebt hatte.

Jack erblickte Harry und Bryce, die grinsend warteten und sammelte seine letzten Reserven zusammen und lächelte, während Cadfael einen Bericht in Höchstgeschwindigkeit abgab, in dem er über den Tag berichtete, sowie die Begegnung mit den Grapt Horn im Wald, und wie es sie in einen Fluss getrieben hatte.

Cadfael fielen keine weiteren Worte mehr ein und fragte seinen Bruder. "Bryce, was habt ihr denn heute gemacht?"

Dieser lehnte sich nun leicht vor so das er zwar Cadfael anschaute, aber auch Jack's Gesicht sah und sagte. "Harry hat mir die Stadt gezeigt, und zwar jeden Ort, den ich sehen wollte. Wir waren zum Beispiel unter anderem Angeln."

Jack fing an zu fluchen und sagte. "Und wie lief das Angeln?" fragte er und zeigte dann mit den Händen die Größe der Fische die sie vermutlich gefangen hatten, nämlich sehr kleine. "Ich für meinen Teil kenne Stellen, wo ihr nur so kleine fangen könnt."

"Wirklich." sagte Bryce und stand auf. "Harry und ich haben so viele Fische gefangen, das wir Probleme hatten, die Eimer vom Bach fort zutragen, da sie so schwer waren." sagte Bry­ce.

Er ergriff nun die Hand seines Bruders und ging zum Esszimmer, damit sie essen konnten, , da er hungrig war.

Jack beobachtete, wie die drei zur Tür gingen und überlegte dabei, wo zum Geier noch einmal sie einen Bach in dem sich Fische befanden gefunden hatten.


	20. Kapitel 19

**T Minus 4 hours Leaving Day**

Harry saß auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und dachte über die letzten sechs Monate nach. So viele teils drastische Veränderungen hatte es gegeben, zum Beispiel die Stadt, die nun mit Le­ben erfüllt war. Und er selbst war der Anführer der Rasse geworden, die ihr uraltes Erbe wie­der zurückgewinnen wollte.

Sein persönliches Leben hatte sich auch drastisch verändert, denn wer hätte gedacht, das er in seinem Alter bereits ein Vater sein würde, und das von zwei klugen, sehr energiegeladenen Jungen. Er lächelte, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sehr die beiden sein Leben wieder berei­chert hatten, und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

"Wo drüber hast du nachgedacht?" fragte Jack der aus der Küche trat.

Lächelnd sagte Harry. "An die letzten sechs Monate…oder besser an die letzten drei Monate."

Jack setzte sich nun neben Harry und dachte nun ebenfalls über die Veränderungen nach. "Es ist viel passiert, oder?"

Lächelnd öffnete Harry seine Augen und sagte. "Und wir sind dabei, ein neues Abenteuer, eine neue Herausforderung zu beginnen."

"Wir sehen dieser Herausforderung sehr stark entgegen, oder?" sagte Jack.

Die beiden Jungen hatten nun ihr Frühstück beendet und hatten sich zu den beiden Männern gesetzt.

"Müssen wir für den Abflug gemeinsam mit den anderen in die Schule gehen?" fragte Bryce, der gerne den Abflug selbst direkt miterleben wollte.

"Wollt ihr nicht bei euren Freunden sein?' fragte Jack.

Als Cadfael nickte und Bryce den Kopf schüttelte, fragte Harry an Aloria gewandt. 'Aloria, wie lauten die Berichte der Aufklärer?'

'Bisher haben sie keine Aktivitäten der Wraith im System erkennen können. Sie berichten au­ßerdem, das Atlantis sichtbar ist und knapp acht Kilometer vom Strand entfernt schwimmt. Es gibt keine Lebenszeichen in der Nähe der Hauptstadt, genauer gesagt, können sie die Stadt nicht finden. Außerdem scheint es so, als wenn die orbitalen Waffenplattformen so veraltet sind, das sie nicht mehr funktionsfähig sind.' sagte Aloria, während sie die Berichte für ihn zusammenfasste.

Harry setzte sich nun auf und war bereit den Tag zu beginnen, bevor er sagte. "Bryce, wenn du möchtest, kannst du mit zum Kommandodeck kommen, solange du mir versprichst, dich umgehend zu den Evakuierungsbereichen zu begeben, wenn etwas schief gehen sollte."

Harry schaute ihn solange an, bis Bryce es versprach und schaute dann zu dessen jüngerem Bruder. "Cadfael, wenn du bei deinen Freunden sein möchtest, habe ich auch kein Problem damit und Jack wird dich an der Schule absetzen."

Harry stand nun auf und griff nach der Reling, während er sich streckte und dann sagte. "Es ist an der Zeit."

Er umarmte Cadfael und Jack noch einmal und flüsterte "Seid vorsichtig" besonders zu Jack so das Cadfael sich keine Sorgen machen würde, denn dies waren keine einfachen Spiele mehr, bevor Harry Bryce zunickte und zur Transferstation ging.

Harry schaute noch einmal aus den Cry-Stahl-Toren und nickte Jack leicht zu, bevor er den Transfer zum Kommandodeck aktivierte.

Harry ging den sehr belebten Korridor entlang und war ziemlich überrascht, als er die erwar­tungsvollen Blicke der Menschen sah.

Harry hielt inne, als er das Deck betrat und schaute sich um. Alle Stationen waren besetzt und einsatzbereit.

Während er zu den Stufen ging, erkannte er, das die primäre Crew im Einsatz war und sowohl die Theta als auch die Omega Crew in Bereitschaft standen.

'Es ist an der Zeit' dachte Harry über seine Verbindung, und spürte Aloria's Vorfreude.

"Lord Commander an Deck." erklang Aloria's Stimme gefolgt von den Glocken durch die Stadt.

Leuchtend Verband sich Harry mit seiner Magie und Verband sich mit der Verbindung zur Stadt und setzte den ersten Fuß auf die erste Stufe.

"**Öffnet alle Schutzschilde**." erklang Harry's Stimme.

Harry schritt die Treppe zur Hälfte hinauf und drehte sich um, um durch die Cry-Stahl-Fenster auf die Erde zu schauen, die nun in Sicht kam.

Überall in der Stadt standen jene, die keinen Dienst hatten an den Fenstern und warfen einen letzten Blick auf den Planeten ihrer Geburt, während sie dem Lord Commander zuhörten.

"**Du wirst nicht vergessen. Du gabst und deinen Schutz in der Zeit unserer Not. Einen Ort, an dem wir wieder wachsen konnten und wieder stärker wurden**." sagte Harry und ging wieder die Treppen hinauf, bevor er erneut aus dem Fenster schaute.

"**Obwohl wir litten und vieles von dem vergassen, was und wer wir einst waren, hast du uns noch immer aufgenommen und beschützt." sagte Harry und hielt am oberen Ende der Stufen inne und schaute ein letztes Mal aus dem Fenster.**

"**Wir bitten dich, auf jene aufzupassen, die wir zurücklassen und sie weiter zu versor­gen, während sie ihren Weg zu finden versuchen**." beendete Harry seine Ansprache.

Er ging nun über das Kommandodeck hinüber zu den Stufen, die zum nächsten Deck führten und sagte. "**Tyaes bereithalten für Aktivierung des interstellaren Antriebs**."

"**Alle Such- und Rettungseinheiten bereithalten für Aktivierung des Dimensionsan­triebs**." befahl Harry während er die erste Stufe empor stieg.

"Werft-Plattform, sichert alle Halterungen, die angedockten Schiffe und bereitet euch auf die Aktivierung des Dimensionsantriebs vor." befahl Harry nun und erreichte die Mitte der Trep­pe.

"**Arche, Verankerungen lösen und bewegt euch zu Punkt Alpha. Euer Abflug folgt in zehn Tagen**." befahl Harry nun und erreichte die zweite Empore.

"**Und keine Minute Später, Charlie**." fügte Harry noch hinzu.

Harry erreichte die dritte und letzte Treppe zu seiner Station und hielt inne, um sich um zudre­hen und seinen Kommandostab anzuschauen, der seine Vorbereitungen traf und die nötigen Informationen verteilte.

"**Status Report, Alle Stationen, Status Report**." sagte Harry zwei Stufen vor der dritten Empore, während er seine Leute bei der Arbeit beobachtete.

Mit einer Handbewegung verwandelte Harry mehrere Gegenstände in einen weiteren Stuhl für Bryce und deutete auf ihn.

"Krankenstationen, alle Krankenstationen vollständig besetzt und bereit, Lebenserhaltende Systeme aktiviert und bereit." erklang nun die Stimme der Leitenden Heilerin, Agatha Chris­tenson.

Im Hintergrund waren Stimmen zu hören, die von anderen Abteilungen der Medizinischen Versorgung stammten, und ihre Bereitschaft durch gaben.

"Bio-Wissenschaften bereit. Farmen gesichert und bereit." erklang nun Neville's Stimme.

Minerva, die ihr Büro verlassen hatte und die Klassenräume inspizierte, hielt vor jenem inne, in dem sich Harry's jüngster Sohn befand. Hier trat sie ein und neben Cadfael, der aus dem Fenster starrte

"Ausbildung, alle Klassenräume gesichert und alle Schüler anwesend." erklang nun Miner­va's Stimme, gefolgt von Cadfael's Stimme, der sagte. "Wir sind alle bereit."

Harry schaute zu Bryce und beide lächelten über das Verhalten des jüngeren.

"Einsatzkräfte bereit." erklang nun Jacks Stimme.

"Alle Roboter in Bereitschaft, SAR Einheiten in Bereitschaft," sagte Kevin.

"Wissenschaftslabore gesichert." erklang Tanaka's Stimme.

"Kommandostab anwesend und vollständig. Alle Schichten stehen bereit, Lord Commander" sagte Powaqa stolz und schaute zu Harry.

Molly trat nun ein und hielt eines der geretteten Babies auf dem Arm, während Augusta räus­perte und den Kom-Kanal öffnete. "Kleinkinder sind bereit für den Abflug, Unterstützungs­stab anwesend und bereit."

Powaqa trat nun in die Mitte des untersten Decks, genau in die Mitte der Stufen und ihre Stimme war laut und deutlich in der Stadt zu hören, als sie die Bereitschaft ihrer Stationen ab­fragte.

"Alpha Bericht" sagte Powaqa.

"Station Alpha bereit, Tests geben grünes Licht, alle Stationen bemannt." erklang Bill's Stim­me.

"Delta Bericht" fuhr Powaqa fort.

"Station Delta bereit und alle Systeme geben grünes Licht." sagte Griphook.

"Omicron Bericht" sagte Powaqa noch immer ruhig.

"Station Omicron bereit, alle Stationen bemannt und bereit." sagte Remus und schaute sich grinsend um.

"Theta Bericht" sagte Powaqa, denn dies war die letzte Station.

Stone Crusher, der sich gemeinsam mit mehreren anderen Goblins freiwillig für die fast leere Pylone gemeldet hatte, drückte jenen Knopf für die Kommunikation und sagte. "Station Theta ist bereit."

Powaqa schaute noch einmal aus dem Fenster auf jene massive Anlage, welche die Werften beinhaltete und fragte die letzte Station ab, "Werft-Anlage, Bericht."

Vlad Sidrorov's Stimme erklang nun aus dem Lautsprecher sowohl in der Stadt als auch auf der Plattform. "Alle Raumschiffe gesichert, alle Waffenplattformen deaktiviert und gesichert, Dimensionsantrieb wird geladen und gibt grünes Licht."

Die Hopi grinste nun und schaute zu Harry. "Sämtliche Stationen geben grünes Licht." sagte sie und gab einen Freudenton von sich.

Lachend schaute Harry zu den Stationen, bevor er den entscheidenden Befehl gab. "**Such- und Rettungseinheiten, sie sind für den Sprung freigegeben. Sprung in Fünf…Vier…Drei…Zwei…Eins. Sprungantrieb aktivieren.**"

Harry war zufrieden, als die acht Schiffe der Bololarys-Klasse den Sprung erfolgreich absol­vierten.

Nachdem die Crews den erfolgreichen Sprung über Funk gemeldet hatten, befahl er. "**Tyaes ihr habt die Freigabe zum Sprung**."

Markus, der am Funksystem Dienst hatte, notierte jede Meldung der Schiffe und auch das sie sich zu ihren Positionen im Lantea-System begaben.

Er öffnete nun einen Kanal und sagte. "Alle Such- und Rettungsschiffe haben den Sprung er­folgreich beendet, und begeben sich auf die vorgesehenen Positionen."

Powaqa, der ihr Freudenschrei jetzt doch recht peinlich war, berichtete nun. "Lord Comman­der, die Such- und Rettungsschiffe sind erfolgreich angekommen und begeben sich für Plan Beta in Position."

"**Tyaes, Bereitschaft für den Sprung. Euer Befehl lautet euch am Systemrand in Position zu begeben und einen Perimeter von zehn Lichtjahren zu sichern.**" sagte Harry und be­gann erneut den Countdown. "**Sprung in Fünf…Vier…Drei…Zwei…Eins. Sprung**."

Harry dachte noch immer an die Diskussionen mit seinen Beratern über die Möglichkeit, das Atlantis bewohnt war, aber auch über die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das dies durch Leute der Erde geschehen war, vermutlich durch das SGC, und ging die letzten beiden Schritte zu seinem Kommandobereich hinüber und ging zu der Reling und schaute auf die Stationen unter ihm.

"**Aloria, schick bitte das Signal an Atlantis, um es abzuschalten**." sagte Harry und befahl damit die vollständige Deaktivierung von Atlantis, indem sie ihre Überrangcodes verwende­ten, von denen selbst die Bewohner von Atlantis damals nichts ahnten, als sie zur Pegasus-Galaxie abflogen.

Unicorn Eins, der sich derzeit getarnt über der Stadt befand, beobachtete, wie die Lichter überall ausgingen, während die Computer sich abschalteten, und nur noch die Lebenserhal­tung aktiviert ließen.

"Unicorn Eins hier. Atlantis ist abgeschaltet…Ich wiederhole, Atlantis ist abgeschaltet." er­klang die Stimme des Piloten.

"**Vlad, wie ist der Status eures Dimensionsantriebs?"** fragte Harry.

"Dimensionsantrieb voll einsatzbereit, Gravitationskugel aktiviert. Wir sind bereit, Lord Commander." sagte Vlad, während der Russische Akzent recht deutlich wurde.

"**Werft-Plattform, ihr seit für den Sprung freigegeben**." sagte Harry. "Bereit machen** für den Sprung in Fünf…Vier…Drei…Zwei…Eins. Sprung." befahl er.**

Anstatt des Berichts über einen erfolgreichen Sprung, gab Markus den Funk auf die Lautspre­cher.

"Bericht" erklang Vlad's Stimme.

"Bestätigung System Lantea." sagte eine andere Stimme.

"Abschaltung Dimensionsantrieb, aktiviert die Energie für den Dockkragen." befahl Vlad.

"Freigabe der Waffenplattformen, setzt die Waffenplattformen aus." erklang Vlad's Stimme erneut.

In den nächsten fünfzehn Minuten erklangen immer wieder Stimmen aus den Lautsprechern, die berichteten, das die Werft-Plattform ihre Aufgabe erfüllte und das System für die alterani­sche Rasse wieder sicherte.

Schließlich erklang Vlad's Stimme erneut aus dem Lautsprecher und er sagte das, worauf alle warteten. "Das Lantea System ist gesichert."

"**ACHTUNG ALLE STATIONEN, ALLE BEWOHNER, BEREITSCHAFT FÜR DEM SPRUNG VON Toria Ai Shas**." erklang nun Harry's Stimme.

Harry nahm nun einen Schluck seines Tranks und leerte das Glas in einem Zug.

Harry trat nun von der Reling zurück und drehte sich um, bevor er sich auf seinen Stuhl setz­te.

Er schloss seine Augen und dachte an jenen Tag, an dem er sein wahres Erbe herausgefunden hatte und der Verbindung zu diesem Ort gefolgt war. Seufzend dachte er daran, wie vieles sich vielleicht zum besseren gewendet hätte, wenn das Wissen um diesen Ort nicht verloren gegangen wäre. Aber so vieles wurde seit seiner Wiederentdeckung erreicht, und auch er hatte endlich eine Familie gefunden.

Er lehnte sich nun zurück und schloss erneut die Augen, als sich die Rückenlehne senkte und er seinen Geist noch weiter öffnete, um seinen Geist vollständig mit der Stadt zu verschmel­zen.

Sämtliche Stationen um den Stuhl herum aktivierten sich nun und das zum ersten Mal im Ein­satzmodus und nicht im Testmodus und ein goldenes Leuchten umgab den Stuhl und seinen Insassen.

Er spürte die Vorfreude von Aloria, als sie zum ersten mal die Waffensysteme mit Energie versorgte, und weil sie fühlte, das sie ihr Schicksal nun erfüllte. Danach folgte die freudige Erwartung ob des ersten Dimensionssprungs überhaupt in ihrer Geschichte.

Bryce bemerkte das goldene Leuchten, das selbst ihn erreichte und drehte sich zu Harry's Stuhl um, der leicht lächelte.

Das Stadtraumschiff begann sich langsam aus seinem Stationären Orbit zu lösen, den es viele Tausend Jahre lang eingenommen hatte und nahm nun langsam Geschwindigkeit auf, wäh­rend es in die Tiefen des Alls flog. Anfangs, in der Nähe der Planeten noch sehr langsam, nahm es immer mehr Fahrt auf, wobei sich der Schild dem steigenden Tempo anpasste.

Als er von Aloria die Bestätigung erhielt, das alle Systeme bereit waren, gab Harry Potter, der Lord Commander der Überlebenden des Alteranischen Volkes den Befehl zum Sprung. "**Sprung in Fünf****…Vier…Drei…Zwei…Eins**." und dann verschwand jene Stadt, die von den Antikern in Zeiten des Krieges erbaut worden war, in einer regelrechten Lichtexplosion, als sich ihr Dimensionsantrieb aktivierte und sie aus dem Erdsystem in der Milchstraße spran­gen, um im Lantea-System in der Pegasus-Galaxie fast ohne Zeitverlust wieder aufzut­auchen

XXXX

Das Ende einer Reise, oder ist es erst der Anfang?

AN: ENDE 1. TEIL!!

Der Zweite Teil heißt „Ancients Ascended"


End file.
